Rin
by TwinKuro
Summary: Rin was my name. I was Rin but not Nohara Rin. Weird jutsu brought me to this world. It was a fiction world yet it felt so real. Was my presence well welcomed here? What was my purpose here in this fiction world anyway since my memories about it had been sealed? Kind of SIOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Come again?" I snapped.

"…I really mean it."

"Tch! Why should I believe you when you really seeing someone else in me?" I replied with groan and gritted my teeth. I just knew that he never saw the real me from the beginning and even after those years too! Crossing my arms, I nearly spammed out another insult but held back it and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry that impossible but I have a request," I drew out a sharpened kunai from my leg holster. Holding it in defense stance, I looked up, staring at his eyes. "We going to settle everything here and ever."

"No!"

"Just do it!" I hissed and ran forward preparing for an attack.

"Rin!"

 _Then again, how long it had been since that fateful day?_

 _Are you happy now Obito?_

* * *

"Ugh…what happened?" I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "Where?"

"She's awake!" A loud voice came from my left side. I winced and rubbed my ears. People? Not really cracked, definitely a guy's voice, I voiced in my mind.

"Hush Gai! She is definitely not comfortable with your loud voice!" I could hear rustle noise like someone was walking on something dry and crisp? Dead leaves maybe? Grass?

"Huh?" I blinked and blinked again; gaining my focus I noticed that the sky was dark, no it was hidden behind of canopy of leaves. Forest? I slowly sat up and hissed as I felt some pain sensation came from my left side. "Ouch!" I winced and shut my eyes.

"Easy there, you shouldn't move." I believed it was that Gai person again just that his tone was more subtle than previously. "You should keep lying down."

As much as tempting the invitation was, but I wasn't really desired to lie down anymore. I believed that there was something wrong by now. I kept my movement slow until I was comfortable enough and held out my hand in weak wave. "No…It's okay," I said and sighed in relief as he helped me leaned on something which I believe a sturdy bark of large tree, giving the surrounding and rough texture I felt with my back. Anyway, it was better than lying down on the ground and staring at the dark green sky, right? The ground was also not really that comfort after all. Maybe I was restless and yeah, where was here again?

Opening my eyes and looked at my lap I noticed something was really wrong now. My legs, it looked shorter and skirt? Last time I wore that was during my elementary school, after that I stayed with jeans and anything related with pants. Skirts were just school's uniform and nothing more than that. Not that I condemned on the piece of fabric, it was just my personal preference. I shook my head and took another look again, huh I wasn't imagined anything now. I was totally wearing a skirt, luckily it was my least favorite one considering with this forest surrounding. Forest again?

I turned my face to the person who helped me earlier. "Where? Eep!" I winced and rubbing my eyes. Something was really wrong with my sight today. Green, too much green and his eyebrows so…so…so thick. What was he wearing? It stuck on his skin? Leotard?

"Hey, are you okay?" Gai asked warily. I assumed he was Gai since the voice I heard was really come through his mouth.

"Uh…"

"You're scaring her Gai," Another person came and stopped in front of us.

I looked up and stiffened. Mask!

* * *

" _These days were very dangerous."_

" _Yeah, they really didn't manage to catch that guy again."_

" _I hear that he is wearing a mask. A dark mask and only eyes the victim saw."_

" _Eek! That was really scary!"_

* * *

I did remember some of conversation among my class members regarding kidnapping and raping around the town. A few cases were reported and until today there was never really good news except that the activity was no longer became a hot topic since there was patrolling by communities and police. The town was safe again I believed.

But!

I was wrong!

I felt my eyes widened and so that masked person. Whoops, his eye only since another eye was hidden under some cloths, not that I really cared now. It looked creepy. I felt my heart thumped wildly under my ribcage.

"Rin?"

"Huh?" Wow, that was freaking scary, not only that I was kidnapped, this guy also knew my name! "S-Stay away!" I shouted. "H-How did you know my name?" I demanded as my mind was cracking any way out from this shit!

"Rin?" That masked man…ah should I said that a teenager? What the? Teenager now days were really corrupted! Are they really did this rapist thing? A-anyway, he was starting took step forward and what I should do?

His hand touched my cheek.

"Yaaaahhhh! Stay away you rapist!"

Thunk! Thud!

* * *

Genma landed on the ground in crouch. He quickly stood up and looked at his teammates which he left earlier for securing the parameter.

"Gai, what happened here? I come as soon as I hear a shout." Genma asked and eyed the ground. "What's wrong with Kakashi? It's too early for bedtime."

"Ugh…the girl woke up and hit Kakashi with her head?" Guy explained and grinned. "That girl has a strong head. It only took one blow and my eternal rival was K.O instantly."

Genma felt his eyebrow twitched as he was staring at two unconscious figures. "…Good blackmail material?" He added under his breath.

"She also called him…rapist?" Gai added after a few moment of silence. He turned to senbon user. "Her name is Rin from what their short conversation before the downfall of my rival."

"Huh? Nohara?" Genma blinked and looked at the fainted figures.

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts," I groaned and patted my forehead. I felt bruise on it. A breeze came by and listening to footsteps around made me curious. Now, where was here again? Opening my eyes, I just saw some bleary white image. Closing and opening my eyes again did help with the situation; oh it was a white ceiling. I turned to my left, there were windows and one of it was opened, that's why I could felt some breeze on my face. I also noticed that I was on a bed, much better than the ground anyway.

"You're awoke little one. How do you feel?" a soft voice asked for me and I turning to the source. I felt my body froze from what I saw. What kind of outfit was that? I can only saw his face and his whole body were covered in white clothes? That guy was flipping papers from a clipboard.

"Uh, I'm fine, where am I?" I answered his question and slowly sat up looking for my surrounding. It was a very clean room and everything was in white save for the wall painted with sky blue colour.

"You're in Konoha hospital. Do you remember anything before?"

"Konoha hospital," I muttered softly and regarding to his question I started to remember something green, mask! I looked at the white guy. "W-Where is that rapist? I'm…I'm fine right? Nothing happened right? Right?"

His face frowned at my sudden outburst. "Rapist?"

"Y-You know that masked guy?"

"Mask?" He frowned more and then smiled. "Ah, you mean Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" I stopped myself from sudden panic rush and felt gears in my head starting to moved. "Konoha hospital…Kakashi…Konoha…" My eyes widened at sudden realization. I quickly threw away the blanket and jumping down from the bed. Weird, I'm not really that short, right? For twenty year old, the bed was just… ignoring my confusing thought I quickly ran to the window.

"Hey, hey careful."

Another breeze came by and landed softly on my face while my eyes scanning the surrounding. Wooden buildings here and there, no cars, trains and everyone was walking on the same ground. There were also a few people who jumped across the village by roof. No roads, no traffic lights, kids was running around, animal included. I felt my breath hitched when my gaze focused at certain mountain.

No way…

"Hey kid, you should not running around in your condition."

"Kid? Mister I'm twenty years old." I muttered while my gaze still wandering around the village.

A chuckle made me turned around. "What?" I frowned.

"You looks like nine," The man said and smiled.

Next I found myself stood stiffly on stool in the attached bathroom.

* * *

Later I learned that man in white was one of medical ninja working at the hospital. His name was Shiro. Weird, but I found that his name matched well with his outfit. I sat on my bed, resting and panicking internally. What was the last thing I remembered when I woke up in that forest? I shuddered as I remembered Gai. Not that very informative now. What I could conclude now, that I was in a fictional world. Naruto no less!

Closing my eyes, I sorted back my memories, my classmates, and deceased parents. Thanks goodness that there was really nobody going to missed me if I was went missing. I should worry about my assignment and my part time job. Ah, my room at the hostel too and my trusted friend, Ao. I hoped he was busy enough not noticing I was not around. I sighed and opened my eyes. I turned to the opened window and looked at bright sky.

"What I'm going to do now?" I muttered softly and looked at the portable table. On it there was a tray with empty bowls and glass. Hospital food really lacked some taste but free food, why should I reject that? I was grateful with it and of course ate everything. But now, I did really miss some coffee. They were not going to serve that to a kid.

Regarding about my physical appearance, that was nonsense! I did remember what I was wearing when I left my work place. A black hoodie jacket with simple t-shirt underneath it and a khaki pants. I was wearing a pair of sneakers too. Now, it was replaced with still simple brown shirt and light purple hoodie jacket but much smaller and dark purple skirt. Not that I was wearing it at the moment since the hospital gown totally doing the job now.

Back to the reality again, this world wasn't my reality. I shrugged. So, I did leave my work place and waited for green light for crossing road and then, okay a kid was struggling with her dog. Oh, that was the way I ended here? Really? Getting hit with a truck was not the best experience ever. I must have hit my head very hard then. If reincarnation was true, I should be reborn as a baby, right? Or not? Getting shrunken to nine year old was not really best thing after the truck thing. Now I felt like Conan except that this was Naruto world. Ha! Very funny.

Now I really missed some of my reading material. "Conan-kun, if I ended in your world, we must be bestie by now. Not that I shrink with chemical…" I murmured softly and stiffened once I heard knocking sound from the door.

The door opened and entered two figures before it was closed with a click. I scanned the two new people in the room.

Ah, Yondaime and that masked…Kakashi.

So, I figured that I was in the beginning of Naruto timeline since Yondaime was still alive and Kakashi wasn't really that grow up yet? Ao where were you when I needed you most? I didn't really read Naruto manga after all.

"Hello there, I'm Namikaze Minato, Yondaime hokage of Konohagakure." The blond introduced himself and patted the smaller figure beside him. "And this is Hatake Kakashi, my student."

I ignored the warily gaze from Kakashi and looked at Yondaime. "Aa…Hello. I'm Suzuhara Rin."

Kakashi stiffened slightly at my name. I narrowed my gaze and snapped my eyes open when Yondaime spoke again.

"So, Rin-chan…well…um…"

He took time longer than I expected. I thought he was much better than this.

"Yondaime-sama…I'm from the future?"

"…"

"…"

"I guess?" I couldn't really tell them that this world was only fictional, right?

I blinked and stared at the two silent figures. They were not moving at all.

Ah, I dropped the bomb.

 **Thanks for reading, anyway, if someone who had read this must noticed some changes here and there basically on grammar thing. Yeah, English isn't my first language and I know it is hard to read something isn't properly written. So from now on, I'm going to try and make it better from time to time. Critiques and reviews are well welcomed and do tell me what I did wrong or pm me also works. I'll try my best for the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 2**

Trip with Yamanaka was eventful. I believed Inoichi-san was quite proud with his very first job at torture and interrogation department. His disbelieve expression was priceless and that blond Hokage was pretty impressive with the result. Well, I wasn't lying about future thing. Who knew that this place might be the one like where I came from? I took a glance at my surrounding as we, yeah us as me and that prick. Who? That silver haired prick. Anyway, we went for Yondaime's office now.

Kakashi was my guide for the day and I believed that he wasn't happy with it. Not that I really enjoyed the trip with him. We didn't even changed words and I pretty comfortable with it except that his lone gaze was quite terrifying? I shuddered as we entered the big red building.

Minato greeted us with cheerful smile and send a look at Kakashi direction. I could feel his presence vanished within seconds. That was amazingly fast.

"Rin-chan."

"Yes, Yondaime-sama?" I looked at his direction and shrugging as I noticed something in his gaze. Was that regret? Longing?

"Inoichi already gave me a full report regarding your memories and I'm sorry that you went through all of those."

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm understood. It was very important. I'm an outsider after all."

"…"

"Yondaime-sama?" I called for him as he kept quiet for a quite time. Shiro was really helpful in giving some information during my short stay at the hospital. If not, maybe I waited for Sandaime to come for a visit?

"Sorry Rin-chan. It's just…I should tell this when we met yesterday but you really dropped quite surprise back then thus leading to a delay on my part." He chuckled softly as his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, you really look like one of my students."

I blinked. "Pardon me?"

Minato sighed and leaned in his chair. I followed his gaze and noticed a picture frame on his desk. He picked the frame and looked at me with a small smile. "Please, take a look."

I took the frame from his hand and looked at the picture. There were four people. The highest with blond hair must be Yondaime. In front of him there were three midget, haha. Brooding look with mask, that must be Kakashi and goggles wearing boy that must be, ah I don't really remember who this kid was. Last not least, the one and only girl in the picture. "Oh…"

"The middle one is Rin. Nohara Rin." Yondaime explained as he noticed my shock.

"It feels like seeing through a mirror except that I don't have the mark like on her cheeks." I muttered softly and I knew that one of my hand wandering to my cheek.

"Indeed. I was quite surprised at first when Kakashi explain it to me but, seeing with my own eyes, yeah you really look similar with her."

"We must look like twin if she is here right now."

"About that…"

The longing and regret look came back and I quickly caught on that. Nohara Rin was no longer in this world.

"I'm sorry for the loss."

Yondaime closed his eyes. "It's okay and thanks, at least she in much better place right now." He opened his eyes and the cheerful look took over. I relaxed with the change and passed the frame back to him. He was gladly accepting it and placed it at original place.

"Regarding with Inoichi's report."

"Yes?"

"I believe what you tell us yesterday and don't worry; only Inoichi and I know about it. We keep the information as confidential and less people involve with it much better. Even Kakashi who found you also keep hidden with this." Yondaime explained with serious expression. This was very important for my part and I very glad with confidential thing.

"Thank you, Yondaime-sama for believing me. I'm really appreciating it." I bowed slightly for showing my respect to him. Raising my head, I looked at the blond. "I understand the information about my life from future is very delicate matter in this timeline."

"Good and we need to do something with it."

"Do something?" I raised my eyebrows.

"We're going to seal the memory."

I panicked. "Wait a moment. Seal the memory? My memory? Aren't you curious about what will happen here and so on?" Not that I really had any important memory about Naruto storyline. It was all thanks to Ao who pushed me with it but why they want to seal it? This was only chance for them to gain knowledge and change anything.

The blond smiled. I didn't get it.

"The information was quite tempting but if we learn everything there will be no meaning in our life. Depending with the future prediction, will make there is no effort and I can't help but feel very disturbing with it. For your part, as well as my people here." He rested his chin on his folded hands. "And I believe everything, everyone and anything have its reasoning."

"…" He was very philosophical about that.

"And I feel very wrong if probing into the future too much." At that his gaze looked very distance. "Somehow I felt this is like a déjà vu."

I believed this brooding situation was referring to one of the movie where Naruto met his young father and yeah they seal their memory regarding to their meeting.

"…" I still couldn't respond to him.

"Beside that, if the information falls to inappropriate hands who knows what may happen and I don't want you to blame or to be blame with this foresight."

"That's very nice of you."

"I can't help it! Somehow I feel that I need to protect you."

"Should I remind you that I'm twenty?"

"Ah sorry…sorry." Yondaime laughed and rubbed his neck.

I knew that because of the resemblance. This Rin girl was very lucky to have him as teacher. I eyed the cheerful Hokage and turned my gaze to the scenery of the village behind him. This was not my place; I must find some way to went back or anything like that. I didn't really know if I was really dead after the collision with that damn truck.

"Yondaime-sama? Do you have any idea about my arrival here? And the changes of my appearance too. My mental totally showed that I'm twenty and yet I look like nine."

He stopped smiling and pulled a folder. I guessed that was the report about me from Inoichi.

"Honestly, I'm just received the hat only for one months and now I really get some unsolved situation." He said as his hand flipping the paper inside the folder.

Newly appointed Hokage he was, so the war was already ended if my memory served right. Rin death also was still sore for them. I scanned his reading face, too young for held the responsibilities yet I could felt some charismatic aura came from him.

"So?"

Yondaime closed the folder and sighed. "I already discuss about this with Inoichi and we came at same conclusion. I know you're not really known about this but right now you're in one of ninja hidden village."

I nodded. "Yes, I can see that. I knew it after waking up at the hospital." Which was not very pleasant.

"Yes, but that's not my point. We ninjas or shinobi or kunoichi, use…"

"Hold on a minute." I stopped him. I was so not going to learned something about whatever jutsu or chakra or everything. Thanks to Ao, I already had some basic knowledge about everything. "Please get to the point."

"Sorry," Yondaime smiled and chuckled slightly. "We believe your arrival here related with some time-space interval jutsu."

That was, very interesting?

* * *

"We're here," Kakashi said as he unlocked the door. I followed him entering the place.

Apparently, he was not only my escort for the day but also my baby sitter for the time being until both Yondaime and Inoichi managed on some memory seal. As for the jutsu made me coming here, he did said more research need to be done about it. I bet that he didn't have any idea about it after all. I might do something about it.

And for the sitter situation, I was not totally agreed for Kakashi to watch me but Yondaime did want less people knew about my situation and he promised me to get a place for me later, yeay! Right now I must stand with this awkward situation. We're really not on good term from the beginning and as for my appearance didn't help with anything. I guessed that it was getting worse from time to time.

"Sit," He said and left for the kitchen. I scanned the room and found a small table. This must be his sort of living room I guessed. I sat on one of the cushion and looked at the window; it was quite late of evening as I could see dark sky with orange hue. Next, I looked at the wall. White, just plain white wall with some paper stack on it. Might be notes or something like that. I turned around and noticed a closed door.

A glass of plain water was placed in front of me made me stop from brooding. "Drink," Kakashi said as he sat down on one cushion and now we were facing each other. I felt my eyebrows twitched.

I was human not a dog!

"Are you social retarded?"

"What?"

"Do I look like a dog?"

"Uh no?"

"What's with the hesitation?"

"No, you're not."

"Then?"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"Screw this!" I face palmed my self and hissed slightly as I touched the bruise.

"Stop!" I felt a hand grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I eyed the silver haired boy as he retrieved his hand.

He averted his gaze and rubbing his shoulder awkwardly. "Don't hurt yourself."

"…" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Let's do this again. Hi, my name is Suzuhara Rin, nice to meet you."

"Hatake Kakashi, my pleasure." He nodded.

"…"

"…"

"I'm nine." Only Yondaime, Inoichi and I truly knew about my real age. For others, the blond hokage reminded me to use my physical age which was nine.

"Thirteen."

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you hungry? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"…"

"…"

"Then?"

"What?"

Slam! Bam! Bam!

"Stop! Stop! Please stop from banging your head on the table! Minato-sensei will kill me if you're injured!"

I stopped banging my head and glared at him. "Then? Let him kill you."

"Stop!"

* * *

He was a good cook. Our diner was quiet one with clanking sound of chopstick with bowl as the background music. I enjoyed the food very much, miso soup with eggplant, broiled fish and plain water. Simple but it was satisfying. Better than the hospital food anyway. Well, home cook food always beat everything. I took the cleaning duty since I was grateful with his hospitality so far. He didn't stop me either so it was okay then. Our next problem was sleeping arrangement.

We both were staring at the single bed in his bedroom.

"Take the bed," He said.

"…"

"…"

"Where're you going to sleep?"

"Somewhere…"

"…"

"…"

"We can share it."

"What?"

"Look, the bed is quite big and we are both scrawny. No arguing, I got too many headaches for the day." Mainly from his retarded attitude and the discussion with his blond teacher. At the moment I didn't really care unless I got my rest. He was only a fictional character, nothing to worry about, right? Ignoring his reaction, I climbed the bed. I hated this small body, too many work just for sleep.

Taking the side nearest the wall, I made sure comfortable enough before closing my eyes. "Night."

A few moments passed when I felt the bed dipped and thus the end for the day.

In the middle of night, I felt my leg kicked on something.

Thud!

"Ouch!"

 **Minato did really have his reason for sealing the memories. That was my hunch from the shippuden movie the lost tower. So if someone else with future knowledge in front of him, I believe he is not hesitated to keep away the information, right?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 3**

Yawning, I slowly sat up on the bed. It seemed that I was alone since there was no presence of Kakashi around. I looked up at the window and noticed the sky was still dark.

"Mmnh…what time is now?" I mumbled and rubbing my eyes. Closing my opened mouth due to another yawn escaping from it, I looked around the room, searching for a clock.

The first thing I noticed was a frame with familiar picture in it. I stared at it before went down from the bed. I guessed that everyone in the picture must have one copy of it and it served many purposes which were a memoir or reminder of a team or something like that. I stretched my limbs and released a deep sigh. That was a very satisfying sleep. I turned around and facing the empty bed.

"Where is the blanket?"

My question was answered instantly I noticed a folded blanked beside the bed. Did I kick Kakashi last night?

* * *

I entered the bathroom and noticed a small basket in front of its entrance. Inside of it, there was a pair of clean clothes, towel, toothbrush and soap. Picking up the shirt, I shrugged. This was his! It was the similar one like he wore yesterday, except that it was smaller. He must have dysfunctional wardrobe for having similar shirt but varying in size. Wait a moment? I checked on another piece of garment in the basket until something else folded out from the trouser, was that…undies? Girl one no less!

Feeling the increase of temperature in both cheeks, closing my eyes I pinched my nose bridge. "Let's think nicely this one. A fictional character has good hospitality? He might have social retarded attitude but he was actually nice? But how come he has all of these? I don't feel any girl presence around. Stop thinking too much Rin. He just acts nice."

I groaned and entered the bathroom. Even I received a set of clean clothes; I must find some way to wash the one I wore at the moment. Once again my question was answered. He owned a washing machine! Not very big one since it was placed in the corner behind the door.

"This is very surprising! A washing machine in this very traditional world!" I spoke happily, put away the basket and hugged the machine. "At least, technology!" I rubbed my cheek on the cube thing.

"What're you doing?"

"Huh?" I stiffened and slowly turning myself around. Oh, he was back and staring at me from the slightly opened door.

"…"

"…" I was still hugging the machine.

"…"

"Hurry up," He said and closed the door.

Hey, at least explained to me where did you get those undies?

* * *

After the morning routines, we met at the kitchen.

"Sit," Kakashi said and placed a plate in front of me and another one across it. I climbed the chair and made myself comfortable.

"Morning and I'm sorry about last night." I bowed slightly and picked up the chopstick. Breakfast was omelet with rice! I liked it very much.

"It's okay," Kakashi replied and took a seat.

"So you wake up pretty early."

"Yes."

"But I don't see you around…"

"Training."

"Early morning?" I raised my eyebrows. Who was crazy enough woke up early and went out for training or anything and my answer was right front of me now.

"Yes."

"But aren't you needed to keep watch on me?"

"Clone."

"Clone?" Now, that was something. Ao did mention about the handy use of clone in Naruto.

That was the queue, with practiced hand and fingers, Kakashi performed hand sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu," He said and there was poof! Another Kakashi showed himself from smoke (after effect?) and stood calmly behind the original. That was fantastic and real! It was very different from watching via television.

"Wow," I muttered softly in amazement, staring at the clone who was staring back with his single eye. Okay, that was freaky. I quickly averted my gaze and looked down at my plate. My eyes paused at Kakashi's plate. "You're done already?" I felt my eyes widened at the empty plate.

"Yes."

"That was freaking fast!"

"You're staring at my clone long enough for me to enjoy my food." He answered and dispersed his clone.

"…" That was the longest sentence he spoke to me! It was just barely morning and I already found too many surprises. "Finally," I said softly.

"What?" Kakashi looked up.

"You speak like normal person after all." I grinned.

He looked away. More likely averted his gaze away.

* * *

I stared at my clothes on dryer outside the window. Today was sunny and windy since I could see the bright sky and wind slapped on my clothes. I rested my head on my folded legs which I hugged with my arms. Rocking my body slightly, I groaned. I turned around and looked at the now reading Kakashi. What kind of book he was reading; I don't really care since I was bored of doing nothing right now.

"We're going to stay like this for today?" I started the conversation.

"Yes."

"Not going out?"

"No."

"Training?"

"Done."

"Grocery?"

"Materials are enough."

"…"

"…"

"I'm bored."

"…"

"Any news from Yondaime-sama?"

"No."

"Aw man…" I muttered softly and continuing my brooding.

Later, I heard a book clasped closed and it was placed on the table. I turned around and looked at Kakashi who already entered the kitchen. I quickly stood up and following him.

"You're going to cook?" I asked as the ninja boy opened the refrigerator.

I was still amaze with some advancement of technology around here. It was wonderful at the same time.

"Yes," He said as he placed down a few of vegetables on the kitchen table.

"Can I help?"

He eyed me for the longest time for today. Oh, come on I was twenty even my physical look like a child! Not that I could say that out loud anyway. I shrugged as he didn't give any response.

"Fine, I will just continue staring at the sky." I slowly walked away.

"Wait!"

I turned around and smiled as noticing that Kakashi pulled out an extra knife and chopping board. He placed it on the table and looked at me. He stiffened slightly before turning away, mumbling something under his breath.

"Just be careful," He said as he passed me a carrot.

"Yeah, yeah," I picked up the knife and chop chop chop here I come!

* * *

I stared at my left fingers which a few of it were covered with small plaster bandage and then to my right which was covered fully with cloth bandage, fingers included. Hot water was not very nice. I still could feel the burning sensation on my skin. I groaned softly. This was very shameful on my part. I never thought my cooking skill was also reverted with my physical age. I must practice it again. Our lunch cooking time was disaster, at the end we ended with take out for our late lunch. We might skip dinner for today. I was staring at the bowl of chicken ramen with less enthusiasm.

"Need help?" Kakashi offered. His bowl was already empty for a quite time while my still same remained untouched.

Carefully, I picked up the chopstick with my bandage hand. I could feel my hand shaking. "I'm…I'm fine." I glared at the piece of wood in my hand. Careful now.

"…"

"Don't worry; it's not that I'm clumsy while eating." I dipped the chopstick in the bowl, leaving it and sighed. I looked up and smiled at him. I didn't really care if he winced of stiffened every time I was smiling. "You can do whatever you want, I'm not going anywhere."

I might take time to eat anyway. I hoped he went away and continuing his reading other than taking the chopstick from my bowl.

"Hey!"

"You need help."

"I can do it!"

"Not on your own."

"…"

Kakashi picked up the bowl and stirred the content slightly. He pulled the ramen and held in front of my face.

"Eat," He said with indifference.

I stared at the hanging ramen.

"Open your mouth."

"…ah"

My pride shattered. I was being fed by some fictional character!

The ramen was tasty.

I went to bed early.

And kicked Kakashi again around the midnight.

* * *

I dusted my jacket and grinned. "This is going to be fun!" Today, after waking up and cleaning, Kakashi told that we were going to have a walk around the village. He also mentioned that we need to stop at certain places today. I swore that I could hear he muttered about destroyed vegetables and lunch. So he needed to do some groceries today! Yeay for my bad skill and finally, I could feel some freedom!

Kakashi snapped closed his book. "Done?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" I ran to the door and wore my standard sandals. Now that was weird. When I received my attire before leaving the hospital, there was a pair of sandals instead of my sneaker. When I asked Shiro, he mentioned that I was barefoot when arrived at the hospital. Okay, that information was really funny.

While waiting for the silver haired ninja locking his door. I scanned around and noticed there were a few doors beside Kakashi's one. What was this? Dorm? Hostels?

"Move," Kakashi said while staring at me with his lone eye.

I crossed my arms. "Hey, we're through this already. I'm not a dog. Stop treating me like one!"

He looked away. "Sorry."

"…" I remained still. There was something wrong in his action. Sometime he could spoke like a normal person and that was rarely happened and most of the time he would only used words like yes and no in our conversation. I didn't like this at all. He also stiffened slightly when we changed our gaze or something like that. He thought I might not notice it but hey, I'm sharper than I look. I knew that I look really similar with his deceased teammate but…I hope that Yondaime and Inoichi could work fast on that memory seal and found me a new place sooner. Kakashi was good as baby sitter, his hospitality was best so far, he even helped bandaging my hands after those cooking experience but, I felt something wrong in all those.

"Let's…Let's go." He finally spoke.

I relaxed slightly. "You lead, I'll follow you."

* * *

Our first stop was the hospital. Shiro slowly shook his head while checking on my hands and shrugged once he done. He picked up a clipboard and a pen, jotting down some information.

"What you have done?"

"Failure attempt in cooking?" I answered with innocent smile.

Shiro shook his head and placed down the board on the desk beside him. "You're just a kid."

I nodded sagely. "Yeah, I learned that in hard way. Not going to repeat the experience until I practice enough."

He chuckled softly and looked behind me, apparently Kakashi also in the room and stood silently beside the closed door.

"You did a good job here, Kakashi-kun. There's nothing wrong with her hands and please make sure this incident will not repeat again." Shiro spoke to Kakashi while I remained still on the chair. The medic ninja looked at me. "So, Rin-chan, let me heal the rest so that you can use your hand normally again."

"Oh please!" I really wanted to see this healing jutsu. Did it work until my hand not sore anymore?

Shiro formed several hand signs and held his hand above my injured one. I found that his palm slowly glowed green and any sickly sensation was slowly gone away. The blisters and cut also disappeared. This was amazing!

"Wow, that was very nice, thank you Shiro-san!" I stared at my healed hands. Okay, healing jutsu now in my favorite list.

"You're welcome, Rin-chan."

* * *

We left the hospital in a few steps when there was another figure approaching us.

"HEY MY ETERNAL RIVAL,KAKASHI!" A loud voice came from the sky. Wait sky? I looked up.

My eyes! That was green spandex wearing guy I saw when my first woke up. How come he could wear something like that? And I didn't think I could forget those eyebrows too! Oh my god! Sparkles!

I felt Kakashi groaned softly beside me when Gai actually landed in a graceful crouch in front of us. Gai calmly stood up and looked at us with a grin. Aw, your teeth were perfect sir. I looked away; the glint was too much either.

"Good morning my rival, Kakashi and…"

"Suzuhara Rin. You can call me Rin." I introduced myself while trying to avoid my gaze onto him.

"Ah you're the one my rival found in the forest a few days ago. So your name really Rin huh?"

I nodded.

Suddenly our surrounding became very quiet. Okay, what's wrong now?

 **Nothing much happen in this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 4**

We went to the bookstore. Gai was still following us but he remained silent for the whole trip. I quickly wandered inside the store once we were stepping into the building. I couldn't stay behind with them. The air was just too cold between those two. I thought that they were most likely best friend or rival till death separated us? What ever it was, I better stayed away from them at the moment.

I smiled at the old lady who stood behind the counter as I went pass her place. She smiled back, what a welcoming gesture not like certain someone. There were so many books and sections inside the store making me excited. For me, a bookstore was like a maze. You could walk around turning here and there, taking right or left junctions and then you still only met books but with different genre. I loved the moment walking alone inside it, reading the title and synopsis, deciding which book was the best until I made my choice. Besides that, book also smelled nice!

Apparently the book store here in this Narutoverse had a little bit differences where it started with additional section which was jutsu section. That was something I should check if I really want to find my way back. So, by following the direction stated on the wall and ceiling, tadaa I reached the section and there were only scrolls! How I was going to know the content? I couldn't open it one by one and rolled it back.

"Aren't you too young to be here in this section?" A voice spoke softly behind me, making me shrieked softly. I quickly turning around and groaned.

"Y-Yondaime-sama…you scared me." I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

The blond hokage shrugged. "Well, I'm a ninja, I cloak my presence. Sorry to surprise you Rin-chan and I was doing some information digging here." He waved his right hand which contained a scroll.

I nodded. "So, how was the progress?"

"A little bit time needed for me to formulate the seal. Don't worry about it and I believe Kakashi was doing his job very well?"

"Ah, he is doing very well. I'm pleased with his hospitality." I smiled while my inner shouted 'No! He was a freaky social retarded boy and treated me like a dog!'

Yondaime nodded. "So, he takes it very well." He muttered softly and I ignored it. He then turned to me. "Then, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kakashi bring me out for a walk around the village and we stop here," I said and stared at the stack of scrolls on the shelf. "Um, Yondaime-sama?"

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"How do you cloak your presence?"

"So, you're interested with my ninja ability?" He grinned.

I laughed softly. "Kind of."

"Maybe you should think about joining the ninja academy."

"Ninja academy?"

"But then there are many choices out there you could choose. There was a civilian academy too."

"Oh…"

"At the end it is still you own preferences. What're going to do after this? So think about it very well. I will hear your answer when we finalize the seal."

"Okay, thank you Yondaime-sama." So I got some thinking to do now.

"You're welcome Rin-chan. See you later." He waved and disappeared within a blink. Show off. I grinned.

* * *

I decided looking for a cooking book when I heard Gai's voice. I already picked up a book in my hand and quickly leaned on the shelves. Eavesdropping was not my favorite thing but somehow I felt the need to do it right now.

"Tell me Kakashi, you see that Rin-chan as who? I don't really get you earlier." Gai spoke.

"Gai…"

"Kakashi!"

"I don't really know Gai. That girl, she looks very similar with Rin, okay bangs aside but their face, eyes, hair colour, facial expression was too similar." Kakashi paused. "I know they are different person but I really can't help myself."

"That's very unfair to Rin-chan and Rin too." I believed Gai was crossing his arms over his chest by now.

"I know Gai. I know." Kakashi sighed. "It just like, I got a second chance of all sudden."

"You're not going to take care of her forever. When that time come, she must have her own way to move forward. What're you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"If she decides to become a ninja?"

"No! I will stop her! She can't. I don't want her to face that fate again."

"Kakashi, she is not Rin."

"..."

I didn't really realize when I clenched my fists tightly, ignoring the conversation further and the book also was lay forgotten on the floor. I blinked and noticed that my sight became blurry, I was crying? But why?

Now I really remembered why I didn't really have many friends before. They didn't look on who I really was. They just acted like we were friend for getting near with Ao. I cursed slightly under my breath and wiped away tears on my cheeks. That Kakashi cannot decide on what I was going to do. My life, my choice. He was so not going to put any opinion about what I was going to do after this.

* * *

I was staring at the road ahead when two figures stopped beside me. I left the shop after calm enough from their conversation. I looked up and shrugged.

"Where we're going next?" I asked and jumped down from the bench in front of the shop.

Kakashi blinked and eyed me with indifference while Gai, ouch! His grin was just too much for my eyes! I quickly looked away.

"We are going to the market, replenish the food supply." Kakashi said calmly.

Gai nodded and snorted. "Well, we are going to depart different direction from here. I'll try and visit later. Bye Rin-chan and Kakashi! Till we meet again!" He left in light jog.

I felt Kakashi shrugged slightly and walked ahead. I noticed there was a paper bag clutched under his arm. So, he did buy something after all.

I slowly followed him and scanned my surrounding. This world was amazing. I could see the mix of traditional way of live in modern one and vice versa. The people around did wear traditional outfit like yukata and kimono and there were also modern style like shirts and jackets. No wonder there was no one gave me any weird glance since my outfit was looking quite normal around the village.

We reached the busiest part of the village, the market. I gulped as noticing the pack of humans here and there and where we were going to walk through? We both might be small and scrawny but, I couldn't see any way at all. There were just too many people!

"Hold on tight," Kakashi said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him. "Wait, what?"

Next thing I knew, I went for the nearest public toilet I found, throwing away my breakfast. Body flicker and jumping via the rooftop was my least favorite thing at the moment. Anyway, Kakashi did manage some food supply under his hand.

I was washing my hands when I stared at my reflection from the mirror. I closed the water tap and eyed myself.

 _That girl, she looks very similar with Rin, okay bangs aside but their face, eyes, hair colour, facial expression was too similar_

I narrowed my eyes. "Huh…"

* * *

Kakashi stood up once I emerged out from the public toilet building. I eyed the bags of groceries on the bench he sat.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to him and shrugged. "Fine and sore but hungry and thirsty too." I replied half heartedly and sat down beside the bags.

He nodded and looked around. I ignored him and my gaze immediately caught on something. My mind shouted meat and I instantly walked to the building, leaving Kakashi behind.

"Yakiniku Q…" I muttered softly as I reading the signboard and gulped my saliva. I could smell meat being grilled from where I stood and it wasn't that near! Oh my…that smell was so addicting!

I took a step forward but cannot move forward since I felt someone was grabbing my hoodie. I turned around and met Kakashi bored gaze. He released his grip.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah…there?" I pointed at the shop. "Can you smell it? Grilled meat!"

The ninja boy looked at the building and nodded. "I see," He said.

"Can we have lunch there?"

"…"

I shrugged as there was no response came. I guessed the food must quite pricy there and from those bags of groceries, Kakashi must have use up a lot portion of his saving. "Ah…it's okay, just some suggestion only. I don't really mind if you got other place in mind." I waved my hand and looking around.

"I have some place which is more suitable."

"Okay, lead the way."

I stared at the bowl in front of me. Porridge, seriously? I turned my gaze to a plate next to it. There were a few slices of steamed meat on it. I looked at Kakashi's bowl which was in front of my bowl. He had rice! And soup too!

Sighing, I picked up the spoon. I hoped that Yondaime finished with the seal already.

* * *

"Here," Kakashi said as he passed the paper bag from bookstore earlier. We reached his home after the lunch and kept the groceries he bought at designated places.

"What?" I asked back.

"Just take it." He waved his hand and I grabbed the package. I opened the bag and pulled out a book.

"Basic cooking for dummies," I read the book title and snorted. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

* * *

I leaned my back with the tree as my eyes were focusing at Kakashi who did some training on his accuracy. I took a glance at the wooden pillar where all the kunais and shurikens were supposed to hit. It seemed that Kakashi got a perfect accuracy even with one eye. I looked up at the early morning sky. Why I was here anyway? Actually I was awake pretty early and kind of following him in not so stealth condition. I was caught only a few blocks after the jounin block.

Kakashi was not pleased when he caught me but after a few moments of staring contest he let me watching in certain condition. I agreed and yeah, I enjoyed the early morning air. It was very fresh and relaxing.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

"Wow…another perfect shot." I mumbled softly as I rested my head on my knees.

I jolted awake from my short drowsy moment when someone else entered the training ground.

"Morning, my rival, Kakashi!"

Oh Gai, my mind reasoned and I rested my head on my knees again. I looked at the two ninja boys while they were having a conversation. "I'm bored." I said and stared at the sky. It was getting brighter.

"Hey, Rin-chan!"

I looked up and noticed Gai was waving his hand at me.

I stood up and waved back. "Yes?"

"Come here!"

"Can I?" I looked at Kakashi who averted his gaze away. Tch, brat! He was the one who told me to stay here until he said so. I didn't want to stay alone in his house with his freaky clone who only stared at me while I was doing nothing, so I just followed his condition.

"Sure why not?" Gai shouted back making me stretched my arms and back before walking to them.

I stopped a few steps before them. "Here am I. What do you need Gai-san?"

The green spandex wearer grinned making me instantly close my eyes. Slowly opening my eyes, I stared at the ground. That was better.

"Our referee is here. Now Kakashi my rival, let's proceed with out rivalry challenge!"

I pinched my nose bridge while Kakashi simply shrugged. "Why I was here again?" I asked softly to myself.

Kakashi won the challenge and Gai went for a jog by using his hands. That was surprisingly entertained sight to be taken.

* * *

I was staring at the window when I spotted a few ninjas jumped from one roof to another. I remembered what Yondaime's question yesterday was.

I already made some list and it all lead to one certain answer. I turned around and looked Kakashi who was reading something.

"Hey, Kakashi-san…"

He looked at me with disinterest.

"So…how was the academy?"

His eye narrowed with my question. His book was already on the table. "Why do you ask that?"

"I'm curious…what kind of knowledge did you get from there?"

"…don't ever think about it. Just don't." He picked up his book and ignored me.

I huffed slightly and turned to the window. "I'm bored…hey, pigeon!"

A bird perched on the windowsill. Kakashi stood up and walked to the window. He then looked at me with serious gaze.

"Get ready, Yondaime has summoned us."

I quickly sat up.

It was finally here!

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 5**

We arrived at the hokage tower as soon as possible. I quickly followed Kakashi as we entered the building followed with the hokage office. Iniochi was there and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back to him and bowed slightly at Yondaime. Like usual, Kakashi left the room after received some silent order from the blond.

"So, how are you today, Rin-chan?" Minato asked.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, thank you for asking Yondaime-sama."

"You look different from yesterday."

I averted my gaze to the floor and shrugged more. The floor look it had just recently cleaned. "Ah, I'm just wondering about a few things."

"Care to share?"

I looked up when heard the door closed, apparently Inoichi left the place and giving a room for private discussion between me and the hokage. I felt a burst of something went through my body and I quickly looked at the blond man who sat calmly in his chair. It felt like air went passed around but I didn't feel any breeze. I raised my eyebrows as questioning gesture.

"I place a silent seal around the room. So, you can tell anything without worrying anyone for listening." The blond hokage explained and smiled warmly.

I smiled back and paused. Frowning, I eyed the picture frame on the table. I couldn't see the picture since it was facing at the hokage direction. The position was good; I made some thought in my mind. I looked up to the blond. "Yondaime-same, please tell me, honestly do I really look like your student?"

The man looked uncomfortable with my question. I guessed much. Not only Kakashi was acting weird around me but the hokage too except that he act so casually that I nearly missed the sign. It wasn't really a surprised as he already told me once about it. I just need another conformation about this.

"Do you think my arrival here as a second chance for you?"

"No, it might dampen slightly my regret but I still know that you two are different person. No, I'm not taking you as a second chance. What had happened to Rin must have its own reasons and I don't think you're going to repeat the situation again. I just know it." Yondaime answered and leaned in his seat. "As for your appearance, yes. I think, we talk about it already."

I nodded. "I know, just want some clarification." More likely I needed some assurance from someone else who knew that Rin. Kakashi most likely looked at me as her and I want to know other opinion too.

"But, you're different. Your attitude and action around others are different than Rin." The blond added and smiled. "That's why I don't look at you as Rin. Your actions are just very different than the girl who once was my student. The way you speak and sharing the information, curiosity and the way you covered for Kakashi was really your own."

At Kakashi's name I looked up at the hokage. "You know?"

"I know my students very well, especially him."

"Ah, but he do very well in baby sit me, not that I really like it but it's decent." I made annoyed face at the end. "He is a jerk sometimes and I kick him when we sleep. So it's fair after all." Shrugging, I crossed my arms. "Ah, don't think weird about us sharing bed thing. I don't really care since he is like a kid to me. More to a stoic unsocial kid, I think. Well I'm being twenty and I don't see him as potential hazard." I added and looked away, avoiding confused gaze from the blond. I couldn't tell him the real reason was that I still don't believe that this was real. For me this was just like a dream, a crazy one too since all of these, the world, people and everything here were fictional thing.

The hokage laughed slightly and grinned. "Say the one who called him rapist. See, the way you look at Kakashi also different. For Rin, I don't really recall much about their relationship but I know she favors Kakashi than Obito."

I made disgusted face. "She likes him? That was totally unwise choice! There are many more guys out there that are much better than that social retarded!" Face palming, I groaned. Even Gai was better than Kakashi if he act more subtle. "I can't believe this. Wait, who's Obito?" I turned to the hokage.

"The other member of my team, see?" The hokage pointed to goggled boy in the picture. I nodded.

"Obito look much better choice in my opinion." I muttered softly and shook my head. "Let's stop here. We will do the sealing today? Are you really sure about this?"

We both stared on each other faces with calculating gaze. I analyzed the blond hokage. There was no trace of regret or curiosity on his face. He looked serious about it.

"I can see that you're really sure about this." I mumbled softly.

"Yes, I stated my reasoning before, remember?"

"Yes…but, you're not regretting this?"

"No."

"Okay."

"I'll call Inoichi and you can stay relax."

"This is not going to hurt, right?"

"Don't worry it's all safe." He grinned.

* * *

Inoichi arrived a few seconds later; I bet he was around the tower if he could arrive so fast. The door closed, silent seal was up once again and we stood in a circle as the blond village leader ordered. The hokage placed down a small piece of paper full with calligraphy letter written on it at the center of our circle. I blinked repeatedly, trying to decipher the writing but failed. I knew I could read something from the book but something like this? It was a new thing to me.

Yondaime crouched and pulled out a custom made kunai. I stared at the weapon in his hand. The blade composed with three sharp points where the middle one was the longest followed with the sides. The handle was made from the same metal as the cutter part and coated with a thin piece of wooden material with some calligraphy writing on it. I also couldn't read what written on it. Ao did mention once about Minato or Yondaime. He was known as yellow flash of konoha and was famous about his speed and his specialty kunai.

Ah…so I was going to forgot everything about this man and others.

"Wait a moment." I raised my hand making both Inoichi and Yondaime focused at me. I grinned. "Um, this sealing thing is not going to seal all of my memory, right?"

"Yes, we already formulate it so that only memory regarded with this village and shinobi world futures are going to be sealed. Other than that you may keep it." Inoichi explained calmly. He must sense my panic expression.

"Oh…that's nice. I'm relieved." I sighed and relaxed. I was so not going to do it if all my memories were being locked away.

"Don't worry so much about it Rin-chan." Yondaime said as he pressed down his kunai onto the paper. As soon as the hilt reached the paper, more calligraphy writing appeared on the floor surrounding us. "I need a keyword. Give me a keyword that relates all of the memories."

I blinked. "Uh…Naruto?" I didn't need any reason for my choice of keyword, right? Naruto was a good keyword since the stories related with him but the response I received was totally surprising.

"Ramen fishcake? You're not hungry aren't you?" Yondaime raised his eyebrows. I wasn't kidding and his disbelieve face was priceless since I always met him with composed aura. A just simple keyword really surprised him and hey! That was your son's name!

I grinned. "You ask for a keyword, right? I give you one."

"I don't see the relationship between a mere fishcake and our future…" Inoichi murmured.

I rolled my eyes to him. "You must not look enough in my mind."

"I'm more fascinated with those vehicles and technology in your world." Inoichi defended himself. "I have read about it somewhere and to see it with my own eye was different."

"It was fantastic, right?" I beamed happily.

"Indeed, but we also have our own technology here." He grinned.

"I noted that." I agreed with him. While my previous world was more advance with everything but here they got those jutsu and chakra thing. In one another each place had its own advantages and disadvantages.

"So, naruto then." Minato confirmed the keyword even he still looked reluctant with it. Oh, come on Minato-sama, you will give that name to your son! I added in my mind with snicker.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Seal!"

* * *

I believed there was a very bright while light emerged from the floor and suddenly I was at someplace where there was nothing at all. No Yondaime and Inoichi too, wait where was I this time? I scanned my surrounding and found nothing.

"Hey!"

I quickly turned around at the voice and facing…me? That girl looked younger or should I say like the young version one where I was before. I raised my own hand and stared at it. It looked larger and I start to pat my face. "It seems that I'm gaining my own body back." I muttered softly and pulled my hair. "Wohoo! I'm in my real body again!"

"Just in here, on this plane," The younger of me talked.

I startled. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes, and you look like staring at ghost, surprised?"

"Surprised was understatement. I feel like I'm going crazy. My younger self are talking to me."

The younger look alike me chuckled softly. Even our voice sounded same. It made me feel creepy.

"You're wrong here! We may look same but we're different person."

"Come again?"

"Ah, I'm Suzuhara Rin as the real one in that world you had just landed a few days ago."

"…"

"And you're Suzuhara Rin from…"

I groaned. "Fine I get it! We swapped our bodies? Our soul went to different body?"

"Uh huh!" Rin nodded.

"But that world is a fiction world! And since we look really similar so you're my ancestor? From that fictional thing?"

"Are you sure that was just a fiction?"

"What do you mean?"

"Actually I see your world as my fiction world."

"Huh?"

"I got a novel from my trip to Konoha and it was a very promising reading material. I enjoyed it and wished to see it with my own eyes." Rin explained happily.

I stared at her and blinked. Somehow it was like her wish came true? "And it becomes reality?"

"Mm…getting awake on hospital bed was not the best thing but your friend Ao was a total hottie! And yeah, I really like with everything! Those phones, tablets are just amazing!"

I felt my eyebrow twitched. "So I'm alive out there and what're you doing with my body?"

"I should ask the same about you!"

"Uh…"

"Hu…"

"Anyway, what do you did before we become like this?" I asked and crossed my arms. "As what I can recall on my part, I was being hit by a truck from saving a kid with her dog."

Rin rubbed her arm and looked away. She looked uncomfortable all of sudden. "Um, I was reading the book when our group was being stopped by some bandits…everyone was killed on that spot and that leaves me alone since I was staying inside the wagon. It was terrifying and I couldn't move at all. It was too fast. Konoha ninjas which escorted us made a good fight with them but there was one of them dragging me out and made some weird hand signs and then I don't really know anymore. When I woke up there was this hottie named Ao…"

"Okay, stop!" I held my palm and sighed. "So, you're not from Konoha?"

"Uh no, I was one of this traveler merchants kids. Adopted, since I don't know my real parents and they did mention about my mom was being a kunoichi. Sadly, she died as soon as she delivered me or so I learned."

"Oh…and you already know about me?"

"About that…they diagnosed me with partial memory loss…" Rin smiled sheepishly.

Pinching on my forehead I glared at her. "You what?"

"I'm just nine! What I'm supposed to do when suddenly I'm become twenty years old?"

"Uh, you got point there."

"But, I'm quite enjoyed with my life so far."

"…?" I raised my eyebrows.

Rin clasped her hands and stared at the white surrounding with glazed eyes. "Ao is very polite and help me with everything, explaining all things about you and he also teaches me about those technologies thing and…"

"Okay, okay I get it." I sighed. Now I really worried about Ao reaction.

"Anyway, I'm pretty interested with your course at your college. I think I can do well with it since I'm mentally still a kid."

I stared at her. "Ah…don't you think this is our chance to go back to our respective life?"

"Can't hear you, somebody was calling me." Rin suddenly blurred from my sight.

"Ah wait!"

"Good luck out there!" It was only heard as echo and the light became bright once again. I extended my arm to Rin direction but there was nothing. I closed my eyes.

"Wait!" I shouted.

* * *

"Rin!"

"Uh? Huh?"

"Finally."

I rubbed my eyes and shuddered. I looked around the hokage office and found that we were still stood in similar fashion before the sealing process occurred. I pinched my nose bridge. "How long I was out?"

"Just a few minutes, but you're not moving at all making us a little worried. You're not even blink and your gaze was so distance." Inoichi explained. "Do you remember us?"

I looked at both of other occupant in the room. I nodded. "Yes, I do remember everything from very first moment I opened my eyes until today and oh, I guess I found my problem here."

"What do you mean?" Yondaimed eyed me. He seemed wary with my previous condition.

"Remember that I asked about any ideas regarding my arrival here?"

"Yes."

"I met someone during my moment of static. The real owner of this body. Apparently our soul was switched. There was a jutsu involved but she," I patted my chest. "Didn't really know anything about it."

Yondaime's eyes narrowed at my short explanation. "That's something to need be look out. Anyway, the sealing process is a success." He picked up the same paper he placed earlier from the floor and looked at us for another confirmation.

Inoichi nodded. "I can't really recall anything."

"Oh…" I stared at the floor and bite my thumb. I felt a tear dropped from my eye. "I can remember my friend, but can't understand what he said…"

Why did I feel so sad suddenly?

Satisfied with our responses, the blond hokage nodded. "I'm going to burn this paper and this will be the end." Yondaime formed hand sign and the piece of paper burned to ash. He then turned to me. "And now, this will be your beginning, Rin-chan."

I wiped my tears and looked at him. "Yes, Yondaime-sama."

"What're you going to do after this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Here is your new place." Kakashi stopped in front of a building which I could say that was an apartment building. I stopped beside him and looked up, scanning the building.

The building wasn't look that bad in my opinion. The blue colour on the wall looked slightly discoloured while the windows were clean. I could see there was detached steel windowsill on each window so that the occupants could use it to dry their laundry outside. There were a few window opened, where I quite sure the tenant was inside. Few of it had potted plants on their windowsill. Pleased with the outside impression of the new home of mine, I looked at Kakashi. He silently read the paper in his hand. While waiting for him to made any move, I scanned the surrounding.

The apartment was built in the east of Konoha. East of Konoha was consisted mainly with apartment building and several shops that focused on ninja's weaponry and there also tea shop and restaurants. The market was quite far while there were shops served same purpose around. I also noted that public building around the area was hospital and library even though that I just saw the roof for the hospital while library I found it while we walked into this area. There were a lot of things I should now about this area since I was going to live here for how long I don't really know now. For now, I need a place to settle in and preparing my self. Yondaime agreed with my choice and he didn't try to make me changed my mind. I was really pleased with his suggestion for my living arrangement and he also decided that he was going to help me find my way back.

Noting several restaurant and grocery shop nearest from the building eased my worry a bit. I was aware with my cooking skill and until I could properly make my food again, I must find some alternatives.

"Let's go upstairs. Apparently it is on the second floor."

I nodded and followed him silently. Actually I was giddy and excited about getting my own place. Yondaime explained that I was going to get my own place in order to stay here. He already prepared everything including the payment and my allowance and he had explained everything to his student.

What kind of explanation Kakashi received about me, I don't really know. His sensei didn't really talk much I guessed since he remained anti social guy like previous days. I shrugged and alerted my self once we reached the second floor. I looked around and pleased again. The hallway was like Kakashi's apartment building or jounin residential building. Once the door opened, we could see the best view of the sky or from my level here the best view of roofs. I looked at the door area. Apparently there were about five units in each floor. So, I was going to have four neighbours here!

We stopped in front of a door. Apparently it was the middle unit. I blinked. "Two zero three…"

"Mn…" Kakashi hummed and unlocked the door. We entered the unit and scanned around.

"It's fully furnished." I mumbled softly and checked on the room. The unit was composed with one bedroom, one shower and toilet, a living room and kitchen. The kitchen actually shared with the living room. I entered the kitchen area and noted the refrigerator. "Nice…" I added under my breath.

"Here," Kakashi said as he held out a paper bag to my direction. I picked up the bag slowly and looked at him with curious gaze. "Take it as give. I don't really need it either."

I narrowed my gaze at him and opened the bag. Inside, there was the book he bought previous day, and two sets of clothes he lent me a few days at his place. "Oh…thank you very much. I appreciate it." I was quite happy with it actually, since I didn't really have any other outfit than the one I have at the moment.

Kakashi nodded and held out his closed hand. I eyed it curiously and held out my hand below his.

"This is your key." He placed a bunch of keys on my palm.

I eyed the keys and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kakashi walked to the door and I quickly went to it after placed down the bag on nearest table which was the kitchen table. He already wore his sandal when I reached the place. "Wait, Kakashi-san…thank you for everything for these few days even you're kind of stoic for having a conversation and I'm sorry too."

He raised his visible eyebrow. "Sorry? For what?"

"Ah…for calling you a rapist? It was bad of me." I rubbed neck in embarrassment and averted my gaze away so that I couldn't see his expression. Not that I could see it anyway. That freaking mask was in my way!

"Oh…I don't really remember it much. So, it's okay."

I stared at him. I must hit him hard then if he barely remembered it. "Oh…and for hitting you too...kicking in the middle of night…"

"It's fine, really."

I stared at him and shrugged since he didn't make any extra comment. "If you say so."

"Rin...san?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to the academy? Right?"

"I don't know about it." I didn't really would tell him my preference now.

"Just don't."

"Why?" I blinked innocently at him. He looked away.

"It's nothing. Good day." Kakashi vanished in the air leaving me alone in my new home.

That was the last conversation between us. I hoped that our path was not crossing on each other in nearest of time.

That night, I stared at the ceiling for the longest time until I slept.

Morning I found that a pillow was on the floor.

* * *

I played with my fingers while waiting for the call from the teacher behind the door. Humming something, I scanned the academy hallway. It was plain and empty. The floor was made of wood and there was trace of concrete under it. I turned to my right and found stairs. From the outside, the academy building was look simple and plain while the inside was full of maze and stairs. I nearly lost when the first moment I stepped into the building.

"Suzuhara-san, please come in." The academy teacher called from inside.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, Rin inside there are all kids. You can do this." I muttered firmly and patted my shoulder. "You're going to do fine."

Minato had arrange me in class consisted with children around nine and ten. He said age wise and it would look weird if I was in five year old class. I kind of agreed with his decision. At least nine and ten years old were much better than five.

I pulled the door opened and entered the class. It was eerie. Too much silent and there wasn't even any voice. I remained calm and walked forward and stopped beside the only adult figure in the room. Then I turned around and shuddered. They looked small and fragile! Were these nine and ten years old kids? They looked like six or seven!

"Okay class this is our new member, Suzuhara Rin." The adult turned at me and we looked at each other. A man around twenty five and above, I noted. The man had short raven hair and fair skin. No scar on his face and hands. He was wearing standard uniform of chuunin and jounin class ninja complete with flak jacket and hitai-ate on his forehead. There was also shuriken kunai holster on his right tight. "My name is Wataru Ren and you can call me Ren-sensei. Now, introduce yourself to the class." He smiled at me.

I nodded and looked at the group of children in front of me. I could noted there were few of them excited with the newcomer and another group simply stared at me with indifference while there were a few not interested with anything. I shrugged. "Hello, my name is Suzuhara Rin. Can call me Rin and nice to meet you." I bowed slightly.

The whole class clapped once I straightened my self making me smiled slightly. Maybe this is not so bad after all, my mind supplied.

* * *

The rest of morning class was quite boring. Shinobi history was my doodling moment. I managed to destroy about two or three pages of my notebook while chakra theory was pretty interesting. From the lecture, I understood that chakra was essential in order to perform some jutsu. Hand signs were one of the paths of chakra control in order to manifest a technique. I stared at the book. There was too much explanation which I could read it later. My eye instantly focused at certain words.

"Meditation help increasing the spiritual energy while training physically help with physical energy."

"Spiritual energy and physical energy worked together in order to create more chakra." A voice continued with mine making me looked up and turned to my left. There was a boy with ponytail where he leaned his head on the desk while his arms were nesting around his head. He looked drowsy.

I blinked. He had scar across his nose bridge and it was looking fairly new. "Um, hi?"

The boy grinned. "I'm Iruka. Umino Iruka."

"And I already introduced my self earlier." I remembered that he was in uninterested group.

"Yeah, Rin. Right?"

"Yes."

"So, are you going to sleep while the class is still here?"

"Uh, I'm under medication." Iruka explained and covered a yawn. He blinked slowly and pointed his finger over his scar. "See this?"

"Yeah, it looks new." I stared at the scar intently making the brunet blushed. I averted my gaze and slowly looked at him again. "Um, sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Yes but when I take the medicine the sick feeling on it dulled." Iruka yawned again and smiled. "And it gives me this drowsy after affect."

"Ah…"

"Iruka! Rin! Don't talk during class!"

"Ah, sorry Ren-sensei!" Both of us instantly stood up and said it out loud making the whole class snickered.

We quickly sat back on our seat and Iruka patted my arm. "Sorry, Rin."

"It's okay, Iruka. It's quite fun you know." I smirked.

"Yeah, I know." He grinned.

"Iruka! Rin!"

"Sorry sensei!"

So I made a friend on my first day at academy and his name was Umino Iruka.

* * *

It was during our lunch, another kids came around and asked me a few question. I used the cover story made by Minato in order to answer the question like where did I came from, why I was not in academy earlier and so on. The cover story was like this; I was mostly sick during my childhood thus need to stay indoors for the whole time. During that time, I was getting knowledge of shinobi world from private tutor who came regularly at my home while not doing any physical training due to the sickness I had. On my eighth birthday, there were bandits came into our house at night thus lead to my parentless situation. I was stayed under therapy and my health condition became better from time to time thus lead me to the academy.

Most of the kids quite pleased with my explanation and some of them showed their sympathy of my life.

I smiled and accepted it simply as I was already moving on with it.

"You're so brave for living alone," Iruka said after the crowd around our desk lessened.

"Well, I'm a big girl now aren't I?" I grinned at him. I couldn't tell him that I was twenty in nine year old body now.

"Now, I'm proud to have a friend like you."

We laughed loud enough for only us to enjoy it.

* * *

I was keeping my books and scroll about chakra when I felt another appearance around my apartment. I blinked once and looked at the lights. "Maybe it's just my imagination since I read too much and I'm hungry." I mumbled and looked at the clock on the wall. "No wonder I'm starving. I nearly miss my dinner." I quickly kept everything inside my bag and closed it. I turned around and facing the window wanted to check the outside scenery.

There was single eye was staring at my apartment.

"Gyaahhh!" I shouted, stiffened and groaned once noticing who was at the window. Taking a few angry steps I stopped in front of the window and opened it harshly. It was a good thing that the window was slide type instead of the door type. "What the fuck are you doing there? I almost got heart attack!" I yelled and glared at Kakashi who perched on windowsill of my window. I hoped that thing broke and he fell down and injured heavily and then no one was going to help him. I chuckled evilly in my mind.

Our path was just crossed each other after one night I stayed at my own place. That was too soon for my taste.

"Here," Kakashi held out a container to my face. I accepted it and felt my palm getting warm. Apparently the content inside it was in hot or warm condition.

"What's this?"

"I made too much…" He started to spoke and looked around. Likely to covered his awkwardness. "Gai wasn't around and I don't know who else…" He trailed.

I sighed. "Fine, thank you very much for the food and please stop scaring people like that." I slammed the window closed and pulled the curtain. I held the container a high as I could. "Oh free food!" I grinned and went to the kitchen.

My happiness about getting free food evaporated instantly once I noticed something. "That Kakashi is not seeing anything what I read, right?" I mumbled softly. I glared at the floor. "This is my life. He doesn't have any part in this."

 _It just like, I got a second chance of all sudden._

Closing my eyes and sighed, I placed the container on the table. "So, this the way he act to recover the lost time with Rin?" I glared at the container. "I'm not that Nohara Rin! But I can't waste on free food either!"

I could feel trouble was going to coming around sooner or later while I was enjoying the fried rice. I shrugged and finished the food.

* * *

Apparently that was the only time he came to my apartment. I nearly made a request to Yondaime about this and I was glad there wasn't the need anymore.

I simply enjoyed my life as academy student as the months went by. My days were full with classes, training and wandering around the village. Sometimes, I met the hokage as he need to learn about my progress at the academy. I also trained my self with cooking practice in the weekend and Iruka was my lab rat. The comments were harsh but I was happy to hear it. He was really a nice boy and I really liked being friend with him. Sometimes he helped me with the chakra theory and his explanation was easier to understand rather than the complex paragraphs and information in the textbooks. We also practiced together in sparring and throwing weapons. I also learned that he was a prankster and I joined him on several pranks. It was fun and I cherished the moment we shared together. It was like I finally met someone who really saw me as real me.

Thuck! Thuck! Thuck!

"Suzuhara Rin, twenty eight points." Ren-sensei jotted down something on his clipboard and signaled me to move away.

I grinned when listened to the point I gained from shuriken throwing mock test. The full points were thirty and so far I was leading among twenty seven students in the class. I left the area and took a seat beside Iruka.

"Your accuracy is always the best Rin."

"Thank you Iruka. It was all thanks to you too for teaching me."

"Nah…I'm just teaching you the basic and the rest it's your own effort."

"Well you got high point too." I pointed to our target trunk. They might change with a new once since the one we used barely in good condition anymore.

"Not until someone beat me." He sulked and chuckled softly. "I'll train more after this."

I grinned and looked at the field. Twenty six points was pretty high I reminded mentally. Iruka had a good aim too if he really focused on it. I looked at the next one who was going to throw the shurikens. The next person was a boy with silver hair and he wore a hoodie hat on his head.

"It's Mizuki turn," Iruka said.

I rested my head on my knees and hummed. "I don't like him."

Iruka looked at me with confused face. I shrugged. "He mocks us girls too much. I don't like it. What's wrong with girls being a ninja?"

Iruka never had a chance to reply on my question when we heard a loud sound came from the target place. We both focused at it.

"Mizuki, thirty points." Ren-sensei said and looked around the field. He called his assistant and they discussed about something while we students were gathering under the shade. The sun was getting higher and higher.

Mizuki sat down beside Iruka. He smirked at both of us. "Beat you, Iruka and you too girl."

"Yeah, yeah we see that," I said and looked away. "Good aim, Mizuki." I added at the end.

"That's amazing Mizuki." Iruka smiled at Mizuki while the latter simply snorted.

Ren-sensei called us and scanned everyone. His assistant wasn't around. Pleased with our presence he smiled. "Good job everyone in this mock test. I'm quite pleased with your improvement while some of you need more practice for next year real exam." He paused and raised his hand with clipboard. "Now our next agenda is taijutsu test."

I shrugged. Taijutsu was never really my good point. I looked around and shrugged more. Who were going to be my opponent? I hoped it wasn't going to be that Hyuga boy or Uchiha girl in our class. They were freaking outclassed with most of us! I learned that during our taijutsu practice.

"We're going to do some drawing in order to determine your opponent." Ren-sensei explained as his assistant came with a box in his hand.

I paled. Lucky draw or whatever draws related was totally my bad part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 7**

I stared at the paper in my hand with horror expression. While I would really hoped that no Hyuga boy or Uchiha girl as my opponent I believed that my pray was being answered differently. It seemed that my bad luck was still lingering around as I get the third least choice ever! I saw Iruka slowly walked at my direction since I stayed still after reading the paper. He stopped in front of me and eyed my displeasured expression.

"Rin? Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

I averted my gaze away and sighed. "I don't know."

He tilted his head slightly so that he could read the paper in my hand. I quickly crushed the paper in my palm. He sulked.

"At least let me know who your opponent is," He paused and looked at our sensei's assistant. "Apparently they let the girls pick up the draw first."

"Or your name already has been picked." I placed the crushed paper in my jacket pocket. We both noticed that there were boys circling Ren-sensei assistant.

Iruka shrugged and scanned the surrounding. "I wish that I know who my opponent is then."

"Don't worry, you'll know soon."

"Then tell me yours?"

"Not a chance."

"Tch…I'll put a dye in your shampoo later."

"That'll be nice. What colour you're going to use? Pink? Orange? Ah, blue also nice. Put blue in mine then." I smirked.

"You're going to regret this," Iruka said while his eyes twitched slightly. "I mean it." He added making me laughed softly while the brunet groaned slightly.

We both walked to the group of our classmates. I eyed Uchiha Suzu who was leaning at one tree. She looked tensed. I walked to her leaving Iruka with Mizuki and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, you look tense." I started our conversation. Suzu was really a nice girl once you knew her. She had nice short black hair with messy bangs. Anyone might get wrong at first impression since she really looked like a boy and her outfit also didn't really helped showing her true gender. Suzu had beautiful eyes and even that still didn't help much in her already tomboyish appearance. I also made same mistake by believing that Suzu was a boy. Until we went for kunoichi class, I nearly made some ruckus about a boy in all girls classroom. That was really embarrassing moment.

"Ah, Rin…" She greeted me and stared at the ground. Sighing she looked up. "Do I look really obvious?"

I nodded and she shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Um, my opponent."

"Who?"

She pulled out a paper from her trouser pocket and showed it to me. I stared at the paper and hummed. "At least that was better than mine and it'll be a good experience for him to fight an Uchiha."

"But I don't want to fight him."

"Why not?"

"He is nice…I don't want to hurt him."

"Uh…"

"He also cute and I don't think I want to bruise up his cute face."

"Um…"

"I don't think I can do this to him."

"Uh, Suzu?"

"Yes?"

"You like him very much huh?"

The raven haired girl stiffened and glared to the fullest at me. Ignoring her sharp gaze, I stared at the pink hue on her cheeks. "What! No! No way! There is no way that I like him!" Suzu yelled softly so that only we two heard it.

"Deny while you can but he is still your opponent in this test. Fight for his sake then?" I patted her shoulder. "He is a boy after all and you're an Uchiha. You're the second best after that Hyuuga Hanan. This will be a good experience to him."

Suzu stopped her denying and shrugged. She then had a look of determination and made a fist. "He is a boy and boy must strong. I'll fight him for his sake. I can do that."

I smiled at her and Suzu smiled back.

"So who is your opponent?"

I pointed my finger at certain direction. Suzu stared at the figure before turning at me. "Kick his ass Rin. I'll cheer you up. All of us are going to cheer you."

"Thanks, I really need that Suzu."

* * *

Taijutsu test even at pre genin level was brutal in my opinion. Fighting physically without using any weapons like kunai and shuriken and the real weapon in taijutsu was only your own body. Ninjutsu also wasn't allowed in this test in order to give fairness among the student. Uchiha clan members mostly at this age already managed a few fire jutsu by their clan training and so was Nara clan too. Those shadow jutsu was pretty unique and awesome. Back to the taijutsu test, since your weapon was your own body, the one who with proper training and practices had upper hand in this. In this case, Hyuuga clan was having a real upper hand. I glanced at Hanan. His shoulder length dark brown hair as mine looked silky and beautiful even though he was a boy. It might be the Hyuuga's tradition since I also noticed that his twin, Haru also had similar fashion and their other members too which I noticed sometimes during my walk to the shop or library. While Hanan was the strongest in our class, Haru was more subtle and average in everything unlike her genius brother.

I looked at the fighting ground and noticed that Haru and a boy in our class had done with their fighting and from the air around them the latter lost in it. I felt pity for the boy since he had to fight a Hyuuga. Ren-sensei gave some instruction and advice to both of them and once he finished both Haru and that boy made a unison sign or reconciliation seal with their hands. For me the unison sign was kind of scared ritual around here especially after training and spar. It made all bad feeling during the fighting vanished and both occupants shared a mutual understanding. Of course in real field out there the unison seal wouldn't work well with your enemy.

"Rin and Mizuki, come forward." Ren-sensei called me and my opponent making I sobered up from my wandering mind.

Iruka looked at me with worry in his eyes. I shrugged.

"Hey, good luck." He muttered softly as I stood up.

"Thanks." I simply nodded at him.

"I don't know who I should cheer on…" Iruka mumbled and looked at Mizuki who also stood up and did some stretching. I kind of understood his situation. While we were friends during our class days and outside, Mizuki was far more way ahead than me. They had known each other before entering the academy.

"I got them," I said casually and point to the group of girls in our class. Iruka relaxed.

"Rin, kick hiss ass! Show him our girl's power!" Suzu grinned at me and quickly looked away once she noticed Iruka. Hah! I told her already deny while she could but her action was totally not with her mind. I chuckled softly ignoring Iruka confused look.

* * *

The girls in our class stayed together and cheered when I walked to Ren-sensei. Mizuki and 1 stopped in front of him and looked up. We stared at each other.

Mizuki snorted. "Got cheerleader girl?"

"At least I got some moral support." Honestly I was scared. While I really did some training with Iruka and sometime his mother helped us but my movement was still suck! I just enrolled into the academy about few months ago and my skill was really nothing. Struggling with every movements and training did help but at this point it wasn't enough. Only good part I gained was accuracy. With my knowledge on what I learned during middle and high school, I managed to throw shuriken and kunai in proper way.

Ren-sensei looked at each of us boringly and deemed that we were both ready. "Okay you two, the rule as I stated earlier. Taijutsu mock test, start!"

Mizuki quickly dashed forward to me and aimed for my stomach. He raised his fist slightly and thrusted it in front of me making a low blow but I quickly stopped it by lowering my body and crossing my arms using it as shield. I felt my feet moved slightly. His punch was strong! I could feel bruise are coming on my arms. He might add some chakra in order to strengthening it and it was working.

"Guh!" Wincing, I quickly jumped back and tried for a kick to his side. He blocked with his leg and pushed me away making me skidded on the ground. I glared at him.

"What a kick? So weak!" Mizuki spat and jumped as high as he could, preparing himself for a dive kick.

I stepped away to other side and let him landed harshly on the ground making the dust flying around. I didn't wait for him to stand up; aiming for his side I prepared a punch with my dominant hand.

"Go Rin!" I heard Haru's voice. That was unforeseeable. I thought she only cared about her own being and her brother instead being with us girls.

Surprisingly Mizuki caught my hand, moving it to his right so that my body followed the movement and next thing I know, I was laying on the ground my arms covered my head with Mizuki hovering over me. We stared at each other.

The girls gasped loudly. I could hear Iruka's voice too.

Noticing that Mizuki didn't do any movement and there was an opening, I hastily kneed his stomach and quickly stood up. Turning around, I found him was groaning and rolling on the ground.

"This's my chance," I said with pants. I ran to still on the ground Mizuki, quickly pulled his right hand on his back and held it then pinned him down by sitting on his back.

"Oof! You're heavy!"

"Oh shut up!"

Mizuki tried to make some movements but I quickly halted it by pressing my leg on his back and my hand tightened the hold on his arm. Eventually he stopped himself and stayed limply on the ground. Ren-sensei came to us and noted the position we were in.

"Rin manage to pin Mizuki down and he unable to move. Rin win!" His assistant announced once he received a signal from our sensei.

A loud cheer emitted from the group of girls and I shrugged. That was I don't really know what else to say. It was too fast and suddenly Mizuki was beneath me.

I slowly regained my breath and my pant became light. Standing up, I slowly removed my self from Mizuki who still lying face first on the ground. After a moment, he stood up and patted his trouser and shirt.

Ren-sensei sighed and called both of us. He smiled and raised his hand with the clipboard. "Okay, listen now," He said while eyeing us before focusing at Mizuki.

"Mizuki, you're pretty strong as your kick and punch showed power with it but you need to work more on your speed and you hesitated a lot as well as underestimate her since you're fighting a girl and that's bring to your lost. But remember this, when you're out there gender was not considered at all. Everything is fair and equal in battle field."

Ren-sensei turned to me. "And for you Rin. It seems that most of your movements are for defense. Your win mostly came from your fast thinking and action while you barely made any attack on Mizuki and even your movements also look pretty weak and clumsy. You need more practice and good diet will help you in your muscle mass."

"Anyway, both of you showed your best, while there's weakness there also strongest points. Keep up practicing and do your best next time."

We both nodded at our sensei's encouragement words.

Mizuki glanced at me and held out his two fingers. I did the same and we made the unison sign.

"You fight well," Mizuki said.

"You too," I replied and paused. "You're strong."

"Thanks, Rin."

I raised my eyebrows. Mizuki called my name? Okay that was new.

Ren-sensei nodded after eyeing our hands. "Both of you can go back to your seat."

We released our fingers and walked to our group of classmates. Suzu and other girls cheered happily at my win and they grinned at Mizuki. The silver haired boy snorted and ignored the girls.

"Suzu and Iruka, your turn now." Ren-sensei called Suzu and her opponent. I smiled at both of them while they stood up and walked to our sensei. Iruka looked at me with disbelieved expression as we passed each other.

"You know about this huh, Rin? Don't think that I saw you talk to her earlier." Iruka sighed.

I simply shrugged and smiled encouragingly at him. "Good luck, Iruka."

* * *

Rubbing my sore arms, I looked at the fighting ground. Suzu looked angry and she nearly made Iruka as her punching bag and their fight was quickly halted by our sensei. I frowned and asked the nearest person.

"What had happened?"

"Iruka-kun said something to Suzu-chan and suddenly it became like that." Nara Shizu lazily answered my question before sighing and continued with irritated tone. "Can they be honest with each other about their feeling?"

"Uh…" I laughed softly and focused at the field. Iruka and Suzu made the unison sign and I could spot blush on their cheeks. Oh, young love.

* * *

"Okay, all fine now," Shiro said as he done treating my arms. That Mizuki, his punch was really hard making my arms sore and bruised. I hardly can move it or hold something thus lead me seeking Shiro for treatment.

I smiled at him. "Thank you very much Shiro-san."

"I would suggest you do more training and eat proper diet." The medical nin spoke as he flipped a folder. "I can help with arranging your diet program but you need to ask someone for a proper training."

"Yeah, I really need to do something about it." I sighed and stared at the floor.

* * *

I closed Shiro's door when someone called me.

"Hey, Rin-chan!"

I turned around and shuddered. "Uh, hey Gai-san." I waved my hand at him.

Gai stopped in front of me and grinned brightly. I nearly closed my eyes at the sight.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm seeking treatment." I answered casually and looked at him. He eyed me warily. "What about you? I don't see any injury around."

"Ah, I'm visiting my eternal rival!"

"Kakashi-san?" I tilted my head slightly. Kakashi was here in hospital?

"Ah, there was a casualty during his mission." Gai looked away and he looked solemn.

I nodded. "Oh, I hope he's getting well soon."

"He is! Kakashi is strong. Don't worry much about him." Gai grinned and showed his thumb up. He changed his mood quite easy.

"I'm not worry, just showing my concern." I frowned and crossing my arm. "Anyway, it's pleasant to meet you. Bye Gai-san."

"Sure, bye Rin-chan and be careful out there."

I bowed slightly and my mind flashed some idea. I looked up at Gai who already left the hospital hallway.

He was a taijutsu user, I noted from my observation and our previous encounters.

I grinned.

 **I really don't know how to write some action scene or something like that and here is the best I can manage. Sorry for the lack of everything. Anyway, thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 8**

Since that I trained my self to become a shinobi, I had to do some chakra control exercise in order to perform the academy basic jutsu. The hand signs were the easiest part and I already memorized every moves. Right now at the moment, the jutsu was useless but my chakra suppression technique was a crucial point for me in order to perform my task. To obtain a better result, I made a contact with Hyuuga Hanan. It was recess time and we could eat or played around the academy. Everyone was prohibited leaving the academy ground unless the class was over. I walked around the academy ground a few moments then noticed Hanan under shady tree and he was reading a book.

I approached him and smiled. "Hanan-kun, are you busy?"

Hanan lowered down his book and looked at me with indifference. Actually I couldn't really tell what he was thinking or what was expression he made since his eyes looked weird. Those white eyes were unreadable!

"We're not busy," Haru answered as she showed herself beside her brother. I didn't see her before so I thought Hanan was alone. Haru eyed me and smiled. "Do you need something?"

"Um, actually I need your ability to help me."

"Byakugan?" Hanan closed his book and let it on the ground.

"Yes, I need help to perfecting my chakra suppression."

"We can do that," Haru said and stood up. Hanan followed his sister and he picked up his book.

He looked at me. "So, when are we going to start?"

"Right now?"

* * *

Under Hanan and Haru observation, I managed to suppressed my chakra as minimum as possible. They praised my endless effort and Haru also joined together in the middle. Hanan already managed his suppression very well thus he observed us with his byakugan activated. We only did the training during our recess time thus it took almost three days for me to perfect the techniques.

"Don't forget the feeling." Hanan pointed the important point. "This technique is very critical if you're going to do infiltration or observation in enemy compound."

I nodded and wiped some sweat from my cheek. "Thank you Hanan, Haru. You two really help a lot these three days."

"You're welcome; also it's a good opportunity for Haru do the same." Hanan smiled slightly as he simply received a playful smack from his sister.

"Aw, brother, don't make Rin-chan think that I'm lazy…" Haru pouted and looked away. "I'm not lazy…"

Ignoring his pouting sister, Hanan turned to me. "You did very well but I must remind you that level of yours can be easily beaten by chuunin and jounin class ninja. They got more experience than us. Even genin also have better chakra suppression."

I nodded. "Uh, I'll keep that in my mind then." Chuunin and Jounin class huh? That was where my target ability.

"We don't really care why you're trying very hard in this but please be careful out there," Haru said once she overcame her pouting.

"Practicing from time to time will help a lot." Hanan advised.

Smiling, I bowed slightly to the twin. "Thank you for you advice both of you, of course I'm going to practice a lot."

Hanan and Haru smiled at my enthusiasm.

* * *

I picked up an apple when Iruka poked my shoulder a few times. He arrived at the market a few moments when I was searching for mango. Then I went to apple section and he followed. Irritated with his action, I glared at him. The brunette stopped his action and shrugged. I paid my fruits to the vendor and placed the apples and mango in my shopping bag. Slowly I left the fruit shop and entered the other section of the market. Iruka still followed behind me.

Wondering what he need since today was weekend and he rarely showed himself early in the morning, I stopped from my walk and looked at him. "What do you want Iruka? It's rare to see you this early on weekend."

"Uh…"

"To the point, please. I'm kind of busy right now."

Iruka sighed. "Fine, Suzu ask me out for weapon throwing and taijutsu training."

"Oh, good for you then." Ah, young love.

"But, I don't want to go alone." He sighed again. "Who knows what kind of punching bag I'm going to be? Didn't you see it in our last encounter?"

"Ah…That's pretty worrying," I said and at the same time I noticed someone at vegetable section of the market. I looked at Iruka. "Sorry Iruka, I know you're going to ask me but I got something to do at the moment."

"You're just shopping your food. I can wait." Iruka eyed my shopping bag.

Man, this boy sometimes was pretty annoying too. Couldn't he read the hint? I was busy. "Iruka, go ask Mizuki, I bet he really enjoy this." Sorry Mizuki, but I knew he would enjoy the training. Who wouldn't? An Uchiha asked for training.

"Mizuki? I think I can ask him." Iruka wondered.

"And don't worry about punching bag or what so ever. I think Suzu will bring someone else too." Knowing that Uchiha girl, I knew she was really proud to confess about her feeling to Iruka and she must bring someone with her so that they would start the training without any blush or stutter.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." I nodded with a grin. "You better go now before Mizuki got another plan or so…"

"Okay, thanks Rin!" Iruka ran to opposite direction with mine. I shrugged and looked at the vegetable store. That person was still at that place.

Knowing that chakra suppression won't work to someone with higher rank, I still would like to try it. Within few months at academy and with Iruka's instruction, I managed to find my own chakra. Focusing at it, I slowly collected my chakra around chakra coil so it would look like it wasn't trained at all. Compared with our organ systems in our body, the chakra coil was like heart. Even their position also similar except that the heart we could feel and see physically (in surgery of course, you wouldn't happy if someone could easily ripped your heart away if we could see it easily) while chakra mostly invisible under naked eyes. Satisfied with my work, I slowly walked to the vegetable store and stopped beside Gai.

I didn't even bother to cover my appearance, just simply stood beside him while checking on some fresh green vegetables on stand. The cucumber looked nice for facial therapy I decided. I picked one of the cucumbers and stared at it.

"A cucumber little girl?" The stand owner said and she smiled gently at me.

I smiled back. "Yes, I take this." I gave her the money and kept the cucumber in my shopping bag. Turning around, I noticed that Gai was no longer at the stand. "Where he go?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Oh, that greeny boy?"

"G-Greeny boy? I guess so." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. Gai was sure looking green here and there. I chuckled softly.

"Oh he always wears green and buys lots of green vegetables here everyday unless he is on mission." The woman explained. I nodded. She then looked at the direction, I supposed Gai went off. "He went that way."

"Thank you," I bowed slightly and left the stand.

* * *

I ran lightly scanning my surrounding while holding my shopping bag tightly. "Gai left without realizing I stood beside him? So, my suppression is a success?" I grinned and ran.

I halted my legs when I noticed Gai walked out from a dango shop. I went for hiding at nearest convenience store. Surprisingly in this world, there was convenience store that opened for twenty four seven. I was quite pleased with this discovery as it made me remembered what kind of world I was living before. Looking at the dango shop I found Gai was waving his hand at certain direction. He met a few friends from what I could see. "No Kakashi around." I nodded at another information I gained from my observation.

Gai walked away from the shop and I quickly followed him.

His next stop was two teenage boys. They were chatting about something and it took some times, so I went to the bakery which the nearest shop to them. I looked at them from the shop window while patting a bag of buns. One of them was having a senbon in his mouth and the other had a bandage over his face. Not enough for covering his face. He might be injured or something like that I thought. After paying the buns I patted earlier which I noted the owner quite pleased with my purchase, I quickly left the bakery since Gai already made his next move.

"I wonder where he is going to stop next." I murmured and changed the position of my shopping bag in my arms. "This is getting heavier."

After a few stop and my shopping bag getting heavier from time to time, Gai reached a training ground which I found wasn't weird. He was a ninja after all so he must have some training in his schedule. I smiled. Finally I could see what kind of training or taijutsu moves he was going to do today. My happiness didn't stay for long time as I noticed Kakashi presence at the field. Knowing this would go bad, I turned away with a groan. I was so near to my target!

Already few steps away from the training ground, I found that Gai went to somewhere else.

"So, he's not meeting Kakashi?" I wondered and grinned. "This's my chance!" I quickly followed Gai

* * *

Gai stopped at another training field which there was nobody else around. I also scanned the surrounding and smiled with satisfied huff.

"You can come out now Rin-chan," Gai casually said and I stiffened. I was hiding inside a bush near the training ground. Getting bitten by mosquitoes was unpleasant so I decided to come clean.

I slowly stepped out from my hiding place while dragging my heavy shopping bag. After that bakery, I stopped at another grocery shop and bought, milk, ketchup, soy sauce and flour which was quite heavy for someone with nine years old body. I also had received a small bouquet of flower from Inoichi as I went into his clan flower shop for a cover. I bet that blond man knew what I was doing around.

"Ah, since when did you know that I was following you, Gai-san?"

"Since that vegetable stand." Gai grinned.

"What?" I stared at him with disbelieve. It seemed that I was pretty immune with his sparkled teeth. I looked at him and shrugged. "So, you know this whole time…"

"Yes," Gai said and nodded. "It's very youthful of you, Rin-chan for trying to follow your fellow shinobi…um, I have this question since our last encounter." He rubbed his chin in thoughtful manner.

I waited and placed my shopping bag on the ground. I was so not going to held it while waiting for the question came out from Gai. It was freaking heavy!

Gai looked at me and blurted out his question. "You got enrolled to the academy?"

I nodded. "Yes, about seven months, wait tomorrow it is going eight months already."

"So you really did chakra suppression technique earlier."

"You know?"

Gai nodded and grinned. "It's pretty good even you're just pre genin now. I can't really notice it since I wasn't a sensor but several of my friends told me about it."

I sighed and looked away. So that senbon boy and his friend knew I was following Gai and it must also come from his friends at that dango shop too. So much for an achievement I thought. I just fooled my own self.

"Don't look so down Rin-chan. You're doing well in using your surrounding for a cover. Your stealth is pretty good."

I quickly calmed myself and looked at Gai with a smile. "It's okay; I know that I need more practice on it."

Gai smiled back and looked at me with deep gaze. "So, why're you following me?"

"Ah, about that, now you know that I'm a pre genin so this is getting easier. No more hiding or everything," I said and nodded at my statement. "I want to learn more taijutsu moves and I don't know who else and I'm not going to ask your eternal rival and then…"

"Kakashi don't know anything about you entering the academy?"

"No and I don't intent to tell him sooner or later." I answered Gai's question with firm voice. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I also need to ask you for a secret training. He does better not know anything what I'm going to do in my life."

"You hear our conversation at the book shop?" Gai finally asked. Sooner or later he might know that I hear what they had talked about.

I nodded slowly and stared at the ground. Slowly releasing my arms, I bowed at Gai. "Thank you Gai-san for not treating me like the Rin you once know."

Gai closed his eyes and bite his lower lip. After a few moments he sighed and looked at me with glassy eyes. "You're welcome Rin-chan! And you better prepare yourself. It's very noble of you choosing this path of life and I will help you with everything I know!"

"Thank you Gai-san!"

This went better after all and I must train my chakra suppression from time to time. I promised with Hanan and Haru anyway and I was going to do my best.

This is my life after all, I thought as I was staring at the bright sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 9**

It had been decided that my taijutsu training with Gai was on early in the morning during weekends since Gai was being busy during weekdays with his team doing missions and I also had class to attend. The raven bowl cut haired ninja also assigned me some exercise training so that I won't be surprised with sudden heavy practices on our next meeting. It was really a wise of Gai as I nearly sleep on the floor on my first day following his training plan. It was pretty extreme since I need to run around Konoha about fifty laps and hell that was the warming up session! Beside that Konohagakure was big! No, big was understatement it was actually huge! And I had decided to change a bit of the plan so that my body could cope with it. He was agreed with it since he noted the differences between a girl and a boy in term of stamina and other point related like age and my eating habit.

"It's very good of you to point this out Rin-chan," Gai said as he ate his dango. "I might keep this in my mind if there is will be any chance of me to reach jounin class and get genin team later. Who knows if there is a girl and your knowledge can be in use!"

I nodded and sipped my tea. "You really look very far Gai-san."

"Of course! We should look forward and never forget the history. History who made us today and future is going to be our aim in our life." Gai explained.

"That's very wise coming from you," I said slowly, surprised with his statements.

Gai grinned. "There're many things you don't know about me."

I chuckled softly. "We'll learn about each other since you're training me, Gai-senpai!"

"Gai-senpai…that has a nice ring to it! I like it!" He grinned and made a thumb up eagerly. Then he pointed his thumb onto his chest. "From now on, you're going to call me Gai-senpai!"

"Uh, yeah, sure and please call me Rin. Just Rin." I looked away and shrugged helplessly. Why did I call him that at the first place? Anyway, that was my chance to drop the honorific on my name. It made me sounded younger like kindergarten kid while I was actually mentally twenty and physically nine years old. Somehow I really wondered how I acted around.

"Sure, no problem Rin! I'm honored!"

"Honored on what?" Another voice joined us behind Gai.

We both shrieked followed with gasp then our bodies stiffened, in the shop. We got everyone attention and I groaned softly.

"S-So hip my rival, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Gai said as he rubbed his ached chest, apparently he stuck his thumb hardly on his chest when we got the shock earlier. Well, his outfit didn't really thick huh?

I slammed my empty tea cup on the table, glaring at the newcomer. "Never heard about greetings? Hello? Hi? Hey? Yo and what ever it is?"

Kakashi simply ignored both of us, sat down beside Gai and ordered something to the waitress.

* * *

Deathly silent was surrounding our table since the arrival of Kakashi. Even the shop also was in silent mode. I scanned the shop and noted that we three were the only customer left. Most of the tables were empty and the waitress was cleaning the largest table farthest from ours. I looked up and found Gai was staring at me. His eyes were freaking scary with staring so, I kicked his leg and saw his eyebrow twitched, signaling that he received my kick.

 _Do something Gai, you're his eternal rival!_ I groaned internally and looked at Kakashi who raised his tea cup to his face. _Why you're here? Scaring the shit out of us and now sitting leisurely like you're the most innocent person on earth? At least say sorry you porcupine! Porcupine? Kakapine? That's sounded nice. Okay I've decide, I'm going to call you Kakapine from now on!_

"So…Kakashi, why're you here?" Gai started a conversation while I was still glaring a hole at that silver haired shinobi.

"Stop glaring Rin…san," Kakashi said at me and then rolled his eye so that he looked at Gai. I sighed and looked away. Noticing the waitress done with her cleaning, I called her and asked for another cup of tea.

Sipping the warm tea, I heard their conversation. Apparently this talk wasn't a private one since they didn't left or moved from their seat while I was still near to them.

"Anbu? You're joining Anbu, Kakashi?" Gai asked in much serious tone.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm telling you this because; maybe after this we have much less time for our rivalry challenge."

"Anbu? So Kakapine is going to be an Anbu? What's an Anbu?" I mumbled absentmindedly and after a moment of silent I stopped myself from sipping the tea. What did I blurt out now? I placed down the cup and saw Gai was trying his hardest held his laugh and Kakashi was staring wide eye at me.

"Um, yes? I asked softly. "Do you need something, Kakashi-san?"

"What did you call me earlier?"

I looked away. "Uh…Kaka…pine?"

"Why?"

"Uh, stop glaring at me?" I looked at Kakashi for a short moment and quickly averted my gaze away as he didn't change his sharp single gaze at all. Taking a deep breath, I turned and facing him again. Glaring at him, I opened my mouth, "I'm going to say this once and not going to repeat it. Yes, Kakapine, I called you that. Why? Because you're a prick! Scaring people like a porcupine and with your sticking hair here and there and it's really match!"

"I'm not a porcupine!" Kakashi raised his voice slightly. There was a hint of pouting there? Nah, I didn't think so, this was Kakashi we were talking about, and he wasn't pouting nonsense.

"Then, a hedgehog?" I placed a hand under my chin. "It matches too."

"No! I'll show you, Rin…san, I'm neither a porcupine nor hedgehog. It's just that my natural hairstyle. You're going to change your mind Rin," Kakashi said as he pulled his hitai ate from his head. It really didn't change much in his appearance I noted. I looked at his face and found that his left eye was closed and there was scar on it and the rest was hidden under his mask. His hair? Remained stick here and there and without a hitai ate it look loose which made him look younger.

"Uh, are you sure that you're thirteen?"

Instantly Kakashi left the shop once he paid his food. I looked at the floor and found Gai was wheezing hardly while clutching his stomach.

"Gai-senpai? You eternal rival have left the place. Mission success?"

"Y-Yeah, s-s-success Rin! Good job!" Gai grinned and laughed some more.

I shrugged in my seat. "So, what's an Anbu?"

Gai stopped laughing instantly and stood up. Dusting away sand and dust from his outfit, he slowly sat down on the bench. That was pretty fast for mood changing.

"Anbu is a special assassination and tactical squad which is in different class other than shinobi standard class. You know that huh, Rin?"

"Yes, genin, chuunin and jounin. So Anbu is different from those three?"

"It's a group of elite; chosen by the hokage himself and they in the Anbu only reported and received their mission directly from him. Their jobs scope, I don't really know much but from it's name, you might get some idea." Gai stopped and drank his slightly cold tea.

I nodded. I knew that shinobi life wasn't real sunshine and everything. I had chosen this path knowing what I was going to face later and right now, there wasn't any regret clouding my choice. I was alone in this world. No family and friends, so I need to move forward. In order to gained knowledge on the jutsu made me came here accidently, this was the only path I saw.

"Being chosen by the hokage himself, so that Kakashi is an elite shinobi, huh?"

"Yes, even at his age, he is a jounin already." Gai answered my question.

I paled and looked at my tea. "So I made a really good choice by turning away when I followed you that day."

Gai nodded. "Yes, he may not look like it but he is a genius and I bet he'll catch you instantly once you entered the field."

"That's why you changed your path?"

"That too but I also noticed that you went away first. It seemed that you're avoiding him."

"Yeah, and you know my reason already." I smiled sadly.

* * *

I stared at the bright night sky with fireworks from my bedroom window. It was New Year and just like the real world, here in Konohagakure also they celebrated the festival. I silently prayed that I'll found my way to went back with my real life. I really missed it. Sometimes I met Minato in order to get more scrolls on transportation jutsu and time jutsu. It was hard since I didn't really understand everything inside it. Minato the hokage did help me from time to time but we really didn't sure on what information we gained. The risk were just too high and even the hokage didn't have an assurance if our finding was the real jutsu. I closed my eyes and sighed. I hope Rin who there in my real body would do her best. I'm so not going to came back with another mess to for me to settle.

I slept with silent tears that night.

Next morning I found that no pillow fell from the bed. I grinned happily.

* * *

Iruka grunted as he blocked my kick using his arm. I jumped away and grinned at the brunet.

"Ouch, Rin, since when your kick is getting heavier and sturdier?" Iruka rubbed his arm.

"Aw come on Iruka, it has been four months already from that mock test. Of course I'm practicing my taijutsu moves. I don't want getting beaten and win by depending on my luck."

"Yeah, I know but, wait you're practicing silently huh?"

"Huh?" I rubbed my forehead. "What silently, you're being paranoid now, Iruka."

"Call me anything you want, Rin but I really know when someone really did some extra training."

I sighed. "I asked someone to train me."

"I knew it, that's why you look kind of tired and always sleep in during the morning class and after that you slowly changed back to your usual routine as if you already assimilated with it. You might think no one was aware about it but don't you remember who sit beside you this whole time in the class?" Iruka babbling out his point making me shuddered.

I blinked at him. "Wow, should I be aware of stalker now?" I deadpanned.

"Rin! I'm just concern and irritated about it too." The brunet groaned.

I felt sorry for Iruka's outburst. He looked really concern with my wellbeing and I was acting like a pain in butt. Iruka deserved better as my friend. "Sorry, I'll buy you some food? As a thanks for getting concern about my wellbeing?" I smiled at him.

Iruka calmed down and shrugged. "Um, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, you're such a good friend Iruka." I slung my arm over his shoulder and smiled truthfully. I was grateful to have a friend like him in this world. "I'm glad that you're my friend. Actually you're my first ever friend here."

* * *

We were staring at the menu on the wall when someone called my name.

"Are you Rin-chan?" A lovely energetic voice called.

I turned around and faced a beautiful redheaded woman stood casually in front of us. Her hair was so red and long too and it was perfecting her nice shaped face, beautiful grey eyes, nice nose and smiling mouth. I stared long enough until Iruka poked my arm.

"Huh? Iruka! It's hurts!" I yelled at him and swatted his hand.

"What? You're staring at her like she is a bowl of ramen. You nearly drool and I must stop that." Iruka pinched his nose bridge. "Oh Rin, what I'm going to do with you."

I chuckled softly. "Eheheh, sorry Iruka."

"So, you're really Rin-chan that my husband always talked about."

"Um, yes and your husband? Do I know you?" I asked the woman and tilted my head slightly. There were only three guys considered as man which I knew. Ren-sensei was still single and we all in his class knew about that. Now the two men were the hokage and Inoichi. I looked at the woman. "Your husband is Inoichi-san?"

Her face expression look horrified. "What? No! As if I'm married to that flower boy!"

"Flower boy," Iruka said awkwardly beside me. I shrugged.

"So, your husband is the hokage? Yondaime-sama?" I tried again and finally the woman smiled.

"Yes, that's totally right. I'm Uzumaki Kushina wife of Namikaze Minato who is our hokage so you're Rin-chan and who is this? Your boyfriend?" Kushina looked at Iruka. The brunette blushed and hastily answered the question, saying that we were just friends from academy.

Kushina smiled at us. "So both of you are going to be shinobi?"

"Yes," Both of us answered and nodded firmly.

Suddenly I felt a trace of rising chakra from our surrounding and quickly looking around. Since my training with the Hyuuga twins, I practiced the skill everyday until one day I noted that I felt the presence of chakra of people around. When I asked about this to Hanan, he mentioned that I might have a skill of a sensor and of course more practice need to be done for me to used it properly.

So, that sudden feeling I felt earlier must be a bluff or whatever it was. Kushina offered to buy us ramen as she also went for some. We both happily accepted it or more likely obeyed the situation.

* * *

Next morning, when I had my breakfast, someone knocked on my door. I placed down my toast and walked to the wooden door and stared at it.

"Who's coming here this early?" I looked at the clock on the wall. It was six in the morning. I groaned. It was weekend and I promised Iruka to bring him to my training with Gai this morning but knowing him, I didn't think he would come this earlier.

The knock continued making me walk slowly to the door. "Coming…" I twisted the door knob, unlocking it. Slowly opened the door, I looked at who came so…

The chakra! It was same like yesterday when we met Kushina and answered her question about being shinobi. I blanched as I saw who was outside my apartment.

"Kakapine!" My eyes widened and I quickly pushed my door close as fast as I could.

"Don't call me that!" Kakashi groaned and placed his feet blocking my door from closing.

I shrieked in horror and quickly leaned at the wooden piece of door, panicking.

"Rin, we need to talk, now."

"Um…" My palm sweated badly. I never liked when I was in panic. Over sweating isn't something pleasant. For your shirt of course and the smell too when it dried.

"Rin!"

"Uh…" I couldn't really felt my legs now…

What should I do now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 10**

The struggled was real. I hardly pushed the door with all my strength I had and with a few bites of toast from my breakfast. I could feel that Kakashi also pushed it from the outside. Noticing his foot stuck between the door and frame, I released a deep breath and shouted.

"Yaaahhh!" I stomped on his foot. He groaned sickly and I stomped on it repeatedly until…

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"Then pull it out," I said while still holding on the door.

"No, then you're going to close your door and I can't talk to you! Beside that it's stuck! You push the door too hard." I nearly rolled my eyes at his statement. He was a high class ninja and could use various jutsu in order to entering someone house and he choose door? I thought he was a genius? Gai, you weren't lying to me right? What was the matter with your eternal rival?

"Then don't talk with me." I said instead after a moment, ignoring his other statements and leaned heavily on the door.

"No!"

"Just leave me alone Kakapine!"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted and I heard he mumbled about not being a porcupine. Like I cared about that at this moment! My life was at stake now. Not that he really had any influence in it but I know he got some nasty point and I didn't want to hear any of it from him especially.

I rolled my eyes and turned around so that my back was leaning on the door. My eyes widened at my discovery. I found an escape road. Bingo!

Silently while still pushing the door using both of my arms, I wore my sandals. Taking a deep breath, I calculated in my mind.

Three.

Two.

One!

Released the door, I quickly jumped away and dashed for the nearest window in my sight. Hearing a loud thud followed with a sickly groan, I didn't even looked back. With practiced hands, I slid the window opened and jumped on its windowsill. Good, it was sturdy. Turning my head slightly, my eyes widened as I noticed Kakashi hand was merely a few inch from my leg. He moved so fast! Like a lightning! Without any delay I jumped away out from my window and landed safely on the next building roof. Thank goodness that I was practicing my chakra control almost everyday and joining Iruka on his prank spree really did help a lot especially on running away part from angry Mizuki and sometimes Ren-sensei. Iruka deserved a big bowl of ramen from me later. He was really a good teacher for someone who didn't have any basics like me.

I quickly ran away and jumped a few times until reaching the market district. Landed on the ground, I hastily suppressing my chakra and entered the market which full of people mainly woman who were searching and buying the fresh materials for their lunch and so on. I hope he never found me here and my hope easily dissipated into the air as I instantly noticed Kakashi's chakra presence around the market. Oh my, this chakra sensor thing was super cool; I was so going to do more practice on it later. Without waiting any moment, I left the market at different direction where I felt his presence.

Our not so tag game was reached the end when I arrived at nearest training field around Konoha. I scanned my surrounding frantically and shrugged. I didn't really know well the area here. I listened as someone landed on the ground behind me.

"Finally!" Kakashi said and hugged me tightly from my back.

What the fuck?

I instantly elbowed his stomach and he quickly released me from his deathly hug, gasping for some air. I quickly turning around and glared at him. "What do you think you're fucking doing Hatake Kakashi?"

He averted his gaze to the ground. "I thought…thought that I was losing you when you jumped away from the window!"

"Tch…" I gritted my teeth and snorted. "I'm capable of looking after myself! Don't treat me like a fragile glass thingy!"

"But!"

"I'm not Nohara Rin, Kakashi!"

"…!" His visible eye widened. I guessed he got it that I wasn't that Rin.

"Got it?" I still spoke with high voice but not nearly to another yelling competition with him.

"…"

"Whatever second chance or anything guilt feeling you had for her, it's nothing to do with my life."

"You…"

"Heard it? Yeah, I'm fucking hear it Kakashi! So, stay away from my life. I'm not Rin that once your team mates or whatever relationship you two had. I'm Suzuhara Rin! We are different person. So face it then. I have my own life. I can choose whatever path I want to move on."

"Being a shinobi is not a good choice, Rin…san…"

"Drop the honorific when you don't really mean it, Kakashi."

"Rin…"

"And I already enjoyed the whole year in the academy."

"What?" Kakashi's single eye widened. He took a step forward while I took backward, better kept away some distance from him.

"You hear me." I shrugged nonchalantly.

The silver haired ninja glared at me. "That's why you asked about the academy before."

"And you don't really answer it at all."

"Then why?"

"I want it! I have my own goal in my life, so I need to be a shinobi."

"What goal? Revenge?" He narrowed his single gaze which already looked weird and scary too. I averted my gaze away so there was no eye contact between us.

"Revenge? No!" I quickly answered. Knowing how this Rin had lost all her family members and everything, I didn't really think about revenge. If anything, my aim was the jutsu. The jutsu that brought me into this world. Crossing my arms, I simply stared at the grassy ground. "You don't need to know or understand what my goal is."

"Can you tell me?"

"No," I said firmly and looked at him without any wavering moment.

"Being a shinobi…"

"Stop it will ya?" I groaned and sighed. Staring at him with steel determination, I spoke calmly, "I know the risks and I know what kind of life a shinobi is and I don't need someone babying me and lead me to a safer and nicer way of life. Thank you for your concern Kakashi-san but I'm okay with this. I wished we don't have to do this kind of conversation but sadly it can't be avoided. I'm sorry." I bowed slightly at him and closed my eyes hoping that he would understand my determination on my choice. I wasn't going to tell him my reason and origin or whatever it was. This world for me remained a fictional one in my mind while it looked and felt like very real. I might find real friend here like Iruka and others from my class at the academy but I wouldn't forget Ao my friend at the other world.

Something was thrown on the ground and stuck in it and it happened in front of me making I opened my eyes. "Kunai?" I said with confused toned and looked at up at Kakashi.

"Fight me, I'll show you what being a shinobi is." He said emotionlessly.

I stared at him and noticed the changes. He looked stern and deadly serious now. I gulped, knowing this was so going bad now. "Are you crazy? I'm just a pre genin and you're a jounin!"

"A shinobi never turned down any challenges."

"What the…" I spoke softly disbelieved with his sudden act changed and picked up the kunai. I guessed Kakashi think that a nonverbal approach was needed since I rejected every of his words. I glared at the piece of weapon in my hand. A standard kunai, I thought and it was pretty heavy for someone in child body. I looked at Kakashi who also took out another kunai in his hand. He was a jounin, pretty young one too. I didn't really know about his ninja career, actually I didn't really cared about him at all and since the hokage sealed my memory about this world, I didn't really had any information about the characters here anymore. The one I never met before the sealing, I didn't know them unless I decided to make friends or had any contact with them which I never thought much. I looked at the kunai in my hand again. So this was the way Kakashi wanted. I might lose in this, but I was going to show him that I made my choice in my life and I not regretting any moment of it. I looked at the silver haired ninja with calm face. Our gaze clashed. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

I jumped backward several times and hastily stood up before stopping another harsh attack from Kakashi. Our kunai clenched on each other and I gritted my teeth as the vibration of our hit reverberated around my body. He hit hard harder than Mizuki, my mind supplied as I noted my foot step wavered a bit. I tried for a quick kick but he already jumped away, stopping on a tree and dived for another attack.

The rules were we had taijutsu with the single weapon in our hands which was the kunai and there wasn't any jutsu involved. The fight was within the field and no forest involved. As for no jutsu rule, I barely knew the three standard academy jutsu and that was fair coming from Kakashi. Who knew how many jutsu he had under his hands?

So far we mostly did the hit and ran, dogging, kicking and punching. Of course my stamina depleted at very fast rate. This wasn't like the fight with Mizuki. The feeling surrounding Kakashi was deadly. I supposed that was the one we called killing intent. I didn't like the feeling since it made a twisted feeling and dread in deep of your stomach and sudden heart rush which could make dizziness and inability feeling of your body but I guess this could be useful for future. Positive thinking on my part not him anyway, I guessed. In order to overcome it was by producing your own killing intent.

Kakashi had deadly accuracy. I knew it since I saw his training months ago but right now it felt like he aim lightly on me. Not that I was asking for it but most of his hit didn't really injured me so far. While his hit was pretty accurate and deadly, I barely managed to avoid everything. Barely…

"Huh?" I stared at the sky and then noted messy spiky silver hair hovered over me before finally my eyes met a single eye and mask. "I'm lying on the ground?" I confusedly asked and panted. Apparently he managed to pin me down with his kunai stuck on the ground near my neck. I scanned our position and while it looked same but I couldn't use the same trick with Mizuki now, I was exhausted.

"If I'm your enemy, you'll be dead by now," Kakashi said calmly. What he was made of? Didn't he feel tired at all? Ah, forgot that he was jounin material. Fighting with a pre-genin was most likely a pinch for him.

"So…your point?" I panted lightly now.

"Stop being a ninja, stop going to the academy. Have a normal life."

I glared at him tiredly. "No," I said firmly.

"Rin!"

"No, just no." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Now or never, I thought and instantly I opened my eyes, I kicked hard at certain area making the young jounin eye widened.

Groaning sickly and curling on the ground, Kakashi cursed coloufully. I took the chance, quickly rolled away and stood up.

"Never underestimate your opponent." I smiled and noted another presence around. Turning around I found Gai and Iruka stared blankly at our direction. "Um, I can explain?" I spoke softly.

"Go away!" Kakashi hissed while still curling on the ground. "This is not over! I'm going to remember this!" He added angrily.

Gai patted my shoulder and pushed me to Iruka. "Tomorrow." He simply said and I nodded. I left the rivals behind and stopped beside Iruka.

"Let's hope that he is still has the ability to gain children," Iruka said sagely and looked at me. "Now I remember why we guys never mess with girls. It's freaking…"

"Risky?" I supplied since Iruka paused for quite time.

The scarred boy nodded. "Yeah, risky for our…"

"Ability for breeding?"

Iruka nodded again. "Yeah, something like that…"

I looked at the sky. Nearly lunch hour I noted. "Ramen Iruka? My treat."

"Yeah, sure…"

I guessed it will take some time for Iruka to act normal again.

* * *

I stood stiffly in the hokage room facing the blond haired hokage. He looked amused while I avoided our gaze clashed. I guessed the news I assaulted his student had reached him.

"I'm not going to say sorry, he deserves it," I said and shrugged. "Besides, he started it first."

The hokage laughed lightly. "I'm not going to comment anything about it. That's not my issue."

I snorted. "Fine by me," I said and looked at him properly this time. "Yondaime-sama, is there any new information regarding the jutsu since you summon me from the academy?"

"Nothing new about it, from the searching about those bandits, we didn't get much on it. They aren't really ninja but they might have some bloodline jutsu or something like that. Since that accident, the group is never coming around anymore."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Rin-chan there isn't really any lead so far."

I nodded slowly. "It's okay, I understand." Learning the history about this world and with Iruka additional information, we just passed the third shinobi war. All of the affected hidden villages including Konohagakure now were replenishing their man power. I guessed the investigation on minor incidents like Rin's situation would take longer time especially after the war. I hoped it wouldn't take much more time anymore. I looked up at the slightly solemn hokage. "So, what else? I think if there is no news about the jutsu…"

Yondaime quickly recovered and smiled at me. "Ah, actually I'm going to be father," He said with a happy grin.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know that already. Met your wife at Ichiraku's and she sort of tell us. Congratulation."

"Thank you, and that's also how Kakashi knew about your shinobi training."

"I guess he was around since I felt his chakra."

"You're right about that Rin-chan, actually…"

* * *

"So, Kushina-san what're we going to do today?" I asked softly while trying to find Kakashi's chakra.

"Stop doing that, Rin-chan. Just relax. He isn't going to disturb us." The red haired woman smiled.

I smiled back and relaxed myself. There was really no point in searching for him now since I learned that Kakashi was Kushina-san protector for the whole her pregnancy time. I grinned at that when I learned the news. No Kakashi and his annoying lecture about being shinobi was dangerous and bla bla bla for the whole nine months!

Apparently my happiness was for the short period only. The hokage decided that I was going to had class with his wife about seals and sealing techniques she was one of the masters around the village. I simply agreed to it since this was my chance for gaining knowledge and I was a step forward to my goal. He had decided I was going to have the class on weekdays after the academy at their home. It was a lovely home and knowing who the owner was, I approved it. Minato and Kushina was really a nice pair.

I took a deep breath and looked at the red haired woman with a smile.

"Kushina-san?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 11**

I stared at the bunch of flowers in my hands boringly before turning my gaze at Haru who smelled uncertainly a flower on her palm. I shrugged and looked at other girls, Suzu was chatting about something with another girl and Shizu was lazily picked up flower from the ground. I looked at the flowers in my hands again.

The kunoichi class was a relaxing one compared with the usual class we shared with others students which were boys. Right now we were having a field trip around the Konoha, practicing womanly chatting which was gossiping (they called it as collecting information) and the trip ended as we made a stop at this flower meadow. I was enjoying this kind of ladies only class since the sensei here who also a woman taught everything related with girls matters. As for future reference, if I might find the way back I shall applied this at my own world. It was a good class. Starting with woman etiquettes until seducing techniques all of these were would be useful for our ninja training. I liked to try the seducing one especially on Iruka since he would blush easily and who know that I might able cure his blushing problem but at the same time I wouldn't really want to scar his mind. Well my imagination was pretty advanced from any other girls here and my choice of words also didn't really help much. I remembered Mira-sensei nearly chocked on her saliva when it was my turn spoke out some seducing words and she quickly slapped her hand on my mouth stopping everything. I snickered at the memory as my hands worked with the flowers, making a flower crown. I scanned my surrounding and found the poor teacher. She was teaching some girls making the crown.

"Oh, you start on it already," A voice said and she sat down beside me. I looked at the new comer.

"Hey, Suzu," I greeted her and continued with my work. She spread out her collection and started working on making her own crown.

"So, I heard that you're having personal class with Uzumaki-san."

I nodded. "Kind of, since I'm just having one year in the academy and I need to catch fast in everything before graduation."

"I see," The Uchiha nodded. I looked up at her curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just want to make sure about what I hear."

"You hear it from where?"

"Our clan chief's wife, apparently there're best friends."

I noted in mind the new information and shrugged. It seemed that Kushina was famous too like his husband. I looked at Suzu again while she was focusing on making her crown grassier instead of having flowers on it. I frowned slightly as a thought came by. "Suzu? Are you gossiping around?"

The Uchiha girl gasped dramatically and grimaced at my statement. "Gossiping? No!"

I grinned and chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah…you aren't" She was more girl than her look.

"I'm not gossiping! I'm just gathering the information." She scowled.

* * *

That evening I followed Kushina to her pregnancy checkups at the hospital. She insisted for me to tagging along with her saying that this would be a good experience for me. I laughed softly at that since I was like ten years physically and thinking about having a family was never entered my mind. Even in my original world, I never had that thought especially after losing both of my parents.

I noticed Shiro at the hospital ground and waved my hand at him and he waved back with a smiled. It seemed that he was busy with his work and I didn't want to disturb him. Not that I really could anyway. I followed Kushina at sedate pace and then we reached certain wing of the hospital which was pretty quiet for my liking. She entered a room and I stood in front of the opened door. Privacy, right?

Kushina looked at me as she noticed that I wasn't really following her anymore. "Rin-chan? What're you doing there? Come in…"

I stared at her. "Am I allowed to see and hear anything? It's supposed to be confidential, right?"

She hushed my words and simply pulled me into the room before closing the door. Hell, her grasp was strong and I believed my wrist would have bruise later on. Introducing me to a medical nin who responsible with her progress and checkup, I bowed formally. Her name was Kirara. This time, I met a woman medical nin, while their outfit nearly identical but the was a differences between men outfit and women one. Obviously the trouser and skirt. I simply sat down on unoccupied chair in the room while Kushina and Kirara were having some chat and basic examination like taking blood pressure and weight.

* * *

I was staring at the floor dazedly when Kushina called me. I covered a yawn and walked to her. She was no longer on the chair but lying down on an examination desk with Kirara placing something on her exposed stomach. There was the bump I noted. I stopped beside her.

"Look, look…that's the baby." Kushina excitedly pointed to certain screen and I followed her hand.

My eyes widened and my sleepiness went away. "Wow…"

The red haired woman grinned. "It's fantastic, right? And that's the heart."

"Yeah…" I muttered softly. Actually I was surprised more at the technology around here. They had ultrasound machine!

"You can hear the heartbeat too." Kirara said happily as she adjusted the machine.

Kushina wiped her happy tears as she listened to the baby heartbeat. I simply stunned.

"That's amazing, so slow yet sounding so strong," I said softly, turning at Kushina, I grabbed her hand and held it in my hands. "Your baby is going to be awesome!"

"Well, I'm the parents!" Kushina grinned and stared at the screen. "I wished Minato is here too but sadly he got a meeting with council but having you here is more than enough anyway. I'm glad there is someone who can hold my hand at moment like this." She smiled at me and suddenly I felt warm. We shared meaningful look.

I looked at our hands. Between my palms I could feel Kushina slightly cold and shaking hand. She was scared. This was her first pregnancy and without a husband beside at this moment, she must felt uncertain when underwent those test alone. I smiled at her and shrugged slightly. Well, Minato did help a lot since my arrival here and he also believed everything about my origin and I guessed this was my time to pay him. Well, moral support was important too. I could do Minato's part here.

I sat down on the same chair back waiting for Kushina finished everything. I yawned slightly and shrugged. After heart warming moment, I slowly became drowsy again. I stared at the floor boringly.

"Let's practice that chakra sensing thing." I calmed down then slowly uncoiled my chakra, spreading around. I felt someone outside the room stood beside the closed door, remained static for a whole minute. I sighed. That was Kakashi and I never met him once even though I met Kushina almost everyday except for weekends. Just sometimes I felt his chakra around. Ignoring him, I was spreading my chakra again. Oh, Kirara, her chakra felt calm while she was busy moving here and there behind the curtain. I smiled and spreading some more, Kushina?

A strong deadly feeling came through me. My chest tightened and I couldn't breath. Placing a hand on my ache chest I tried for a breath and failed miserably. From corner of my eyes, I noticed Kushina alarmed expression. She quickly crouched beside me and shaking my shoulder. I didn't know when I collapsed from the chair and curled on the floor. I gasped for air frantically.

"Rin-chan!" Kushina shouted my name. "Rin! Do you hear me?"

I opened my mouth to answer her call but I was gasping for another breath instead answering her. I felt that I was chocking on my own breath.

"Rin! Rin!"

Kirara joined beside the redhead. "She's hyperventilating…"

The last thing I remembered before darkness overcame me was the door slammed open harshly.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and met with blurry image. Blinked a few times did help a lot. I saw a white ceiling. "Where am I?" I spoke softly.

"Hospital, Rin-chan. Do you remember everything?"

I turned myself at the voice and quickly sat up. A hand stopped my sudden moves by holding my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kushina who held my shoulder and Minato who asked the question. Okay, this was the first time I met them together and with me in the hospital bed again I guessed it wasn't a happy occasion. I looked at my lap which covered with white blanket.

"Uh, I was practicing chakra sensing and then I felt something angry, deadly chakra and it was from you, Kushina-san and then I don't really remember after that."

I looked at the pair who was communicating through their eyes. I shrugged. Now what?

"Do you remember anything about tailed beast?" The hokage asked.

I blinked confusedly. "I learned that at the academy and remember anything? I don't know what you're talking about remembering something like that, Yondaime-sama…"

Minato nodded. "Well, you know then how we restrain the tailed beast then."

I nodded. "Yeah, Ren-sensei explained that a few days ago…we use human to seal the…oh…Kushina-san, you're the one?" I stared at the red head woman who smiled a bit and that was enough to answer my question. "I see, that's hard for you and you're really strong woman to have that beast sealed into you. I think I admire you more by now." I smiled truthfully at her.

"Well with enough love and everything, I'll be fine," Kushina said as she pulled Minato into her arms and the hokage hugged his wife lovingly. I frowned.

"I don't mind the show…but Kushina-san can you answer this, why I never detect anything when I tried chakra sensing at your home?" Both of them stopped from their…activity and looked at me. This is so awkward, my mind supplied.

"That's because she is always so composed with everything and she has a perfect chakra control too. About today, I guess she's a little bit excited." Minato answered with a grin while Kushina simply smiled at me before they stared deeply at each other. I guessed that was the cue.

"Oh…then can I go out from this bed anytime soon? I think you both need it more than me now."

* * *

As the nearest shinobi available, Kakashi was being asked by his sensei to escort me home. When I stepped out from the hospital room, he was already stood stiffly at the hallway waiting for me. I bowed slightly at him and walked out from the building. He followed silently behind me. Well our last encounter wasn't really ended very well. I hoped that he didn't remember about it.

I shuddered as I felt a sharp glare landed on my back. It wasn't that I turned around and looked at him but the intent was there.

"If you think I forgot about that day, you're wrong. And as for gentle reminder we're not done yet."

I hastily stopped my feet and turned around so that we were facing at each other. I frowned at Kakashi. "What're you? Mind reader?"

He shrugged. "I just got a hunch."

I snorted at him and walked away.

We reached in front of my apartment and I unlocked the door while Kakashi was still waiting behind me. Why didn't he just go away? His job was done already. I opened my door and entered my place. Turning around, I faced the silver haired ninja and bowed slightly at him.

"Thank you for help." I said and straightened myself. Our gaze clashed and we stared at each other faces for a moment. I looked away and shrugged. "Do you need anything?" I wished he just go away now. I had too much information today and I felt headache slowly wandering around my head by now. A nap really sounded nice now. I noted the darkened sky. After a quick dinner then, I mused silently.

A shuffle noise of sandals made me focused at Kakashi again but I found nothing. He was no longer stood there. I turned around and found him inside my apartment, making himself comfortable. When he went in? I groaned and face palmed my face. Closing the door and took out my sandals, I went into my apartment. I stopped in front of him who sat silently on several cushions on the floor.

"I'm going to make some food please make yourself comfortable," I said and went into the kitchen. Pulling out a pot and two packets of instant noodles from the cupboard, I shrugged. I was having a guest which not really invited here and I was going to fed him this? Usually I made my noodle with an egg but I guessed now was an exception. I opened the fridge and picked out other ingredients.

* * *

I ignored Kakashi's deep gaze on the content of his bowl where the hot instant noodle in and sat on the cushion in front of him with my own bowl on the table.

"You make this instant food look healthier, there's a lot of vegetables inside and chicken too. I'm impressed. Your skills in cooking really improve a lot."

I huffed and picked up my chopstick. "Shut up and eat," I said and start eating.

We ate silently and relaxed for a while after done with it. I was sipping my warm tea when the masked ninja opened his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

I raised my eyebrows and placed down the mug. I thought he want to convince me so that I stopped being a shinobi. I prepared my mind already and he asked about my well being? That was surprising! I was shocked! Didn't know how to react with his question I was simply blinked and stared at him with slightly opened mouth.

"Rin?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I nodded slowly. "Why?"

"You're okay with knowing about Kushina-san?" Ignoring my question, he asked another.

I frowned slightly and then relaxed. "I don't really think much. It's understandable with the world today and while it's surprising, I think it doesn't really that harmful. Kushina-san is a strong woman, right?"

Kakashi just nodded at my statements. He then looked up. "Good to hear that. Now let's talk about your choice…"

"Aw, stop it will you!" I groaned.

I managed keeping Kakashi out from my apartment by threw out his sandals and his weapon pouch out from my window and he quickly went out to collect it. At the same time I slammed closed my door and shut the view with curtain. With knowledge gained from Kushina and Iruka, I quickly placed some seals and traps around my windows and door. Satisfied with my work, I grinned and cleaned the dishes before readied myself for a night sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 12**

My days went normally after that eventful day and I was glad about it. Kakashi also didn't bug me about his opinion of my life and I really grateful about that one. While I still found him via chakra sensing, we really didn't have any contact or what so ever. I guessed that he was busy with guarding Kushina from time to time even though I really didn't know how since I never saw him around. About that red haired woman, after that day she slowly became more open from time to time. Our class was no longer stoic one which I was the one who didn't really cooperate much with her antics but now, I also had changed myself. Kushina was a nice woman who would pass as a big sister. She was caring yet very enthusiastic even with something so simple. Sometime, she would forget that she was pregnant. I nearly got a heart attack when I saw her stood on a mini ladder, reaching for a heavy pot from upper cupboard. I shrieked loudly and instantly another presence entered our circle making me shrieked more since the person was wearing an animal painted mask and a hoodie coat. The figure left as soon as Kushina safely climbed down the ladder. My days became more enjoyable from time to time with Iruka's pranks and Kushina happy endeavor and that mysterious masked shinobi. I doubted that was Kakashi since I couldn't felt anything when he was visible around. That masked guy chakra control must be perfect one. I really envied that.

Slowly I became more relax with my surrounding until one night I woke up suddenly from a nightmare which I couldn't evoke even I tried my hardest.

I stared at my lap which was covered with thick blanket. Apparently right now it was rainy season and it was pretty cold at night.

Sighing, I stepped away from my bed and walked out to the living room. Stood silently in the room for moment until I decided, a cup of tea would be nice. Slowly, I let my body did the work and a cup of warm tea done in my hands. I stared at the cup.

"I'm going to enter second year of living here and there was still no progress regarding the seal. Except that my knowledge on seal and sealing techniques was getting better." I rested my cheek on my palm. Staring at my reflection from untouched tea, I sighed and started a monologue. "Rin…do you miss your home?"

"Yes…"

I slept in the living room that night with silent tears.

* * *

Thunk, thunk, thunk!

"Good job Rin, next!" Ren-sensei jotted down on his clipboard and I walked away from target practice area. Taking a seat under shady tree, I felt someone followed my action and joined me. I turned to the person and my eyes widened slightly.

"Mizuki?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You look different today even your aim at target practice went a little bit distracted. Are you okay?"

Okay, this was freaky. Since when this mocking boy started caring on someone? I shrugged and looked at training field. "I'm fine just sleep at wrong place last night."

I felt a deep gaze from Mizuki and frowned. Looking at him, I groaned. "What?"

The silver haired boy stood up. "Nothing, just want to make sure that my rival is in good condition." Mizuki said and left, leaving me confused with his statement.

"What rival?" I snorted.

"Apparently after that mock test, he labeled you as his rival."

I quickly turned around and met Iruka. "Iruka! You scare me!"

"You're not the only one who practicing with chakra control, Rin." The brunet grinned.

"Tch…" I grinned back and looked at the bright sky. "Ice-cream after this?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Once the class finished, Iruka and I quickly left our class. During our quick walk to the academy entrance, I bumped with someone which made both of us landed on the ground. Groaning sickly, I quickly stood up and looked at the one who I bumped to. I stunned. He was just a kid with the most beautiful raven eyes I ever seen. His hair was also in black which I could saw some hint of lighter colour instead of total black. I smiled with sorry at him and offered a hand.

"Sorry, didn't see you earlier. I was in hurry."

"It's okay," He said as he accepted my offered hand. I slowly pulled him instead of nearly squealed in front of him. His voice sounded angelic! And with his innocent face too, I guessed I'll melt here.

"Rin! Hurry up!" Iruka's call made me snapped into reality. Ah not reality, fantasy? Not that one either. Fiction I guessed. Actually I didn't really know about it any more and it made me worry sometimes.

I bowed slightly at the boy. "Sorry again." I quickly left the academy ground and followed Iruka to the nearest convenience shop. My worry about what kind of world this could be think later, right now ice cream came first.

* * *

"Aw, I wonder where it gone to?" I pulled all inner of my jacket pocket and my trouser too. "Where's my money when I need it most?" I groaned and pinched my nose bridge. I could feel a headache coming.

"You can borrow mine," Iruka offered.

I shook my head slowly. "Uh, no, thanks for offering." I sighed and sat down on the bench outside shop. "I remembered I put it in my pocket before I left my apartment." My eyes widened and instantly I stood up, startling Iruka. "My keys! My keys are also in that bag too!"

"Rin, calm down!" The brunet grabbed my shoulder. "Let's think together where's the last time you held your pouch."

I frowned and stared at the ground. "Uh…I don't know."

"Rin-san?"

Both Iruka and I stiffened and turned our gaze at the soft voice. There was two boys with raven hair looked at us. One of them I met earlier while the other one looked taller and well equipped. Eyeing their appearance, I continued it from up to down. Siblings? I thought as noticing some similarity between those two.

"…"

"…"

"Are you looking for this?" The same boy I bumped earlier held out a small pouch which contained my money and my apartment keys.

I smiled widely. "Yes, yes, where did you find this?" I extended my arms and received the small bag in my hands. I held it up and smiled happily, I also did small jumps. "Thank you, thank you. You're really a god sent!"

"I found it on the ground we fell earlier."

"Oh, it must fell out from my pocket…"

"You're really nice," Iruka said.

I nodded agreeing with Iruka and crouched in front of the kid. "Are you an academy student? What's your name?"

"His name is Itachi and my name is Shishui. We're both from Uchiha clan and yes he is an academy student. Nice to meet you…"

Standing up, I patted Iruka's back, making him nearly stumbled. "This is Umino Iruka and I'm Suzuhara Rin. Um, I'm not asking you by the way…Shisui-san." I eyed another boy who was with Itachi with calculating gaze while ignoring Iruka's glare at me. This Shishui boy has slightly messy hair I noted while Itachi's more composed.

"Can't let Itachi got all of attention now." Shishui grinned.

"What're you six?" I snorted and noted the hitai ate on his forehead. "And you're a ninja too! You should act more mature."

"I can do what I want," Shishui said.

I scowled. "Really? I think a ninja look more responsible and you don't look like one."

"Yeah, really!" Shishui exclaimed and gasped slightly. "I'm responsible, look! I'm taking Itachi from the academy and we are on our ways back to his home."

"So you're his babysitter?"

"Yeah, hey no! We're friends!"

A soft chuckle sound made me and Shishui stopped. We both looked at Iruka and Itachi who laughed softly mainly the former.

"Aw, come on Iruka, whose side you're now?" I grunted.

"I'm not siding to anyone." Iruka stopped from laughing and grinned.

"Itachi?" Shishui inquired his clan member who already stopped from chuckling.

"…" The youngest among us stayed silent after the laugh while I noted his mouth curved into smile. He was enjoying this! Iruka and I changed our gaze and we both came to understanding.

I stepped forward. "Itachi-kun, thank you for bringing this back to me." I showed my pouch and placed it my jacket pocket.

"So we decided to treat you with an ice cream." Iruka added.

Shishui perked up. "Oh, I want vanilla."

"We're not buying you anything, Shishui-san. You're a ninja so you have your own money. You're paying on your own." I spoke firmly and pulled one of Itachi's hands. I smiled at the boy who smiled back shyly. Even his tiny smile looked cute! "Itachi-kun, let's choose the ice cream."

I ignored the groan behind me as I happily enjoyed my time with this angel. My, he was so cute and nice too!

* * *

Gai left us after he noted that it was lunch time and he made some appointment with his teammates. He also mentioned to us there was no training with him tomorrow since he got some business to attend. I sat down on the ground and stretched my arms and legs while Iruka simply picked up his water bottle and took a big gulp from it. After done with his drinking, he looked at me.

"Mom asks you to have dinner with us tonight."

"Oh?"

"Don't just 'oh' me. Hurry up; I need to pick up some things she asked from the market and you need to clean up first."

I slowly stood up and dusted away dust and dried grass from my trouser. "Okay, Iruka-sensei." I slowly walked at the direction of my apartment.

He groaned and pulled my hand so that I ran with him instead of taking a lazy walk. Hey, I was tired! But I couldn't really yell out loud since I was too lazy to do it now.

The dinner went well with Iruka's parents happily chatted with us about being a ninja, of course they didn't tell us about their mission. Iruka's mother was the one who told us everything we need to know while his father simply grunted and nodded at his wife. Ikkaku wasn't a chatty person. This year was our last year at the academy while I was only just starting it last year but it didn't really block my way to have the exam. My extra class with Kushina also really helped a lot even though some of her teaching materials weren't really in academy syllabus.

After done with cleaning, Iruka brought me to his room and he opened a door which led to a veranda. We sat at there, enjoying the night sky.

"You know, Rin. After we met Shishui-san and Itachi-kun, I really wonder about being a ninja."

I turned at Iruka. "What do you mean? It's been a while we met them and we do see Itachi at the academy ground from time to time."

Iruka stared at his folding legs. "I know that I'm trained to be one and my parents also shinobi but I don't know about myself."

Iruka looked sad and I knew what was bothering him. I took a deep breath and slowly released it. Staring at the starry sky, I spoke out my mind. "You don't have a goal."

"A goal?"

"Target," I said and looked at him. "Target in your life." I placed a hand on his shoulder and grasped it slightly. "It's still too early for you to determine it. But you'll know what you really want soon. Right now you better start thinking about it. Anyway, what do you think about Konoha?"

Iruka relaxed slightly. "Konoha is our village and I love it. I love everything with it. Mom and dad are few ninjas who protect us and this village…oh…"

I smiled and looked at the sky. "You'll know what you're going to determine about your goal, Iruka. Your parents protects this village and you, I bet that was their goal. You can start from there."

"Yeah, thanks Rin!"

"You're welcome, Iruka!"

"Oh by the way, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your goal?"

"Uh…"

* * *

After a hearty breakfast at Umino, I went to Minato and Kushina house. The topic of my conversation with Iruka last night, was lingering on my mind since. I couldn't sleep well. I decided I need someone to talk about it. Someone which was an adult and I was so not going to talk about this with Kakashi even he was considered as one. Since it was Sunday, I bet that hokage was at home with his lovely wife. I knocked the door politely and it was opened. Minato greeted me happily while holding a bowl of batter and ushered me into their home before closing the door. I looked around and found the red haired woman was sitting on the sofa while knitting something.

"Wow, I never thought that you can do this kind of thing Kushina-san."

"Come on Rin-chan. This is pretty easy." She beamed and focused at her work. I sat beside her and stared at her handiwork. It was a scarf.

After another hearty breakfast with Namikaze-Uzumaki spouse, I left with Minato. He decided for a visit at certain place. Kushina went for a nap. Well, she was a pregnant woman and getting tired from time to time. Remembering the two times of breakfast for the day, I sighed. Kushina insisted me to eat Minato's dish and I knew when to obey her words. I was stuffed and guessed that lunch will be late for today. Looking at the hokage who was greeting and made short chat with the villagers and ninja around, I agreed that he was a well loving leader by others.

Few moments later we reached at certain area which not crowded like the market district. I looked around and noted that this wasn't a training ground, it was cemetery. The atmosphere surrounding the place was calm and silent. There were also shady tress and bushes here and there. I noted a few persons who came for a visit. They either silently prayed something or cleaning the place. The hokage patted my shoulder and led me to certain tombstone.

"Nohara Rin," I read and looked up at Minato who was closing his eyes. I guess he was praying something to his dead student. I looked at the stone again. So, this is where you're now, Rin-san? Hope you're fine and not lonely there, I asked softly in my heart.

"Rin was a good kunoichi. She had kind heart, soft spoken while there was strong determination in it. She was also the bridge between Kakashi and Obito and their peacemaker too. A very talented medical ninja and very loyal to Konoha. Until at the end of her carrier, she was still willing to protect this village, even ending her life in her teammate hands." The hokage spoke solemly.

I simply stared at the stone and shrugged. That was pretty sad ending. "Ending her life in her teammate hands? Kakashi?"

"Yes," The hokage said softly and looked at me. "That's why Kakashi acts weird around you."

"Yes, he did say it with Gai about second chance or something, but I'm not her." I stared at the stone and looked at the blond hokage. "Why we have this talk, Yondaime-sama?"

"Call me Minato," The hokage smiled. "I want to talk this with you not as a hokage but as a friend."

I nodded. "If you say so, Minato-san but I think you're just jealous of Kushina-san since I call her by her name unlike you."

Minato laughed. "Maybe," He said and looked at his student tombstone. "Like I said before, you and Rin look similar but different."

I nodded again.

"Your determination too, I noted that when Kakashi limped at my office and I asked the whole story from him."

I laughed softly. "He deserved that, I'm not really aim that kick anyway."

"Well, it works."

"Yeah it is, for now." I shrugged. "I don't know if I'm still lucky for our next encounter."

"You're going to do fine."

"Thanks, Minato-san."

He nodded and looked at the bright blue sky. "You came this morning with something on your mind. Care to share it out?"

I stared at the ground. "I decided to be a ninja based on my sole aim which is to find my way back and knowing the investigation result isn't really helpful at the moment, my determination is wavering now," I paused and felt my cheeks wet with tears. "I miss my home, my real home but I really can't do much right now and after a talk with Iruka last night, a thought came by. I'm starting to enjoy my life here." I wiped my tears away and felt it came more. "Is this world is my place now? Am I really having a place here? Is there any place for me here? Am I belongs here?"

I was sobbing pitifully when arms gathered around my body and my face rested on someone chest, Minato chest. He rubbed my back and I cried loudly.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I'm sorry."

Slowly pushing myself away, after calmed down from crying, I wiped the tears away. "It's okay, Minato-san. I'll do fine. Oh, this is so embarrassing." I trailed at the last part.

A hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and met a calm face of Minato. "You're going to do fine and yes, you belong here in Konohagakure. You're one of us."

I grinned and wiped more tears away. "Thank you, I really need that." I chuckled softly and wiped my now wet cheeks again.

* * *

We cleaned Rin's tombstone and I placed a bunch of wild flowers in front of it. I stared at now cleaned stone and smiled.

"Got something on your mind now?" Minato asked as he stopped beside me. He went for a garbage can to throw away dried grass and now he was back.

"Rin was very loyal to Konoha, right?"

"Yes. I'm very proud as her teacher."

"I'll continue her loyalty to this village but in my own ways."

"You're not interested in medical course?"

"I'm not that focused or talented to do some delicate works." I snorted and waved my hand. "I'm not Nohara Rin and Suzuhara Rin has her own ways to do things. I believe Kushina's teaching will do something good for me."

Minato smiled and looked at me deeply. I felt a shiver came to me. "Good to hear that, you do find out what you want now, right?" He spoke.

"Yes," I said and nodded with a happy grin. "I found my goal."

 **Thanks for reading, enjoying, following and favorite this story. Also thanks a lot to those who review this story and I'm really grateful with it. The storyline was pretty crappy in my opinion but it'll going to better from time to time, I hope. Anyway, thanks again for reading this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 13**

I swatted my stray hair away from entering my face area and stiffened as it felt like my hand just slapped my face. I sighed. It seemed that my hair was getting longer and I really need to cut it soon. I didn't really like longer hair. Turning to my side, I looked at Iruka. His ponytail swayed slightly as his head moved. It looked pretty cute. I chuckled softly perking up the brunet interest.

"Rin? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said and focused at my book. We were having a history class now but Ren-sensei left us to self study since he was called for an urgent meeting. He also mentioned that he was going to do a pop quiz and I didn't really like that so I decided to read and preparing myself. I noted there were few students didn't read the book and they chatted around.

Iruka shrugged and turned to his own book. I never thought Iruka was a serious type when it came to test or pop quizzes. There were just so many things I need to learn about him.

Our class door suddenly opened and Ren-sensei entered with someone followed behind him. From my view, I noticed Suzu straightened up instantly and others were murmuring something. I simply changed confused gaze with Iruka before gave warming smile at the lone boy in front of our class.

Itachi was joining our class for the whole day and he would be doing everything what we were going to and that including taijutsu and target training.

* * *

"I know he was different when we met for the first time during clan's meeting," Suzu said while we were having our lunch break. I looked up at the raven haired girl while munching my own lunchbox. "He's a genius."

"Wow, that's amazing." I commented lightly and picked up a chopstick of rice.

"Indeed, he's very talented and while he looks so innocent, you'll notice something different in his eyes." Suzu spoke out her mind and shrugged. "And he looks so cute too. I wish I have a brother like him."

I munched my slightly burned rice slowly while staring at certain shady tree. Under it there was Itachi sitting alone while having his own food. "Genius, huh?"

* * *

Iruka and I stared with disbelieve at our target practice trunk. Itachi had managed to throw out five shuriken together and all of it stuck firmly in one perfect straight line. I noted that Suzu was focusing at her clan member with calculating gaze.

"Suzu said that he's a genius. Itachi is and seeing that really proves Suzu's statement." I muttered softly.

"Mm…I do remember something when you said genius…there was someone like that too. My mom did mention him when I first entered the academy. Apparently he was already graduated when I stepped into the building. The youngest genin in the history they called him since he was graduated at five and became a chuunin at six." Iruka followed my conversation and at the mention of other genius, my interest on that topic increased.

"Oh that was exceptional, do you know him?"

Iruka shook his head slowly. "I've never meet him but I know his name. Probably you hear it too somewhere around. He's quite famous."

I opened my water bottle. "What's his name?" I asked the question and took a drink. Today was hot and I was thirsty.

"Hatake Kakashi."

I sprayed out the water and met with a wet and angry Iruka.

"…"

"…"

"Um, sorry?" I was surprised when heard that name came out from Iruka. As I knew, I should know all Kakashi's information since I met him before the sealing but why I was shocked at the information? Liked I was hearing it for the first time. I frowned and wondered. I did hear it for the first time about him…Did something wrong happened with the seal?

Iruka grabbed my water bottle and splashed out the content to my face. "Now that's fair."

I wiped away my wet face and glared at the brunet. "Tch, Iruka I said sorry!"

"At least I'm not spraying out water from my mouth." Iruka grumbled.

Okay, that was dirty but it wasn't on purpose. "Uh…but!"

"Here, take this." Someone spoke and offered a small towel toward us. Both Iruka and I looked up and met with smiling Itachi.

I took the towel and wiped my wet face and passed it to Iruka who did the same. Itachi joined us by sitting beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for the towel and that target practice of yours is impressive, Itachi-kun. Do you practice a lot?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, sometimes mother helps me but now she doesn't do that anymore."

"Oh, why's that?" Iruka asked casually. I looked at Iruka, giving him questioning look. Where was your common sense Iruka?

"She's easily tired now days and I don't want to bother her." Itachi answered softly making my heart clenched. He looked so sad and I would like to hug him, soothing him from his sadness!

Iruka elbowed my ribs making me squeaked. I glared at him and he ignored it.

"You can come and practice with us today if you want," Iruka said and grinned. "We also do something interesting other that target practice."

Looking at Iruka, I sighed. "Don't drag him into your prank plans."

"I'll ask my mother if I can join you today." Itachi said making Iruka grinned more.

"Cool! Meet us here at five when you got the permission."

I groaned in my palms.

* * *

I waved my hands at other girls and walked to direction of my apartment. A hand landed on my shoulder and instantly I stiffened and stood in defense position. Turning around and looked at the hand owner made me stood in denial. I lowered my hands and stared stupidly at certain red head woman who stood casually with her slightly large stomach.

"Kushina-san? What're you doing here? I thought we don't have any session today."

She laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Not so fast young lady. We might don't have any class but I want you join us today."

"Join us?"

"Kushina, are you done already?"

We both looked at the voice who called her and I gaped at the new comer. What's this? Pregnant women's club? My mind supplied as a woman with slightly bigger stomach than Kushina reached us.

"Yeah, I'm done here," Kushina said to the raven haired woman and pushed me toward the woman. I stumbled slightly and stopped in front of the raven haired woman. "Rin, this is my best friend, Uchiha Mikoto."

Oh, so I met the Uchiha clan chief's wife. I bowed slightly at her. "Hello, I'm Suzuhara Rin, nice to meet you."

"Finally we meet Rin-chan, Itachi tell me so much about you." Mikoto happily spoke. "Now seeing you face to face, I approve his choice. I bet Fugaku also agree with me. My son really did have a good taste. "

I raised my head and looked at Mikoto. "Huh?" Next, I found Itachi stood silently behind his mother. I was so going to asked him what that was and I never thought that he was coming from clan head family. I also understood that why his mother didn't help with his training anymore as I simply stared at the big stomach of her.

* * *

"You know Itachi-kun, that you're very young to make that kind of decision." I casually started a conversation with the boy who sat beside me. Actually, Kushina asked me to watch for Itachi since Shishui wasn't around while she and Mikoto went for a shopping for their unborn child. I stared at the bottle of milk I bought earlier in my hands as we both waited for the pregnant mothers outside of the shop.

"I know." Itachi said softly.

"Uh…"

"…"

"You know that we have a huge age gap? Like you're six and I'm ten." I asked and groaned silently in my mind. I was twenty dammit! Whoops, twenty one this year.

"I know."

I looked at the sky. While I was pretty sure this boy was adorable but at the same time he was hardheaded too! "I guess that you're just confused, Itachi-kun."

"Confused?"

"Yeah, have you ever talked with other girls? Other than me, your mother and Kushina-san."

The boy shook his head. I smiled. "Well, maybe you're just comfortable when we talk with each other. That's lead to comfort feeling…"

"So, I'm getting dumped?"

"Uh…"

"Am I?"

I cursed something about being a genius or whatever in mind. I looked at Itachi who was waited patiently for my answer. Didn't want to make him sad, I slowly shook my head. "Not really, I just want you to think more. Talk more with other girls especially around your age."

"I think I can do that."

"Good." I smiled and shrugged slightly. At least that idea could change his mind later.

"Rin-chan come in here and look at this!" Kushina's loud voice called me and I instantly stood up. This was first time I ever felt grateful when Kushina called for me. I looked at Itachi with a smile.

"Let's go in and see what they choose for their unborn child." I offered my hand and Itachi held out his hand but stopped it when his hand nearly reached mine. "Itachi-kun?"

"You may look me as a kid now, but I'll show you when I'm become an adult."

"Uh…If you say so…" That was awkward. I ignored it and shrugged before went into the shop.

 _Once you're graduated from the academy and become a ninja, you will be considered as an adult._

I cursed under my breath as Ren-sensei voice echoed in my mind. I hoped Itachi would not remember any of these once he graduated. Knowing that he was a genius, I prayed that he would never break Kakashi's record. He was just felt secured when we talked with each other. I bet he felt I was like an older sister or something like that. Now he wasn't really a cute boy anymore. I sighed.

* * *

I reached the academy training field and met with Iruka who was practicing his throwing.

"Hey, Iruka."

"Rin! Do you see Itachi-kun around?"

I shrugged. "Apparently his mother has something to do with him."

"Oh…too bad then. I really want him to join us."

"Yeah, too bad." I was cheering happily in my mind when I saw Itachi's dejected face after Mikoto said about preparing food for clan gathering. Knowing that he was very loyal and respected his parents, he didn't really show his crestfallen expression to his mother. I was proud and felt my heart warmed at those actions. He was a really good child. I bet any girls who got Itachi as her partner was very lucky and that excluded me of course.

* * *

From time to time, Itachi joined our class and slowly I realized that he rarely talk casually with us. We did change our greetings on each other but that was it. While I was glad with it sometimes I felt like missing something. Iruka noted the changes too but he simply ignored it since he also had his own matter to handle. I hushed the missing feeling and simply enjoyed my own life until one day; Itachi ran to me with happy smile and hug me. I startled at sudden affection came from him after few months of being civil.

"Rin-san, Rin-san…"

"Yes? You should relax and take breath." I patted his head. Itachi was shorter than me and I did feel like having a little brother.

"Mother, mother…"

Now I worried. "Calm down, what's wrong with Mikoto-san?"

"I have a brother now!" The raven boy smiled happily.

"Wow, so you're an older brother now. Congratulations Itachi-kun."

"Thank you, Rin-san."

"You're going to be a good brother, Itachi-kun, I believe it."

"I will, I will be a good brother like you, Rin-san."

"Ahaha…" Now I was sure about it. There wasn't any affection of feelings; Itachi was simply confused between a family affection and human attraction one. I was glad about it and grinned happily. Happy with Itachi for was having a younger brother and happy for the clearance of his confusing decision about choosing partner for life. He was just a kid even though he labeled as a genius. Now he became a cute boy once I knew. I was glad.

* * *

Another month went by, I was staring the cloudy sky from my kitchen window while waiting for the food properly cooked. Iruka was in the living room, preparing a colouring concoction. I asked him to prepare it for future use and without too much questions he agreed it as I cooked something for our lunch. Apparently there was no one at his home since both of his parents were out for mission.

Entering the living room with a tray, I looked at Iruka. "Keep that away, I want to put our food on the table."

"Sure," Iruka said and started to move his things. Once the small table was cleared, I placed down the tray containing our lunch. It was composed of simple miso soup, fried rolled egg with seaweed, stir fry vegetables and rice. Iruka quickly went washing his hands and helped setting the table.

I was pretty proud with my cooking skill by now. I was no longer producing burned rice and salty soup.

We were both enjoying our food when soft knocking sound came by from the window. I looked at the glass panel and stood up. I stared at the small figure on my windowsill before sliding it open.

"A dog?"

"You're Rin right?"

I startled and took a few steps back. "Whoah! Iruka this dog can talk!"

"What where?" Iruka asked and looked at me.

I didn't manage to answer Iruka since the talking dog beat me to it. "Hey, listen here little girl. My name is Pakkun and I'm not ordinary dog you see on the street. I'm a summon and now I got something to you." He pointed at his mouth with his paw. I noticed the paper.

"Uh okay…" I muttered softly and picked up the paper which Pakkun brought between his teeth. Picking it by using fingers, I was surprised as the paper was dry. Not even any trail of saliva present on it.

"Well, my job here is done." Pakkun said and poofed, vanishing from my sight. I stared blankly at his spot and then at the small paper in my hand. So, that was how a summon work?

Opening the small piece of paper and read the content, I felt my eyes twitched. Immediately crushing the paper in my hand, I looked at confused Iruka.

"What's the content?" Iruka asked as his eyes focusing at my hand.

"I think your concoction is ready to be used?" I looked at Iruka with a grin.

"Yes," Iruka said warily. "Uh, Rin…you're scaring me. Who's your prey?"

"You'll know soon and Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me cut my hair? It's getting longer and I don't like it."

"Are you sure…"

"Can you help me?" I stared blankly at the brunet.

Iruka nodded quickly. "Yes, I think I can do it."

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands after kept the crushed paper in my jacket pocket. I sat down at my place back.

"You know Rin, you're really scaring me right now."

"Do you want more rice Iruka?"

A defeated groan filled my apartment.

Genius or not, you're dead Kakashi…prying into my personal life and appearance will do you no good, I grunted in my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 14**

After lunch and cleaned everything, I let Iruka cut my hair into my previous length. He was delicate with it and did the cut properly even though he was just eleven. Once we done everything, I brought him to certain building.

"Rin, this is jounin class apartment." Iruka spoke out his mind and looked at me with worry.

"Yes, I know. Aren't you excited Iruka?" I smirked evilly while rubbing my palms.

"Excited?" Iruka's eyes widened and he looked away in dismay. "Somehow I could see how I'm going to face my death day. We're going to prank a jounin? Oh kill me already."

"Aw, don't be like that. Think this as a challenge. Beside the owner isn't here around the day."

Iruka turned at me. "I asked this earlier, who is your target? And seeing that we're here I don't think it's a good idea now, Rin."

I looked calmly at Iruka and smiled a bit. "Remember the genius ninja you told me before?"

Iruka expression slowly showed that he caught the information he wanted the most. The brunet gaped slightly and grabbed both of my shoulder before shook me frantically. I could feel my brain bouncing happily inside my skull.

"Are you crazy Rin? He is a genius! And if he's living here, he is a jounin too! We don't have any chance in this."

I grabbed both his arms and shoved it away, harshly. I could feel my brain still bouncing lightly and I groaned. "Calm down! You're just going to undo the traps around his apartment, and the rest I'll do it."

Iruka shrugged and stared at me. "You know what? Now I feel regret inviting you in my prank exhibit."

I hummed slightly. "Too late for that my dear friend." Knowing what Iruka specialized in, I was going to used it on him. "Think it like this Iruka, you're going to undo and redo the traps of jounin class ninja. This is a rare opportunity. I know you're practicing it with your father but to do it on someone else trap?" I grinned widely while my mind chanted 'Iruka please…'

"When you say it that way, I do see it as a good chance for me to test my skill. My father's trap is a real challenge but doing on someone else really has its temptation. I like this feeling of unknown." Iruka calmed down and wondered. I smiled.

"Anyway, let's go." I quickly pulled Iruka into the building before he could change his mind.

* * *

Our plan didn't go very well since as soon we reach the floor where Kakashi's unit was, we met Gai. The green spandex wearer happily greeted us once his eyes caught Iruka and I wandering around.

"Hey Rin-chan and Iruka-kun, what're you two doing here?"

"Uh…" Iruka failed to spoke out. "Um…"

I needed to avoid Gai from knowing our purpose. I quickly interrupted. "What're you doing here Gai-senpai? I think you're not living here…"

"Ah, I come to visit my eternal rival; he got day off today." Gai beamed and patted his broad chest. "I'm going to ask him for some youthful challenges."

Shit, Kakashi at his apartment! I cursed under my breath and at the same time I was bowing gratefully in my mind toward Gai for providing this important information. "Oh, that's nice." I replied lamely while I could feel Iruka grabbed my sleeves. I forgot about Iruka for a moment since I was too shocked from hearing the news. I turned at him. "Iruka, let's go up more. I want to see a better view of Konoha."

Iruka looked at me confusedly. "Uh, sure?" We bowed slightly at Gai and walked to the stairs.

"Wait, both of you."

"Yes?"

"This is the highest level."

"Ah…Roof top?" I replied awkwardly. I heard Iruka face palmed himself, loudly.

Gai shook his head, walking and stopped in front of us. "I don't know about you Iruka-kun but Rin-chan, it must be something with Kakashi, right?"

I laughed softly. "Kind of," I said.

Gai grinned and showed us a thumb up. "I'll distract him and do whatever you need, my cute kouhais!"

"Thank you, Gai-senpai!"

Gai left us and went into certain apartment with his over cheerful greetings. Iruka and I quickly formed hand signs for henge and we transformed into two medium potted plants. The best thing in this world was this jutsu! It might sound ridiculous but with the presence of chakra and with proper training of molding it, you could change yourself into anything! Banzai for henge no jutsu!

"Rin, do you think it's wise for us staying out like this. Hatake Kakashi is a jounin and he must see through this henge."

"Oh shut up Iruka, plant doesn't talk. I bet they left through window."

"Or not," Iruka said softly as we both saw his apartment door opened loudly.

"Crap!"

"Plant doesn't talk, Rin."

"Hush it; Iruka…masks your chakra."

"Yeah, yeah."

Gai ran quickly through opened door with loud laugh and jumped away with Kakashi followed behind but the latter paused before jumped away from the building via opened corridor. His lone eye stared at us who stood still as potted plant. I could feel Iruka held his breathing. I also did the same.

"…"

"…"

Kakashi shrugged and followed Gai who called him. We released our henge and instantly sat down on the floor, gasping for the air. Iruka released his breath and groaned.

"I think I lost half of my life! His gaze was scary!" He moaned.

"Me too but this is our only chance." I slowly stood up on my shaky legs. "Watch my back?"

Iruka passed me a bottle of his concoction. "Hurry up, Rin. I don't think my heart can take another attack."

"Oh, what a sissy, he didn't even do anything Iruka."

"Just hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah." I quickly went into Kakashi's apartment and thank god he didn't even lock it. Without any wait, I entered his bathroom, searching for certain bottle, shampoo bottle. Hastily doing my work with precaution, satisfied with it, I closed the bottle and placed it at rightful place. The bottle Iruka gave me also already empty and I shoved it into my jacket pocket. My fingers scanned another bottle and I picked up a body wash which I never saw before. I read the writing on the bottle.

"Strawberry yogurt? Ha! What a choice for high class ninja! I've never see this when I was here before." I chuckled softly and choked on it once I felt an angry chakra behind me.

"What're you doing here?"

Looking at mirror in front of me I saw a single glare. The bottle fell on the bathroom floor with a thunk. I hoped it wasn't broken.

* * *

Iruka looked at me worriedly as I walked out from Kakashi's unit before Kakashi simply slouched at his door frame with crossing arms. I grinned weakly at the brunet and patted Iruka's shoulder once I reached him.

"Let's go Iruka, I got what I want," I said and showed him a bottle of shampoo in my hand.

Iruka stared at the bottle with too many question in his eyes and nodded. "Okay…"

We quickly left the building via the opened corridor by jumping away and landed on next building roof. After far enough from the jounin apartment, we stopped and landed on the ground and walked casually.

"You know what, Rin? I almost lost another part of my life when that Kakashi arrived in front of his door not long after you went in."

"I feel you," I sighed. "I thought I meet my end already."

"So, what happened? You got caught?"

I passed Iruka his empty bottle and grinned. "Yes, but I've done everything anyway."

Iruka received the bottle and sighed. "Good for you and that shampoo bottle?"

"That's my excuse and I got a bottle for free." I smiled proudly and walked to the convenience store. "Let's celebrate it."

Iruka grinned. "You're sneaky and anyway you owe me some explanation."

I stopped and looked at Iruka. "About what?"

"How do you know that jounin? And what is Gai-senpai relationship with him? It was confusing for me."

"Oh, I'll explain it to you over some ice cream." I quickly pulled Iruka into the shop. Of course I wasn't going explain everything. Just mention about the hokage student and rivalry between those teenagers.

* * *

That night before I went for sleep, I stared at my face at a mirror in the bathroom. My fingers trailed on my now shorter hair as my mind reminisced what happened after I got caught by Kakashi.

" _What're you doing here?" He repeated the question._

 _I slowly turned around and looked at his face, focusing at single eye. "Um, I just want to know what kind of shampoo you used. I want to buy it too since it smelled so nice."_

 _Kakashi went to somewhere and I slowly walked out from his bathroom. I stopped at his living room and a bottled was held in front of me._

" _Here, this is what I usually use. Take it, I had too many anyway, bought it during sales."_

" _Oh, thanks." I grabbed the bottle and eyed it._

" _I see that you cut your hair."_

" _I don't like long hair."_

" _But it looks better…"_

" _I don't like it," I said firmly and eyed the masked ninja critically. "If you think by changing my appearance can help you think me as me, not Rin, then you're wrong." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "This is my style, get over it."_

" _Fine," Kakashi said and looked away. "About that Uchiha boy…"_

" _Itachi is just a kid and you heard me already when I had talked with him. You're around right?" I groaned. "What're you? My mom?"_

" _No…I'm a boy."_

" _So you're my father?" I deadpanned._

 _Kakashi shook his head. "No…"_

 _So much for a joke from him, my mind supplied. I didn't even feel want to laugh. I sighed and walked to his door. "Thanks for this." I patted the shampoo bottle._

" _Next time knock the door; don't use Gai for tricking me out. That henge of yours and your friend is pretty impressive. It looks like a real plant but a plant doesn't shaking."_

 _I turned around and faced him. Raising my eyebrows, I let out my thought. "I thought you don't want me to be a ninja?"_

" _I still got time to persuade you."_

" _Nah…try while you can. I'm happy with my choice," I said and looked at Kakashi with a bored gaze. "Next time, come and talk by your own self. Don't use your summon. I don't like dogs._

I grinned at my reflection. Thanking Minato for showing another path in my life, I smiled warmly. "I'm happy with my choice. You don't have a chance Kakashi."

* * *

Next day, when I was at Kushina's, I felt a deadly chakra directed at me from the outside. It seemed that Kakashi was going to have reddish orange hair for the whole week! I was going to tell Iruka about this later. His concoction was really useful; it looked colourless, odourless and surprisingly long lasting too! That ponytailed boy really had talent in this. I chuckled softly while the red head woman simply looked at me with questioning expression.

"You did something to Kakashi again?"

I stopped from my chuckles and looked at her. "Huh? Did Minato tell you what I did before?"

Kushina grinned. "Kind of, it was pretty hilarious by the way. I laughed so hard when heard it."

"It was unintentional," I said and at the same time the same chakra intensified. I shrugged. "Or maybe not but he deserved it anyway and this time too for bugging too much in someone else business."

"Oh, He's just concern about you…"

"Since I look like his dead teammate?" I harshly interrupted Kushina and gasped slightly. Shuddering, I stared at the scrolls in front of me. "I'm sorry Kushina-san."

Forming several hand signs for silence jutsu, Kushina sighed as she finalized it and I felt something was surrounding the room.

"No one can hear us now, even that stoic student of Minato," Kushina said and looked at my direction, sternly. "Now, we're going to have some talk Rin-chan."

I paled and shrugged in my chair. I had never seen this side of Kushina. She was enthusiastic and I still could go on with it but angry Kushina? Never! "O-Okay…"

She stood up and grabbed my shoulders, turning my body so we were facing each other. "Rin-chan, look at me."

I looked up. "Yes?"

"I know this is hard for you, but this is also hard for us who know Rin too. Especially Kakashi and Minato, but…" She paused and smiled sadly before pulling me into awkward hug since she had very big stomach now. She patted my hair. "But I know it's harder for you since you're alone here and always getting unfair treatment from Kakashi especially."

"Don't worry Kushina-san, I'm doing fine so far. I'll kick his ass again when he act like that again. I'm not really that fragile. I'm stronger than I look."

"I know," Kushina said softly. "That's why I like you more. If you ever feel sad or anything just comes to us. I'll always be here."

I felt my eyes watered. "Oh, thank you so much Kushina-san. That means a lot to me. Ouch! What's that?" I looked at her stomach.

The red haired woman laughed softly and releasing me from her tight hug. She patted her stomach. "That's Naruto."

"Naruto? What's that?" I frowned and rubbed my stomach where I felt the wave.

Kushina patted her big stomach again and gestured me to come near her. "Come and listen."

Stopping in front of the woman, I looked up, receiving a nod as confirmation, I rested my head and my palms on her stomach. My eyes widened as I listened for a kick and another.

"Your baby is so strong!" I said with a surprised.

"I know, our Naruto is very strong, sometimes he kicked too much and I couldn't move."

"Wow, that's intense." I felt another kick.

"Yeah and you know what, Rin-chan? I've decided that you're going to be Naruto's babysitter."

"What? Why?" I frowned.

"Mm, you did well with Itachi-kun…"

"That's because he is six…" I shuddered as I remembered our talk outside the shop.

"Ah ah ah…my decision is final. Even Minato agree with it."

I shrugged. Kushina cancelled her jutsu and grinned. "Let's continue with our lessons, now about this seal…"

I looked at Kushina who explained about layered seal. My heart felt warm, she was truly like an older sister.

* * *

I was wandering around the village when someone called my name. Turning around, I met Kushina walking towards me with an old lady followed behind her. I quickly ran to her as to save Kushina from another step.

"Kushina-san, what're you doing here in this state? You look like a balloon which going to pop out anytime soon!"

"Don't worry little one, she needs to do this in order for an ease delivery." The old lady answered my not so proper claim.

"Ah, I see…thank you for the information madam." I bowed to her slightly.

Kushina smiled and pulled me into a hug. Man, she was so tall and my head rested on her big stomach. "Well Rin-chan, wish me luck then."

Her tone was full with insecurities. This was the day, huh? I looked up and our gaze met each other. "You're going to do fine, right? You're strong Kushina-san. I know it."

She closed her eyes and nodded, patting my head slightly. "Thank you, Rin-chan. Ah, before I forget…"

"Yes?"

"Our next lesson is going to be a longer one and I want you to be ready. I already gave Minato the materials. Meet him and collect it from him. It's too heavy for me anyway." She smiled.

I laughed. "Ah…you did a good decision Kushina-san. No heavy lifting, right?"

* * *

Minato's deep stare at my direction was weird. It looked like he was searching something from me. I blinked and blinked more but seeing nothing changes I decided to open my mouth. "Um, Minato-san?"

"Ah, yes Rin-chan. Kushina told you to meet me and I need to give you something but don't worries, I already send it to your place."

"Oh, thank you very much," I said with a smile. "Kushina-san said that it's pretty heavy."

The blond hokage laughed. "It is and I don't even want to know what she has put in that box."

I shrugged. "Now, I'm worried."

We stopped from our talk and the surrounding around the hokage office became dry again.

"Um, so you're going to a father, congratulation Minato-san."

Minato nodded. "Thank you, Rin-chan. I owe you a lot."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, it's about time I'm needed there." Minato stood up and stretched his arms.

I smiled. "Well, I hope your hands are strong enough. I heard that from the hospital, a woman in labor was freaky strong. I've met some of them having nearly crushed hands when I followed Kushina-san went for her check ups."

Minato laughed. "I think my bone is pretty strong." He waved his hand.

* * *

Having nothing to do, I went to the cemetery. I looked at the sky, it was evening and it looked reddish from the sun with few clouds floating around. The air around also a little bit cold for my taste, it felt like a storm was going to come here. Holding a few flowers in my hand, I walked to certain tombstone and gasped at the sight.

Someone had hit the bamboo pot with fresh flowers in it to the ground. I crouched and picked up the pot.

"Who did this? Very improper attitude at a place like this." I grunted and picked up the flower.

"Rin? Is that you? Rin?"

I looked up and met a masked person with hooded cloak who stood not very far from Rin's tombstone. I didn't see or felt him earlier. I stared at the figure.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood up slowly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 15**

"Who're you?" I repeated my question and calmly assessing my surrounding. There was no one around save for me and this weird masked guy. Even there wasn't any sound around us making the atmosphere became eerie. From the voice he called me earlier, I could say that he was a man, boy exactly or might be a teenager? His mask also looked freaky since there was weird design on it, one hole for eyes? With his cloak presence on his body making the situation was scarier. Was that guy a human or something else? Too many questions were playing in my mind.

"You're not Rin but you look like her." He took step forward.

I took a step back. My mind was running with several ways out from this weird situation instead of thinking who his identity was. Unknown people without showing their face weren't exactly a good thing. "My name is Rin, but I'm not the Rin you know and I get that a lot. Now tell me who're you? Are you from here?" I took another step back.

I didn't know what had happened next, once I blinked my eyes that masked guy already stood in front of me. I gasped in panic before a hand landed on my shoulder in soft and awkward manner.

"You're really looked like her and even your name too. I'm sorry…um Rin-san," The masked guy said and lowered his masked face…

"Kyaa! What're you doing pervert!?" I pushed him away harshly making he landed on the ground.

"P-Pervert? Hey I'm not pervert!"

"Then, what're you trying to do?"

"Ah…"

"That's it you're a pervert." I took another step back.

He stood up and waved his hands. "I-I'm not! Please believe me."

"Then…"

"I'm…"

"Pervert!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, you're!"

"Rin!"

"Huh?" I stared at him.

"Stop it, and I'm not a pervert! You're annoying even though you look like Rin." The masked guy groaned helplessly and walked to me again. I tried to run away but my feet didn't cooperated. He held my shoulders. "I'm just doing this. I'm sorry, Rin."

I met darkness.

* * *

"Hey, Rin!"

I slowly opened my eyes and found Iruka who was hovering over my face. Next to him, I saw Mizuki. Slowly I sat up and found that I was at the cemetery.

"Huh, what happened?"

"What happened? You're sleeping here when we were searching for you." Mizuki groaned and waved his arms. "How can you sleep at place like this? Courage test?"

"Eh?" I tilted my head and stared blankly at Mizuki. I was sleeping here?

"Are you okay, Rin?" Iruka grasped my shoulder.

Removing Iruka's hand, I stood up, dusting away dust from my trouser and jacket. "I'm fine," I answered and looked at the tombstone. There were two bamboo pots with flowers in it, properly placed beside the incense place. I rubbed my eyes. "Maybe I was too tired and then sleep unknowingly."

"At least choose better place." Mizuki scoffed and walked away.

"I bet he's just scared," I said with small smile.

"I agree with you." Iruka snorted a laugh.

I turned to Iruka who stood beside me. "So, what's the occasion? It's rare to see Mizuki outside this time."

Iruka shrugged. "I don't know about him, suddenly he showed up at my house, dragging me out from my bed…"

I stared at Iruka confusedly then at the sky. It looked dark but with hint of orange. "What're you doing on your bed so early? It's barely night."

"I got headache suddenly, and my mom put me on my bed. I barely remember that part." Iruka trailed his scar with his fingers. He blushed slightly.

"Then, she let you out with Mizuki?" Knowing Iruka's mother, she would never let her son went anywhere if he was sick or injured. That was started since he got his facial injury. It was pretty funny since Iruka got that scar from his own father trap by accidently walked trough it when he had fever followed with dizziness. Kohari decided kicking Ikkaku out from their house almost a week for being unreasonable in placing traps around their sick son's room.

"I did feel better after resting and we decided to search for you since my mom ask to bring you for dinner tonight. She makes a lot."

I nodded. It seemed that Kohari became mellow about her son from time to time. "Ah…then how did you find me here?"

Iruka looked at Mizuki who already halfway to the cemetery entrance. "Mizuki said he saw you come to this place once a while."

"Oh…" I should be more careful around that boy. What was he doing? Stalking?

"I think we better move now, Mizuki look really scared with this place," Iruka grinned.

"Hey, I'm not scared!" Mizuki shouted from the entrance.

I laughed softly and followed the brunet.

* * *

Mizuki left Umino house once we were done with dinner and cleaning. I was flipping a book about the basic of traps with Iruka when a ninja suddenly showed at Umino's main door. Both Iruka's parents stood up and Ikkaku reached the crouched ninja.

"Emergency! The Kyuubi was attacking our village."

Kyuubi? Kushina-san? My mind supplied and I stiffened. What happened?

"What?" Ikkaku's eyes widened and changed a few words silently with the ninja while Kohari already changed into her gears. She grabbed my and Iruka's hands and gathered us side by side. I changed my worried gaze with Iruka.

"Listen here you two. I want both of you stay together until this thing is over. Wait for evacuation team and follow them."

"Yes mom, but where are you going?"

"Duty calls Iruka." Ikkaku entered the room complete with his uniform.

Kohari patted our shoulders making Iruka and I focused at her again. "Are we clear?" Kohari asked firmly.

I nodded while Iruka followed reluctantly.

* * *

We waited for the team which supposed to bring us where the evacuation place took off. I sat silently on the sofa in Umino's living room with Iruka at my side, hugging his legs. Twenty minutes had passed after Kohari and Ikkaku left the house but still no one came here. I shrugged as I eyed the clock on the wall. The lamp on ceiling was flickered for a few times already and suddenly the house became dark. Both Iruka and I looked at the ceiling and then at each other. Surprisingly we could see each other and that was the moment I noticed something.

"Fire! There's fire outside!" I stood up from the sofa and looked around the living room, scanning each window. "Iruka we're surrounding with fire! That's why no one comes and reaches us!"

Iruka came into the living room from the kitchen. Apparently he ran to other room in his house searching for way out. "It seems that backyard is still safe. We can go out from there."

Grabbing our sandals, we quickly ran into the kitchen. Iruka unlock the kitchen door which led to the backyard with difficulties since there was trap surrounding the door. I patted his shoulder and the brunet calmed a bit. He focused on his work and we quickly stepped out from his house.

The view was horrible.

I gasped at the sight.

There was fire here and there followed with thick smoke.

Most of buildings were destroyed and collapsed.

There were limbs on the ground and around the collapsed building.

I held my breath.

Tears and shout voice in panic, depress, sickly were heard around the village.

There were peoples ran around.

The ninjas were run at certain direction.

There also were few of them helped the injured.

The sky looked so deadly red.

A loud roar filled the air.

My eyes widened as I noted a large red monster at the direction where most ninja ran to.

"K-kyuubi!"

Kushina!

Minato!

Their faces flashed over my sights.

" _That's why I like you more. If you ever feel sad or anything just comes to us. I'll always be here."_

" _You're going to do fine and yes, you belong here in Konohagakure. You're one of us."_

" _Yeah and you know what, Rin-chan? I've decided that you're going to be Naruto's babysitter."_

" _Ah, actually I'm going to be father."_

" _Our next lesson is going to be a longer one and I want you to be ready. I already gave Minato the materials. Meet him and collect it from him. It's too heavy for me anyway."_

" _Thank you, Rin-chan. I owe you a lot."_

Suddenly a figure ran past over me, making I looked at it. My eyes widened and I quickly moved my heavy legs. "Iruka! No!"

"Mom, dad!" Iruka shouted ignoring my call.

Quickly following Iruka, I suddenly halted my steps.

" _Thank you, Rin-chan. I owe you a lot."_

I quickly turning around and searched for the hospital building. "No," I said. "No!" I quickly ran to the building.

* * *

Ignoring the hands which tried to stop me, I entered every labour room at the hospital. Each of it was empty. My hands trembled badly and my eyes were wet. "No…Where?"

"Rin-chan? What're you doing here?"

I looked up at the voice and met with tired Kirara. There were patch of bloods on her outfit and she breathed rather ragged. The woman medical nin crouched in front of me.

"Rin-chan? Are you okay? Are you injured?" She asked and placed her hands my shoulders.

I slowly shook my head. "Uh no…but, where is Kushina-san? I though she went for…"

Kirara sighed and shrugged slightly. "Kushina-san is not having delivery here."

"Where?"

"I don't know. It's supposed me to go with her but I was injured from joining mission as medical supporter few days ago. Her place for delivery is only given to the medical nin who go with them. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's okay, Kirara-san…" I turned away from her and ran to the exit.

"Rin-chan! Where're you going! It's dangerous outside!"

* * *

I quickly avoided ninjas who were supposed on relief and evacuation team. Suddenly they stopped from their work and looked at the sky. "I must go there. Their house." I mumbled and jumped on the roof. Scanning my surroundings, I realized there was no more Kyuubi no kitsune around the village. The malice in the surrounding was lessened and turning into grief.

"What happened?"

"Rin!"

I turned around and Kakashi landed in front of me. I eyed him, he look fine. He looked at me. "Rin! What're you doing here?" He asked and walked at me.

I quickly ran to him. "Kakashi-san…Kakashi! Where is Kushina-san? Minato-san?"

Kakashi looked away. I grabbed his shirt.

"Tell me Kakashi, where're they? You're her guard aren't you?"

"…"

"Kushina-san where is she?"

"…"

"Kakashi!" I shouted his name and shook his body harshly.

"Rin…"

I was tired. My eyes were wet. "Tell me…please Kakashi…" I pleaded.

"Rin."

"Kakashi…"

"Rin." I felt the stoic ninja of Minato's pulled me into hug.

Burst of tears followed. "No!"

" _Thank you, Rin-chan. I owe you a lot."_

Minato knew…

* * *

That fateful night, Konohagakure lost their much loved hokage and his wife, followed with other ninjas who died protecting the village from the Kyuubi, including Iruka's parents.

That night, I also learned that this was no longer a fiction world.

It was real.

It was hurt.

I cried for other people in here not for myself anymore.

* * *

I stared on the ground blankly. Iruka was trying his hardest controlling his sobs. I looked up and saw Mizuki's shoulders trembled. He must lose someone too. I shrugged and looked at the large altar at the front. On it there were pictures of the one whom dead protecting the village. My eyes stopped at smiling face of Kohari and stoic face of Ikkaku. They were good parents and loyal ninjas. I was so going to missed Kohari's food, her advices and Ikkaku's teaching on target practices and traps. I glanced at my side, Iruka was no longer sobbing and he was wiping his tears. I looked at the altar again and focused at certain pictures.

Kushina…Minato…those two were just too much.

Someone was speaking out the speech in front of the altar and once the speech was finished, everyone moved one by one gave their last pray at the altar.

I stopped in front of Minato and Kushina pictures. Bowing slightly, I closed my eyes.

Thank you for everything, Minato-san, Kushina-san. I owed you two a lot.

* * *

Smelling something nice came from my kitchen, making me slowly opened my eyes. I raised my head from the desk where I slept and stretched my neck. "Who's cooking?"

"It seemed that you're awake."

"Gah! K-Kakashi-san!" I shouted and blinked at Kakashi who stared at me indifferently.

He walked into the kitchen area. "Drop the honorific. It's just fair since I call your name without one."

I slowly stood up and stretched some more. "What're you doing here?"

"Go wash yourself. You stink."

"What!" I yelled and looked down at myself. Shrugging, I walked into the bathroom. I was still wearing the mourning set from yesterday.

When I entered the living room again, there was food on my small table. Kakashi was already seated himself and he looked at me.

"Sit down and eat."

We ate in silence. Just like the first time I was at his apartment. The only sound could be heard were our chopstick and bowls. His food was always tasty. Once finished with everything, I put down everything on the table.

I looked at Kakashi and his empty bowl. The silver haired ninja was reading something. He must finish his food for a long time already, I groaned in my mind. Kakashi was Minato student and he knew his teacher much longer than I knew the blond man and his wife. The lost of both of them must give a huge impact on Kakashi. I shrugged.

"Are you okay?" We both asked and paused.

I looked away avoiding the single gaze. "Are you?" I mumbled softly and glanced at him slightly.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said and flipped a page of his book. "You?"

"Better," I answered and looked at the window. The morning sky was bright. I knew Kakashi needed some assurance. I understood that. He had lost almost everyone he cared. Just for today, I'll let him to do what he wants. Since he was here, I guessed that he wasn't needed anywhere at the moment.

"Let's just rest and relax for today," I said while staring at the sky.

"Okay," Kakashi said and continued his reading.

 **Bye Minato and Kushina. I'm sorry I couldn't save you two and others too. No more adult figures for Rin to get any advice and talk. Anyway, thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 16**

I was arranging my potted plant beside my door when I saw someone stopped beside me. I looked up from my crouching position, so I could see who. My eyes widened when I noticed the person that I almost missed nearly two weeks. Hastily patting away soils from my hand, I slowly stood up and looked at the figure.

"Iruka!" I called his name.

"Rin." Iruka nodded.

After the ceremony, we went separated at our own direction. Since then I never saw Iruka around and we also didn't have any class at academy due to the Kyuubi attack. The classes were cancelled for two weeks. Gai also cancelled the training since he was busy with the village cleaning and missions too. I was worried about Iruka as he lost both of his parents in the attack. While Kakashi had lost his teacher, Iruka lost his family members.

Without anything else, I pulled Iruka into a tight hug. He hugged me back.

"Hey, I'm worried like crazy you know. I went searching for you these days and you weren't around."

Iruka chuckled softly. "And when I arrived here, you were plotting some plant."

"What else I can do? I became fidgety when doing nothing and don't know where else I could find you. So I stick to the plant then." I huffed.

"Sorry, I was a little bit busy…"

I quickly interrupted him. "No, I'm sorry for not being there Iruka."

Iruka rested his forehead on my shoulder. We didn't really have much difference in our height. Iruka was short by few centimeters from me. I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Rin…thanks, that means a lot." Iruka whispered.

I nodded and patted his back.

"I miss them," Iruka mumbled softly and his body trembled.

I tightened my hold. "Me too Iruka, me too. They're just like my own parents." I muttered and shrugged. "Please don't wet my shirt? Others are still not dry. Today is my laundry day."

"Tch, Rin…" Iruka laughed lightly.

* * *

"What?" I placed down my mug of warm tea. "You're going to live here? As if, I mean like here? In this building?"

Iruka nodded. "Apparently my house nearly destroyed during the attack, mostly burned by flame. Remember that part?"

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly as remembered the fire around his house.

"The hokage gave this idea and I agreed to it." Iruka sipped the tea.

Now, that was something new. Since Minato was no longer alive, so someone might replace his place. "The hokage? Who's our hokage now?"

"You don't know?" The brunet raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, I forgot to ask Kakashi about it," I said honestly. Kakashi left after dinner and since then I never met him around. Probably same as Gai, busy with mission or cleaning.

"Exactly what is your relationship?" Iruka frowned. "Last time you tell me he is just someone you know. I don't think someone you just know could have first name basis that is so casual and now without honorific too."

I shrugged. "When you put it like that, now I wonder what our relationship is." I stared at my cup. Were we friends? Enemy? Nah we were in the same village so, rival? No way, that was Gai's part.

"You don't know?" Iruka frowned more.

I sighed. "That's why I say he is someone I know."

"Now that's really confusing and troublesome," He said as he crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't act like Shizu!"

"But it's true anyway!"

I rolled my eyes and rested my cheek on my palm while the rest of my arm rested on the table. "Fine…so you're going to live here? When you're moving?"

Iruka eyed me critically and sighed. "The class is going to start next two days and I already had key for new place. I just need to do some cleaning at my old house and moving it here."

"Oh, so what's yours apartment number?"

"What's yours?"

"Two zero three. Mm, now you make me mention it, I know there is an empty unit on this floor…" I trailed at the last part as Iruka slowly grinned.

I slammed both of my hands on small table. "You're my neighbour!"

Iruka waved his key and I read the number on its customary keychain. "Two zero two…crap! Should I sleep with my eyes open now?"

* * *

Gai insisted on helping us when we crossed our path with him. Apparently the green spandex wearer had just finished rebuild some shops and at the moment we met him, he was free. Gai grinned and patted hardly on Iruka's back making the poor brunet stumbled slightly while he simply nodded at me with knowing gaze. I nodded back and looked at Iruka who now expressing his annoying feeling to Gai. I smiled. Gai really did everything physically, even his condolence too.

We reached Umino's ground after a few moments of walk and chatting. I stared at the building and shrugged. The front part of the house was totally burned down. The bright paint on the wall was now replaced with dark black soot from fire. I could see burned bricks from peeled off paint. There were also cracks on it. The windows glass panel broken and the door wasn't there instead of the door it was replaced with some tapes. The small lawn also destroyed into dry hard ground. Someone patted my shoulder and I looked at my side.

"Iruka-kun is really strong for being able to come back here," Gai said softly.

I looked at the door and sighed softly. Iruka already entered his house. No, Iruka was still fragile with this. If not, he would never ask for my aid and agreed with Gai's help. I closed my eyes and patted Gai's hand which still on my shoulder. I smiled. "Let's go in, we're here to help him, right?"

"Sure, Rin-chan!" Gai grinned.

I pinched my nose bridge. "Drop the chan, Gai-senpai!"

* * *

We were on our way to my apartment building with boxes when we met Itachi and Shishui. Shisui without any word quickly picked a quite heavy box from Iruka as he was holding two while Itachi grabbed the one in my hands. I startled at sudden action from the younger boy.

"Um, thanks Shishui-san," Iruka said softly. He looked at Itachi. "And Itachi-kun too."

"Ah, Itachi-kun…I think that box is quite heavy and big for you." I tried grabbing the box but the raven haired boy simply dodged my hands and walked away. I gritted my teeth. "Hey!" I shouted.

Gai laughed loudly. "That's very youthful for a kid like him!"

I shrugged. "It's more to headache than youthful, Gai-senpai." I pulled the paper bags out from my arms and held it using my hands instead of letting it hanging there.

"Oh, you can call me Shishui-senpai too since I'm already graduated like Gai," Shishui said happily.

"Er…if you say so?" I muttered softly and looked at Iruka who simply nodded once. I shrugged. "Okay, Shishui-senpai."

"Cool," Shishui said.

* * *

Gai and Shisui chatted about something related with taijutsu while, Iruka, Itachi and I walked in silent. I left Iruka with his mixed feelings as when at his house, Gai and I noted that Iruka cried silently when he entered certain room. He needed to settle down his personal emotion by his own self. I knew it was hard. I had felt that when I lost both of my parents in an accident but I couldn't be sad and missed them all of the times. I was still living and living person must go forward. We stopped once we reached in front of Iruka's new place. The brunet placed down the box in his hands and unlocked the door. Holding the door open, he gestured at us to come in.

Once entering the apartment, I scanned the place and snorted slightly. "It has similar design and arrangement just like my place," I said and checked the single room and other places. "And it's fully furnished too."

"Oh, well this building originally was a genin apartment but since most of the genin still live together with their parents, so there are many empty unit left here," Shishui explained.

"I see, that does explain it why it's in good condition." I added and felt someone pulled my sleeve. I looked at my side and met with Itachi. "Um, yes Itachi-kun?"

"You say that this place is similar to yours so you also live here too?"

"Uh…yeah…" I looked away and shrugged. If anything I would like to avoid was this, Itachi was acting weird again.

"Oh, she's my neighbour! Rin's place is next to mine," Iruka happily answered Itachi while I immediately face palmed myself.

"Thank you Iruka, that's very informative." I groaned.

"That's a good thing, Rin can you prepare us something like tea while we help Iruka-kun setting up his things. There're more boxes we need to pick up." Gai raised his thumb up at me.

I shrugged and smiled. "Okay, Gai-senpai."

* * *

I was pouring the hot water in a pot when I heard a knock sound came from the door. Placing down the kettle, I walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes? Oh, Itachi-kun. You guys finished with moving already?" I let the boy entered my apartment and closed the door before resumed everything in the kitchen.

"Yes."

"Oh wait a moment."

"Can I help?" Itachi stood silently in front of me. There was kitchen table top separated us.

"Aren't you tired? Those boxes were pretty heavy."

"They didn't let me bring any box. Saying that I'm too small and young for heavy lifting. I'm carrying Sasuke here and there at home anyway and he is heavier from day to day. Shishui knows that."

I laughed softly. "It's true and I know you're strong." Picking up some plastic cups, I smiled. "They just have sense of protecting someone younger or just showing off their power."

"I think it's more on that last part." Itachi mumbled softly.

I raised my eyebrows. Was that sulk in that tone? Passing the plastic cup to him, I placed my hand on the warm pot, preparing for a short trip to Iruka's place.

"Um…are you okay?"

I stared at the kid and looked away once our gaze met. "…"

"Mother cried when she knew the news, are you okay, Rin?" Itachi asked softly.

I slowly shook my head. "No, I'm not really okay but from time to time, I'll become better. They might not with us anymore but they are still lives in our hearts." I placed a hand on my chest.

"Good then…I'm worried."

"Thank you for caring about me, and don't worry much Itachi-kun. I'm going to do fine." I smiled and looked at the pot again.

"Um…"

I turned at Itachi. "What's wrong? Is the cup okay? Nothing broken?"

"No, I just…"

"…"

"…"

"Just speak it out; the tea is getting colder now." I was getting annoyed by now and placed my hands on my waist.

"Can I call you Rin?"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Itachi too. See you next door Rin," Itachi said and left.

I stared blankly at the empty spot he stood earlier. What had just happened? Now, were we in the same level of human interaction? He was younger, right? Damn! I was playing right into his hand now!

I groaned with frustrate on the floor with both my hands on my head.

* * *

I was collecting the cups when Iruka took a seat in front of me, stared blankly at my direction. Only me and him inside his apartment since everyone already went back to their home.

"Just say what in your mind now," I said flatly and looked at the brunet boringly.

"You know what I heard today?" Iruka spoke out.

"What?"

"Itachi-kun called you Rin without any honorifics. I thought he is a proper kid but now it changed. Oh, he changes it on you only. He still calls me Iruka-san." Iruka wondered at the end.

I looked away and sulked. "That kid is something, I should be more careful around him."

Iruka stared at me confusedly. I ignored him, picking up everything, I walked to the door. "Come to my place for dinner."

"Okay," Iruka replied and grinned. "I know I wasn't making a mistake when I agreed with Sandaime-sama."

I stopped and looked at Iruka. "Sandaime-sama?"

"He is our hokage now since there is no one capable in taking our Yondaime place, he is returning back from his retirement." Iruka explained.

I nodded and shrugged. Oh, someone was already replacing Minato place or not really. This was about responsibilities.

* * *

Iruka went to his place once we were done with dinner and dishes cleaning. I stared at certain box in my bedroom. The box which was pretty big and heavy was from Kushina, which I didn't even open it even after almost two weeks from their lost. I stopped in front of it and crouched down. Placing a hand on the top of it, I shed away some tears.

"Tch…stop crying, Rin."

Slowly pulling up the lid, my eyes followed the content of the box and widened. There were too many scrolls inside it which few of it I knew the content. The size of scrolls also varied from small to big and even the thickness also different each scrolls.

"What's this?" I asked softly and my eyes caught something was written with my name. Picking up the envelope, I felt my hands were shaking. Slowly I opened the envelope and found a letter inside. I opened the piece of paper.

 _Rin-chan,_

 _When you read this later, it means that I'm no longer here in this world. I got the feeling that I'm not able to come back here alive and Minato gave too many hints. He didn't say much but knowing him, I know he knows something. I don't blame him or anyone about it; I'm ready with any outcomes, really._

 _Actually it was his suggestion for me teaching you about the sealing art and knowledge. Honestly I never had any thought about it until he mentioned about a girl with similar appearance as his deceased student. Minato is a very secretive person. He rarely talks about his work and it was weird suddenly one day he talked about you so I decided for a walk and tried my luck. I was lucky when I found you instantly at Ichiraku's. Have you ever tried salt ramen there? It was wonderful; you must try it once in your life!_

 _Anyway, I teach you everything I know. As I mentioned before, my clan, Uzumaki clan was specialized in sealing art and as sole Uzumaki member in this village, I trained hard and known as seal master in Konohagakure along with Minato's jounin sensei which is Jiraiya-sama. You'll meet him soon but be careful with him. He is a pervert! Watch out when you go to the hot spring. While I was teaching you everything, our time together was limited. I couldn't do much but drill every basic into you and some intermediate sealing techniques._

 _During our time together, I know you're talented with this as if you were born with it. You're going to surpass me soon and I knew it. Here in this box I put everything, the whole life knowledge you needed in order to claim my title. Knowing Minato, I bet he put something too inside this box. You better check on it. I believe you Rin-chan. You're my successor, Suzuhara Rin._

"Kushina-san…this is too much. I'm not that talented. I have my own personal target that's why I tried my hardest on it," I sobbed and flipped another piece of her letter.

 _So, I know I mentioned this before. You're going to babysit Naruto but you're just too young for it and taking care of a baby isn't an easy task. I guess that is on hold then. But, I have a request; please take a look at him from time to time? That's all I can ask as his mother._

 _I also said that you could come to me anytime if you had something in your mind. Sorry about that Rin-chan, I'm no longer around but look around you. There are many people you can lean on to. Even that Kakashi too, he was a little bit hardheaded and emotionally retarded but I know deep in his heart, he is a good kid. But, if you need to kick his ass, I'm totally cheering for you._

 _I know you have a hard life for having similar appearance with Minato's student but believe me, you're totally different. Go forward with your life and ignore whatever anyone talks about you. You're Suzuhara Rin, my successor and my child protector. Thank you for every moment we shared together and I'm going to miss you Rin-chan._

 _Uzumaki Kushina_

Releasing the letter, I wiped away tears on my cheeks. I stared at the box.

" _Our next lesson is going to be a longer one and I want you to be ready. I already gave Minato the materials. Meet him and collect it from him. It's too heavy for me anyway."_

I traced my hand on the scrolls inside the box.

"This is truly a long time lesson. I'll master it for you Kushina-san. I've decided about it before."

" _I'm not Nohara Rin and Suzuhara Rin has her own ways to do things. I believe Kushina's teaching will do something good for me."_

" _Good to hear that, you do find out what you want now, right?"_

" _Yes," I said and nodded with a happy grin. "I found my goal."_

I gripped the letter in my hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 17**

As Kushina had requested in her letters, I went to the hospital and straight to baby room section. Kakashi did tell me about his teacher son and I stopped outside the room and stood silently behind a glass panel that separated from outsider so that they could see their baby without holding them. I noticed a certain baby with blond hair who was sleeping and I smiled warmly.

"Naruto…" I muttered his name softly under my breath.

Someone stood behind me as I could sense his chakra came into the hallway. From the reflection of the glass panel, I noted the silver hair.

"Rin, it's about time now."

I looked at Kakashi confusedly. After two weeks and that was the first sentence he spoke to me? I frowned slightly. "About time for what?"

"You'll know soon." He grabbed my shoulder and instantly we were stood in front of hokage tower.

I was trying to hold down my breakfast and scanned the surrounding. Calming myself, I straightened my body and noted that almost every people in the village were gathered here. I could see Haru and Hanan stood together in the crowd of Hyuugas and Shizu who silently sat under a tree with a chubby boy beside her. I bet that was Akimichi Chouma who always had sweets in his pockets.

Raising my eyebrows, I looked at the silver haired ninja. "What's this all about?"

Kakashi simply raised his head towards the tower and I followed. On the top of the building I saw a group of people and noted certain old man was wearing the same hat that once Minato worn. I focused my gaze at the man and eyed his physical appearance, from his figures and age lines on his face, this man already faced too many things in his life and he looked very wise. Well, he was pretty old.

"Thank you for gathering here everyone of Konoha. As our circumstance two weeks ago, we had lost our Yondaime and I will take the place as hokage once again. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime hokage of Konohagakure." Hiruzen ended his introductory speech.

Almost everyone cheered at the speech from the Sandaime. I looked around and noted there were few middle age and older peoples bowed slightly as their sign of concur with our hokage. Knowing that our village really needed a leader by now, Sandaime presence really gave some relief to the villagers. I looked at the tower again; this man was really something I added internally.

The hokage faked a cough making everyone stopped from their cheers and talk. The ground became really quiet as if there was something else was going arrived here. I shuddered at this newly atmosphere and silently anticipated with whatever was going to happen.

The next thing was a real surprised.

Sandaime brought out a rule about Naruto. From his next speech I concluded that everyone in this village was distasted with Naruto presence. It was because he was the next container of the kyuubi no kitsune. I stiffened at that information and looked around. There was a presence of hatred and disgust air around and I nearly gagged from it. Some of the villagers silently shed their tears and at that moment I realized, they had lost their people in the hand of that creature but it wasn't Naruto! He was just a baby who didn't know anything. He was simply a container of that kyuubi without any knowledge about it at all.

"Everything regarding to Uzumaki Naruto is now prohibited to be talk around and no one can relay anything about it to him when he grows up. Everything is now considered as classified materials."

Murmuring from people around was intensified while I silently stared at the ground. What I was going to say when Naruto grow up? Did I have a chance to talk with the poor boy?

"Why?" I asked softly under my breath and looked up at my right as a hand rested on my shoulder. "Why Kakashi?"

The masked ninja closed his eye and slowly shook his head.

This was unfair!

Naruto would never know his parentage!

He was alone in this world now, not even Kakashi and I could claim him since we were underage for acting as his guardian even though Kakashi would be considered as an adult since he was already a ninja. Kushina was right, I was too young for it and taking care of a baby, child was a big responsibility. At time like this, I wished I had my original body.

* * *

Ren-sensei was writing something on the blackboard as my mind wandered around. It had already been two weeks since the class resumed. There were casualties around academy ground but it didn't really halt the class progress. We were still having our target practice and taijutsu training. Everyone had changed after the incident. Mizuki was no longer mocking the girls around and he became more subtle and Iruka…

Ugh…Iruka was…

He had…become a little bit difficult.

The brunet still talked to me like usual but the most obvious thing was his performance in class. Before the attack, the Iruka I knew was a clever and hardworking student but since we came back to the academy, he changed. Most of the time during classes, he would staring blankly at anywhere he deemed suitable. Ren-sensei nearly gave up when Iruka didn't really answer his call but surprisingly, the brunet answered at the end. He was also played during class like performing out his pranks on our teacher and some of the students. Suzu was one his favorite target and the raven haired girl complained to me that she didn't really like the brunet anymore. I could see the frustration came from the Uchiha girl and sadly I didn't know what I should do with it.

I didn't really understand his action since he acted naturally outside the academy but once we came back for class on the next day he changed, until I remembered something from my own experience and the courses I took during my study at college.

Iruka wanted attention from people around and the academy was the best place since it was full of people.

* * *

Weeks went by and months followed. Silently, I took a look from far how Naruto was doing from time to time. Now, he stayed in an orphanage and good thing was the people there was taking a good care of him. I secretly glad with the arrangement. The blond haired baby was not a difficult baby; he must take it after his father. Always calmed through everything, I wished Minato was around to look at this. I never shared about this with anyone, even Kakashi. At first I would bring Iruka together, but remembering his face at hokage tower ground few months ago making me rethink about it. Iruka didn't like Naruto well since he did lose everything back then. I couldn't really blame him but he should act more rational.

We were in final month of the year and that was meaning that the graduation examination was near. I stared at the grey sky. The weather was getting gloomy and cloudy but there wasn't any snow around. It must relate with the country this village situated. Fire country, I snorted slightly and closed my window.

* * *

We were practicing our weapon throw when I decided to confront Iruka about his changes. I couldn't face this fake Iruka anymore. I knew he was suffering inside but the way he taken wasn't the right one and it had been two months already. He was just suffering more instead of became better.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

I eyed the target pole and noted that all of the shurikens perfectly stuck on it. Remembering our practice at academy that morning, I snorted slightly and walked to the brunet.

"Nice throw Iruka. I see that you have perfect line there," I said casually.

"Um, thanks," Iruka said breathlessly and went to the target, picking up his weapons.

Like knowing his doom was near, Iruka spoke softly without turning around. "Do you have something to talk, Rin? I see some unsettled expression on your face."

I sighed loudly. "Kind of, Iruka tell me, what're you doing these days? I mean weeks? No, months already. We're nearing our graduation and you're acting like someone else."

Iruka kept his shurikens in his weapon holster strapped on his tight. He looked at me innocently. "What do you mean by that Rin?"

"You're faking yourself." I spat out the truth making the brunet wavered slightly. "Look, during throwing practice at academy, your performance was really bad and now it's totally perfect! What's wrong with you Iruka?"

Iruka showed his surprised expression but he quickly covered it with a laugh. "I'm not faking myself, you got wrong person and there's nothing wrong with me. I just distracted that's why…"

I frowned. "Wrong person? Distracted?"

Iruka who was still laughing, grinned. I rolled my eyes, even his grin looked faked.

"Yeah, I'm just being myself. You must look at someone else and mistook him or her as me."

"What? No! It's you Iruka! Your act is sickening me!"

"Then you do not really know me well enough Rin."

I eyed the brunet critically. "Face it Iruka! You're avoiding it now."

"No, you're wrong Rin. You just only know me for how long? A year? Two? And now you claimed that I'm faking myself? Ha! Very funny!" Iruka laughed.

I gaped, surprised with Iruka's mocking statement. Gripping my hand tightly and turned away so that I wasn't facing him. "Fine, be yourself. I don't know who real Iruka is anymore," I said softly and felt my eyes watered. This was too much! My body shook slightly as I was fighting so that I wasn't crying.

"Rin."

"Stay away Iruka or you'll regret it."

I felt his chakra wavered. I shrugged, that was good but the next thing happened so suddenly.

Instantly he placed his hand on my shoulder, I immediately turning around and punched his face, hard. Iruka landed on the ground harshly and placed a hand on his cheek.

My eyes widened and my fist trembled. "Tch!" I turned around and ran from the training filed. It was no use anymore; I lost one of my trusted people in this place. I ran to my apartment, unlocking the door and slammed it closed. Entering my bedroom, I landed on my bed and cried loudly.

Iruka was my first real friend here…

He was hurt…

I couldn't help him…

I hurt him more…

I wasn't a good friend…

Sorry, Iruka…

* * *

I was sitting alone in front of a convenience shop when someone approached me. Slowly raising my head, I looked at the person who stood in front of me. Nodding once, I stared at the ground again.

"Itachi…nice to see you." I greeted the boy half heartedly.

"Rin…Um, Rin what're you doing here at this time? It's getting late already." Itachi sat down beside me.

I dragged my gaze to the late evening sky. "Oh, I just want to buy some dinner." I turned at the boy and smiled slightly before turning into indifferent expression. I wasn't in a mood of cheery greetings now. "What about you?" I asked before my gaze focused at the ground once again.

Itachi frowned at my reaction but I ignored it. A kid like him didn't really need to know what older figures went through. I didn't want to taint his pure heart.

"I run some errand for my mother, walking around and went training with Shishui."

I looked at the ground again. "Shishui is your friend? I always see you two together." I asked softly.

"Yes, he's my first friend and my mentor too. He is very important people in my life." He paused. "And you too, Rin."

"Oh, I feel much appreciated. Thank you Itachi," I tried to say it with happy tone but sadly it came out expressionless.

"I mean it."

I stared at him, the boy who once I deemed as a cute boy; an innocent and very forward boy and now he was looking into my eyes seriously. Quickly I averted my gaze away and rested my hand on my chest. I felt my heart beat fast under my rib cage. What was that? He was just a kid Rin! Get a hold on your self! I groaned internally.

"Sometimes, Shishui and I have some arguments…"

I slowly raised my head and looked at the raven haired boy who now was staring at the ground. "A lots of arguments but we are still good after that." Itachi continued.

"H-How?"

"We are tolerating with each other and don't keep any secret around, honesty is the key."

My eyes widened. Now I knew that I was wrong from the beginning. I wasn't being honest with Iruka and ignored his changes. I kept bottling my emotions from him and not tolerating it like a wise one while I was the oldest! I was acting like a kid and now Itachi who was far younger had opened my eyes.

Grabbing his hand and pulled him into hug, I thanked him.

"Thank you, Itachi, thank you…"

"Y-You're welcome, Rin."

I felt an awkward pat on my back and I silently shrugged in relief. "Thank you, Itachi."

* * *

Iruka was standing in front of his door when I reached the floor. I slowly walked to my door and paused from taking another step when I reached his unit first. Damn the arrangement! I was needed to pass his place first in order to reaching mine. I closed my eyes.

"Iruka."

"Rin."

"I'm sorry!" We both shouted and bowed at each other.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

We both avoiding each other gaze and shrugged.

Iruka opened his mouth first. "I'm sorry Rin for acting stupid these days. I was lonely and that's why I'm acting like that. I was wrong and you're right, I'm faking myself."

I looked up and stared straight at Iruka. "I'm sorry too Iruka, for not being honest with you, keeping silent when you're acting like that and didn't talk with you directly when I see something wrong and for hitting you too." I trailed at the last part.

"I'm…"

I raised my hand with plastic bag containing instant noodles. Smiling at the brunet honestly, I said cheerfully, "Dinner?"

Iruka grinned. "Sure!"

We bumped our shoulders in friendly manner and walked to my apartment.

"You know what Rin, your punch was really something. My cheek is still throbbing from it." Iruka sulked.

I snorted. "Well, I did warn you…"

We paused for a moment and laughed as we entering my place.

* * *

I was practicing my seal writing when a thought came by. Placing down my brush I looked at the box from Kushina.

 _Knowing Minato, I bet he put something too inside this box. You better check on it._

Slowly sat down in front of the box, I pulled the lid and scanned the scrolls inside it. From my time with Kushina, I could notice that she had her own signatures over her belongings. The red head woman would draw a swirling sign on one corner of the scroll in red colour. I had seen she did it openly in front of me after we came back from a bookstore where she bought a few books. Trailing my fingers over the scrolls, my eyes found one of it which didn't have any Kushina's signature.

* * *

" _Sealing techniques aren't limited with storage application only," Kushina started her lecture._

 _I looked up from my book. "What do you mean by that, Kushina-san?"_

 _The woman smiled proudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "From what I had teaches you so far, most of the application of a seal is to store something. For examples, your weapons, chakra, food, and more, all of those things we stored it under certain seal according to its function. That's the basic of a seal function." She paused and pulled out something from her dress pocket. "Look at this."_

" _A specialized kunai? Isn't that Yondaime-sama's kunai?"_

" _Yes, his kunai is a specialized one. Now, do you sense anything from it?"_

 _I stared at the kunai and focused my chakra around it. I looked at Kushina with surprise expression. "It's faint but there is chakra on it."_

" _Correct, look at its hilt, and see these writing? This is an example of a specialized seal."_

 _I nodded._

 _Kushina smiled and raised her hand with the kunai. "Now, open your eyes, Rin-chan."_

 _Thunk!_

" _Wow, you have deadly aim, Kushi…What?" My eyes widened at extra person in the room. "Yondaime-sama what're you doing here?"_

 _The blond hokage ignoring my question quickly went to his wife. "Kushina, what's wrong?"_

 _Kushina tilted her head at her side. "Um, I'm craving some dumplings and ramen too…."_

" _I'll find it now, just wait dear," Minato said and in flash he gone._

 _I stared blankly at the spot where Minato stood earlier. "What was that?"_

 _Kushina clapped once and I focused at her direction. She smiled. "That's one of other application we can use with seal. Generally, you can move to marked place with the specialized seal but in certain range but not with Minato. His technique is different. It's like transportation and flickering body techniques but it's more accurate and deadly. Of course your reflexes come along with this kind of technique. The technique Minato used earlier is called…_

* * *

"Hiraishin…" I read the scroll title and bite my lip. I placed down the scroll on my lap and crossed my arms. "As we had learned in our history class, Nidaime-sama also used this technique. A great chakra control is needed in order to perform this technique properly."

I stared at the scroll and hummed.

"Minato-san knows something that I don't know…or..." I quickly shook my head and focused at the thing on the floor. "Why he give me this? Somehow I had this feeling that he didn't seal his memory about future…is he tricked me?"

A visit to Yamanaka was added in my schedule for tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 18**

Visit to Yamanaka was proved to be unfruitful since Inoichi didn't really know about the seal much. The blond man placed down his cup of coffee and sighed.

"I'm sorry since I couldn't help much."

"It's okay Inoichi-san, I'm just wondering that's all."

"Why do you think so much about it?" Inoichi asked casually.

I stared at my cup. "I don't know." I answered his question softly.

"You should drop your thought about it. Minato, Yondaime-sama really knows what he did and he has his own reason which I believe reasonable."

I nodded slowly. "I guess."

"And his reason must be a good one too." The blond man added.

I looked at him apprehensively and continued staring at my cup. "I hope so."

Inoichi sighed lightly and picked up his cup. "Well, how's your progress at the academy? The graduation is around the corner now." The blond man smiled fondly.

* * *

Gai panted lightly and lowered his fighting stance. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his arms and cracked the soreness in his neck before looking at us. I was on the ground panting hardly while Iruka who was laying flat few steps far. We both had been beaten to the core by Gai. I noticed that I had improved far than I thought. I could move fast and dodged everything Gai gave while producing some attack move set to the experienced ninja. Most of my attack was successfully being blocked by Gai but I managed one and two nearly hit on his arm and side. A graze was better than nothing.

"That's all I can teach you two so far, even I'm having more experience in this field but I also need to go forward and train more in order to become a master, I believe that you two will do well without me around by now," Gai said with a grin.

I stood up slowly with Iruka followed behind and we both bowed at Gai. "Thank you so much for your teaching Gai-senpai. I will practice and train more even without you guiding us anymore."

"Yes, Gai-senpai, thank you so much for bear with us this whole time." Iruka added making I stood up and looked at him with a smirk.

"That's more you than mine. I'm a good student unlike someone…"

"Hey!" Iruka was stopping me from continued.

I smirked. "What? It's true anyway..."

"I know I was wrong back then but now I'm back!"

Gai laughed loudly and patted Iruka's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong when you went into wrong direction, you got friends around to call you back and together walk through to the right path! You're a strong and youthful boy Iruka! I believe you'll do well when you become a proper ninja!"

"Yes! With will of fire I'll do my best and protect this village!"

I looked at Iruka and Gai who was chatting loudly. I smiled.

"Will of fire, huh? It seems that you're not wavering anymore Iruka," I said softly.

* * *

My plan for the day was ruined since there was someone was waiting for me at the academy entrance. Ignoring the presence, I quickly walked away from the academy ground and went to certain place, market district. It was the most crowded place within the village as it attracted most of the village inhabitants, ninjas included. Since there were too many people around, the market districts were labeled as the best place for hide and seek.

But I wasn't doing hide and seek thing since I knew where we were going to go, so I decided while at it why not I replenished my food supply? It seemed that I was lacking some vitamin sources which were fruits and vegetables and I was craving some milk and yogurts too. Casually I stopped at fruits and vegetables vendor when I decided the milk and yogurt I would buy it later. My eyes also caught some marinated chicken breast and without any further thinking, I bought that too.

"Iruka is going to be happy tonight for our dinner," I said softly with a warm smile and paid the food.

Apparently, that brunet boy didn't have proper skills in the kitchen. The most edible food he could make was instant noodle and of course he did put his touch in it which I was quite pleased. An instant noodle with egg and chilies was pretty appetizing. Since that was the only food he could make without any burning or changing it to something else, we always had dinner together, where mostly of the food was from my handiwork. I guess the book Kakashi had bought last year really did some wonders. I should treat him something for a proper thanks later. I spread my chakra around the market, that guy was at the fish vendor.

"So, he buys something too huh?" I raise my eyebrows and quickly leaped myself onto the roof before took a sprint to at certain direction.

"It's pretty calm this time, unlike last time I nearly got heart attack from him," I said casually as I jumped and ran on the roofs on sedate pace. The calmness I felt quickly evaporated into the thin air as I instantly noticed his chakra only few steps behind. Without any doubt I quickened my pace.

* * *

Like our last cat and mouse game, we reached the training ground. I quickly turning around and faced the silver haired ninja.

"I've never thought that I lost tracking the time and now few days later you will be a genin!" Kakashi said with slight groan. "I'm sorry Rin but you must stop it now."

"Like last time we argued about this, my answer is still no. I'm not going to stop myself for being a ninja and no one else can stop me either! And that means you!" I pointed my finger at him and placed down my bag on the ground. Pulling out my own kunai, I sighed. "I know talking about this isn't going anywhere, you're going to do this anytime soon I believe."

Kakashi also placed down his grocery bag. I could smell something fishy from there. I didn't really like fish! It was smelly but for the sake of my choice of lifestyle, a proper diet needed that sea creature in it. The silver haired ninja pulled out his kunai from his weapon pouch.

"I'm not going easy on you," Kakashi said indifferently and I could feel some shiver crawled on my back.

He was serious; I noted and quickly stood in fighting stance. He followed and without any words, he ran forward at my direction.

Clank!

Our kunais clashed and without wasting any moments, I hastily palmed my hand strongly on his stomach making Kakashi quickly jumped away. I gritted my teeth and stood warily while eyeing his next action. Apparently he became careful and put quite range between us.

Jounin was the highest ranking in ninja society excluding the hokage obviously. Most ninja in this rank were having the best abilities in combat, good observation and interpretation skill, accurate analyzing capability and precise in decision making. They would never took anything lightly especially during fighting with the enemy. While I was considered as a comrade but Kakashi never saw that in that way. He simply would want me having a much peaceful life and I didn't like his choice in determining it.

Minato and Kushina both had given some light in my blurry goal of my life and I would not make him deflating it just like that. I was going to fight it until the end.

Kakashi swung fast his hand for a punch.

Skidding to my side and lowered my body, I quickly made a circular motion and preparing a hard kick while avoiding Kakashi's movement. Pushing both of my hands on the ground making it as my base, I kicked Kakashi and it hit! Direct to his left side!

"Ugh!" The silver haired ninja groaned sickly and sent a glare at my direction.

I grinned and rushed forward, preparing for another attack but Kakashi was faster he already recovered from my attack and jumped away. I smirked and within a blink, he already in front of me with his back facing my direction. We were both in the air, while I was trying my hardest from throwing away my lunch; I pushed him using my other hand. Quickly I prepared myself for a proper land on the ground.

"What the…" Kakashi managed to avoid a landing with his face first which made me a little bit disappointed and quickly stared at me with disbelieve. "That's Minato-sensei…"

"It seemed that it's a success?" I smiled lightly. I guessed I should practice with it more and practice it outside too not just in my apartment. I needed more practical approach on this technique. It was very chakra consuming too and I already tired from one teleportation. Beside that, I needed to train my body so that I wouldn't get any stomachache anymore.

"Why?" Kakashi asked and slowly shook his head. "Why do you go so far in this?" He yelled and jumped at me.

I blocked his kick and did a punch. He blocked it and thrust his hand with kunai at my direction and I blocked it again using my own kunai. Most of our attacks and defends were based on taijutsu moves. I gritted my teeth. It seemed that the jutsu I performed earlier really angered him.

Kakashi's attacks were stronger and accurate, which I was quite thankful at accurate part as I could managed some blocking and avoiding it narrowly of course. Even though, I had my practice with Gai, it was still it wasn't enough for this battle. I couldn't manage a hit on Kakashi and the only few I did was on his stomach and side but that wasn't enough. My endurance really did better from training with Gai but for how long?

Forming a hand signs, I quickly applying kawarimi not jutsu and a trunk was being replace with my real body was. In an instant Kakashi destroyed the trunk. I shuddered and jumped away so that we stood in certain range. We were both eyeing each other warily.

"Why Rin?" Kakashi asked again.

"This is my life!" I shouted and we both stood without any wary observation on each other. "This is my life; no one can decide what I'm going to do!" I ran and jumped on startled Kakashi, pressing my kunai on his throat. "No one, even you!" I shouted at his face. "I don't care if my look is similar to your dead team mate! But I'm not her! Open your eyes Kakashi and you'll see the differences! And don't treat me like her! Get it?"

"Fine…"

I stopped from my shouting and stared blankly at Kakashi. "Huh?"

"Fine, do what you want…you win this time, Suzuhara Rin," Kakashi said and let himself relaxed on the ground. He closed his eye. "Just…don't die out there..."

I relaxed and sighed. "I will…"

"You're heavy."

My eyes widened and instantly I noticed that I was sitting on his chest with both of my knees pinning his arms and my hand rested on his neck with a kunai. I quickly stood up and jumped away. "Tch! I'm not!"

"I think, I broke my ribs," Kakashi said and patted his chest.

"Don't joke about it," I spat and looked away. "I'm not that heavy." I muttered under my breath.

"It hurts…"

I threw my kunai at his direction.

"I think it's just my imagination only."

"Good."

"Genin mostly do the work inside the village…"

"What do you mean, Kakashi?"

"Stay in that level and you'll do fine."

"As if I'm going to listen anything from you, Kakapine!"

"Stop calling me that! And this isn't over yet" Kakashi said and stoop up. Picking up his grocery bag and looked away. "You're just lucky today."

I grasped my hand tightly and stared at the ground. "You'll regret saying that, Kakashi."

"…"

"…"

Raising my head, I noted that I was standing alone at the training field.

* * *

I stared at the papers in my hands and waited for the examiner approvals so that we could start answering the questions.

The graduation examination consisted of three parts. The first part was taijutsu moves and target test. We were needed to perform the movement which was given randomly and did the throwing of shurikens and kunais at target post. I managed both test very well since my training with Gai and Iruka really did some wonder there. The second test was paper test. I stared hard at the bunch of thin materials on my desk and noticed that everyone already started answering the questions.

I laughed softly and looked at my side where Iruka sat. My eyes widened at his very serious expression. I had never seen the brunet was so serious in doing something educational except for his stunt. Quickly turning my gaze away, I shuddered and picked up my pencil.

Opening the first page, followed with second, third until the end, I shrugged on my seat. Most of the questions were history and there were only few questions about weapons projectile and calculation. I guessed they really would make us remembering the history that much so that we would appreciate everything after graduated. I sighed and tapped lightly on my papers. I wished I read more on the history books instead of chakra theory.

I really hoped that I passed the paper test as I gave my answer sheet to the examiner and went out for lunch break.

* * *

I was eating my rice ball when someone approaching the tree I sat under. I looked up and smiled at the new comer.

"Hey, Hanan…"

"Rin…"

Most of the members in our class already had dropped the honorifics on each other as we always worked together here and there. I also became more comfortable with them around even though they were much younger than my original age. Hanan, for example was a mature boy even though he was only eleven and Iruka too but it might be related with the lost of his parents for the latter. I looked at the swing and noted Iruka was chatting something with Suzu. Apparently they had become better after the day I confronted the brunet.

Hanan had made himself comfortable beside me and pulled out a book. We silently enjoyed our final lunch time as academy student. Noticing something was missing, I looked at the Hyuuga boy.

"Um, where is Haru?"

"There," Hanan said and pointed the group of girls chatting under anther shady tree. He shrugged and continued his reading. "They are noisy and I don't like surrounding with girls."

"Aw, are you shy?" I joked slightly.

"I'm not." Came the curt reply.

"Okay…" I shrugged and picked up another rice ball.

"Rin, who do you think are going to be in your team?" Hanan's question really made me slightly chocking on my rice.

Gulping some water and wiped my mouth, I looked at him. he was still reading the book. "Team? I don't really think much about it since Ren-sensei did tell us how they're going to arrange the members."

Hanan nodded at my answer and continued reading. Now he made me curious. I scanned the academy ground and noticed my class members. My eyes focused at Mizuki who was sipping some fruit juice and laughed with some boys. I sighed, anyone but him. I looked at Iruka who was packing his finished lunch box. I hummed slightly, could be considered.

I didn't manage for another internally member recruiting as the bell rang, indicating that our lunch time was over. Keeping everything away in my lunch bag, I stood up. Hanan also stood up and kept away his book. We entered the building with anticipation for the next and final test before graduating from the academy.

* * *

I stared at the hitai ate in my hands before looking up at Ren-sensei.

"Sensei, I'm pass?"

"Well, that's the proof Rin," Ren-sensei said and smiled. "It's a short time but I'm really glad that you're in my class. You're a good student if I put away those pranks."

I laughed lightly at the statement and bowed gratefully at him. "Thank you for your guidance Ren-sensei."

Well, the last part of the test was ninjutsu test. We were needed to perform one of the basic ninjutsu taught to us randomly picked by the examiners. I had performed henge no jutsu as potted plant like the one I made few months ago at jounin apartment.

" _Next time knock the door; don't use Gai for tricking me out. That henge of yours and your friend is pretty impressive. It looks like a real plant but a plant doesn't shaking."_

Surprisingly I took Kakashi's advice and yeah, a plant didn't shaking and of course the examiners were quite pleased with it. I was glad with the turn out and shocked when I received the hitai-ate from our homeroom teacher. It was mean that I passed my paper test too!

"Well, you're welcome and come back here tomorrow for team replacement." Ren-sensei smiled and hushed me out from the room before he called the next student.

* * *

I stared the hitai ate in my hands as I swung lightly the swing. I looked at the academy entrance and saw a group of parents waiting for their children came out from the gate showing their own hitai ate. I laughed softly as I saw Mizuki was reluctantly let himself being hugged by his mother. He might look unhappy with his mother affection but I could see the proud gleam in his eyes. Oh well, that was Mizuki. Iruka exited the academy entrance and walked at my direction, on his forehead I could saw the hitai ate. He grinned and I grinned back.

"Hey, Iruka, you made it! Yours hitai ate looks perfect there." We bumped our fist.

"Yeah, you too Rin but why you don't wear yours?" Iruka stared at my lap.

"Oh," I said and shrugged. "I don't decide yet where I'm going to put it."

"Put it on your forehead?" Iruka pointed his own hitai ate.

I sighed. "Tried that already and I don't feel comfortable with it." Actually it made me look more like Rin and I didn't like it and uncomfortable part also true anyway. It had hindered my sight and my bangs too. Slowly stood away from the swing, I patted Iruka's shoulder. "Dango?"

"Sure!"

Without any thinking, I tied moderately my hitai ate around my neck, just making sure it wasn't dangling much. Iruka stared at my direction and grinned when our gaze clashed.

"You look nice with it there." Iruka spoke with a smile.

I touched my hitai with my fingers ate and smiled. "I'll keep it this way then."

As we moved to the dango shop, my mind wandered for the next day. Who'll be in my team? I asked silently in my mind.

 **Not the best chapter but please enjoy it. Thanks for reading, favorite, follow and review this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 19**

Iruka and I were exiting the convenience shop when we noticed there were two people stood in front of the shop entrance. I smiled at the Uchiha duo while Iruka greeted them.

"Hi, Shishui-senpai and Itachi-kun."

"Hey, I see that both of you already become a real ninja! Congratulations both of you." Shishui pointed to his hitai ate and smiled at both of us.

I grinned while Iruka being him, he was blushing hard. The brunet was still trying his hardest so that he wouldn't blush easily here and there. I elbowed his side making the brunet groaned and I smiled gratefully at the eldest Uchiha in front of us.

"Thank you Shishui-senpai," I said before my gaze focused at quiet Itachi. "What's wrong Itachi?"

Itachi who was staring at my hitai ate at my neck silently, slowly shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He answered my question calmly.

I shrugged and Iruka grabbed my sleeve so that we took seat at the bench outside the shop. Leaving Shishui and Itachi, we sat down on the wooden material. They went into the shop while we were silently tore our popsicles wrapper. Even with the weather was quite cold these days, but it wasn't a hindrance for us having some cold treats.

I slapped my cheeks after finished with my treat. "That's damn cold! My brain is freezing!" I puffed some cold breath from my mouth.

Iruka winced and sighed. "That's why we eat it slowly not put it one go like you. Now I can feel the cold from here."

"Well, it's more challenging this way," I said and licked on the stick and bite it. "The cold went away so fast anyway."

"I bet that you have fire chakra nature," Iruka said and enjoyed his popsicle.

I shrugged and noticing someone sat beside me. I turned at the newcomer as my hand was pulled at the direction. "Um, Itachi? What're you doing?"

"Here," Itachi placed a bottle of warm milk on my hand.

I stared at him. "Thank you, Itachi but I don't really need…"

"To keep your body warm."

"Okay…" I trailed and stared at the bottle my hand. Itachi was a nice kid. He would always be the one.

"So now you're a ninja, Rin. We're going to see less each other after this."

I nodded. For me being a ninja was an opening for my adventure in this world and a blessing too. Itachi really needed to see me less from now on. Since we were learning under the same roof, almost everyday I saw him. I really like him but I didn't think I could see him that way. He was just too young! I was like twenty one will become twenty two next year and he was just only six or seven next year. There was too much gap between our age and it made me feel like a pedophile! I wasn't going to be happy with that! Absolutely not! I shouted internally and turned to my side, staring at Itachi's innocent face. He was twisting his own bottle cap. So he bought two bottles of milk? Without letting my mind wandering too far, I quickly focused my gaze to the boy. Nah, I don't feel that heart thumping thing anymore, I mused in my mind. The last time that thing happened it might be because of my mixed emotions that time.

"Rin?"

"Oh, yes Itachi?" I startled and blinked.

"Why're you staring at my face?" Itachi asked the question and I quickly looked away.

"Uh oh, it's nothing just I'm wonder, why didn't you take the test together with us? I know you're a genius since you're always joining our classes from time to time. I bet that you're going to be a ninja by now if you take today's test."

"I'm not ready, Sasuke...I want to spend more time with him." Itachi explained and I noticed a deep look on his face.

I rested my hand on Itachi's shoulder. "You're a good brother. Sasuke is very lucky."

"Maybe I'm the lucky one for having him."

I raised my eyebrows at the statement. That was very deep.

"And I'm lucky for knowing you too, Rin." Itachi said softly and we stared at each other faces.

"Oh…" I looked away and stared at my lap. Ah, he was making it again and stops beating too hard heart! I yelled in my mind.

"Rin, it's getting late," Iruka called me and stared at my face with curiosity plastered over his face.

I quickly stood up. "Oh yeah, right!"

"Wait, Rin." Itachi caught my hand. I turned around and looked at the boy. Shishui already scooted his position and he took my place.

"Yes?"

"Come and visit us, when you're free."

"Um, okay…"

"Congratulation, Rin," Itachi said with a genuine smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Itachi."

Itachi slowly released my hand and I quickly followed Iruka to our apartment building.

* * *

I was slurping my noodles when Iruka was starting a conversation that night. I nearly sprayed out the broth at his face when listened to his statement. The brunet was lucky since I instantly placed my palm over my mouth.

"I think Itachi-kun like you and you like him too."

I coughed repeatedly and sent a sharp glare at the brunet. "What makes you think it like that? He's just a kid!"

Iruka placed down his chopstick and spoon. "Well, I got this hunch since the first time we met Itachi-kun and Shishui-senpai. From time to time I could see the changes in the interaction between you two and…"

"Stop it, Iruka you're kind of repeating it verbally to me while I went through everything physically and emotionally." I cut Iruka's explanation and sighed. "Honestly, I just see Itachi as a younger brother but these few days…I don't really understand it anymore. He acts weirder from time to time."

"Maybe you should give him a chance?" Iruka suggested.

I stared at the brunet disbelieved. "No, I don't want encourage him on pursuing this impossible relationship, besides that I don't really interested with having a partner so soon. Hey I'm just ten!" I sighed and poked my bowl. Hey, I was twenty one damn it and having a six year old as your crush? No way!

Iruka shrugged. "You know Rin, maybe one day you aren't going to see him as the little boy anymore."

"Tch…damn those shinobi rules…" I groaned and stood up, bringing my bowl together. "We aren't going to see him everyday anymore since we are already graduated. This will give some air for him to talk with other girls around his age."

"Aren't you going to be jealous?" Iruka asked another question making me groaned softly.

"Huh? For what?" I placed my bowl in the sink and stared at Iruka. "Why you're so insisting that we're going for each other?"

"Well, it's better than that Kakashi-san anyway." The brunet said and looked away.

"Huh? Kakashi? What're you thinking Iruka?" I frowned. Now that was something I never thought about.

Iruka drank his water and looked at me with wise look. "I don't like him and you know I got another hunch about you."

"Oh really? Entertain me," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're a genius magnet."

"Ha, very funny Iruka, that's all are just coincident." I dead panned and turned away so that I was facing the sink.

"I don't think so. Well, tomorrow will prove my hunch. I'm pretty confident with it." Iruka grinned.

"Now, you makes me worry Iruka." I sighed and opened the tap, washing the dishes.

* * *

Ren-sensei congratulated everyone in the classroom and quickly proceeded for team placement. He flipped a page from his clipboard. I scanned the class; apparently everyone was managing the final test yesterday. I was glad about it personally and shrugged in my seat. Iruka sat silently beside me as he was focusing what Ren-sensei was going to say.

"Team one…"

* * *

I stood sullenly beside Iruka while the brunet simply held in his laugh. Hanan eyed both of us with slight interest. Actually I didn't know if he was really interested with the situation. I couldn't read his eyes or his expression at all!

After the team replacement, we sat together and wait for our jounin-sensei came and fetch us. The class became empty all of sudden leaving us three inside it. I silently glared at Iruka as he was still trying his hardest not laughing in front of Hanan. Apparently he was true about me being a genius magnet, Hanan was considered as a genius in our class since he aced in every test given. Actually it was more for the team balance since I was having the lowest mark in paper test and Iruka just around the average. Basically, Iruka hunch wasn't really true but the brunet was enjoyed it so much, I let him.

"What's so funny Iruka?" Hanan finally asked. Either he was really interested or just simply annoyed with it. I bet for the latter since I was really annoyed with Iruka by now.

"Just ignore him, Hanan," I said and patted his shoulder. "Let's go for a lunch? Since our sensei isn't here yet."

"Who's saying that I'm not here?"

"Huh?"

"!" Hanan eyes widened and he scanned our surrounding. He had activated his byakugan.

"?" Iruka stopped from his chuckling and convoyed his confused gaze at mine direction. I shook my head slowly and eyed the ceiling. Iruka followed my gaze and him searching around the class.

Everyone became alarmed with the voice and we silently stood with our back were facing each other. Iruka and Hanan held out their kunai and I followed them by pulling out mine.

"Something's coming!" Hanan hissed and we stood in more prepared position.

A poof of smoke appeared and we quickly circling it. Once the smoke disappeared, there stood a man with long blond hair. I gaped and lowered my kunai. Iruka followed slowly and Hanan deactivated his eyes.

"Inoichi-san! What're you doing here?"

The blond haired man smiled and patted my head. "Inoichi-sensei, Rin-chan," He said casually and turned so that he could see Iruka and Hanan. "I'm jounin-sensei for team six! And all of you pass my test. It seemed that you three really have a good relationship and stood alarmed without any verbal direction. I'm pleased with that."

Iruka tilted his head slightly. He was confused. "Test, is there another one?"

"I heard that, the jounin-sensei will conduct his or her personal test in order to determine if we're deemed worthy or not for becoming a shinobi." Hanan explained and looked at Inoichi. "But I don't know what will happen to the teams that don't pass the test."

Inoichi smiled and gestured to us so we took a seat while he walked to the teacher desk at the front. "This's still a new system and the failed genin team will be coming back here and joining the genin corps. Surprisingly thing is that you know about it Hanan-kun."

"I'm just listened around." Hanan answered softly. I eyed the boy. Did he listen to the…Somehow I felt Haru had taught something from our kunoichi class to her brother.

"Mm, our shinobi does like having some gossip here and there." Inoichi placed a hand under his chin and wondered. His eyes focused at us and he grinned. "Well, let's do the introduction thing everyone!"

* * *

From our introduction time, I found that Hanan was really fond with his sister and he was from the branch family of Hyuuga clan. I didn't really understand about the clan's politic so I just ignoring it at the moment. He hated sea foods. His goal was even though he was from the branch family, he want to understand and able to performed their clan jutsu and brought it into another level together with his sister. It was very noble of him, I concluded.

Iruka was fond with his trickery and prank but that was a history by now since he had become a ninja. I raised my eyebrows at that. He hated being left behind and I stared at him completely as he finished explain it. I guessed he was still felt bitter about losing his parents. As for his goal, he wanted to be a ninja that could protect everyone in the village just like his parents did.

"So, Rin-chan tell us about yourself," Inoichi-sensei said and nodded.

"Um, my name is Rin, Suzuhara Rin. I like reading and enjoying my food, I hate…" I trailed and suddenly Kakashi image flashed over my eyes. I sighed. "I hate being mistaken as someone else and my goal of being ninja is I want to master everything related with seal and sealing techniques."

"So, your aim is directed into that area huh, Rin-chan?"

"Yes," I replied and nodded firmly. "I'm going to master it." Just like what Kushina wants and if I'm lucky I'll do something more than that, I added in my mind.

* * *

Inoichi-sensei let us three free after the introduction session finished with him. I had learned that he was a father now and he was proud with his daughter. Most of his explanations about himself were related with this young Ino. We three shrugged ourselves as Inoichi-sensei mumbled about how cute and pretty his daughter was. Once he was done talking about his daughter, the blond man told us to wait him at the hokage tower tomorrow for our first mission.

Now that was something.

Hanan left after saying good bye and Iruka also said he had something to do so I was left alone. I walked out from the academy ground and looked at the entrance.

"Short time but too many experiences…thank you everyone," I said and smiled before let my legs moved to what ever place it would be.

* * *

I crouched silently on a sturdy tree branch as my gaze focused at one of the windows of the orphanage. I could see Naruto was sleeping after being fed with a bottle of milk. Remembering how Inoichi-sensei praised his daughter, I closed my eyes, imagined how Minato and Kushina would act. I bite my lower lips as I held my tears.

A silent approaching from my back making me nearly fell down from the tree since I was startled with it. The animal masked man with hooded jacket showed himself. An Anbu! A silent gasp left my mouth. An arm circling my abdomen so that I wasn't moved at all and once my foot steps were stable, the masked man released me. I shrugged.

"T-Thank you Anbu-san, at least say something when you're around," I said softly.

The masked man didn't move or replied my comment, so I resumed my activity, watching for Naruto. I didn't really get it why this man was here. I knew he was around when Kushina had difficulties but now?

I didn't really get it but it calmed me a bit. At least there was someone else cared for Naruto.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review the story. For the next update I will take more time unlike previously since I really need to do something with my grammar thing. Yeah English isn't my first language but I'm going to do my best for the future. Please do comment and critique about it, I don't mind, since this is for the better thing later on.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 20**

I was moving slowly on the ground and pulled another weeds before releasing a deep sigh. As I was sighing, I could hear Iruka also did the same. Collecting the wild weeds I had pulled into one neat bunch, I stood up slowly and turned at him and Hanan. "Hey, are you two done yet?" I asked while stretching my ached body due to crouching on the ground for too long.

"Almost," Hanan replied as he pulled more.

"Me too, oh man my back!" Iruka groaned.

Inoichi-sensei walked around us casually while holding a basket full of weeds. He stopped from his walk, collecting my part and looked at us with a smile. "I think I heard a complaint?"

I laughed. "Oh, it's nothing Inoichi-sensei," Replying our sensei and walked to Iruka. I smirked at the brunet. "Hey, you're just eleven, don't act like a granny."

Iruka sat down on the ground instead of crouching. He sighed. "I had never thought that our first official mission is pulling the wild weeds." The brunet pulled a handful of the green from the ground.

"Count me in too," Hanan calmly intercepted and stood up. Apparently he was finished with the task and joining us. "I thought we would go outside from Konoha…but this…" He trailed uncertaintly.

I shrugged. "Surprisingly leisure for a mission?" I suggested. Hanan nodded.

Inoichi had joined our circle. "That was few years ago, Hanan-kun, Iruka-kun. During the war years even genin had mission like securing the parameter and conveying the messages around. Today is more peaceful and the mission's level and types also had changed." He explained and looked at the sky. "Even though right now is the calm and peace years, there are still problems outside." He murmured.

"Then we shall go and solve the issue," Iruka said excitedly.

"Indeed," Hanan nodded agreeing with the brunet. I guessed he just really wanted to see outside world.

Those boys were really straight forward in their thought. I shrugged. "There must be some points for mission like this, right sensei?"

Inoichi-sensei laughed and patted my head. I hated when he did that. He knew my real age yet treating me like a kid. "Correct Rin-chan." He answered.

"Really? What's the point?" Iruka asked.

Inoichi-sensei explained the purpose of these types of missions. Apparently there were five ranks of missions and the one we did at the moment was D-ranked mission. The simple mission gave by the occupants inside Konohagakure and there wasn't any need for traveling outside the gate. The purpose of D-ranked missions was to introducing the genins with people and places around the village. It was a very crucial point of being ninja since at this level of mission, the team work, ability of interaction with clients were critically being used while the skill for fighting wasn't necessarily needed. The D-ranked mission also wasn't time consuming and the extra free time the jounin-sensei would play their role by practicing the team, honing the skill set in each genin. The team would receive a higher level of mission when the jounin responsible deemed his or her members were ready. I simply agreed at the logic behind the mission level and purpose while Iruka and Hanan I didn't really sure since they frowned, nodded, stared blankly at Inoichi-sensei.

I knew by taking this D-rank mission, I wouldn't get the chance to step outside from the village as soon as possible. I stared at the ground while Inoichi-sensei was still babbling at Iruka and Hanan since they argued some points.

"Just wait Rin," I muttered softly under my breath. "You'll get the chance to see the outside world."

* * *

Inoichi-sensei taught us how writing a proper mission report during lunch time and after that he lead us to an unused training ground which was pretty near with the meadow we had worked on. I scanned the surrounding and noted that there were many tall trees around and a thought crossed my mind. I looked at the blond man.

"Are we going to do something now, sensei?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Iruka added his point.

Hanan nodded as his way of questioning the situation. He really didn't talk much.

Inoichi laughed and smiled at us. "You three always full with curiosity," He said and paused. After a few moments, he was no longer smiling and laughing but now it was replaced with a serious expression. "Around this training ground, I had hidden a scroll, there is important information inside and three of you are going to search it. This is an individual test, no time limit and I shall tell you that it isn't simpler as you three thought. Good luck!"

That was the sign and we three quickly went away. Ignoring Iruka and Hanan, I quickly jumped on a sturdy branch. Releasing a proper amount of chakra under my soles, I managed to stayed still on it and preparing for another jump. From my observation, the training ground wasn't that big but it was full with tress and bush here and there like a small forest. The air was pretty dry and there wasn't any sign of wild animals. The only inhabitants that I could find were insects. I swatted away few mosquitoes which were flying near my ear. Man, their sounds were horrible, annoying, distracting and just from that, I was scratching my exposed calves. Cursing the blood sucker insect, I looked at my legs. Damn those short trousers. Leg bindings were in my consideration by now.

I sat down in a crouch and scanned the ground. I couldn't see anyone from my position so I decided for another trick. Spreading my chakra and focusing on it, I tried searching for my team mates. A flare of chakra was detected, behind me? I focused some more and frowned. The chakra was moving but it didn't moved much most likely it was being held by something, I also knew who was it since I did always testing my abilities with my neighbours.

"Iruka? Hanging from a tree?" I muttered confusedly as I opened my eyes, looking behind for a moment, I started to think, loudly. "Shall I go and check on him?"

Scanning the ground below with my chakra, I decided there was nothing near. Slowly stood up and focusing Iruka's chakra, I quickly leaped to his direction.

* * *

"Just laugh, Rin. Laugh!" Iruka groaned as he was hanging from his feet first and there was also binding on his wrists. The brunet was trying to wriggle out from the tight binding and his harsh movements lead to a hit head first with the tree. "Ouch!"

I changed gaze with Hanan who showed up a few moments later. I stared at his messy hair, there was a stick on it but I stayed silent.

"Inoichi-sensei really did something with this place," Hanan said softly before staring at my direction. "Rin, are you sure that you came here unscathed?"

I looked at Hanan and blinked innocently. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Rin!"

* * *

"Hey! We meet again!"

I blinked and noticed there was something wrong with my surrounding. "Where?"

"Hello? Rin?"

I turned at the voice and met…me?

I blinked and stared at the konoha version of me who was waving her hand happily. I waved back slowly. "Uh, what happened this time?" I looked at myself and starched my longer limbs and much longer hair. I pulled and stared at my hair with disgust. "Hey, keep my hair short Rin!"

I looked at my real body and checked everything I could. Apparently when I was here at this place, I was in my own body. I looked at Rin and waited for her response.

"Sorry, lost track of time for cutting it and it's pretty nice anyway. I like longer hair," Rin said and sighed. "I was sleeping when suddenly I woke up in this plane and seeing this hitai ate, hey I'm a ninja?" She grinned and stared at the plate of metal on her neck.

"Yeah, we're in kind of individual test and I guessed that I was trapped in a genjutsu."

"That's sounded so lame."

"Hey, I'm just a genin!"

"Fine, fine I get it!" Rin shook her head and looked at me with a warm smile. It was calming. So, that was how I looked like when I was smiling. "Congratulations," She said softly.

"Uh, thank you…" I nodded and stared at the girl. This was the chance for me to know our way back before anything happened. "Um, just asking do you remember about the bandits who made us switching place?"

Rin frowned and stared at the white ground. "I don't remember much. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said and shrugged. No more clue huh?

"Even if you manage to find the jutsu, what're you going to do?"

"What I'm going to do?" I raised my eyebrows. Man, even my bangs also longer.

"Yeah."

"I…"

* * *

"Kai!" Iruka shouted and slowly I opened my eyes.

I looked around dumbly and found Iruka who sat in front of me and Hanan who stood behind him. I was sat on the ground with my back rested at a tree. Both of them were staring worriedly at my face. "Um, hi?" I smiled.

Iruka smacked my head and groaned. "Don't makes us worry like that again, you dimwit! I nearly out of chakra for trying to bring you back!"

I rubbed my head and hissed. I tried to glare at Iruka but Hanan's words made me stopped.

"That was very strong genjutsu you were trapped into, Rin. The disturbing chakra was centered around your head precisely. It seemed like your mind was trapped in somewhere else," Hanan said as he deactivated his byakugan and looked at exhausted Iruka. "Iruka tried his very best but failed each time he tried to break it. It took him almost six times when he managed it."

The brunet sighed and closed his eyes. "I need to do more practice on chakra penetration."

I looked at Iruka and Hanan, noticing their fatigue from calling me back to this world. It was just like what Hanan had said. I was really trapped in somewhere else other than here. This was the first time I went to that plane with Iruka and Hanan around; it might be pretty scary for both of them seeing me unresponsive to their action. Quickly I pulled them into a big hug. "I'm sorry and thank you, both of you." I muttered softly.

"Aw, a group hugs? Why I'm not invited?" Inoichi-sensei suddenly showed up and smiled at us.

I released the hug and stared blankly at our sensei, surprisingly Iruka and Hanan also did the same. Inoichi-sensei didn't waver and simply patted our heads. He looked at the evening sky.

"We'll continue this again, now go back, rest and think what are your mistake, advantage and disadvantage. We'll discuss about this tomorrow," Inoichi-sensei said and smiled. I was still staring at him. The blond man noticed my gaze and we changed a silent conversation. He frowned slightly and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Can we go home now, sensei?" Iruka asked softly. He looked really tired.

Inoichi-sensei nodded. "Yes, we'll meet here tomorrow at eight."

* * *

Haru was waiting for her brother in front of the main gate of Hyuuga compound. We stopped beside the girl and greeted her.

"Hey, Haru." I smiled at the girl and she smiled back.

Iruka just nodded slowly.

"Rin, how's the mission?" Haru asked after acknowledged our presence.

"Practical," I said.

Both Iruka and Hanan nodded.

"I'll tell you more about later. It wasn't a confidential type anyway," Hanan shrugged. I guessed he was still soured with the mission plus our training thing. I didn't really know what had happened to him since there was the same stick in his hair. He missed it. I still kept silence about it.

Haru noticed the same thing and chuckled softly. Her brother eyed her as if she grew another head.

"Haru…are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, totally fine, don't worry about me my dear brother."

I grinned and patted Haru's shoulder. "How's your day?"

The younger twin shrugged. Apparently her team had failed in their jounin-sensei test and was going back to the academy, joining the genin corps. "We were introduced to Ren-sensei," She said sulkily and looked at us. "Can you believe it? It's him again! We're going to work with him at the academy!"

"Jeez, calm down Haru. At least better than us, picking up the wild weeds?"

"Oh, that was…fun?"

Hanan groaned and entered the compound. "See you two tomorrow."

* * *

"So, when you're exposed with a genjutsu, you went to that place?" Inoichi-sensei asked softly. He really didn't want anybody else from hearing it. So we kept our conversation as low as possible.

I nodded. "I don't really know for sure but yesterday was really something. I never thought I was meeting her again."

Inoichi-sensei turned his gaze at me from Iruka and Hanan who were sparring at the middle of the training ground. "You want to try another one?"

I looked up. "Yes, if you're okay with it."

Inoichi-sensei smiled. "Of course I'm fine with it." With swift movements, he made hand signs for a genjutsu.

I blinked, staring at my surrounding and frowned. It was the same ground of training area and I stood alone in the middle of it. It wasn't the white plane were I stood yesterday. "Weird. This isn't like yesterday." I muttered and forming hand signs for breaking it. "Kai!"

Inoichi-sensei was watching at my face when I managed to broke his genjutsu. I shrugged. "You made me staying alone here in this field?"

He frowned. "I did the same to you yesterday. You're going to feel alone and lonely inside the genjutsu but somehow, you met your other counterpart at somewhere else."

I stared at the ground. "Maybe we are in the same wavelength? She did say she was sleeping and I was under genjutsu effect. It looks like that our conscious were distracted thus lead to our meeting?"

"It might be and I won't intrude on it much since it was your personal thing but do you remember anything when you met her?"

"About this world? No." I shrugged. "Yondaime-sama's seal is really something."

"It is." Inoichi-sensei nodded sagely. "Anyway I feel a little bit worried about your condition."

"What do you mean?"

"What if when you're fighting with enemy nin and they cast a genjutsu?"

"Oh…That'll be a problem if the same thing happened like yesterday."

"You need to act fast Rin."

"I guess." It seemed that Hiraishin wasn't an option any more. Mastering that jutsu was the only solution I could see.

I stared at the blond man for a moment before focusing at Iruka and Hanan. Oh, Hanan was leading.

Inoichi-sensei stopped them and called for Iruka. The brunet was barely walked to us, more likely he was limping. I shrugged. It seemed that it was my turn then. I walked to the field and stopped in front of Hanan. He was still in good form, barely panting from his sparring moments with the brunet. Now I wondered what he had done to Iruka?

The Hyuuga boy snorted. "Be prepared Rin, I'm going to smash you for not telling me there was something in my hair yesterday."

"Uh…"

Hanan really didn't consider the difference of gender as I was beaten into pulp as soon as his hand reached my personal space.

Reminder for the future, Hyuugas really cared about their appearance especially their hair and messing them with it wasn't a wise choice.

I learned that in hard way, obviously.

* * *

Two and half months gone by, there were many things had happened and we even entered another year. Iruka and I celebrated it with a nice dinner. From time to time, I was occasionally visited the orphanage from afar. Naruto was doing fine so far and sometimes there was that Anbu guy stood silently on the same branch. We didn't talk and just nodded at each other presence. I was curious about his or her identity since I couldn't really trace their chakra but there were too many things I had in my mind. I really did want to get a hold on the blond haired baby but without any real and proper reasoning to his caretaker, I just could only see him from my hiding place.

By now, I was already managed my own trapping seal and of course Iruka was my first victim on that. I used the seal during our sparring time and once he entered accidently the area with my sealing mark, he couldn't move at all. I also did a paper bomb seal which I placed pepper powder instead of original explosive materials and of course Hanan was cursing colourfully at my handiwork for entire month. Inoichi-sensei decided to ban that creation of mine for me to use since it was harmful he said. Actually he was also one of the victims and couldn't perform his clan techniques since he couldn't open his eyes. Iruka and I snickered about it almost every time we had our dinner together.

As for the ninjutsu Minato had given to me, I was still having a problem with it. My physical body was young, so was my chakra reserve. The technique required a real good chakra control and distribution. Since my chakra reserve was limited, I could only make three seals for Hiraishin at the moment. I also noticed that, with more practice with chakra usage, our reserve will grew. One positive achievement from this ninjutsu was there wasn't any more nausea followed after I did rapid transportation! I was proud with that of course!

Closing the scrolls and keeping it inside the box, I checked on my paper supply. I bite my thumb as I stared at the nearly empty paper tray. "Crap, when I need you the most," I said and looked at the window. The rain was still pouring outside but it wasn't heavy like early in the morning. I shrugged. These days, that was the weather around Konoha. Even our group training was also being held under the damp weather. Inoichi-sensei said that it was good experience so we could strengthen our immune system. I scoffed, remembering his statements as by now, he was suffering with fever. I hoped that he wasn't passing the sickness to his daughter.

Picking up an umbrella, I put on my sandals. I might as well go bought some food too since I was hungry. Locking the door, I looked at Iruka's place. The brunet wasn't at home since Mizuki came yesterday asking for his help or something. I shrugged and left our apartment building. Ah, it was lonely without Iruka around, I sighed.

* * *

I was observing some vegetables when someone was patting my back, slowly turning around; I looked at the one who stood behind me. My eyes widened

"Mikoto-san! Hello." I bowed slightly at the raven haired woman. It had been long time since last I saw her. She was still beautiful like during her pregnancy moment.

"Rin-chan, it's nice finally to see you," Mikoto said while balancing a sleeping Sasuke, an umbrella and her heavy shopping bag. I quickly offered my hands to hold her bag. She gladly was releasing it from her grasp. "Thank you, Rin-chan. You're my saver."

"Oh, this is nothing. Itachi isn't around?" I looked around and found nothing. That was weird; Itachi wouldn't let his mother shopping alone with Sasuke together, in this kind of weather. He was very responsible and matured for a kid.

Mikoto's smile strained. "Um, actually I'm really hoping to found you, Rin-chan. I need your help."

"What can I help you with, Mikoto-san?" I asked without any doubt.

 **I'm stopping here for now. Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. I noticed that some reviews did mentioning about pairing but honestly I still not decide who will be Rin's love interest. She was pretty hard to please and had a confusing mind too. But for the future…I don't know yet (grin). As for Naruto's childhood and Rin's abilities, please be patient it will come sooner or later (another grin). And for my grammar thing, I'm still doing my best do comment or critique if there is something I missed or being eye sore in it. Thank you (^v^)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 21**

Fugaku remained silent as he sipped his tea for how many times already; I had lost my count anyway. I still held my cup in my hands which rested on my lap and stared at the content in it. Mikoto slowly sat down beside his husband and placed Sasuke on her lap. The baby was giggling happily when his mother playfully pinched his cheek. I smiled and relaxed as my eyes rested on mother and son affection. The atmosphere in the room wasn't as tension as previously since Mikoto was around but I still could feel the heavy air surround us and I didn't see Itachi at all. I shrugged. Somehow this was likely a parents meeting for…I quickly shook my head. Stop thinking that way Rin! I shouted in my mind.

Fugaku faked a cough making I focused at him. Even Mikoto also looked at his husband.

"My wife told me that you're agreeing to help us."

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

"Call me Fugaku. Both Mikoto and Itachi are very fond of you and I feel the same too. Now I understand why."

I stared at the pair with confused expression. What were they seeing in me anyway? I was just a normal person who didn't have any special ability and amazing thing to show of. Weird, I mused in my mind.

Mikoto chuckled softly making I stared at her solely. The young mother smiled at me. "Don't make that face, Rin-chan."

I shrugged. "I'm just confused. Why…"

"You're a good kid."

"Fugaku-san?" I raised my eyebrows as questioning gesture.

"I can feel a positive vibe coming from you and it's a calming sensation."

I frowned. "Positive vibe? Calming sensation?" That was funny. So, everyone was easy with me since they had felt calmness when I was around?

"Anyway, back to our main issue, we really need your help Rin-chan." Mikoto spoke, stopping me from frowning some more.

I nodded. "Ah, yes, right. What kind of help do you need?"

The door was sliding opened suddenly and Itachi showed up. It was more likely he leaned heavily at the door frame and looked at us with unfocused gaze. I could see his usually healthy coloured skin was in pale colour with hint of red on his cheeks. I frowned as my gaze focused at him. Itachi was sick?

"Itachi?" I spoke his name softly, more to questioning actually.

"Father, mother, I'll do fine by myself. Please don't bother Rin…She is busy…" He trailed softly and was slowly sliding down from the frame and sat on the floor.

I narrowed my gaze at the busy word came from his mouth. I knew that I had never came for a visits since our last meeting but actually I wasn't that busy, I just made myself like that since I would like to make a breather to him. I shrugged.

Mikoto quickly passed Sasuke to her husband and walked to her older son. She checked on Itachi and looked at us. "He's out. I'm putting him in his bed," She said and carried her son into her arms before leaving the room.

I looked at Fugaku and saw a trace of concern in his hard gaze. I placed down my cup and looked at the man.

"Fugaku-san?"

The man of two sons sighed and was patting Sasuke's hair. "As you had seen, Itachi is having fever and it was pretty worse than we thought. He was rarely sick before and I guess that's one of the causes."

I shrugged as Inoichi-sensei's words about immune system and training. I looked at Fugaku and spoke out my thought. "Itachi also did his training in this kind of weather?" I looked at the windows and noted the rain was getting heavier.

Fugaku stared at my face, amused with my questioning statement. "It seemed that you have an experience?"

I chuckled softly, remembering Inoichi-sensei who was groaning sickly under his futon with his wife shaking her head who sat beside him. "Kind of but it wasn't me who sick."

Fugaku snorted lightly with a small smile but he frowned and stared at the floor. Sasuke was playing with his father clothes. I didn't really understand what so interested about it and shrugged it as it might be a baby thing. I wondered if Naruto played like Sasuke with his caretaker.

Mikoto entered the room and closed the door. She quickly sat down and let Sasuke played with his husband's clothes. The woman looked at me with a small smile.

"We want you to take care of Itachi for a day."

* * *

I stared at the closed door and shrugged. Mikoto and Sasuke had left to the hospital for the baby appointment and Fugaku wasn't at home when I was arrived. Apparently he was really busy for today since he had several meeting with the hokage and Konoha military police force. Shishui wasn't around doing mission and that was how I dragged into this situation. Not that I was really complained anything but since our team also didn't have any training and mission, I agreed with Mikoto and Fugaku's request. It was more on regret feeling came so suddenly yesterday.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the cushion before pulling out several blank papers from my weapon pouch so I could practice my seal writing. I looked at the clock on the wall and shrugged. It was just only nine in the morning. Mikoto had prepared everything, so the thing left was giving Itachi his medicine and food for lunch time later. I also had to check on him from time to time in order for making sure he stayed in his bed. He had become a difficult person when he was sick, Mikoto said to me and I really wondered how hard a kid could be during their sickness. I shrugged and picked up my brush.

* * *

It was after five seals later, I listened to repeated loud cough came from certain room in the big house. Quickly putting down my brush in its proper container, I walked as fast as I could and opened the door enough for my head to peek the room. It was a neat room for a boy. Everything in the room was properly arranged and there wasn't any mess on the floor. I had seen Iruka's room and that was incomparable with this! Even I also wasn't this tidy. I shrugged as my mind remembered about a few dust bunnies I had found few days ago. I didn't even having any initiative to clean it until today! I cursed silently about my laziness.

"Itachi?" I asked his name softly and focused at a lump under thick blanket in the middle of the room. I raised my eyebrows, fascinated with the discovery. I never thought Itachi was kind of traditional person after all. He was sleeping on a thick futon covered with a stripe pattern of blanket. I could only see his hair. I shrugged as I received no reply. "Maybe he is sleep…" I muttered softly under my breath. Slowly I closed the door but paused instantly as my eyes caught a movement under the blanket. Without any delay, I pushed the door and entered the room before pulling the thick cloth covering the boy. I stared at curling Itachi who was holding his cough. His body trembled as he fought his sick throat from making any noise. I pinched my nose bridge, now this was a real problem. "Hey," I said as my body slowly crouched beside the boy.

"I'm…*gasp*…I'm…*cough*…fi…*another cough*…f-fine."

I stared flatly at pale Itachi and pulled him up. I could feel the warm came from his body. "Let's drink some water," I said.

A weak push was applied on my arms and I stared at the futile attempt. I sighed and stopping Itachi's movements. "Stops with it will you?"

"I'm f-fine."

"Itachi…"

"I'm fine…please…"

"Itachi," I called his name firmly. "Listen to me."

"No…please…"

"Don't be a stubborn head here!" I shouted suddenly and was surprised with myself. Why I was irritated with this?

"…Rin?"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "You're sick and yeah you think that you don't need my help. Why? Are you embarrassed with my help? Thought that I'm seeing you as a weak guy? There is no way I'm going to do that!" I groaned and released my hands. Standing up, I looked at the boy. "I'm leaving, I don't mind what's your mother is going to say. You're just too much, Itachi! Spoiled brat!"

Turning around from the futon, I walked away but it went only one step as I felt a weak grasp on my trouser. I eyed the sick boy.

"Don't go…Rin," Itachi said softly. "I'm sorry…I just…don't want you see me *cough* like this. I'm sorry *cough*."

My heart clenched as I listened to his soft voice. Gritting my teeth, I quickly pulled him into my arms. His body was very hot! I let he rested his head on my shoulder and I patted his hair. "Don't keep anything by yourself. It's okay to depending on others. It's okay to be sick. I'm not going to look down at you; you're just making everyone more worried. Just rest and heal, we're here and I'm sorry too for yelling at you. Sorry for calling you that. Sorry for not visiting you these times."

"It's okay, I deserve it. I like when you shout it loud like that. It shows that you care. I'm glad." Felt a small nod on my shoulder, I released Itachi from my hold. "I understand when you're not showing yourself around more but…" He stared at his lap.

I shrugged and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be…"

Checking his flushed face, I frowned. "You're hot." Itachi nodded slowly. I looked at the clock in his room. "Oh, it's near lunch time. Just wait here, I'm going to take your food and medicine okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

I kept everything in the tray and waited for the raven haired boy took his medicine. While he was still stubborn by doing everything by his own, but from time to time he asked my assistance. I smiled at the small changes and gladly helped him. Placing the empty glass on the tray, I was preparing myself to keep everything inside the kitchen. A hand grabbed mine and I looked at Itachi who was staring at his lap while was holding my hand.

"Stay here, please?"

"Um…I need to…"

"Stay until I'm sleep?"

"…"

"Please?"

I guessed he also became clingy when he was sick. I shrugged and nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll wait until you sleep," I replied and sat down beside the futon. My hand was still in his grasp. Slowly, he rested himself and closing his eyes. I stared at the peaceful and innocent face.

"You're going to be very attractive when you're growing up," I said so suddenly and looked away as I saw Itachi opened his eye. Man, what did I say?

"Really?" He asked softly.

I nodded and glanced at him before looking away. "Really."

"Thank you," He said and closed his eyes. A small smile curved on his calm face.

"You're welcome."

"You're also going to be the same."

"Mm?"

"You're pretty."

That was surprising. Since my arrival here and even at my real world there wasn't anyone had called me pretty. I never considered myself as pretty. I was decent looking and simple. No one was looking twice at me and asked me this kind of thing. Itachi was the first one and… I didn't know anymore. I stared at our hands and bite my lip before spoke softly. "Uh…Thanks?"

The rain was getting heavier and louder outside.

* * *

It was warm, I noted first. There was something was covering myself. Yawning, I slowly opened my eyes and noted the dark surrounding.

"Huh?" I blinked. "What time is it?" I mumbled and moved myself from the blanket…wait blanket? Quickly pushing the material away, I noted that something was hindering my left hand movement. Turning at my left side, my eyes widened. Itachi was sleeping beside me with his hand holding mine! Wait, we were sleeping together as in the same futon? I scanned the material and paled, since when I joined Itachi and slept together for how long? Trying to seek the time, my eyes focused at the clock in the room. I read nine and startled.

"Gyaah! It is nine o'clock already?"

"Huh?" Itachi opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

Footsteps were heard and the door was opened. I looked at the door and noted Mikoto there. I paled and flabbergasted.

"Mi-Mikoto-san…it…it…we weren't doing anything! I swear!"

The woman chuckled softly and walked to us after switched on the light. She patted my shoulder and her son.

"I know Rin-chan, don't worry about it," Mikoto said and focused at her son. She placed her hand on Itachi's face and patted it. "It seemed that your fever has break. Feel better Itachi?"

The boy nodded while I sat dumbly on the futon. What was happening? I looked at Mikoto who was still checking on her son. "Um, Mikoto-san? What happened here?" I asked softly.

Mikoto smiled and laughed lightly. "When we were back, the house was dark. I checked the house and found both of you were sleeping."

"Uh…"

"You're sleeping on the floor Rin-chan and you look cold, so I tucked you together since…" She trailed and eyed our still entwined hands. We followed her gaze and I felt my cheeks warmed.

"Um, Itachi…can you?" I asked softly and he released my hand. Phew, now I got my hand back! I looked at Mikoto. "I guess I can go back now?" I looked at the window and noted there wasn't any rain.

* * *

Placing down my things on the small desk in living room, I went into the kitchen and opened my fridge. Picking up the jug containing plain water, I let the door closed itself and grabbed a cup before sat down at my living room. I stared at the jug and poured the cold water into the cup. I sighed before took a drink.

"That was really uncalled for…why I let my guard down? Why I was sleeping? Why?" I said softly as remembering the late dinner time at Itachi's home. Mikoto insisted for me to eat before going back. Even the dinner was occupied only Itachi and me since Mikoto and Fugaku already had theirs. Sasuke was asleep and the house was quiet without his baby babbling. It was awkward. Fugaku had looked at me with approving gaze and I tried to avoid any eye contact with him. Even Mikoto had joined him and she also smiled with the content gaze. It felt that I had received their unspoken blessing for my relationship with their son but we were just friend!

I sighed again and decided to let those event aside. I was just being nice as a good friend, nothing more than that. Groaning softly, I placed down the cup and checked on my seals. I better occupied my head with something more productive.

Knocking sounds came from my door and I looked at it.

"Rin, I know you're back! Can I come in?"

"Iruka? Sure!" I stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it and opened it. I stared at the brunet with amused look. Iruka looked tired and he was limping. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need your help," Iruka said with a groan and I let him inside.

The brunet took a seat on one cushion and sighed in relief. I followed him and sat down myself.

"So, what I can help you with?" I asked casually. I hoped it wasn't like Itachi's thing again.

"Mizuki…"

That was perking my interest. It was rare these days for us talking about our classmates since the graduation. Haru was an exceptional since we always met her after our training. "What about him?" I asked and eyed Iruka who was massaging his legs.

"I think he's trying to kill me."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows and stared at Iruka with disbelieve. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know he came here these few days?"

I nodded and put away my seal so I could focus on Iruka. "And then you went somewhere with him…"

Iruka shrugged and looked away. "Yeah…He said that he want to train his skill…actually it wasn't shinobi skills but...it was something else."

"Then?"

"He makes me do…do…this thing…"

I rubbed my forehead and stared at now blushing Iruka. "Just say it out loud Iruka, it's getting late here and I want my sleep," I said as my eyes wandered to the clock.

"He…He made me using henge and act as Tsubaki so he could practice confessing his feeling to that girl!" Iruka panted heavily at the end and glared at the wooden floor. "It was embarrassing and we did this almost every time we met!"

I blinked and blinked again. "Tsubaki? The soft spoken girl in our class?" Remembering the girl, I smiled. Never thought Mizuki was interested to her.

"Y-Yeah…now I don't think I can see her face to face now," Iruka said and face palmed.

"Then your injury? Where it came from?"

"I was tripped over some obstacles during my escape moment. That Mizuki was a jerk!"

I smirked. "He is…I told ya already but you didn't believe me."

Iruka sighed.

"So what kind of help you need?"

"Do you know any healing jutsu? My leg is killing me."

I stared flatly at Iruka. "That's your request? I thought you want my help in stopping Mizuki. I don't mind scarring his mentality…he deserves it. I still remembered the day he mocked Tsubaki about her taijutsu moves."

The brunet shrugged. "I still can handle him, but really you don't know any of it?"

"Healing jutsu? Nope, I don't have capability in order to use it." I replied and shrugged. "I'm not really talented in that field. Tried and failed." I looked at him with a curious gaze. Remembering Iruka's good grasp on every basic techniques we had learned, I decided a sudden conclusion. "What about you? I think you managed passing the basic test at the academy."

Iruka looked at me with a small smile. "I did but I don't learn it further. Now, I'm kind of regretting it."

I looked at the window and listened to the pouring sound of rain outside. "Well, we can try something tomorrow. You got talent, Iruka." A visit to hospital was added in my tomorrow schedule. I hoped that Shiro wasn't busy then.

The brunet nodded. "Okay but what about now?"

"Just put some ointments. It's better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry for unable to do anything Iruka. It's just not my thing…" I trailed at the end and shrugged. It wasn't because I didn't want imitating Nohara Rin since I knew the importance of those jutsu after did some missions but somehow I really didn't have the ability to do it. Now I knew why those medic nin was very important. Not everyone could be a medic while being a ninja too.

"It's okay, you did more just for listening and I don't mind if you want to scar Mizuki's mind." Iruka grinned.

We laughed with carefree as the rain getting heavier outside.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. I feel a little bit hollow and missing something with this chapter since it's just fillers for Rin's life during raining days and I really think that Itachi need some love and care. He didn't get enough in the series and I feel bad for him. Anyway, thanks again and do tell me if anything is wrong with this story (grammar and character personality and so on).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 22**

Iruka agreed to took basic classes with Shiro after we met him. Shiro had explained to us about the healing jutsu; the theory behind it, the chakra control and the concentration with delicate observation. Obviously I didn't have the last part. I wasn't a delicate person. I was more to straight forward approach thus becoming a medic nin was out from my career path. Sealing techniques also needed a delicate chakra control but it wasn't intense as healing one. I was just didn't have the long lasting concentration with delicate approach. We did the basic test with Shiro observed everything. The fish test. Now I understood why there was an aquarium inside his room.

Apparently Iruka did the test without any difficulties. I shrugged and let he did mine before Shiro was going to lost his small fish. I could see his nervous expression when he observed my work. I guessed he really cared those small fishes in his aquarium.

I could see he wiped his nervous sweat when he placed back his fish inside the glass container. Chuckling softly, I spoke out my concern. "Don't worry Shiro-san. It seems that those fish are fine."

"Yeah and I should believe you for the first time Rin-chan," Shiro said and sat down on his chair. He pulled out a book. Flipping it for a moment, he stopped at certain page. "Okay, I think we can start your training on next week, Iruka-kun."

* * *

We left the hospital ground and looked at the moody sky. There was no more rain but the sky still full with grey clouds and cold wind blew from time to time. I looked at Iruka.

"There is still no news from Inoichi-sensei and Hanan also is still recovering from the sickness. What are we going to do now, Rin?" Iruka asked.

Remembering the Hyuuga member of team six, I shrugged. It seemed that he was same with our blond haired sensei as he caught the fever but didn't act like a kid when we had visited him. Haru, his twin also caught the sickness and they were resting together. It was nice to have someone beside when you were recovering from something. My mind wandered to certain Uchiha which I believed he was on road of recovery by now. I guessed I will visit him later.

I sighed and checked out my kunai with several piece of papers in my weapon pouch. "I could practice my seals and with weather like this it gives us trickier situation. I like to try it after lunch, wanna join me?" Looking at brunet, I waited for his answer.

Iruka stood in thinking position, his gaze focused at the ground before he looked at me with a smile. "Sure, why not? This is my chance to get away from Mizuki!"

I rolled my eyes and walked forward. "My offer still stands, Iruka."

"He might be a jerk sometimes but he is still a good guy once you know him," The brunet said as he followed me. "Scarring his mind seems too much when he want to do something nice to a girl he likes."

I groaned softly. "You're just soft Iruka."

Iruka shrugged ignoring my statements. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Ramen will be nice in this kind of weather."

"Ichiraku then."

"Yeah."

* * *

We were on our way to the training field when we met Shishui and Itachi. I frowned slightly as my gaze focused at the youngest Uchiha who was still looking tired in my opinion. I looked at Shishui.

"Shishui-senpai, what're you two doing here? Itachi is not fully recovered…"

"Don't blame Shishui, Rin. I just want to have some fresh air," Itachi said interrupting my question.

"Oh okay then."

"Don't worry Rin, I'm here." Shishui grinned and patted Itachi's shoulder. "I'll make sure his safety and health."

I nodded and changed gaze with Iruka. The brunet nodded and looked at the raven haired boys. "Well, it's nice to meet you two. Have a nice walk." Iruka grinned and walked away.

"Take care, Itachi," I said and resumed my way to the training ground. Quickly I ran and joined Iruka. "Hey, don't leave me alone." I hissed.

"Well, I'm not," Iruka said casually and looked behind us. He frowned slightly.

I raised my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I guess they are following us?" Iruka shrugged.

"What?" I sighed, resting my palm on my forehead and stopped from walking. I looked at the brunet. "Let's just ignore them. Maybe we are just in the same direction with them."

"Yeah," Iruka said and we resumed our walk.

* * *

There wasn't anyone at the training field when we reached the area. Using my chakra, I satisfied with our surrounding. Apparently Shishui and Itachi weren't following us. I scanned the field and looked at the ground. It was damp and I could see some small spots of water here and there. We weren't going to be least dirty with this kind of ground I noted. Anyway, this was a good opportunity to saw our training results.

"Are you ready, Iruka?" I pulled out my kunai.

Iruka smirked and pulled out his. "Yes."

I narrowed my gaze and looked at the brunet. Iruka could be a very fierce opponent if he would. He also narrowed his eyes and our gaze clashed. He was really serious, I noticed and without any delay, we sprinted to each other. Raising my hand with kunai, I quickly blocked his and pushing him away. My footage was gone a little bit of and I quickly jumped away. I glared at the ground, it seemed that the weather did make the soil became very wet and slippery.

"The ground is slippery."

"Yeah, are you going to continue?" Iruka asked.

I nodded and pulled out my seal written kunai. Iruka grunted.

"You're going to use that huh?"

"Yes," I said and threw the three kunai randomly around the field. Iruka eyed each of it and narrowed his gaze. He didn't like it, I knew.

Quickly transporting to one kunai near the brunet, I pushed my right foot on the wet ground so I could dashed at Iruka. He acted fast by turning around and blocked my punch using his arms and tried for a kick using his left leg. Blocking his kick with my free hand, I kneed his stomach. He gasped and we both retreated a few steps from each other. He spat to the ground and ran at my direction with his sharpened kunai in his hand. Surprisingly he threw his weapon away and hit me with a kick. I was barely blocking it and he managed a hit to my side as I avoided my holding kunai hand from Iruka. Grunted, I a quickly made a roundhouse kick which Iruka avoided and I managed a gap between us. Crouching on the wet ground, I gritted my teeth. The brunet already retrieved his weapon while I eyed his leg. Smirking, I activated the fourth seal and transported in front of him.

Iruka eyes widened but he quickly blocked my kunai with his and we stayed still with our gaze focusing at each other. I grinned.

"That's a very fast reaction."

"Yeah," Iruka said and pushed me away. "And you managed another seal. How?"

"Practicing from time to time," I replied and waved my hand. I had written down a seal on my palm and I only could place one since three already laid out on the field via kunai.

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Now you make me want to do something too." Checking his weapon pouch for moment, the brunet smirked as he pulled out some shurikens and chakra wires. There was also his custom made seal together.

My grin gone instantly as my eyes landed at the materials in his hand. "Oh, shit no way. You're not making any traps today."

"Oh, shit yes way," Iruka said as he pulled the thin wire from its coil. "I'm going to practice my trapping skills today."

Quickly retrieving two of my hiraishin kunai, I eyed Iruka's position. He was stood calmly in the middle of the field and I knew he already laid out his traps around him and any wrong move to him was totally unwise. Iruka's traps were nasty. While I had made some pepper bomb seal that lead to irritating after effect, he used coloured materials which would never go away even after several vigorous wash. It took one week the fastest time for it to fade away and month was the longest. Hanan nearly had chocked Iruka to death as the brunet managed dyeing the Hyugaa smooth hair to blond colour. Inoichi-sensei simply shared his amused smile with us for the whole week. Hanan wore his hoodie for the whole week.

Using my chakra, I tried finding out where his traps were. Iruka used the wire so his chakra might attach together with it in order to work properly. The trickiest part was in finding it since only very small amount of chakra was being used and I could saw Iruka's smirk from my position. I frowned and threw my hiraishin kunai so it stuck on the ground near the brunet. Iruka startled and jumped away. I grinned, activating the seal and kicked his legs. It seemed that he forgot I had my seal on his leg.

Harshly landed on wet ground to his side, Iruka quickly raised his hands blocking my kunai. Under his breath, he said something. "They're here."

"Who?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You know who!" Iruka hissed and pushed me away using his foot on my stomach.

"Tch!" I jumped away and noted that I stepped on something. It was Iruka's chakra wires. "Shit!" I shouted and quickly transported myself to the brunet barely avoiding a small explosion from the ground. I glared at him. "You are tricking me!"

"I'm not!" Iruka stood up and jumped away.

I stood warily and wiped away my sweat. Using my chakra I noticed two presences other than us two around the field. Iruka stared flatly at my direction.

"See? I'm not tricking you," The brunet said and dashed to me.

I hastily blocked his kunai and palmed his stomach, providing a gap between us. Standing in offensive position, I eyed Iruka who also preparing himself for another attack. Our kunai clashed and Iruka muttered something.

"You want to continue?"

"I want to but, I don't feel like having spectators now. Inoichi-sensei and Hanan are okay but other than them, I don't think so."

We both lowered our kunai and made the reconciliation sign. I scanned Iruka from top to bottom and laughed.

"You're covered with mud."

"Look who's talking."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Tch…"

I quickly turning around once I noted the two chakra presences walked to us. I looked at amused looking Shishui and silent Itachi. Iruka stood beside me and we changed our gaze.

"Um, are you two following us here?" Iruka asked softly.

Shishui grinned. "Yeah," He said and patted Itachi's shoulder. "He wants to see where you two are going together."

I shrugged and looked at Itachi who stared at the ground before focused at Shishui. "We're just practicing our skill since there is nothing else we can do until Inoichi-sensei and Hanan are back."

"Yeah, we had seen that. Both of you have a good reflex." Shishui added. "I want to join both of you sometime."

"Sure?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, yes please join us," Iruka said excitedly. "Training with an Uchiha is always fun and challenging."

I looked at him and shrugged. Now I remembered why Iruka had said that. He did have training with Suzu who is one of the Uchiha. Now I was curious what kind of training did Iruka had making him said it was fun and challenging.

"What about tomorrow? I'm free until next week."

"Okay, same time?" Iruka asked. I let Iruka did the deal as I searched for my kunai which I had thrown earlier.

"Yes."

Iruka nodded and walked around the field, collecting our things. Quickly, I followed him. Iruka patted my shoulder and smirked.

"Someone's jealous. Now I'm scared."

I snorted and stared indifferently at the brunet. "Say what you want, Iruka." I pulled out my kunai from the soft ground and checked on the seal. It seemed that the letters was slightly blurred.

"You should use waterproof ink for this kind of purpose," Itachi said softly beside me. I startled a bit and looked at the young boy. When he did follow me?

"Yeah, sure thank you for your suggestion," I replied and looked at the brunet who was smirking mockingly. Without any doubt, I threw my kunai at his direction. "Stop smirking, Iruka!"

Iruka laughed and ran to Shishui. I gritted my teeth and collecting my weapon.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not. I just irritated."

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"You smelled."

"Itachi?"

"Mn?"

"Shut up and go back to Shishui or else…"

Without any reply, the raven haired boy walked to his friend and they left the ground.

* * *

We reached the bath house after picking up the needs for bathing. I stared at the building and shrugged. Iruka scratched away dry mud from his skin and walked into the building.

"Well, see you after one hour and half."

"One hour and half? That's too long."

"I want to soak…" Iruka said softly and I could see blush on his cheek.

Grinning, I patted his back and went into the building. "Sure, sure one hour and half."

* * *

I decided for a short soak, after finished with cleaning of my body and hair from dry mud and sand. Entering the large bath and settled myself at one corner, I sighed at the relaxing sensation.

"Hey, are you Rin?"

"Huh?" Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the one who called my name. "Yes?"

A teenaged girl whom I assumed her age around fifteen or sixteen years old was standing in front of me. She had shoulder length wavy black hair and bright ruby red eyes and it was fascinating. Her exposed skin was also in healthy pearly white colour. I gaped at her beauty and shrugged, embarrassing with my attitude.

"Sorry for staring."

"Nah, it's okay," She casually said and sat down beside me. "I'm Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Suzuhara Rin, just call me Rin."

"Then call me Kurenai."

I smiled and relaxed in the bath. Kurenai also did the same and rested her arms on the bath wall.

"So, you're a genin now?"

"Yes."

Kurenai smiled and patted my shoulder. "It's nice to have another kunoichi around."

"Sure," I answered and smiled at her. What she had said was particularly true. After receiving the hitai ate, I realized there weren't many girls as ninja. This field was dominating by men while there wasn't any gender preference but most of the missions required the men's power. I also noted that most woman with hitai ate had worked around the academy, hospital and administration part at the hokage tower. From my observation, I also noted that once a kunoichi married, she was no longer in active duty unless she worked in one the three places that I noticed.

"Are you specialized in anything?"

"I'm kind of practicing myself with sealing techniques," I said and waved my hand. "I'm still a novice and still in training."

"Obviously, even I'm also in training too. I'm specializing in genjutsu." Kurenai laughed.

I turned and looked at her. "Genjutsu?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Rin?"

"Mm, nothing. I just remember it was a difficult field to master." Indeed, genjutsu was a pretty unique field. Manipulating chakra was the basic of genjutsu. Wide imagination and creativity of a caster was very important in order to perform a real life illusionary technique. Proper knowledge was also an important thing too. Basically a perfect genjutsu master had these kinds of traits. Kurenai might be a bookworm or something like that.

"Indeed, it is a little bit difficult but the amazing part is majority of genjutsu user are woman."

"Really?" Now that was interesting.

"Yeah because, girls tend to have a detailed imagination and it is logic in human eyes, unlike boy's imagination."

"Oh, that's interesting."

Kurenai looked away and snorted. "Boy's like to think something perverted too…"

"Uh…" I shrugged and remembered Iruka. Henge no jutsu was the most basic jutsu for genjutsu. You're manipulating your chakra and changed your physical appearance. My gaze narrowed as I remembered that Iruka had used henge to change himself into Tsubaki.

* * *

I slapped my hand on Iruka's head once he stepped out from the bath house.

"You pervert!"

The brunet groaned and placed a hand on his head. "What? I'm not doing anything!"

"Henge into Tsubaki, what're you thinking?"

"That's Mizuki issue!"

"Iruka? Rin? What're you two talking about?" A soft voice spoke beside us.

Clank! Clank!

Our basket fell down on the ground as we slowly turned our face at our classmate. Tsubaki blinked and smiled innocently at us.

"Hi, Tsubaki," I said and picked up my basket casually. I laughed softly. "My hands were slipped. It's nice to see you around."

"Yeah." Iruka grinned and picked up his things. "My hands slipped too."

I rolled my eyes at his lame reasoning, hey he stole mine!

"Nice to see you two too, it has been few months already since we were graduated from the academy," Tsubaki said and looked at the bath house entrance. It seemed that she was in hurry. This was our chance.

"Yeah, you're right," I said and pulled Iruka's sleeve. "Sadly that we're in hurry for dinner; I like to have some chat with you but next time maybe. See you around?"

"Sure," Tsubaki said and waved to us before entering the bath house.

Once the girl entered the building, we released a deep sigh. Iruka pulled his sleeve from my grasp and groaned.

"I'm not doing anything perverted by henge into Tsubaki."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Mizuki was just practicing his stupid speech and I just smiled at everything he said." Iruka frowned and sighed. "I'm so not going to help him with this anymore."

I eyed the brunet critically and shrugged. "Okay, I believe you, Iruka," I said patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay, but it will be much better if you buy me some treat. I'm craving for some pudding."

My eyes widened at hi demand. "What! That's expensive!"

Iruka ran away to certain convenience store with a smirk. He waved my money pouch. I gritted my teeth and ran to his direction. When he took that?

* * *

"This is must be your first experience with it," Shishui said as he extended his arms to our reach. I grabbed one of his hands and let him pulling my body up. I groaned slightly.

"Yeah," Iruka said. "Sharingan is really something, Shishui-senpai."

I nodded. "This is my first time seeing it and it's unique."

Shishui closed his eyes and deactivated his sharingan. "Yes, it is very unique and special." He spoke softly and looked at the bright sky. Apparently the rainy season in Konoha was going away.

I turned my head and looked at Itachi who was practicing alone with his kunai. I wonder how he would look with his sharingan activated.

As if knowing that I was staring at his direction, Itachi looked at my face. Our eyes stared at each other.

"And then they walk to each other, staring into each other gaze…ouch!"

I elbowed Iruka's stomach and turned away. "Let's continue, Shishui-senpai."

"S-Sure…Are you okay, Iruka?"

"Mm fine! Damnit Rin."

I laughed and pulled out my pepper bomb seal. Inoichi-sensei only banned me from using it when Hanan and him around. I grinned and Iruka already preparing something to counter attack my seal.

"Sorry Shishui-senpai but no sharingan this time," I said and activated the seal.

"What the hell is this?!"

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. (^v^)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 23**

"Ow, ow, ow! It's hot!" I threw away the burning paper and waved my hand frantically.

Iruka smirked and laughed at my reaction. His paper already became soot on the ground. We both turned our gaze and focused at Hanan. His paper became soggy and stuck on his hand.

Inoichi-sensei amused with the result and stared at Hanan and Iruka. I simply shrugged; waiting for our sensei spoke out his mind. I also had something which might be similar with the blond haired man.

"Surprisingly the result was different that I had in my mind, I thought that Iruka-kun would have water chakra type and Hanan-kun would have wind type. This test is always kills your curiosity."

I smirked; it seemed that Inoichi-sensei spoke out my thought exactly.

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I know that my name sounded very watery or something like that but it doesn't means that I'm going to have water type of chakra."

"I have same reasoning like Iruka here." Hanan defended his affinity.

"That's just my opinion but Iruka-kun, I guess that yours second affinity is water since you can do healing jutsu easily. It isn't an accurate point since there are also medic nin who don't have water chakra nature." Inoichi added.

"Maybe," Iruka shrugged and stared at his palm.

"Then, why we do this test?" Hanan asked. "I already know my chakra nature shortly after graduation."

"Yeah, I also know mine before this." Iruka added.

"Um, sorry you guys but I don't know what my chakra nature is until today," I said and looked at the blond man. "Thank you Inoichi-sensei for doing this test."

"You're welcome Rin-chan." Inoichi-sensei nodded and shrugged slightly. "At least one of you is appreciating with this test. That paper was pretty expensive."

"We're sorry, Inoichi-sensei, Rin." Iruka and Hanan bowed their head slightly.

* * *

"Kai!" I broke another genjutsu and looked at Inoichi-sensei. The man nodded sagely and formed another hand sign, preparing another one.

My eyes widened as I scanned my new surrounding. It seemed that I was back at my own world but I wasn't since I was stood silently at different angle and saw the accident and how I stayed still on the ground. Wait, I was alive but why my body didn't move? No, this was wrong. Forming hand sign, I closed my eyes.

"Kai!" I shouted and panted. Looking at Inoichi-sensei, I sighed. "Sensei, that's cruel…"

Inoichi-sensei smiled little bit. "I'm not, that's your mind playing some tricks. I just initiate it."

I huffed and looked at the field, where Iruka and Hanan were sparring.

"I think, you three are ready by now," The man said and nodded.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"You'll know soon."

"Aw…"

* * *

"As what Inoichi here had reported, three of you are now ready with C ranked mission," Sandaime spoke calmly and pulled a scroll from a stack on his desk.

Our eyes widened at his statement and we changed our excited gaze. Inoichi-sensei chuckled softly and faked a cough so we would focus what was the next thing Sandaime would tell to us.

"Well, here is your first C ranked mission, team six. Good luck out there," The old leader said with a smile as he placed a scroll in front of us. Inoichi-sensei took the scroll and tucked under his flack jacket. Iruka grinned and raised his hands, Hanan and I slapped our hands to the brunet and the latter winced slightly.

"Ouch, that's too much Hanan!" Iruka groaned.

The Hyuuga simply smirked and I laughed softly.

Ren-sensei who sat beside the hokage nodded at three of us and smiled proudly. We smiled back at him, bowing to both of Sandaime and him before left the mission room following our blond haired jounin.

"So Inoichi-sensei, what's our mission?" Iruka asked excitedly as we left the hokage tower. Hanan nodded behind the brunet and I simply smiled at their reaction.

Inoichi-sensei hummed and stopped from his walk before focusing at us. "Meet at usual place after lunch for briefing."

"Can you tell us now?" Hanan asked. While he looked the calmest member among us three but I knew he was still excited especially when he discovered new things.

"Patience Hanan-kun, Iruka-kun. Why both of you can't be calm like Rin-chan there?" Inoichi-sensei pointed at me and that made I received all of the attention from the boys. I chuckled awkwardly.

"Um, I'm excited too but you must have reason for not telling us right now," I said as my gaze focused at Inoichi-sensei.

Inoichi-sensei nodded. "Indeed, now go back first and meet at usual place later, got it?"

Hanan and Iruka nodded slowly. Inoichi-sensei looked at the boys with unsatisfied gaze until we all listened stomach grumbling sound. It was pretty loud for one person so I thought there were two people who were hungry right now. The boys blushed heavily and stared at the ground with shame. My question was answered and Inoichi-sensei shook his head slightly.

"Go back and please have lunch or your concentration will go away when I'm briefing you guys. I don't feel like repeating on our briefing just because of it," The blond haired man said and sighed. He rubbed his head. "Boys…now I'm glad having a daughter instead. At least she will listen and understand the reasoning behind."

I shrugged and laughed softly. Somehow, I felt that his daughter wasn't going to be an easy going girl when she grew up soon.

* * *

I was stepping out from weapon store when we bumped on each other. I rubbed my nose and took a few steps back. Slowly opened my eyes, I stiffened. Kakashi stared flatly at my direction before looked up at the store name. He frowned slightly.

"Oh, hi Kakashi," I said and waved my hand casually.

"Hn, what're you doing here?" He asked.

It had been quite long time since last I met him. I eyed the silver haired shinobi, he became a little bit taller and he looked pretty relaxed in his stance with both of his hands in his trouser pockets. His outfit also looked different than the last time, now he wore dark blue black sleeveless shirt with mask attached with, same hitai ate and dark trouser with calf length sandals. Wow, those sandals were looked pretty spiffy. I looked up and stared at his exposed arms, wow porcelain kind of skin? I shrugged and let my gaze stopped at his upper left arm, tattoo? Anbu tattoo, I guessed.

"Replenish my weapons, what else?" I patted my shuriken pouch on my tight.

"Are you going to go somewhere?"

"Yeah, mission."

The silver haired teenager narrowed his single gaze. "What mission?"

"Mission," I said casually and stared flatly at him. "What're you genin? I can't tell anything okay."

Kakashi snorted and rolled his eyes in mocking style. I clenched my teeth and looked away. This boy sometimes really could make you angry without any words came out. Just from his reaction, my blood boiled.

"Inside or outside?"

I looked at him and we had staring contest. Now what should I say?

"Outside," I answered his question and looked away. Now my eyes were sore after that unofficial staring contest.

"…" Without any words, Kakashi grasped my shoulder; I eyed his hand before focused at him. Now what? He couldn't do anything anyway. I shrugged.

"Kakashi?"

"Don't die out there," He simply said, tightened his grasp and entered the store, leaving me alone.

I stared at the store entrance dumbly and left the area. What a weird reaction. I thought he would bring up another session of his talk or weapon clashing moments so he could stop my carrier. I guessed he had changed? Shrugging and smiling, I walked back to my apartment.

* * *

I looked at the big gate of Konohagkure and smiled. "This is it," I said softly and tightened my fists at my sides. I eyed Iruka who stood silently beside me; he also was staring at the big gate. I couldn't read his mind this time. There were too many feelings showed in his dark brown eyes.

"What're you two doing?" Hanan asked as he approached us.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Nothing, I just mesmerize the moment here. This is going to be our first journey after all."

Hanan shrugged. "We did walk through this gate too many times already since most of the training fields are outside."

"Well, this is our first time stepping out from this place to somewhere else, not the training field." I countered.

"When you say it like that Rin, now I do feel a little bit nostalgic," Hanan said softly and looked at the outside of the gate. "Haru and I always waited for our father here until one day he never came back from a deadly mission or precisely a war." He added and stared at one of the big door. "After that, we never came here anymore."

I sighed softly and looked away. "I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you. Father was a good shinobi; he died protecting us, everyone here in Konoha. I'm proud just for being his son."

I looked at Iruka's back. He remained standing still without moving at all. Iruka must feel the same with his parents, I added silently in my mind. Closing my eyes for a moment, I looked at Hanan and patted his shoulder. "You're going to be a good shinobi, Hanan."

The Hyuuga smiled and patted my shoulder. "You too Rin," He said and turned to Iruka. "And Iruka too."

Iruka turned around and grinned at us. "Well, we're going to do our best, right Inoichi-sensei?"

I turned around and looked at Inoichi who was walking towards us, smiling he nodded at Iruka's question. "Yes, everyone here is ready?"

"Yes!" We answered firmly and nodded at our blond haired sensei.

* * *

The mission was sounded pretty simple during our briefing, but now I knew why it was classified as C ranked mission. We were needed as escort for merchants from neighborhood country to Konohagakure since the route was pretty famous with bandits. A battle was highly anticipated thus why it was being ranked as C rank but the battle was not at high level of danger. Inoichi-sensei did look at my direction from time to time and I knew why he did that. I also wondered if this was the route where the real Rin here were being attacked. I guessed this was my chance to find the jutsu, if I was really lucky. But right now, the jutsu was my least of worries since we were engaged a contact with a group of bandit. Our survival and the merchants group were the priority at the moment. Hanan already sustained an injury, a clean cut on his arm. He had received that when one of the bandits tried for a kill of merchant leader. With his fast family technique taijutsu moves, he managed threw away the bandit but surprisingly his absolute defense wasn't properly activated. Good thing was it wasn't very deep and Iruka was doing his job by healing it. I was stood in defense position near the merchant leader while his members already went hiding and protecting their goods.

"Shinranshin no jutsu!" Inoichi-sensei casted his jutsu and most of the bandits stiffened before they were moving around unwillingly and attacking on each other. The blond man quickly jumped down to the ground and stood beside me. "I know, I banned you from using it, but they are just too many for us and we need to move fast. Just this time I let you to use it, Rin-chan."

I looked at Inoichi-sensei and nodded. Iruka and Hanan already moved around and defending the merchant members from several bandits that had managed avoiding Inoichi-sensei's jutsu. The merchant leader nodded at another instruction from our sensei and they slowly moved away with their wagon. Quickly jumped on few branch I placed my pepper bomb seal. This wasn't much but at least it could hinder the bandit's movement for a moment.

"I'm ready," I said loudly and jumped away from the area while making hand signs.

Hanan and Iruka quickly followed and Inoichi-sensei was behind us. He gave a nod at my direction and I released the seal. A loud explosion sound was heard followed with many nasty curses.

I smirked and landed on the ground near the group of merchant which waited for us. Iruka stopped beside me and Hanan behind him.

"Rin, that's sounded pretty loud back then, how much did you use?" Hanan asked.

I checked on my equipments. "I think, I used almost of it."

Iruka shuddered and patted Hanan's shoulder. "Somehow, I feel bad to them."

Hanan snorted and looked at his bandaged arm. "They deserve it. Thanks for healing me, Iruka."

"You're welcome, I'm doing my job!" Iruka grinned. He really improved his healing techniques from time to time. Even Shiro had praised at Iruka's work.

Sensing something near to us, I quickly stood in defense position. Iruka and Hanan followed and we looked at Inoichi-sensei who was making sure the merchant group was okay. The blond haired man was quickly joining us with serious expression.

"It seems that those bandits are really persistent. Hanan-kun, you go with merchant. Protect them. Iruka-kun and Rin-chan, you're with me. We are going to stop them from reaching the group."

Hanan quickly went away and I stood warily beside Inoichi-sensei and Iruka.

"Ready," Inoichi-sensei said.

We both raised our hand with kunai.

* * *

We managed to arrive at Konoha before sunset. We didn't talk much during our journey, after thanking us, the merchant group went their way and left us at the gate. Inoichi-sensei sighed and patted our shoulder or head in my case. Iruka and Hanan stared at the ground and shrugged. I closed my eyes as my hand grasped my bloodied sweater.

"I had my hunch that this is going to be happened sooner or later but I don't think it is going to happen in this first outside mission we had. To think that three of you…" Inoichi-sensei sighed and crouched in front of us. "I'm not going to do any consoling or anything like that. This is the thing that you have to overcome yourself. My first kill wasn't very pleasant too but it's the thing that comes together in this field of work. Go back and think about it, find me if you need to talk about it."

"Yes, sensei," We said and nodded.

"Tomorrow, meet at the usual place at eight."

* * *

Washing everything and hang it on dryer, I closed my window. I looked at the clock on the wall and shrugged.

"Dinner time," I said softly and walked into the kitchen. Checking the ingredient I had in my refrigerator, I shrugged. "Onigiri then."

I was picking up my dinner when a knock was heard from my door. Putting down my rice ball, I stood up and walked to it and unlocked it.

Slowly opened the door, I looked at the figure who stood in front of my place. I raised my eyebrows. "Iruka?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said and let the brunet entered my apartment. I closed the door and looked at Iruka who was staring at my dinner.

"How can you eat after we killed someone?" Iruka asked.

I shrugged and sat down on my cushion. "I'm hungry."

"You still have appetite?"

"…" I ignored him and stared at my food.

"Aren't you feel guilty or something? Our hands had killed someone today; I still can feel the blood on my hand! And you're just acting like it was nothing!"

"Are you done Iruka?" I asked softly.

Iruka snorted and looked away. I sighed and walked to the window. "You know, life is cruel. We gain and lost something along the way. We protect and being protected from time to time. There are good people and bad people around us." I stared at my trembled hands. "Honestly, I was pretty shocked with my first kill, scared too but I'm not regretting it. Why? Because I was protecting you." turning around and looked at Iruka, I smiled somberly. "And you did the same to me and Hanan protected the merchant leader. If not, we might not have this conversation right now."

The brunet blinked and looked at the table. "But we took someone else life."

"I know that's why we aren't going to forget it. We aren't going to enjoy it. The job scope did mention about killing but we aren't going to do it for fun. There're always reasons behind it."

"Yes…"

"Iruka thank you for saving my life."

"You too Rin, I'm glad that we are all safe," Iruka said and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him.

* * *

" _Even if you manage to find the jutsu, what're you going to do?"_

I was staring at my trembling hands as Rin's question came to my mind. Closing my eyes, I sighed.

"I'm not going to find the jutsu anymore. She is not me, she is not a ninja. She didn't kill someone in the mission."

Opening my yes, I looked at the dark night sky from my window. "This is my world."

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. Not the best chapter this time but the next one is going to be something. Thanks again for supporting this story!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 24**

I sat silently on the same branch as I looked at Naruto who was walking around the playroom inside the orphanage. I stared at the blond baby and shuddered. He was playing alone in the room and there wasn't anyone else inside it. I frowned and hugged my legs. Why they did that?

"I'm sorry, Naruto for not being there for you." I muttered softly and shrugged. Resting my head on my knees, I hummed something.

The branch where I sat was moving and I felt someone had joined me watching Naruto. I raised my head and turned to my left side. It was the masked person again.

"Hello," I greeted him and that person nodded.

Slowly I stood up and looked at the masked person. I smiled.

"Now I can relax a bit since you're here. Look Naruto for me will you?" I said and preparing my leg to jump away when a gloved hand grasped lightly on my arm making me stopped. I looked at the mask, since that was the only thing I could identify about this person. "Yes?"

A hand signs was showed and I stared at the hand before looking up at the mask.

"Where I'm going?" I deciphered the sign and grinned. "Got mission to do, maybe I won't be here for few days."

Another signs showed. I laughed softly. "Good luck? Thanks Anbu-san."

A nod was enough as answer and I left the place with happy smile.

* * *

Iruka ran to us and panted slightly before looked at Inoichi-sensei. "Sensei, I bring what you want."

Inoichi-sensei nodded and looked at Hanan and me. I nodded at his silent instruction and patted everyone shoulders placing my seal mark.

After the success of our first C ranked mission, our team slowly took more missions from that rank. While there was occasionally D ranked mission in our schedule but our time mostly consumed by a single C ranked where the longest it took almost two weeks until it was finished. There was also a less time consuming too. The pay was satisfying and I did make some saving for the future. I even managed to buy some new clothes and better material for my seal making. As for our first kill experience, I agreed that was a real life rule where the strongest will kill the weaker and that was my last straw if anything else didn't work. Iruka and Hanan had their own definition on the first killing experience and we all had managed to overcome it which made Inoichi-sensei quite proud and satisfied with our growth.

I also had personal talk with him about my decision on searching the jutsu. He was pleased with my choice and we were still trained on my genjutsu breaking techniques. He did placed a higher level of genjutsu to me from time to time. Sometimes, Kurenai had joined me practicing it when she found me alone at the training field. We also had some girls talk and I enjoyed it very much since I was always having interaction with boys and men. Only few girls I knew around Konoha and Mikoto was the only woman among them.

Talking about her, she did ask me to come for dinner after the mission. I simply agreed to it since she was a nice woman to hang around and she also gave some pointers on my seals. Well, she was Kushina's best friend and they did share too many things between them which Minato and Fugaku never knew and it was mostly about women things of course. Mikoto was a carefree woman too as she always enjoyed every moment in her life and of course bragging about her sons too.

About her sons, I never had a chance to met Itachi anymore since the missions came along and he was practically busy with his ninja training and classes. I didn't mind much as that gave us some gap and it was actually a little bit relaxing on my part. Remembering Mikoto's invitation somehow made me a little bit anxious. I wondered how much did Itachi have grew up by now. Well, Sasuke on the other hand…

* * *

"Rin!" Iruka shouted my name and I nodded at his direction. Quickly I landed on the ground in a crouch and pulled out a scroll from my weapon pouch on my waist. Rolling it open, I made several hand signs and let strong pulse of water came out from my seal. Slamming my palm on the scroll and releasing my chakra, a water barrier was formed. Hanan and Iruka stood behind me and pulled out their weapons.

Fire arrows reached my water barrier and it instantly stuck on it and the fire went away. Inoichi-sensei already formed his specialized hand seal behind us. His next instruction was really surprising.

"A paper bomb is going to approach us in ten seconds. Rin lower your barrier, Hanan use your kaiten and Iruka your chakra wires."

"Yes!" We answered and instantly I let the barrier down. Hanan quickly stood in front of me and performed his technique while Iruka pulling out several chakra wires from his pouch. The kunai with paper bomb was deflacted by Hanan and it went away before it was exploded. The Hyuuga boy stopped his move gracefully before our sensei released his jutsu, making the attackers became immobilized since their minds were taking over by our blond sensei. Iruka hastily threw out his kunais that were attached with chakra wires and sealing barrier, binding the enemy down.

Inoichi-sensei went to the group of unknown ninja and performed his interrogation techniques with Hanan observing him. Securing my water seal on my scroll, I looked at Iruka.

"Hey, it has been a year already since we are graduated," I said and kept my scroll away.

Iruka nodded while his gaze was focusing at the group. I looked at the direction and shrugged. "It seems that Inoichi-sensei don't hold back. Those ninjas are suffering from mental treatment. Well it's their mistake for attacking us so suddenly."

I shrugged and agreed with Iruka's statement. The unknown ninja leader was shaking while his other members were panicking. They really couldn't move around since Iruka had activated the seal barrier.

The brunet looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "So what's about a year after graduating?"

I hummed and stood up. "Do you remember about individual test that Inoichi-sensei gave us?"

"Yeah, of course I won't forget that! You didn't wake up from a genjutsu! We both are so worried!"

"Chill Iruka, stop shouting, I'm sorry about that okay. I've been practicing with Inoichi-sensei about it and don't worry about that anymore."

"O…kay then," Iruka said reluctantly and relaxed slowly. "So, what's about it?"

"You must wonder when he is going to do that test again, am I right, Rin?" Hanan joined us.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Hanan. Um, what will happen to them?" We all looked at our sensei and the group of unknown ninja.

Hanan shrugged. "They aimed for the scroll we had received from the border surveillance team and they want to sell it at the black market. Apparently the scroll was containing some kind of jutsu, which I hardly believed. If there is jutsu inside it, I don't think it's easily dropped out from our client during his way back."

"Oh." Both Iruka and I nodded. The scroll was safe in Inoichi-sensei's hand since he was the one who held it. He kept it hidden of course.

"So, we're going to wait for another team to bring them back to Konoha. Inoichi-sensei already sent his summon. Then, we're going to stay here until the team arrives and resume our mission."

I shuddered. "Another night sleeping outside," I said and paused. "I miss my bed."

"Well, the ground isn't that bad, Rin." Iruka kicked some dead leaves.

"Yeah, with crawling creatures here and there, of course I like it very much." I deadpanned.

Hanan groaned and rubbed his arms, he also mumbled something under his breath about dirt and hair. Well, he was such a sissy sometimes. Even I didn't care much about some dirt attached on my clothes but he would babble silently (which also could be heard obviously) and tried to clean even for single spot on his shirt. What a guy, I groaned internally.

* * *

I stared at the full moon and shivered slightly when the wind blew by. Rubbing my arms, I pulled my sweater tighter and sighed. I looked at the ground and noticed that Hanan and Iruka were sleeping soundly. I believed Iruka was really enjoying the sleep while Hanan, I guessed he was troubled with some mosquitoes flying around his head. His face was soured with his eyebrows twitched from time to time, annoyed with the insects and his hands were swatting it away. A loud slap sound was heard and I looked at the sleeping Hyuuga. I giggled softly and quickly looked away.

"That's very funny," Inoichi-sensei said softly and smiled.

"It looks hurt," I replied casually and grinned. "But it's amusing."

"Well, Iruka did offer some ointments but he rejected it."

"Hanan's fault then." I chuckled softly. Inoichi-sensei had dropped the honorific and simply called us by our names since he had became comfortable with us from time to time. He also had let us babysitting his daughter, Ino, when he was having a higher ranking mission or interrogation with some enemy who had been caught. From time to time, he did act like our father or older brother since all of us didn't have parents save for Hanan who still had his mother. I didn't mind about my age anymore when with him and just followed the flow.

I stopped from my chuckle. "I guess Hanan is just careful with Iruka since he was fallen once. Remember the ointment wasn't really one but honey? That was hilarious."

"Of course I won't forget that, both of them were harmed by a large group of bees." Inoichi-sensei chuckled softly and I joined him.

"And it was really painful listening to those Hanan's alien speaking since his mouth was swollen heavily."

"Yeah and Iruka too, he couldn't sit on the ground since the bees stung his ass."

We laughed and stopped once we heard another face slapping sound and resumed our chuckle softly.

* * *

I washed my face after brushing my teeth and kept everything in my backpack before joined with my team and the unknown ninjas. While I was walking to the place from nearby river, I could hear Iruka's excited voice.

"More like he's congratulating someone," I said softly and resumed my walk. After entering a pretty big bush, and exiting it from the other side, I was surprised with the presence of the newcomers. It seemed that the group had arrived. My eyes widened as my gaze landed at certain person. I blinked repeatedly and rubbed my eyes. "There is no way I'm seeing that. This must be some dream!"

Iruka sighed and pulled my hand away. "Rin, this is not a dream. Face it, Itachi-kun is one of us now."

I sighed and shrugged. "Okay…"

Hanan crossed his arms and looked at me with curious expression. Ah, I did tell him about being friend with another Uchiha but I didn't really finished the story with him since we were so busy these days and I already had missed some important events in the year! Slowly I turned and looked at Itachi with other two older kids who were listening to his jounin sensei and Inoichi-sensei. I looked at the raven haired boy. I noted that his hair was a little bit longer and he was a little bit taller than our last encounter that was…pretty long time, I guessed. My eyes the caught at his forehead where the hitai ate was, it seemed that it was true.

I looked at Iruka and shrugged. "Iruka, punch me. Hard."

The brunet stared at me and placed a palm on his face. "I don't want to do it, or I'm going to be punched. Sorry but I'm really like to keep my limbs attached."

"Oh, please?"

"No!"

"Tch!"

"Um, Rin, Iruka…" Hanan spoke softly and making both of us focused at him. The Hyuuga placed a hand under his chin and nodded. "From your reaction, I guess that Uchiha Itachi is your love interest, Rin?"

I stared at Hanan and gaped. He was too clever sometimes and I didn't like it when he was making his deduction.

"Uh, not really Hanan, we're just a good friend," I said and shrugged. "He is a good boy."

Iruka rolled his eyes and nodded. "A very good one indeed."

I glared at the brunet and he simply brushed it away.

"I'm thinking about our dinner shall be salad for the whole week when we come back."

Iruka quickly looked at me and shook his head. "Anything but that! I can't stand anymore veggies since this mission! Those canned vegetables and plain rice was a torture! Our sensei taste was awful!"

"You have a weird relationship with people around you Rin," Hanan said so suddenly.

"What about that?" I asked him and ignored Iruka's pleading.

Hanan shrugged. "Nothing, just my observation. Don't worry much about it anyway."

I groaned and looked at the group which was still in deep discussion between the jounins. Itachi was looking at our direction and our gaze clashed. I quickly looked away after nodded at his direction. Well, a simple nod would be enough as a greeting in the middle of a mission, right?

* * *

The scroll was containing a toy for kids, a kendama. The client had bought it from Suna since his son really wanted one after seeing it from a group of merchant that had stopped at their village. One of the merchant children was roaming around the village and met the client son thus lead to the knowledge. The client decided to buy one for his son as birthday present when he was receiving an invitation to the Suna merchant village as a thank you for the good hospitality during their stay. He kept the toy hidden in one of his storage scroll for a surprised to his son and realized it was gone when he came back. After heard some news from the ninjas at the border, he put a request for bringing the scroll back.

We stared at the kendama and shrugged while Inoichi-sensei was talking with the client who was the leader of the village. I elbowed Hanan's ribs softly.

"It seems that your hunch was true." I whispered at him.

Hanan nodded. "Well, those nins whom attacked us were stupid and they aren't really come from a big village. So it was pretty weird on that part."

Iruka looked at us. "Or maybe they're just bandits. They want to sell it right?"

"Yeah, I think so too."

I hummed and agreed with it silently. Well, since our mission was a success, we're going to came back to Konoha. Sighing silently, I knew I was going to face it either sooner or later.

* * *

It seemed that sooner than I thought as we were approaching the main gate, I felt Itachi's chakra was around the place. I reassured my mind since I had prepared something to encounter the Itachi's feeling. After registering at the main gate post, Inoichi-sensei left us. He did mention about two days off and we were going to have our meeting after that.

Hanan left a few moments later after giving me some knowing gaze. I shuddered under his gaze and looked at Iruka. The brunet yawned and folded his arms behind his head. He stared at the evening sky and sighed.

"Well, I'm going to buy some ramen since you are insisting on salad thing," Iruka said and went to shopping district. I groaned and gritted my teeth at his direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so having salad for my dinner this week!" I shouted before Iruka ran away and mockingly threw a flying kiss at my direction. Quickly grabbing nearest stone, I threw it away at the brunet direction. Sadly, Iruka already jumped away and I was so going to strangled him later.

"Rin?"

I stopped from my immature attitude and looked at Itachi with a shrug. "Sorry since you need to see that."

The boy shook his head slowly before looked at me with his deep gaze. I shrugged and looked away.

"It's okay; I like to see you so honest like that."

"Ah, I don't think that should be classified as honest, Itachi."

"Come and have dinner at our house tomorrow. Mother tells me she invited you before you left for the mission."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll come tomorrow."

Itachi already walked in front of me before he stopped since I faked a cough and turning around so we were facing each other. I gulped my saliva and pulled out something from my weapon pouch.

"Itachi, congratulations on yours graduation. That hitai ate really suit on you."

"Thank you very much, Rin."

Slowly I walked to him and pulled his hand before placing my specialized kunai on his palm. It was the standard kunai we used but I had mine with carved hilt with my seal signature.

"For you."

"But?"

"Keep it, you gave something on my graduation and I want to give something to you too. We are comrades now," I said firmly and walked away with a smile. That was my way of recognizing him as my comrades. I hoped he do understood that I wasn't seeing him more that that.

"Rin!"

I stopped and turning around. "Yes?"

"I'm going to be serious from now on."

"What?" I raised my eyebrows. What now?

"Since I'm an adult," Itachi said calmly and walked away leaving me alone.

Ow, crap! He doesn't understand my sign?! I yelled internally.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. Next chapter is going to take more time later since I got some college things to do and right now there is something happened in my family. So please be patient and see you guys later on. Thanks again for supporting this story!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 25**

The dinner went well and I was playing with Sasuke after Mikoto pushed me out from her kitchen, saying that Sasuke was in need for attention and she was busy. Itachi who was washing the dishes simply stared at me and Sasuke as we went out from the room. Fugaku already left to his office for evening patrol.

"Sasuke, what are we going to play?" I asked the young toddler.

"Um…ba…ball?" Sasuke picked up a ball and threw at me. Since he was only one year old and half, his throw wasn't strong and the ball ended rolling at my direction.

I giggled and picked up the ball, threw it lightly at his direction. The toddler caught the ball and chuckled.

"Wow, that's a very good catch!" I clapped my hands making the young kid smiled and jumped happily. I could see his baby teeth and smiled. Aw, so cute!

"Yeay! Rin! Good!" Sasuke said while holding the ball to his chest.

"Sasuke," Itachi said suddenly and walked to his younger brother. I shrugged. Well, that was pretty fast for Itachi to come here and joined us.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke released the ball and opened his arms eagerly at his brother.

I quickly picked up the rolling ball and kept it inside a basket designed for keeping Sasuke's toys. After ensuring the ball in the right place, I turned to the siblings. Itachi was sitting on the floor with Sasuke on his lap. I smiled and shrugged as my eyes focusing at the two.

"Sasuke," Itachi said calmly.

"Yea?" Sasuke tilted his head so he could see his brother's face.

"Call Rin, nee-san."

"Nee-chan? Why?"

"Because…She is…"

I gulped and looked at the door. Noticing Mikoto, I quickly walked to her leaving the siblings and bowed to her.

"Thanks Mikoto-san for the dinner. It's very delicious," I said and raised my head. I smiled at her. "I think I should go back now before it's going to be so late. Tomorrow we're going to have a team meeting."

Mikoto blinked at me and placed a hand under her cheek. "You should stay for night here, Rin-chan…"

"Oh, thanks but I'm sorry I can't do that," I said casually and pulled my shirt and smiled at the woman. She smiled back and nodded in understanding. "Thank you Mikoto-san."

"Well, let Itachi escorts you…"

"Oh no, just let him plays with Sasuke." I pointed at the siblings and smiled. Siblings love was something I was very fond and seeing those two really melted my heart. "I think I should go now. Send my regards to Fugaku-san and those two." Faster I went out from this place was the better.

Mikoto nodded as she saw her sons were having a brotherly talk. Not even she could hear it anyway since they were talking softly. It was better that way I guessed since I didn't want any awkward feeling spreading to her too even though she might have some idea. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful out there, Rin-chan."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and walked to the entrance with Mikoto followed behind me. Bowing to her for good dinner and hospitality, I quickly walked out from the house and ran to my apartment.

* * *

Half way out from the Uchiha compound, I heard a rushed footsteps approaching. Slowly reducing my pace, I turned around and facing Itachi. I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's dangerous walking alone during night like this."

I looked at the sky and noticed there wasn't moon or more likely it was hidden behind the clouds. There were many clouds on the sky thus it make the ground darker. There were few street lamps around but it weren't enough. But still…

"Itachi, I'm a ninja okay. I can protect myself." I frowned. Geez, boys…

"Um I know." The boy shrugged and stared at the ground. Now I felt guilty for making him sad. Argh! I groaned internally while maintaining a poker face.

Sighing, I looked at him. "Okay, walk with me until the shopping district?"

"Sure," Itachi said calmly and joined me by my side.

"So, you're a genin now, huh?"

"Yes."

"What about your team mate?"

"They're fine."

We talked casually until reached the shopping district and went for our own way after some awkward greeting.

* * *

We finished our taijutsu practices and slowly did some cooling down exercise. Releasing a satisfied breath, I walked to the tree where we placed our belongings before did the training. Hanan followed me and we both sat down on the ground under the shade. Iruka was collecting his weapons and did some target practice.

I pulled out my elemental seal scroll and rolled it open. Placing it on my lap, I checked on my water seal that I had used previously. By now, I had managed two elemental seal which I could use as barrier during sparring which were water and fire but I rarely using the latter since, well fire was pretty hot and it was mostly suitable for offensive moves. Fire was unlike another element like water which it could be used in various ways. I did learn some of fire jutsu but rarely using it. Shrugging, I stared at the scroll.

"Practice on fire jutsu will be added in next week schedule."

Hanan flipped another page and nodded. "It will be a good thing when you practicing it."

"You should learn some earth jutsu Hanan, maybe its going to be useful later?"

"Nah, I'm going to perfecting my clan's technique first."

"So you're practicing even at home?"

"You also do the same, right?"

"Just hiraishin, nothing more than that."

We didn't talk anymore than that as I was focusing on repairing my water seal and Hanan with his book. I was staring at my scroll when I listened the book was being closed. I turned to the Hyuuga and shrugged as he was staring at my direction.

"Rin, I have something to talk to you."

"Oh, sure what's it?"

"That Uchiha Itachi, do you really like him?"

Slamming my fist on the ground, I glared at him. "What? No! Where did you hear something like that? Iruka?" I looked at the brunet who was untangled his chakra wires.

"Geez, calm down. I'm just asking out of my curiosity."

I sighed and stared at the scroll. "No I'm not, I just seeing him as a friend or more likely a younger brother but now he is also a genin like us, I see him as one of us. A comrade."

"Then why are you so flabbergasted when I asked your relationship?"

I groaned softly and leaned on the tree. "I'm just surprised and I don't like it." I said and shrugged. Staring at the sky, I spoke out. "Actually I don't know why." It was so confusing! Damn it!

"Mm, interesting," Hanan said softly and looked at me again. "So, do you have someone you like, admire or love something like that?"

I blinked a few times and looked at Iruka who was tightening his chakra wires on shurikens. It seemed that he was practicing his traps. "Mm…I don't know but I do have someone I admire."

"Do we know who he is?"

I laughed softly. "Even I don't know whether that person is a man or woman."

"Older people?"

"I guess since that person is taller than me, so I assuming it like that."

"Why you don't know the gender?"

I looked at Hanan. "That person is an Anbu, I never see the face or hair since there is always mask and cloak on that person."

"That's very informative. So you like someone older huh? Since there's no one younger than us in the Anbu."

I shrugged. "Maybe but we are rarely met." I eyed Hanan and frowned. "Why you asked those questions?"

"I'm curious."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tch, Hanan it's just fair I'm asking the question since you asked me. So I want to know what relationship you have other than us."

Hanan looked at the sky and wondered. "Mm, I do like someone."

"Do we know that person?"

"Maybe."

"That's very vague. Tell me more, Hanan!"

Hanan laughed softly. "I'm sorry; I want to keep it for now."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Iruka sat down in front of us.

"Nothing much, how's your target practice?" Hanan spoke quickly stopping me to answer Iruka's question. I groaned silently. There went away my chance.

"As usual my left hand really need more practice," Iruka said and looked around. "Well, Inoichi-sensei is pretty late isn't he?"

I looked around and checked the surrounding with my chakra. "Hm, he isn't anywhere near."

A poof of smoke suddenly appeared behind Iruka making the brunet turned around and facing our sensei. We looked up and looked at the blond man.

"Inoichi-sensei!" Iruka shouted. "You're late! We already had done with morning routine!"

"Uh sorry Iruka, everyone I'm just a clone, come to my house now. I'm quite busy with something," The clone said in hurry and another poof of smoke, he vanished.

We changed our gaze and nodded.

* * *

"Inoichi-sensei, why dragging us into this?" Iruka whined as he was carrying a crying Choji who wanted some cakes that I was currently cut into small pieces. The chubby baby was pulling Iruka's ponytail making him groaned in pain.

Our blond haired sensei smiled awkwardly as he entered his living room. "Um, you are my cute students?"

"Flattery doesn't work here, Inoichi-sensei," Hanan said as he was letting Shikamaru using his lap as pillow while Ino climbing on it and poking her sleeping friend. I laughed silently as noticing Hanan's twitched eyebrows. His legs were going to be sore later.

"Okay, here's the cake." I placed a slice of orange flavor sponge cake on three small plastic plates. Passing it to the toddlers, I smiled. "Enjoy!" Quickly I kept away the knife and the remaining cake in the kitchen.

The kids happily munched on their food and we all gathered around our sensei. As for Hanan, he was crawling slowly to us and sighed in relief once he arrived in our circle. Iruka and I smiled understandingly to our team mate. Iruka moved his loose hair behind his ear and shrugged. I was the less affected one among us three since Ino went bugging Shikamaru and Hanan.

Inoichi-sensei laughed and patted Hanan's shoulder. "Sorry, kiddo but I really don't want to bother you all with this but we're already promised for a team meeting."

"You can make the meeting on the evening," I said while both Hanan and Iruka nodded.

Our sensei sighed. "Sadly, that isn't going to happen either. I'm babysitting them for today and tomorrow."

"Wow, that's pretty hard."

"Yeah, do you need us for these two days?"

"Oh its okay, Shikaku will come and help me later. Choza is having a mission right now but he will come tomorrow." Inoichi-sensei paused and looked at us. "But you three can do this; send the finished report to the mission room." He pulled out a scroll from his vest and passed it to Hanan since he was the most responsible and matured between us three. While in age wise, I was older mentally but I did have attitude like a real kid. It seemed that I was enjoying my physical age very much.

Suddenly we all heard a crying came from the group of toddlers. Quickly I stood up and walked to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as eyeing the crying Choji, drowsy Shikamaru and angry Ino.

"Choji steal my cake, so I hit him!" Ino answered proudly while her father was face palmed behind her. The chubby baby was crying louder and the thing that amazed me most was that Shikamaru could sleep without feeling disturbed from the loud cry. Hanan already covered his ears with his hands while Iruka was tightening his hair? I shrugged at the brunet action and crouched in front of Choji.

"Hey little one, stops crying please?"

"B-But…"

"Well, stealing isn't a good thing; you should ask if you want more next time, okay?" I nodded slowly making the chubby baby followed my action.

Turning to Ino, I smiled at the blond haired baby girl. "Ino-chan, I know you're strong but hitting your friend isn't a good thing. Keep your strength for the future okay?"

"Okay," Ino said looked at Choji. "Sorry."

"Uh uh…me too." Choji answered softly.

I knew the young kids like them didn't really understand what I was talking about; at least the ruckus was now ended. Iruka grabbed my shoulder and grinned.

"Thank you Rin, you're our life saver."

I laughed and looked at Inoichi-sensei. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

We left our sensei's house shortly after Shikaku arrival and went to the mission room which situated at the hokage tower. It was pretty busy day since there were many ninjas around the room, picking their mission or sending the mission report. We walked to Ren-sensei since he was at the desk and free from other ninja.

"Good afternoon team six, there is something for me?" Ren-sensei greeted us and eyed each of us. "Looks like three of you grow up steadily."

We nodded and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Ren-sensei," Hanan bowed slightly and we followed him. "Here is our mission report." He gave the scroll to our academy sensei.

While Ren-sensei was reading and checking the scroll content, the hokage arrived at the mission room. Steadily he walked to the desk and took his seat. We bowed at him and focused at our sensei back.

I was humming internally when I felt someone was staring at my direction. Looking around, I stopped at certain person and shrugged. Sandaime smiled at me before he opened a scroll and did his work. I quickly looked at Iruka who was adjusting his hair. What was that?

"Mm, it seems that everything is in order. Thank you for your good work, team six."

"You're welcome," Hanan replied.

We left the room and stopped in front of the building entrance.

"So, we are going to do some training until, Inoichi-sensei is free which is after tomorrow." Iruka spoke out and looked at the sky. "Aw, what a waste of time when we can do some mission."

"Um, I don't think it's a waste of time when we can practice everything," I said and nodded. "I still need practicing on my fire jutsu. Solely depending on my scroll techniques and hiraishin isn't a good thing for long term."

"Hey, you three!"

We turned around and faced an enthusiastic Haru and other girls from our class. We quickly joined them.

"What're you guys doing here?" Haru asked.

"Send our mission report," Iruka said and smiled at the girls. Hanan nodded silently behind the brunet.

"And all of you?" I asked as I noted that other than Haru and Suzu, there were also Shizu and Tsubaki.

"Ah, we're just catching up each other." Suzu spoke and grinned. I looked at the tomboyish Uchiha and noted her hair was slightly longer than our time at the academy. "Well, there are some rumors around about chuunin exam. So we're discussing about it now."

"Heh…rumors, you're so fast with this kind of thing eh Suzu," I said casually with a knowing grin to raven haired girl and avoided her kunai. "Hey that's dangerous!"

"I'm not gossiping! We're just sharing the information!"

"Chill Suzu, I'm not saying anything about gossips."

"Liar! I can see it in your eyes! There is mischievous look and I knew it!"

I giggled making Suzu sighed dramatically. She was pissed; oh I was so having fun right now.

"Calm down everyone," Iruka stopped us and shrugged. I could see him sighing 'girls' before looking at Suzu. "So, what's about chuunin exam?"

Tsubaki hummed and looked at us. "I heard it from some other genin that it's about time for chuunin exam going to be held. Apparently, there isn't any specified time but most of the previous exams were being held in the first three months of the year."

Interesting, I mused silently. So, there was an exam for moving up your ranking, huh? Obviously I was going to take it. Kakashi? Nah, he didn't need to know anything. When we met again later on he couldn't do anything anymore. Just from my thought, I already could feel some satisfaction feeling.

"What're you thinking about, Rin?" Hanan asked.

I looked at him and shook my head slowly. "Ah, just thinking about the exam. It's sounded like a very good opportunity."

The Hyuuga boy nodded slowly while his gaze focused at his sister. "Well, it's just rumors."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"But it's really a good opportunity if it's true."

I nodded and looked at Iruka who was chatting casually with the girls especially Suzu. I smiled.

* * *

I frowned as my gaze was focusing at Naruto who was eating his breakfast alone in his room. It was messy and there wasn't anyone around going to help him. Apparently, he was being isolated with other children in the orphanage and the only time he had the interaction was during the evening when they were playing outside. It was so lonely! I couldn't stand on this shit anymore! Gritting my teeth, I slowly stood up on the branch I sat and preparing for a jump to the building. A gloved hand on my shoulder stopped my action. I turned around and facing with the same Anbu person again.

"Why do you stop me?"

The Anbu shook his or her head and formed several hand signs. I frowned.

"Can't do that? Hokage's order?"

A nod and I shrugged. Well, Sandaime's words were really powerful around Konoha. So far there wasn't anyone broke it and I didn't want to be the first one. Patience Rin, I said internally. Taking my seat once again, I stared at the window. Naruto was happily munched his food. Well, at least his needs weren't abandoned by the care taker. Kushina, I'm sorry since I only can see your son from this far… I spoke silently in my heart.

After a moment of silence, I raised my head and looked at the Anbu. "Um, can I ask a question?"

A nod and I gulped. "Um, are you a man or a woman?"

Hand signs were the answer given and I nodded. Looking away from his mask, I smiled. "Oh, a man…"

* * *

It was happened very fast, at first there wasn't anything suspicious around us but suddenly there were three groups of bandits attacking on us when we're reaching the Konoha forest. Inoichi-sensei already escorted the merchant to somewhere safe while we three were having difficulties in getting away. Surprisingly, those bandits didn't follow our sensei but they were insisted attacking on us. Quickly kicking one of the bandits away, we grouped with our back were facing each other. Iruka was panting heavily by now since he had used almost of his chakra healing the merchant's injury. Hanan quickly blocked another attack and I pulled out a barrier scroll forming a barrier around us. Iruka instantly crouched on the ground and Hanan hastily checked on him while I was maintaining the barrier.

The Hyuuga looked at me with his activated byakugan. "This is no good, Iruka is bleeding heavily and his chakra is very low."

I looked at Iruka and stiffened. His left side was drenched with his own blood while there also few spots on the ground below and he didn't really focus with our conversation. I bite my lower lip and looked at Hanan. It looked like he also didn't do well now; I could see red stain of bloods on his both sleeves and he didn't move his left arm very much. Looking at my right leg, I winced. At least I was much better than Iruka since I could stand on my own. There was patch of blood and torn part here and there on my trouser but the cut was no longer stung. "Make sure he is stay awake. I'm going to make some opening and finish this fast."

"Wait Rin, we're outnumbered and injured, how you're going to make an opening?"

"Uh…but Iruka needs medical attention," I said softly. Suddenly I picked up something from our village direction.

Focusing on my chakra, I noticed that our sensei was on his way towards us. There were also other people chakras behind him. I frowned and focusing on it some more. Noticing the pace, I smiled slightly and looked at Hanan.

"It seems that we got reinforcement!"

"Yeah, I see that too!" Hanan nodded and checked on Iruka once again. Focusing my chakra on barrier seal, making it sturdy, I pulled out several kunais with paper bomb. It wasn't my pepper one but a standard one and I intended on using it on those persistent bandits whom were trying to break in our small safe place.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Iruka said softly. We both turned to him. Iruka looked away and shrugged under the white blanket. "We're going to miss the exam…"

Apparently those rumors about the chuunin exam were true. It was going to be held around a month after new year and with our condition, it wasn't an option to take it or not anymore. We were going to let go this year exam and tried for the next one. Hanan and I had discussed about it and we both agreed that we weren't ready for it while Iruka who had just woken up after small operation spoke about it suddenly. We were prepared.

Hanan snorted and carefully crossed his bandaged arms. It seemed that his left shoulder was dislocated. "Nah, with our condition, we aren't going to enter it anyway."

I nodded. "Yeah, I can't really walk well without a crutch. Twisted foot is really hurts!" I whined while waving the crutch making both boys smiled and laughed. I joined them after a moment. Well twisted foot was something but a nearly torn ligament was truly scared me.

"It's good thing to see that three of you are in a good mood," Inoichi-sensei said as he entered the hospital room. He stopped at the end of Iruka's bed and looked at us. He then focused at Iruka. "How do you feel, Iruka?"

"A little bit dizzy and sore but overall I'm fine," The brunet said and leaned more on his pillow. He really looked like a girl with his hair down. Iruka looked at our sensei. "Um, Sensei, is it true that the mission was a trap?"

Grimly, Inoichi-sensei nodded. "Yes, even the merchant we are supposed to protect is one of them. After the interrogation, we concluded that the attack is based on revenge and the disguise is aimed for a bigger robbery on their next act."

I shuddered and remembered our first C ranked mission, our first kills, so there was the revenge part came from. A hand rested on mine, making me looked up and looked at Hanan. He tightened his grasp and it made me felt reassured. I slowly nodded at him and looked at Iruka who also smiled slightly at us. Now I did feel much better.

"Well, this is the life of ninja, full with uncertainty, right Inoichi-sensei? At least we stopped them from their bad deed." Iruka looked at the blond man.

"Yes," He said.

"And we're going to be stronger than now so that we can protect everything important here." Hanan spoke calmly.

"Yes that's right but now focuses on healing okay." Inoichi-sensei smiled.

Closing my eyes, I nodded silently agreed with everything. Thanks both of you and Inoichi-sensei too, I said in my mind. I wished that we were staying together like this till the end as team and friends.

But it wasn't going to be sunshine all days long.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. Phew, managed to find some free moments and here it is. (^v^)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 26**

Suzu proudly showed us her chuunin flak jacket while Shizu already walked away with her team. Apparently in her team only Chouma didn't manage to pass the exam. I smiled at happy Suzu while she was having a conversation with Iruka.

"Congratulation, Suzu. I knew it you're going to be one soon," Iruka said with a smile making the tomboyish Uchiha flustered and looked away after muttering thanks.

Hanan was exchanging some congratulatory words with other Suzu's team mates with Haru tagging behind him. I looked at Suzu and grinned.

"Well, you're a chuunin now Suzu, good job!" I patted her shoulder.

Suzu nodded. "Yeah, thanks Rin. I'm sure if you three took the exam too, you are also going to pass it easily."

I shrugged. "Nah, I don't think so. My foot still feels sore from time to time and I'm not ready for it this year."

Iruka nodded and rubbed his side.

"It's okay, there is still another chance," Suzu said and shrugged. "Oh, well I'm going back now. See ya around."

"Yeah." Iruka and I nodded and looked at Suzu and her team mates went away. Hanan and Haru came to us.

"So, what're we going to do now?" Haru asked.

I looked at the dark evening sky. "Mm, I'm going back and have some chores to do."

"I'm going to Ichiraku, Mizuki invited me and Hanan for dinner there," Iruka said and looked at Hanan who nodded.

Haru groaned. "Man, it's boys meeting. I guess I'll just go back home then. Ren-sensei gives us a rest day today, enjoy your dinner my dear brother."

"Tell mother, I'm going to be late tonight, Haru!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

I laughed and walked away after waving my hand to Iruka and Hanan.

* * *

We were still in our sabbatical moment and during it I only managed practicing sealing techniques. Storage seal was pretty convenient and I used it as a prank on Iruka few days ago by keeping all his belonging inside several scrolls, leaving his apartment empty. Of course the brunet was furious and panicking over his missing things, once he knew the source of his belonging went to, I sleep with both eyes opened. Thank god that he was still recovering from his injury, I could sleep about two hours before dawn until one day my hair changed from dark brown to reddish orange colour.

While I was enjoying the new colour on my strands, sadly it only lasted for a day. I grinned as I stared at my reflection and left the bathroom and settling on the bed. Yawning, I checked the time from the table clock on nightstand beside my bed.

"Huh, pretty early, a nap won't hurt," I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

I snapped my eyes opened when I felt a hand was caressing my cheek. Quickly I grasped the hand and held it tightly. Blinked repeatedly in the dark and spreading my chakra, I frowned. This wasn't someone I knew. I stared at a mask with one hole at eyes area. Weird, but I didn't feel any fear but confusion was filling my mind. Why there were two chakras while there was only one person stood in front of me?

"Who're you?" I asked.

"We have met before but of course you won't remember it."

"Why?"

"I had erased your memory about it."

I frowned and slowly sat up on my bed while was still holding his hand. I believed that this masked person was a man based on the voice.

"What're you doing here? Why you had erased my memory?"

"I want to see you and I'm sorry it's needed. I hope that I didn't hurt you much."

"See me? Why? Hurting me? No but it makes me feel weird. Knowing that my memories were being erased or something like that, it's just I don't like it," I said and sighed. "So why are you seeing me now? Regret?"

Slowly the masked man sat down beside me. "Your looks remind me at someone."

"Nohara Rin," I said softly and instantly turned to him. Noticing the spike raven hair, I bite my lip before spoke out my hunch. "The only persons knew her well are her team mates, Minato-san and Kushina-san but only Kakashi who is still alive. I don't know about her family members." I paused and stared at the figure. Similar height or higher a bit than Kakashi, spiky raven hair…"Tell me who are…wait…this is absurd! Are you Obito?" Tightening my grasp I stared at the mask. "Hey, answers me!"

"No, I guess it's a bad idea for seeing you." The masked man frantically pulled his hand and tried for a move to my face. "I'm sorry, for doing this again." He whispered and my eyes widened. The speech, I had heard it before! Hastily dogging his head, I made some quick movement by twisting my body and raising my leg.

"Oh, hell no you don't!" Quickly kicking hard as I could on his stomach, sending him to the wall, I pulled out a handful of senbons that attached with sealing papers under my pillow. Throwing it at his direction and performing some hand signs in fast manner, I had secured his movements from every angle. Stood up, I hardened my gaze at his direction. "Now tell me who are you?"

"Tch! While having similar face you don't have similar techniques under your sleeves," He said and looked around, noticing the senbons particularly the one nearest with every man's treasure. "You have pretty scary accuracy too!"

"I'm sorry that I'm not having similar abilities like Rin. We're different," I said firmly and crossed my arms. "Don't act like Kakashi, I hate that!"

"What? What he do to you?" The masked man asked in surprised or was there amazement in his tone?

"Nah, nothing much but I really hate him for that." I glared at the wooden floor before focusing at him again. "Now, I hate repeating this, but who are you?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Oh you must tell me or I won't trade something I had discover earlier."

"What's it?" He asked softly but there was a hint of deep curiosity or might be defensive kind. Even though I couldn't see his face but I believed his eyes were narrowed at my direction. I stood warily while eyeing his reaction.

A loud knock came from my door. I groaned. Why now?

"It seems that my visiting time is over," The masked man said making me focusing at his direction.

"You can't move!" I shouted.

"Nah this is nothing while it do hinder my movements, till we meet again, Suzuhara Rin." A swirl like black hole was formed from his face and instantly he was gone.

"Damnit!" I cursed and sighed. "At least he doesn't erase my memory this time."

Frowning, I stared at the place where he was sealed earlier. "What kind of technique is that? How come he knows my name?"

Another knocking sound, I shrugged and quickly walked to the door. Unlocking and opened the wooden material, I blinked. "Uh, Iruka?"

Iruka raised his hand which held a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku. My stomach grumbled and I grinned.

"For me?"

"Yeah," Iruka said and entered my apartment. I closed the door and followed him.

"So I heard something earlier, are you okay?"

I laughed. "Oh, just some kind of stupid dream. Well, I talked…um…can we stop talking about it?"

"You shouldn't sleep in the evening. Most of bad dreams occurred during that time," Iruka said and placed the bowl on my small table.

"Yeah, it's just I'm too tired and the bed looks pretty nice…"

Good thing was I had keeping my bedroom door closed or Iruka would see those senbons. I shrugged in relief.

* * *

A large splash of water from the Hyuuga wasn't really entertaining anymore. Both Iruka and I were drenched from our head and below. After several weeks from the chuunin exam, we had returned back to our routine once everyone had recovered and took missions from time to time. Almost another year was going to went by and I was still a genin. Next year, I was pretty sure that our team was going to do our best and everyone became chuunin!

Hanan repeatedly apologizing to us since he was the one who insisted on practicing taijutsu moves on water. It was a good idea at the beginning but once he did his kaiten, we weren't really pleased with it anymore until he drenched us completely. I unsealed a small towel from storage scroll and wiped away the wetness from my face and hair while Iruka simply pulled out his shirt and let it on nearest stone. He also let his hair free. I pulled away my hooded jacket and placed it beside Iruka's shirt, leaving a sleeveless black shirt covering my body. I was lucky for that shirt was dry. Both of the boys stared at my direction.

"What?" I asked in annoyed expression since their staring was too much. Slowly I walked to the river and stepped on it. Iruka and Hanan already a few steps ahead. Chakra presence was really convenient for something like this.

"No, just surprised that you do have some figures huh?" Iruka said casually and frowned. "Even at home, I don't see you like this very much. You always wear those dark coloured shirts and it feels like you're one of us."

I stared at him with disbelieve. "So you see me as a boy?" I questioned his statement.

"Um, not really, if I put it together, your appearances like Suzu except for the hair part. Don't you think so Hanan?" Iruka pulled Hanan's sleeve. I simply stared at the only dry member of our team. It wasn't fair!

Hanan nodded stiffly and turned away. "Let's continue."

I sighed. "Whatever Iruka," I said and followed Hanan.

As we were practicing our moves or more likely friendly sparring with me teamed with Iruka and Hanan alone, my mind wandered at the masked man. I couldn't really talk about him with others since I knew about him erased my memory before and his presence also went unknown. I tried searching him around but failed. Somehow, I felt Kakashi didn't know anything even though I really would like to ask him about that guy. Sadly, these days I really didn't find him around the village. It had to be expected since he was a high ranking shinobi and an Anbu too. Talking about Anbu, I rarely met that guy when I visited Naruto. He might be busy too, I guessed.

"Rin!" Iruka shouted making me out from mind wandering and focusing at him.

"I know Iruka," I said and instantly I stood behind Hanan with a kunai to his neck. "Sorry Hanan, but this is our win." I managed placing a hiraishin seal on Hanan when we did having hand to hand combat and of course I kept the information for me and Iruka.

"Tch…" Hanan sighed. "I yield."

Inoichi-sensei clapped his hands once and we focused at him.

"Well good job everyone. I just received a mission from Sandaime, and meet at the gate tomorrow morning. I'll brief you guys tomorrow."

Nodding, we all firmly answered to our sensei. "Yes, Inoichi-sensei!"

The blond man nodded and smiled.

* * *

I had just received my food from the waitress when Haru entered the yakitori shop. The Hyuuga girl smiled at me and Iruka before took a seat beside me.

"Well, are you two having dinner now?" She asked and checked on the clock at the cashier desk. "It's pretty early." She added.

"Uh, yeah we decided for early dinner so we can spend tonight for packing," Iruka said and looked at Haru. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh a mission huh?" Haru asked and we both nodded. She then looked at the menu display near the cashier place and hummed lightly. "I'm taking take out for our dinner; our mother is having a meeting with main family thus leaving me and Hanan for tonight," Haru said and left us for ordering her choice at the counter.

We was slowly enjoyed our food when Haru came back with two set of take away. She smiled happily and waved her hand to us.

"Well, see you two soon, good luck in your mission!" She stared at my direction, making me shuddered slightly. "Please take care of my brother."

I nodded. "Sure!"

"Of course! Don't worry Haru." Iruka added.

Haru nodded slowly. "Thanks, I'm not worrying much but…"

"But?" I questioned. Iruka placed down his chopstick and focused at the Hyuuga girl.

Haru shrugged and smiled slightly. She looked sad even though there was a smile on her face. It was a sad smile, I thought and it wasn't suitable for a cheerful girl like Haru. "He looks distracted these days, even during our training, he tends to missed out some steps and got beaten by Hizashi-san," Haru said softly and released a sigh. "Maybe it's just my imagination but sometimes, I do tend to thinks that he is going to go somewhere very far." The girl laughed awkwardly and grinned. "There's something wrong with me, I guess. Maybe I do worrying too much when you guys went for missions."

"Hanan is very lucky to have a sister like you, Haru," I said and took a drink. Looking at her, I grinned. "Sometimes, I envy your siblings moments, it makes me desire for a sister or brother."

Iruka scoffed. "What about Itachi-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah, what about him? I do see you two around sometimes." Haru smirked at my direction. "Hanan mentioned that, you two have an interesting relationship and he said that…mm" She paused and frowned. "I don't remember what else he said."

I felt my eyebrows twitched. How come it came to this topic! Feeling a snicker came from the brunet, I didn't hesitate before sending a sharp kick to his calf.

Iruka's sickly groan was music for my ears. I smirked.

* * *

I yawned and dozed slightly before Hanan patted my back. Looking up, I focused at his face.

"Um, Hanan got something?"

He shook his head and took a seat beside me on the ground. "Nothing, but Iruka already secured some traps."

I yawned again and shuddered. "This is boring, waiting for those wolfs."

"Well, it's so much better than convoying those merchants and gets attacked by bandits. We had that kind of mission too much and it's a refreshing moment when we had one like this."

I nodded and looked at the starry sky. It did give us some refreshing air for having a mission like this. Nothing to worry and we were just waiting for our prey entered our traps. The mission was pretty simple actually, we were going to catch those wolfs that entering the poultry farm and kill them. While at the same time, we were needed for repairing for previous damage on the fences and some chicken pens. We did the repairing at the evening, so the thing left was wolf catching.

"I can't agree more on that. Inoichi-sensei?" I looked at Hanan.

"He is with Iruka; it seems that there are some signs of that animal there."

I looked at the chicken pens and shrugged. Hearing those chickens clucking really amazed me sometimes. "Those chickens must be scared," I said casually and looked at Hanan who was checking around with his byakugan.

"Yeah," Hanan said and deactivated his dojutsu.

I rested my head on my knees and fighting for drowsiness. A cleared throat from Hanan, making I looked at him with curiosity.

"Rin, do you love our village?" Hanan's question made me awake completely.

I blinked and stared at his face indifferently. Knowing my existence here, Minato and Kushina, Iruka and others, Mikoto and her family, Itachi, Gai many more and even Kakashi, I knew it was a very long road for me to arrive at this stage and there was another long road ahead. It was all starting at that place, Konohagakure. I relaxed and smiled. "Of course, that's where I'm belongs. I love the place, people and everything."

Hanan nodded. "Me too, I love it very much and people around and you too, Rin."

Before I spoke out any response, there was an explosion came from opposite direction from my spot. We both quickly stood up and looked at the smoke.

"That's where Iruka and Inoichi-sensei!" Hanan said and we both changed our gaze. Nodding in understanding, I quickly grabbed his hand and teleported to the place by using my seal on Iruka.

* * *

As soon we had arrived at the area, our eyes widened. Instead of wolfs, there were Grass missing nins. They were too many and I had lost my count. Iruka already activated his traps and few of them trapped in it and he was fighting hand to hand with one mobilized nin. Inoichi-sensei was using his jutsu on another group which was pretty far from Iruka and I quickly went to him while pulling out a handful of senbons with sealing papers. Hanan without any waste of moment was quickly activating his byakugan and helped Iruka.

My back met with Inoichi-sensei's back after I reaching him and we changed some information. My eyes calculated the wary ninjas around us.

"Sensei!" I whispered.

"Those wolfs are these guys work! They steal the chickens for their group and sell it at much higher price at another town."

"Those wolfs, summon?"

"Yeah, can you stop them for a moment? I need a moment for utilizing my jutsu to its full potential. These Grass nins aren't really trained well but their number is really something."

"Of course sensei, that's why I'm here," I said and raised my hand with senbons. With trained hands and my accuracy, I threw those thin blades and hastily formed hand signs and released my chakra. Most of those missing nins were paralyzed and cursed colourfully.

Ignoring those nasty words, I nodded at Inoichi-sensei and let him did the finishing. Once he done, we both securing the now paralyzed and confused missing nins with chakra wires. The farm owner had arrived with some men from their village. They took those nins into their hands. It seemed that some of them were trained as shinobi before retired. I looked at Inoichi-sensei as he was checking around in worry.

"Sensei?"

"Their leader is not here and I believe he went to Iruka before we were being separated."

"So he knows to choose his foe…"

"Rin, you go to them. I'll come as soon as I finish here," Inoichi-sensei said with worried look on his face and I nodded.

" _Please take care of my brother."_

I stiffened and frowned. Why now? What is this feeling? I asked silently in my mind while rubbing my chest. Shaking my head, I quickly teleported to Iruka and Hanan.

* * *

It happened as soon as my feet reached the ground behind Iruka. Hanan's blood was sprayed on Iruka's and mine face. The Hyuuga in our team fell on his knees and limped in Iruka's arms. I saw red.

"You bastard!" Jumped from the ground, pulling my sharpest kunai, I dashed to that man. He was laughing hysterically.

"He deserves…ack!" That man stiffened and our eyes met. "You asshole!"

"Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" I chanted. Pushing hard my hands on the hilt, I stabbed his stomach as deep as I could before pulling my bloodied kunai harshly and kicked him to the ground. "Bastard!" Panting, I raised my hand with kunai and aimed for his heart.

"Rin!" Inoichi-sensei grabbed my hand and pulled me away from that missing nin leader. "Stop it, Hanan need us now." He whispered and glared at the bloodied man. "You did much already Rin, let those men finish with him."

Stiffly nodded, we quickly went to our team mates. Hanan was lying on the ground while Iruka tried his hardest stopping the blood. Inoichi-sensei and I crouched beside Hanan.

"Iruka…stop it…I can…barely feels…anything…lost too much blood…" Hanan said with difficulties and coughed blood. Iruka shuddered and stopped his medical ninjutsu. He squeezed Hanan's right hand.

"Hanan…you're like this because of me…I'm not competent…"

"Shh…Iruka…no…it was me who am not competent…you did your best before our arrival…those cuts on your shoulders, legs…well that man was in bingo book after all…we're no match…R-Rin…"

I stiffened and quickly grabbing his left hand. Wincing, I felt my hands were shaking. His hand was so cold! Hanan was never this cold!

"Sensei…" I plead and looked at Inoichi-sensei. His face was grim, slowly shaking his head, he looked away.

"R-Rin…"

"H-Hey Hanan," I answered and looked at his face. He was smirking.

"S-Stop shaking…you is never shaking…"

"But…but!"

"I'm fine…well I'm going to somewhere far after this…A much better place I heard…"

" _Maybe it's just my imagination but sometimes, I do tend to thinks that he is going to go somewhere very far."_

"No!" Both Iruka and I shouted together and we cried. Inoichi-sensei quickly placed his hands on Iruka's and mine shoulder. We stared at each other face.

Slowly Hanan opened his eyes and stared at the sky. "Wow…the sky is so beautiful…same with Konoha…I love it, its people…and team six…Rin…Iruka…please…tell Haru…do your best…and I'm sorry…for everything…"

"Hn!" We both nodded with our eyes closed but tears kept falling.

"Sen…sei… thanks you for everything and…please tells mother that I'm fine till the end…"

"Sure Hanan, I'll tell her that," Inoichi-sensei said and patted Hanan's head.

"Iruka…don't forget your training…and I still hate…those dyes…heh…but it was…fun…"

"Of course Hanan! T-That's my masterpiece…" Iruka grinned.

"Masterpiece…no wonder it stuck hard…" The Hyuuga snorted and laughed softly before coughing up more blood. I tightened my hold on his hand. "Tch…Rin…" Hanan muttered my name.

"Y-Yeah…" I looked at his face and he was smiling genuinely. Quickly wiping away my tears, I smiled back.

"Protect Konoha and people you love…promise me that?" Hanan slowly closed his eyes.

"Yes! I promise…Hanan?"

"…"

"Hanan?" Iruka called and shook his shoulder. "Hanan?" He called softly and stopped shaking. "Hey…Hanan?"

Inoichi-sensei rested his hand on Iruka's shoulder and shook his head. "Iruka stops it. Let him rest."

I looked up at the sky and mesmerized the scenery.

 _It's really beautiful, Hanan. You're really a good friend, I'm so going to miss you…I love you too._

* * *

I stared at the calm river and let my mind wandered at the morning event.

Haru cried silently when we had the memorial service at the cemetery but when we three were alone, she cried her hardest. Iruka and I didn't shed any tears when the Hokage made his speech and we stood proudly as Hanan's team mates. Inoichi-sensei also stood calmly with us. Haru's mother simply patted her daughter's shoulder while there was also Hyuuga Hiashi and his twin Hizashi as the clan head and mentor respectively. It was a small service, and Hanan's name was carved on the stone. He did very best protecting his comrade and mission. Our mission was a success while there was a casualty.

Iruka insisted that he would like to stay in front of the memorial stone for another moment. Haru also had gone back to her home. I simply wandered around the village before stopping at an empty deck and staring at the water.

A foot step stopped behind me. I didn't turn around.

"Rin."

My eyes widened.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. The hardest chapter I write so far, maybe there are mistakes here and there. Do inform me about it. Sorry for the angst moment, but it is needed. Bye my dear OC Hyuuga Hanan. (T_T)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 27**

"Rin."

My eyes widened and I stiffened. Ignoring the call, I held my breath while waiting for him to go away. A figure entered my side view, indicated that my sudden wish wasn't granted. I stared at the river, trying to ignore the presence. It was almost a year since our last interaction. We both were busy with our team training and missions thus barely met anymore. A wave and simple gesture was only our interaction and obviously it wasn't sufficient for a normal chat. With this sad mood was hanging around me, I really didn't want to meet him at the moment.

"Rin."

"…" Just go away already, I want to stay alone now! I shouted silently in my mind.

"Rin."

I shrugged and grunted. "Go away Itachi…"

"No, I'm not doing that when you're still holding back."

Quickly turning to my side, facing him, I glared. "Holding back? What do you mean?"

"Rin."

Shaking my head, I grunted. "I'm not holding back anything! Just leaves me alone!" Harshly I pushed his shoulder.

Itachi stayed still. "No I'm not; you're in need for someone."

"No, I don't need anyone, just go…" Weakly pushing him away, I stared at the ground below, the wooden material of the deck. A drop of tears fell down then followed with another. Hiccupped, I sat down and sobbing. "Go away Itachi…"

"…"

"Go away…"

Next thing I knew I was sobbing pathetically in Itachi's chest. When he did grow up?

* * *

"Here," Itachi said as he gave me a warm bottle of milk. I stared at the bottle and wondered where it came from.

Nodding in gratitude, I took it and held it in my hands. "This is so embarrassing." I wiped my face using my palm and shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Hm?"

"It feels good after you release everything, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I do feel better…" I trailed softly and stared at the water. "Um, thank you, Itachi…for staying here even though I'm pushing you away."

"It's okay, that's what a…um…lo…um…partner do."

Quickly I looked away and played with my fingers. The bottle of milk, I already placed it by my side. Licking my dry lips, I stared at the river. Slowly I peeked to my side and our eyes met. Awkwardly I looked away again and shrugged. "Thank you…you're a very reliable, dependable…um…partner…um…yeah. I'm glad having you at my side."

A hand rested on mine, I looked up and stared at Itachi calm face. I could see the trace of his baby fat on his cheeks but it wasn't visible that much anymore. Training and mission did change his appearance a lot while I also felt similar with my own body. My arms and legs definitely sturdier and my reflex was faster compared during my academy life due to taijutsu training with Iruka and Hanan…

My eyes focused at Itachi's hitai ate and I looked down at mine which was tied loosely around my neck. Slowly I touched it, trailed my fingers on Konoha symbol on metal material of it. This was a ninja world…I was the one, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Itachi, Haru, Suzu, Iruka and Hanan too of course. We were going to face this kind of things from time to time and our heart must stay strong.

" _Protect Konoha and people you love…promise me that?"_

I closed my eyes and felt Itachi's grasp tightened on my hand. Swiftly I moved my hand and held his by tangling our fingers. Smiling, I looked at the Uchiha boy.

"Hanan made me promise him so that I'm going to protect Konoha and its people, can you promise the same to me? We're in this together?"

"Sure, Rin. We're together protecting Konoha." Itachi replied and smiled.

Feeling a warm feeling crept up to my cheeks, I quickly looked away. "Uh, my eyes must be puffy…after those crying and your shirt must be wet too!" I hastily looked at Itachi's dark shirt he wore.

"Rin."

"Yes?" I stopped from my panic moment.

"Next time, lean on me more."

"O-Okay…"

* * *

I sat silently on the same branch while watching the sleeping Naruto. Sighing, I leaned my side on the tree and enjoying the calming view.

"I hope you're never going to face this kind of hurt when you're growing up."

A gloved hand rested on my shoulder making I gasped softly and looked up. There was the same Anbu guy and he grasped my shoulder in understanding manner. His free hand was making signs.

"Heard the news, sorry for your lost," I said softly and looked at the mask. Smiling, I nodded slowly. "Thank you."

We sat silently and watched Naruto enjoyed his calm sleep.

* * *

Few days later we, team six gathered at the usual training ground. Inoichi-sensei patted our shoulders understandingly and a moment later we smiled back at him. It was weird since there were only two genins instead of three but we had managed our feelings so it didn't hinder our duty. Both Iruka and I already had some talk and recovered with our lost and Hanan was surely stayed in our memory forever. Inoichi-sensei faked a cough making us focused at him.

"Mm, how should I say this…" He trailed at the end and sighed. Slowly he pulled out three pieces of papers from his weapon pouch. "One week before our last mission, the hokage called us the jounins sensei. He asked us about the next chuunin exam and I had nominated all of you since I'm your sensei and know your ability the best and then sadly things happened with our last mission." The blond haired man passed us the nomination papers and we solemnly stared at it.

"From what I know, to enter the exam, we genin will come together in a team of three," Iruka said and shrugged. He looked at me and I nodded at our sensei, agreeing with the point.

"Of course I'm aware with it." Inoichi-sensei stared at the single paper in his hand which it would be in Hanan's hand if he was alive. He then looked at us. "Do you know any friend of you who want to take the exam but don't have any team?"

Iruka and I changed another gaze and we thought for a moment before the brunet shook his head. I stared at the ground for a while before looked at our sensei.

"I don't know anyone who is without their team members around but sensei, about this exam. Can I think about it first?" I asked and raised my hand with the paper. "I need some time before making the decision."

"Yeah, me too sensei," Iruka said and looked at the river where we always did our training together. "I still can't relate much information. It seems…like just yesterday we were training together and our sync was the best and to have another person…replacing his place…"

Inoichi-sensei nodded with a small smile. "Of course, the exam is going to be held in the next two months. There's no rush for it but don't miss any training. Hanan will be disappointed to see both of you like this. He is watching from up there, I'm sure of it."

Iruka and I changed another gaze before chuckled softly. "Of course, Inoichi-sensei, we don't want him disappointed with our slackness."

"Good, now do three laps around this field and you're going to spar on each other before I joining for the team sparring."

"Yes, sensei!"

With that, we kept our nomination paper and ran around the field. Even though Hanan wasn't here with us anymore, it did felt like he was watching us around.

I smiled warmly as my eyes focused at the sky for moment, before I ended up face first with a tree. Damn, it was hurt!

"Don't daydreaming, Rin!" Inoichi-sensei shouted.

"Yes sensei!"

* * *

I was walking alone after having some tea and dango with Itachi. He already went back to prepared his gear before going to a mission with his team. That kid was a stubborn one since he decided to act as a gentleman by escorting me back to my place before he was going home. Luckily his teammates were fast enough approaching him first thus saving my time for another awkward trip. It was already awkward when he joined me at the dango shop. How he decided to came there, I didn't want to know. It was happened so suddenly, I raised my cup for drink and he was already in front of me when I placed the cup on the table.

On my way to the apartment, I decided for some cold treat. I grinned and pulled out my money pouch. Checking the amount, I smirked. I could buy the whole freezer and that thought was really entertaining making I grinned for the whole way to the convenient store.

"You look happy."

"Hyah!" I shrieked and quickly turning around stood in defense position, facing Kakashi and who was that…girl stood silently behind him. I relaxed and looked at the girl. Her hair was the same colour as mine but hers was longer and it looked soft. Softer than mine, I bet since I could see how the strands fell from her shoulder as she moved her head. I focused at her face and shrugged as our eyes met. Her eyes were unique but somehow I felt like staring at a cat. Her hitai ate also looked weird but somehow I felt like I had seen it before. Clapping once my hands and nodded, now I remembered where, it was in the text book about Nidaime. Okay, the mystery was solved and I glared at Kakashi.

"You always love to surprising people around! I nearly got a heart attack!"

"Then you should resign from being a ninja. We don't want a sick ninja in the field."

"What? No I'm fine! That's just a metaphor." I crossed my arms and snorted, looking away of course. Sighing, I looked at the girl again. Curious, I asked the question. "So, who's that girl? Your girlfriend?"

Both of them stiffened and the girl was blushing heavily. Wow, I wasn't that direct was I?

Kakashi scratched his masked cheek and laughed awkwardly. "Um, you see Rin…"

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! I can show it to you…"

My eyes widened as the girl uh boy was talking and moved his hands to certain lower part. I quickly cut his speech and waved my hands. "What? No! Okay I believe you! J-Just stops it okay? This is a public area." I looked around and shrugged as there weren't too many people. Thank god.

"Uh, sure," He said and moved away his hands from his trouser. He then rolled his eyes and spoke out something. More to a whine, I suggested. "It's just this was um, the third time it happened so…"

"Wow…you really should consider about your appearance once again…um…I'm Rin, what's your name?"

The boy sent a look at Kakashi before looked at me. "I'm Tenzou and Kakashi is my senpai."

I nodded and looked at relieved Kakashi as the misunderstanding was cleared. For me it was more saving my eyes from disturbing scene. "Wow, you got a kouhai…"

"Practically you are also…"

I turned at the other boy. "Hey Tenzou, want some ice cream? My treat as an apology for mistaking you as a girl."

Tenzou starred at me indifferently. "Under this cold weather?" He looked at sky as if there was snow fallen down.

I shrugged. "We can have warm milk after that."

"Uh, sure?"

Grabbing Tenzou's hand, I quickly dragged him away from his senpai.

"So, what's your age?" I asked casually as we entered the shop.

"I'm going to be thirteen next year."

"Oh, I'm twelve next year but I have never seen you around the academy."

"…"

Seeing the reluctance from him I decided to drop the topic. "It's okay we are comrade anyway, maybe you're graduated early like Kakashi." We stopped in front of the freezer. I scanned various flavors and looked at him. "So, what's your trick? Your hair looks smooth."

"Huh?"

* * *

We were sitting on one of the benches that were scattered around Konoha and enjoying our ice cream when Kakashi arrived. He was reading a book and I could see Tenzou was averted his gaze from the reading material in his senior's hand.

Suddenly Kakashi rested his hand on my shoulder. Somehow it felt familiar but he quickly retreat his hand. I looked up. Our eyes met and he nodded slowly.

"Gai told me already, I'm sorry for your lost."

I shrugged and smiled. "Thanks, he is in better place now."

"Yeah," Kakashi said softly and looked at darkened sky. "A very good place indeed."

Minato did tell me history of his team when we were alone in his office. Kakashi was alone in this world, no one in his team was alive anymore, even his jounin sensei. Suddenly I remembered something. The surprised visit from a masked guy and until today, I never had any kind of visit anymore. It felt like a real dream while I knew it was a real deal. Should I ask Kakashi about that guy? From our conversation, that guy seemed to know Kakashi.

"Stop reading that senpai!" Tenzou irritating voice waking me up from mind wandering and I looked at Kakashi who was holding a book in his hand. An orange covered book with two…person…

"Icha…icha…tactics?" I read the book title and looked at now blushing Tenzou. "Um, what kind of book is this? The title sounded very…um…suspicious?"

"You better not knowing it, Rin," Tenzou said as he face palmed his face. Groaning, he looked at me. "Never search it in book store or you're going to taint your innocent mind."

"Now I'm curious." I looked at the book which Kakashi was so engrossed in. Well age wise, I can read it, right?

"Just no please," Tenzou said in a plea.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Don't worry; I'm not short on reading materials at home. I just want to know who the one that write this kind of book is."

Tenzou shrugged on the bench. "You aren't going to believe this," He said and paused. Looking at me, he sighed. "It's Jiraiya-sama."

 _As I mentioned before, my clan, Uzumaki clan was specialized in sealing art and as sole Uzumaki member in this village, I trained hard and known as seal master in Konohagakure along with Minato's jounin sensei which is Jiraiya-sama. You'll meet him soon but be careful with him. He is a pervert!_

I frowned and looked at the book. Apparently one of the seal master who also a pervert was writing a book and it certainly a no good type of book from Tenzou's reaction towards it and Kakashi was enjoying it very much by his giggling and dreamy look in his visible eye! And he was underage too!

Looking at Tenzou, I asked the question. "How did Kakashi get that book? He's underage to read that kind of things!"

The boy looked helpless. "I don't know…and I think I want to go back now. I don't want to taint my mind more with it."

I raised my eyebrows as a silent question. Tenzou sighed and whispered. "You never know when senpai shoved that book to your face. Believe me, the graphic are just too realistic!"

I guessed I better stayed away from this too. I sighed and stood up. "I'm going back too. It's nice to meet you Tenzou." I smiled at him and looked flatly at Kakashi. "Just throw away that thing Kakashi." Forming hand signs, I transported myself to my marked apartment.

* * *

I unsealed the lunch box from my storage scroll while Iruka was washing his hands after collecting the weapons we used in our target practice. Inoichi-sensei wasn't around with us today since he had received a job via torture and interrogation department. We had gone there with Inoichi-sensei once and obviously I didn't like it very much. There was one guy known as Ibiki who was in training to become one of them.

Iruka sat down across me and picked up his lunch box. I looked at him and followed his action. We ate in silent and it was ended once Iruka popped up a question.

"How's your relationship with Itachi-kun?"

I nearly chocked on my bite size rice ball and quickly took a drink from my canteen. Glaring at the now smirked brunet, I groaned. "Can we eat in peace?"

Iruka shrugged and waved his chopstick. "Yeah, yeah but I'm bored."

"Then talk about something else."

"Well, I'm just curious, that's why I'm asking that."

Now it was my turn to shrug. Biting on my chopstick, I stared at my food inside the container. "Awkward…that's all."

Iruka laughed. "That's funny but I can see it now."

Frowning, I stared at Iruka. "Oh, entertain me, Iruka."

"Itachi-kun and Rin sitting under tree and-Ack!"

Thanks to my practice and perfect accuracy, I managed to throw my lunch box cover right on Iruka's face. Of course I threw it hard as I could with chakra aid too, when the piece of hard plastic fell from his face, Iruka hastily checked on his bloodied nose. Smirking, I resumed eating my food.

After finished healing his nose, Iruka seethed at my direction. "What's that? It hurts! I'm just entertaining you…" He sulked at the end.

Waving my hand with chopstick, I spoke. "Yeah, yeah, it's not broken right? Your nose…"

"Uh, no but still, it hurts! Damn your accuracy and chakra practice!"

"Sorry Iruka, just my reflex. Well you should dodge it when you see it coming. You're a trained ninja after all."

"Damn your stupid reflex," Iruka scoffed and resumed eating his food. I held out my hand, silently asking for my lunch box cover and the brunet slammed it harshly on my palm. I grinned and chuckled softly. The brunet still sulked about it.

Keeping away my empty food container in my scroll, I stared at the paper on my lap.

"Maybe you're right Iruka; I do slowly start seeing him as an adult…"

"Really?"

"Just a maybe," I said and kept my scroll.

"Oh…"

Taking out the small piece of paper from my weapon pouch, I looked at Iruka. He already finished with his lunch and keeping the empty container in order and placed it at one side. Looking up, he caught the paper in my hand and looked straight at my face. Our eyes clashed and I nodded once.

"I've done thinking about it," I said.

"Me too," Iruka said and pulled out his piece of paper.

We stared at the content.

* * *

We decided for a stop at the bath house after the training. When we reached the building, somehow the surrounding was too quiet and I noticed some women were glaring menacingly at the building.

"Why are they glaring at this place?" I asked Iruka.

Iruka shook his head. "I don't know. Let's hurry, I feel sticky."

Sometimes, Iruka also like a sissy too. He liked taking bath and shower. He could spend all evening by soaking under the water especially hot spring. We learned that hard way in one of our mission to one hot spring around Fire country. Surprisingly the mission was a success due to Iruka's soaking habits. Rolling my eyes, I walked to the entrance. "Uh sure."

* * *

I had just finished washing my body when I walked to the bath area. Surprisingly it was not crowded since during that time there was hardly any space around and now there were only few peoples resting their body in the big bath. I shrugged and resume my walk but my chakra sense was tingling. Instantly, I threw my hidden senbon to certain part of the high wall that separating men and women area. A loud splash of water followed making all women in the bath alarmed.

"What's that?"

"It's from men's area."

"It's that pervert again!"

"Kyaa!"

"Let's go out!"

Within a few seconds, the bath house for women was empty. I stood stiffly and shrugged. Slowly, I walked to the wall and climbed on it. Reaching the top of the wall, I sat comfortably and scanned the men's area. It was empty too. A loud squeak was heard and I focused at the voice. My eyes widened. There was Iruka with his arms covering his exposed chest, dark red cheeks and hairs down from his usual ponytail. I smirked.

"Wow, Iruka you sounded like a girl, even look like one too."

"S-Shut up, Rin! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I feel a presence and throw my senbon…" I paused and looked at Iruka who already relaxed in bath. "A loud splash of water followed; didn't you see anything suspicious around?"

Iruka hummed and shook his head. "I just entered the bath and no one was here."

"Weird," I said and looked around.

"Can you just go to your place and let me enjoy my soak relaxingly?" Iruka pointed the obvious with an irritated tone. Yeah, he was definitely a sissy about his bath.

"Fine, I'll go back once I'm convinces with everything." Gracefully I jumped from the wall and landed on the floor. Iruka sighed and sunk deeper in the bath.

Suddenly something emerged from the water in the bath.

"Kyaaaa!" Iruka shouted unmanly while I simply stared at the water which now left the figure. There stood a firmly well build middle aged man with long white hair and white towel covering his precious part. I shrugged and took a few steps back. Iruka already out from the bath and stood beside me.

"Heh, for a kid you got nice made immobilizing seal written on this senbon," The man said with a smirk while twirling the senbon with his fingers.

I looked at the senbon and shrugged. It seemed that the ink I used on it had dissolved in the water since it looked clean and sparkled too. Narrowing my gaze, I pointed a finger to him. "You're peeping!"

"I'm not peeping," The man said and grinned. "I'm just doing some research."

Iruka and I frowned instantly and we quickly walked to the entrance.

"We should report this!" Iruka said.

"Yeah, he is a dangerous creature and we can't enjoy this bath house anymore!"

"Uh, I guess it's more dangerous to you girls."

"And you really want to be labeled as pervert too? Taking a bath while letting that guy doing his stupid research?"

"Hell no!" Iruka shouted.

"Then?" I stared at Iruka amusedly.

"Let's report on him."

Iruka's hand nearly reached the door when the man stopped us.

"Hey wait you two."

"..."

"…"

"…"

"What do you want pervert?" Iruka finally asked.

The man laughed. "I'm not a pervert young man."

"Then what? Super pervert?" I pointed and laughed softly. That was stupid.

"Yeah you're right, girl! I'm a super pervert!"

"What?"

Iruka pushed the door and grabbed my hand. "Rin, let's go away from this super pervert man."

"Sure!" I nodded and followed Iruka. Quickly I pulled the door closed and ran to women changing room.

* * *

"Now I know why those women glaring at the bath house earlier," I said and slurped my ramen.

Iruka nodded while munched on his food which also ramen. We had concluded that as our dinner for the day after a very crazy event at the bath house.

"Well, we should avoid that place for a while then." I placed the empty bowl on the counter.

"I guess," Iruka said dejectedly.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. (^v^)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 28**

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand before sighing and kept it inside my weapon pouch. While Iruka and I did some thinking but we weren't really shared our piece of mind about it. Picking up my scrolls, kunais, senbons and shurikens from my stash, I sat down and laid out everything on the floor. I scanned my weaponries and shrugged. My eyes focused at the scrolls and unrolled one labeled as weapons. Unsealing everything, I stared at the messy floor.

"Ah, there are so many of it and it will take all days to finish it." I groaned and grabbed a small box containing few of sharpening stones, a bottle of wax and grease, and clothes. Checking on the time, I huffed and rolled up my sleeves. It was just only seven in the morning and it was our days off, that was why I decided to checked on my arsenal and did some cleaning. "Starts soon finish soon," I said and sat down cross legged in front of a small mountain of kunais.

* * *

I was checking on chakra wires when a yawn escaped my mouth for nth times already. A grumbled sound of empty stomach suddenly echoed in my living room making me shuddered and placing down the wires at its designated place. Scanning my floor, I released a satisfied hum as my eyes caught every cleaned and sharpened weapons perfectly arranged on the floor. I looked at the clock and frowned lightly.

"Aw, it's already past noon? No wonder I'm hungry and sleepy too." Slowly standing up, I walked into my kitchen and checked on my refrigerator.

Closing its door, I quickly went into my room and picked up my hitai ate and hoodie jacket. My mind was making a mental note about where the shop and what I was going to have as my late lunch and dinner too while I was wearing and straightened my jacket. The hitai ate already hanged on my neck like usual. During the day off usually I kept it inside one of my jacket pocket but since there was a need to the weapon store, I needed to wear it as a proof that I was an active ninja. Straightening my hair using my fingers, I smiled at my reflection once satisfied with everything. Hastily equipped my weapon pouches, I wore my sandals and exited my apartment. Closing my door and locking it, I looked at Iruka's place. Surprisingly he stood near the opened area of our hallway and was dusting his cushions.

"Hey Iruka!" I called while remained still at my place. Didn't want those dust around me actually.

Iruka turned around. There was a handkerchief covering half of his face. I laughed lightly as I remembered Kakashi and his masked face. Suddenly a bright idea came; Kakashi would be the best for cleaning duty like this. I grinned.

"Uh Rin? You're scaring me first you laugh and now you grin like you're plotting something evil in your mind." Iruka spoke and stared at my face. "Am I in danger?"

I smiled at the brunet and waved my hand. "Nothing, a funny thought came by and I'm simply amused with it."

Iruka grabbed his cushions and walked to his opened door. "If I'm out of danger then it's fine, so why you're calling me?"

"Do you have your lunch?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, I had it with Gai-senpai. We met at the market. Wait a moment…" He went into his apartment and walked out after a few seconds. "You're going out Rin? Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure, what's it?"

Passing a folded paper to me, Iruka shrugged. "Take this for me, I kind of forgot about it."

"Okay," I said and kept the paper in my pocket. Looking up, I saw Iruka tightened his make shift mask. "Anything else?"

Shaking his head, Iruka mumbled thanks before resuming his cleaning activities. After ensuring the traps and my locked door, I left the building.

* * *

I was enjoying my ramen when someone entered the shop and took the next seat beside me. Rolling my eyes so I could see who without any need of moving my head, I met with a surprise.

"Pervert man!" I quickly turned to my side and faced the white haired man.

He scratched his head and stared at his finger. "Geez, younglings these days really don't know any manners with their elder."

"Tch…a man who peeking the woman bath house isn't really considered as an elder," I said and resumed eating. Better I finish this than staying here any longer, I groaned silently. "You're a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert aren't we clear before?"

"Ah super pervert!" I said and continued eating.

The man nodded sagely while crossing his arms over his chest. "Well that's true, but I'm not here talking with you about my research." Surprisingly calm he spoke and pulled out something from his clothes.

My hands stopped working and focused at the thing he placed on the counter. I blinked and looked at him. "Uh, a senbon?" I asked innocently.

"This is the senbon that stuck on my head few days ago, remember Suzuhara Rin?"

My eyes narrowed instantly. "How do you know my full name? If I recalls correctly, Iruka only called my first name in front of you."

The man laughed. "You don't know who I'm?"

"How I'm going suppose to know someone like you? I'm not a pervert."

"Yes, yes but sure Minato and Kushina do tell about me to you, right?"

I stared at the man and remembered the Yondaime and his wife. "They are never told me about some pervert let alone a super pervert."

Face palming, the man simply made shooing motion with his hand. "Just finish your food; we're going to do some explanation after this."

Frowning, I ignored him and picked up my chopstick and spoon. A memory went by so suddenly, making I frown some more.

 _I trained hard and known as seal master in Konohagakure along with Minato's jounin sensei which is Jiraiya-sama. You'll meet him soon but be careful with him. He is a pervert! Watch out when you go to the hot spring._

Remembering Kushina's letter, I gaped and looked at the man once again. He was sipping a warm tea while writing something on some papers. There also a book together the papers and I stared at it. It was an orange book similar with the one Kakashi had read few days ago.

"Do you write some books?"

"Hm?" The man looked at me and grinned. Placing down his pen, he picked up the orange book and beamed at me. "You sure have a pair of sharp eyes, yes I'm a writer and a proud one no less and this book is my masterpiece! It's composed of my years of research and vast knowledge about love and lies as well as encounters moment in various situations-"

"Okay enough!" Quickly pulling out money, I placed it on the counter. "Thank you, Teuchi-san!" I smiled at the Ichiraku's owner and quickly left the shop. I walked around the shopping district in denial as my mind kept planted the new information.

"The seal master of Konoha is a super pervert!" I mumbled and found that I reached the training ground. Staring at the grass, I sighed. "Man, I don't believe this…"

"Well you're going to believe it now."

Quickly plucking up my hidden senbon, I threw at the voice. Surprisingly he caught it by using his fingers and waved his hand casually. "Same trick won't work on me twice."

I shuddered and looked at him. "So, you're Jiraiya-sama, Minato-san's jounin sensei, a pervert and a seal master here, that's the only thing Kushina-san told me about you." I stared at the ground.

Jiraiya hummed and looked at the sky. "I can see the resemblance. Minato told me everything about you."

Raising up my head up and looked at him, I eyed his face carefully. "Everything?"

The white haired man nodded. "Right now there are three people in this village who know about you, first Inoichi, then me and the third one is Sandaime."

"Sandaime? He knows about me?"

"Yes."

"That's very surprising," I said softly and remembered several moments at the mission room. His eyes and gaze, it was very deep and full of mystery. Now I knew why.

Jiraiya sat down on the ground cross legged and gestured at me to do the same. I followed and sat in front of him in the same manner. I looked at him carefully, from his outfit until his face. He was a very well build man with sturdy shoulders and back. His face looked serious but there was a hint of mischief and fun around, ah that might came from his perverted side. I sighed. His clothes were a mixture of traditional outfit and ninja outfit since I could see the chainmail under his layered clothes and somehow his choice of colour perfectly matched his personality. There was also a forehead protector with kanji word of Myoboku, I frowned at it.

"Well, I'm a sage of Mount Myoboku if that's you're wondering." Jiraiya supplied the information.

"Wow a pervert sage…I feel sad for the place." I sighed.

"Don't make it sounded very rude! I'm hurt!" The man grabbed his clothes at his chest dramatically.

"But it's very true! You are a super pervert and sage so adding those two together here we got a pervert sage! Or should I say a super pervert sage?"

"Okay enough, just…just keep the title away, let's get to the main point."

"Fine, so Jiraiya-sama you know everything about me, and that's including the seal that Minato-san placed on my memories about this world?"

"Yes and I understand his reasoning. Seeing you around the village for a while-"

"You stalk me?"

"No, not stalking well I'm just observing you and having some talks with Inoichi as well as Sandaime."

"Now I feel like a lab rat." I sulked and rolled my eyes.

He narrowed his gaze. "That's something Orochimaru do, don't group us with him."

"Orochimaru? Who's that?" I asked innocently. Well the named sounded very weird in my ears.

Jiraiya frowned a bit and calmed down. "Now I see how Minato's seal works."

"Huh?"

"Never mind about it. Well three of us know about you and if anything do happen with your seal, come and see us immediately."

I nodded. "I do study about seal but the one Minato-san placed on me it was something different. I don't really want to unseal it but somehow, I'm just curious!"

The white haired man shook his head. "It's better you let it like that. Minato is one of my very talented students. He was a fast learner and had a very wide perspective. He loved his precious people around and this village; he could do anything in order to protect this place."

"Yeah," I said softly and stared at the ground, remembering the fateful night. "Indeed, he was a very caring person too."

"Yes, and you're one of his previous people, that's why he placed the seal on your memories so that you can grow up here normally safe from any dangers. He cared about you."

I nodded and wiped my tears. "But…" Slowly shaking my head I let the question went away. Minato might have reason why he did that even though he knew that he was going to die that day. I shrugged and looked at Jiraiya. "Okay, now I know that there're three people know about myself and will go to one of you if something went wrong with my seal."

"Yes," Jiraiya said and pulled out my senbons. Now there were two in his hand.

I stared at the small, long needles. "So, what's about it?"

"You learned about seals and sealing techniques with Kushina, right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Jiraiya nodded and gave me back the senbons. "I see that's a very fine seal you imprinted on that senbons of yours. Very detailed and worked well too even it is very small. Thank god that it was a water based material if not I'm going to be a spirit already." He laughed while I simply shuddered.

"Uh, sorry for the seal, I should use the one with poison." I pulled out my senbon kit and kept the two I had received back.

"You aren't sounded very sorry!" Jiraiya pouted.

"Well you're peeking! Super pervert sage!" I shouted back.

Jiraiya faked a cough and sighed. "Well, I'm going to stay here for a moment and you're going to learn more about seals with me, so call me Jiraiya-sensei."

I looked up and blinked. "It's okay? Aren't you busy with your own work?"

Jiraiya frowned and placed a hand under his chin deep in thought. "I do need to do more research on some hot spring and bath houses around Konoha so my time was pretty limited…" He trailed and I groaned.

With a smile, I looked at him seriously. "Don't worry Jiraiya-sensei, I'm going to be the best student ever so you're only focusing on my skill and your knowledge about seal. So forget about your perverted research."

"What?"

"So are we going to start it now? Of course sooner is better right?" I clapped once and nodded eagerly.

"Hey, hey…we are still discussing about it, not doing it now!"

Ignoring his statement, I rolled out one of my elemental sealing scroll. "So Jiraiya-sensei, look at this! What do you think about this water barrier seal, while I was activating it the water…." I spoke out everything without giving him any chance. Smirking internally, I smiled innocently at him while still explaining about my seals. No more hot spring and bath house Jiraiya-sensei!

He face palmed and groaned.

* * *

I pulled out the paper Iruka gave me earlier and unfolded it. I stared at the receipt in my hand and hummed in wonder.

"Iruka buy something from cake house?" I looked up and searched for the place.

"What're you searching around Rin?"

Quickly turning around, I faced with slightly worn out Itachi. Staring at him, I shrugged. "Why're you here? You look tired. You should go back and rest."

Without any reply, Itachi grabbed the receipt from my hand and walked forward. Groaning softly, I quickly followed the raven haired boy.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Itachi walked out from the shop with a cake box in his hands. It wasn't a big box but small enough for a whole smallest size cake. That would be a six inch or eight inch of it. I bought some red bean buns from the shop as for tomorrow breakfast. Now for dinner, I scanned several shops and noted several shops at the market that still opened. Quickly I walked to the vegetable stand and looked at the goods. Itachi stopped beside me and stared at the tomatoes. I looked at him.

"Itachi? Why are you staring at those tomatoes?"

Without moving his gaze, he answered my question. "Sasuke, somehow he didn't eat any vegetables other than this. I wonder why?"

"Have you asked him?"

"He says it's tasty but I don't really like its taste and now Mother always cooks something with it."

That was funny, seeing Itachi frowned at innocent tomatoes even though it wasn't that showed. His frown was minimal and he looked like kid in his aged. I chuckled softly and patted his shoulder. He was getting taller, I noted.

"Well, we're gang now, I don't really like tomato too. Once a while is still fine by me but everyday? I don't think so," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Rin," Itachi said and smiled.

Hastily, I grasped his shoulder and picked up some vegetables to avoid any awkward moments. After paying the goods, we went to several shops before went back to my apartment building.

* * *

"Haru!" I stared at the Hyuuga girl and smiled at her as she was the one who opened Iruka's door. It was surprising to see her around after few weeks. We weren't really seen each other much after the funeral and to saw she was getting back on her track now really eased my heart a bit. Haru was a strong girl after all.

The girl smiled at me and Itachi before the raven haired boy quickly went into Iruka's place hurriedly. I trailed my eyes at Itachi but focused at Haru as she pulled my sleeve.

"Aw, a date?" She smirked and covered it with her hand in mocking style. I narrowed my gaze at her.

"What? No it's not!" I shouted and walked to my door. Unlocking it and unsealed my traps, I walked inside with Haru following behind me.

The Hyuuga girl stopped at my living room and scanned my floor. Blushing, I pulled her hand so that she followed me into the kitchen.

"I was cleaning this morning and let those things to dry, sorry for the mess."

"Nah, it's okay I understand. Well, I'm a ninja too, right?"

Laughing awkwardly, I nodded. "Yeah," I said and kept my groceries inside the refrigerator.

"So, how's your date with Itachi-kun?"

An egg broke suddenly in my hand. "Uh…"

"Mm, I can see it was fun, huh?"

"Ah…"

"He is getting taller from time to time, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I said and walked to the sink so I could wash my hand.

"So did he kiss you yet?"

Accidently I opened the tap to the maximum thus water came sprayed to my face and my clothes. "Haru!" I gasped while frantically trying to close the tap.

"Sorry, Rin!" Haru quickly helped me and laughed. "You should change your clothes."

Spurted out some water from my mouth into the sink, I glared at her. "Yeah, thanks for the obvious suggestion," I said and walked to my bedroom after washing the egg mess from my hand. Smelling at it, I groaned. "Ergh, egg smell."

"It would be much better if you take a shower," Haru said.

I nodded.

* * *

I feel refreshed after taking a quick shower and changed my wet clothes. Haru was sitting in my living room while casually reading a scroll. I walked into the kitchen and checked on the floor, surprisingly it was dry.

"Haru, did you wipe the floor and clean the mess in here?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's dangerous to leave it like that."

"Wow, thank you Haru." I resumed keeping away my groceries.

Haru had entered the kitchen as I could strongly felt her chakra nearby. "You're welcome. Well, it's my partial fault too for startling you like that," She said and giggled. "It's funny."

"It's not…" I sulked and closed the refrigerator.

The Hyuuga girl stopped from giggling more and slowly relaxed. She looked straight at my face and our gaze clashed. "Rin, thank you."

Raising my eyebrows, I stared at the girl. "For what?"

Haru smiled. "For being a good friend with my brother, for being like an older sister to him."

"Wait, what?" I questioned.

"Hanan and I always shared everything, he told me that he really enjoyed team training and the mission with you guys so much. He really looked up to you and looked out for you two since you're the youngest among us while Iruka needs some attention especially during a fight," Haru said and paused. She looked at the floor. "Sometimes, I jealous with you guys but when he explained it to me, I understand and feel the same. Iruka really like a younger brother, Inoichi-san like a father we had lost while you're wiser than any other girls he knew and he felt that you're like an older sister. With me and mother together he felt like he was having a complete family. Thank you for giving him that feeling." Haru smiled gratefully and closed her eyes. "I'm going to miss him now and then but I know he was happy and at better place now, I'm glad."

"Yes, he was happy," I said softly and pulled Haru into a tight hug which she returned back eagerly.

* * *

I stared dumbly at the small cake in front of me before looking up at Iruka, Itachi and Haru.

"Anybody can tell me what the occasion today is?"

Iruka groaned. "Can you read what's written on that cake already? It's your name on it!"

I looked at the cake once again and blinked. "Oh, happy birthday Rin…today is my birthday?"

Haru rested her forehead on Iruka's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"You forgot your own birthday?" She asked with disbelieve.

"Uh…kind of?" I shrugged and stared at the cake. Honestly, I wasn't really a party type of person, well I enjoyed in other's party but not mine. Even at my real world, I didn't really celebrate my birthday after the lost of my parents. I did remember celebrating it with a cake during my childhood but no more after that. During my birthday Ao made me remembered my birthday by buying some cupcakes and we simply ate it during midnight and prayed silently. I did remember the office ninja did asked about my personal information when I had enrolled in the academy and during ninja registration too but celebrating it? I never thought about it. There wasn't any suitable moment for celebrating a birthday like this in this ninja life, I had thought before but now I was wrong.

Here was every precious person in my life, sitting in small circle celebrating my important day.

My eyes still staring at the cake and I shrugged. It was very nice of them; my friends at the real world would never do this except for Ao. When was the last time I did the celebration like this? Mom, dad…I muttered softly in my mind and shed away some tears from corner of my eyes using my fingers. I smiled sincerely and looked at them.

"Thank you everyone. I'll cherish this moment forever."

Haru smiled and waved her hand with candles. "Now let's celebrate it!"

We simply enjoyed the night by eating the cake and dinner from Iruka and Itachi. I never thought that Itachi could cook and Iruka was…well Iruka. At least he helped in preparing the materials and providing the venue. No wonder he was cleaning his place earlier. Anyway, the food was good and pleasantly eatable. We were laughing and talking saved for Itachi who just simply smiled and nodded at the things we talked. It was a very nice night of gathering and sharing moments.

* * *

Haru went back to Hyuuga compound after we done cleaning. After saying thanks to Iruka, I walked to my place with Itachi tagged not too far behind me. We entered my apartment and I went into the kitchen to keep the left over cake in the refrigerator.

As I entered the living room, I shrugged when saw Itachi stared with interest at my messy floor.

"Ah sorry for the mess, I was cleaning my weapons this morning," I said and laughed.

"I also did the same when cleaning my weapons too."

Remembering Haru's answer I nodded. It seemed that this was a usual routine for us ninjas. I checked on the time from my clock. It said nine thirty in the evening and I looked at Itachi who was now staring at my face.

"Why're you staring at my face?" I asked.

"Nothing," Itachi said and looked away.

I looked at the window and noted the darkened sky. "Let's go for a walk."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Uh, no…just isn't it kind of late now?"

"Not anymore since I'm a shinobi," Itachi said and looked at the window. "Shishui isn't around so I'm free tonight."

I laughed softly and walked to my door. "I'm not getting rid of you but there isn't any place for a seat I can offer to you. It made me feel bad as home owner." Pausing, I put on my sandals. "Let's go out and get some supper!"

Itachi nodded and followed me.

* * *

We ended at the same deck where I cried after Hanan's memorial service. I was eating a cup of orange sorbet while Itachi was having a few sticks of dango. It wasn't that dark since there were few street lamps nearby and the moon also bright tonight. I could see the reflection on the river.

"You always have those kind of cold treats like that," Itachi said suddenly making I focused at him.

"And you always with those dango," I replied casually and ate a spoonful of my treat. "Mm…so cold, so nice." I moaned enjoying the sensation.

"I like it." He ate one stick with swift motion as if he was trained to eat the food.

I stared at his face as he munched the dango. It was fascinating to saw he enjoyed the food very much. Noticing my action, Itachi looked at me.

We were staring on each other face when Itachi suddenly whispered at my ear. "Happy birthday Rin."

It was happened very fast, I felt his soft lips on my right cheek and he was gone after smiling at my surprised face.

" _So did he kiss you yet?"_

Touching my warm cheek where Itachi had kissed earlier, I stared at my lap. "That's so forward…" I mumbled softly.

A flare of chakra appeared behind me and I turned around. There stood Jiraiya with a small notebook in his hand and he was writing excitedly something into it.

"That's a good material for my next book. Age gap and slow steps towards love," He grinned and kept his notebook under his clothes.

Without any hesitation, I threw my empty cup of sorbet at his direction.

"Stop stalking me!"

"Hey keep the village clean please!"

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. After a while I noted that the romance part in this story. I haven't deciding the true pairing since Rin is too young physically right now but there is something going together with the storyline. I'll let it flow naturally for now. So please enjoy it and wait for the plot thickened. (^v^)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 29**

I slumped on the ground and panted heavily after done sealed a large fire ball from my white haired sensei and his summon. Jiraiya-sensei stood firmly beside one of his summons which I still couldn't believe my eyes. I never thought there was frog this big! Looking up and looked at Gamabunta really did give me a wonder, how come a frog could be this big? What was his food?

"Are you done resting?" Jiraiya-sensei asked.

Slowly I shook my head and took deep breath, my pant wasn't obvious anymore. Sealing an offensive element like fire was just too much. Unlike water, fire was more destructive and it was hot! It scared shit of me, thinking that it could burn my scrolls into ashes. I knew water had similar destructive power like fire or maybe even more powerful but somehow it was controllable in my own experience. And I could feel my chakra depleted every time we did it, after sealing it, Jiraiya-sensei would make me using it as weapons or barrier. Fire barrier was practically unsafe thus we set it aside for a moment. It was funny since fire was my chakra affinity but I couldn't really control it to the fullest. I also didn't learn many fire jutsus and I mostly depended on my seals, hiraishin and taijutsu during fight and practice. I couldn't do healing jutsu and genjutsu also wasn't my strong point. Thinking back at everything, my skills was pretty limited. My mind wandered at the small papers Inoichi-sensei gave us before. One month left before the event and Iruka didn't say anything about it yet.

Blinking slowly, I stared at the grass since I was lying on my side. Jiraiya-sensei was checking on something with his summon since they were talking softly. I shrugged, how could that big frog whispered with Jiraiya-sensei since all I knew his voice was pretty loud and grumpy too. My eyes focused at the white haired man. I thought he was just teaching me about seals not fighting techniques too. Ah, I should be grateful, right?

"You're not dead aren't you, Rin?" Jiraiya-sensei walked to me.

"No, I'm not but I'm tired." I groaned weakly and stayed in the same position, somehow the ground was nice as make shift bed right now.

"That's the queue for me," Gamabunta said and poofed.

The white haired man crouched near my head and checked on my sealing scroll. He hummed and looked at me with a smirk. "It seems that you managed to seal all the fire into this and there isn't any burn sign at all," He said and pointed at the writing on the paper. "But your chakra nearly depleted to the point of dangerous since you're barely moving this time."

"Ugh," I said and closed my eyes. "Save the explanation for later, can I just sleep now?"

"No you can't. We got something else to do now," Jiraiya-sensei said after securing my scroll and raised my body from the ground by pulling my arm. He held my shoulders so that I wouldn't sit or landed myself on the ground again. "Focus now; this is one of way to increase your chakra. Sleeping isn't really help with everything. It only helps you replenish it not expanding your reserve."

"Yes, I'm trying." Gritting my teeth I tried to stay my eyes open.

"Good and you're pretty boney too, I suggests for more-Ouch!"

Elbowing his stomach as hard as I could, I quickly released myself from his hold. "Super pervert!" I groaned and patted my shoulder with disgust where his hands had supported me earlier.

Jiraiya-sensei rubbed his sore stomach and laughed. "If you can do that, I wouldn't worry much about your chakra reserve then and don't act like I'm a disease or something!"

"Tch…but you're really one. Perverted disease…" I rested my hand on nearest tree so I could remain standing. Honestly I could barely feel my legs right now and I felt a little bit dizzy.

"Now, now let's do something more relaxing," He said and pulled out his orange book.

I narrowed my gaze. "That book…"

Jiraiya-sensei nodded. "Yes my book…I was in process of writing the second book and in need of some opinions."

Relaxing slightly and felt better than previously, I looked at the man. "Oh, opinion?"

"I know you're practically in legal age so can you read this for me?" He held out his book to me and I simply stared at the orange book. "I'll give this free for my student."

"Um, when you say it like that, why not?" Slowly I took the book and kept it in my weapon pouch. Well, free reading material and I felt like an adult!

Jiraiya-sensei smirked and pulled out an empty scroll. "That's aside, now back to the real business," He said and sat down. "Show me your seal writing skill."

"Okay," I said and nodded.

* * *

That afternoon, Inoichi-sensei set us for a team meeting. Iruka and I waited for our blond haired sensei at our training ground. The brunet really didn't talk much and he was reading a scroll about healing jutsu. I assumed that he had a class with Shiro this morning while I had class with Jiraiya-sensei. I was still tired from the practice that morning thus leaned my back on a tree and stared at the sky. Iruka sat beside me with his hands practicing hand seals by using the scroll on his lap as the guide. I peeked at his scroll and shrugged as the wordings inside it was too colourful. Actually it was hard to understand; I shrugged and resumed my stare at the bright afternoon sky.

"Iruka." Softly I called his name.

"Yes?" Iruka stopped his hands and looked at me.

I stared at sky. "About the chuunin exam…"

"I'm going to take it."

Looking at him, our eyes met each other. I smiled and nodded. I knew what I had, the skills and experience this far. This was a chance for testing it out.

"So we need to find another person?"

Iruka shrugged. "Yeah, I already talked about this with Haru; apparently she is also going to enter it too, with her team of course."

"Oh, that's news to me; I thought she is in genin corps?"

"For a year they are in the corps after that they get a jounin sensei and do the mission like us."

"I see," I said and wondered about anybody else who could be a genin but didn't have a team for entering the exam. Remembering Shizu and her team, I looked at Iruka. "Hey, have you asked Chouma?"

Iruka kept away his scroll. "Chouma? Oh!" He stood up and slowly I followed him as I felt two chakra presence entered the field.

Surprisingly Inoichi-sensei arrived at the field with Chouma followed casually behind him and waved his chubby hand to us.

Iruka waved back and I just smiled to him. Raising my hand was taking too much effort right now, my mind supplied. Jiraiya-sensei's training was really exhausting.

Inoichi-sensei simply raised his eyebrows at my tired appearance and gathered us in small circle.

"Okay, this is Akimichi Chouma and I think you both know him already." The man explained and looked at me and Iruka. We nodded at our sensei and looked at Chouma.

"Hey, it's been long time no see," Iruka said and bumped their fist. Wow boy's friendship really fascinating unlike girls. Once fought, never friend anymore. I shrugged.

"Yeah, been training with Shizu and Inora…they're going to kill me if I don't succeed this time."

"Wow, I hardly can imagine Shizu is threatening someone," I said and stared at Chouma. "Well, she's the laziest girl I ever know."

Chouma laughed. "Well, you should come and see us training more. She is pretty scary when mad. Never fight with a Nara girl or you're going to regret it later."

I pinched my forehead as my mind wandered to the Nara girl. "That's something pretty hard to imagine too. Shizu when mad…ugh my head."

Inoichi-sensei laughed and stopped it immediately as he looked at me and Iruka. Crossing his arms, he faked a cough. "So, what's your answer? Iruka? Rin?"

We looked at each other face and nodded once before gave our answer to him.

Chouma smiled as he listened to our replies.

* * *

At usual spot, I looked at the orphanage kids were playing loudly and happily inside the buildings. The older kids were loitering around the playroom either reading some books or joined the younger ones and played brotherly and sisterly roles. My eyes caught Naruto who was playing wooden blocks with few other kids around his age. Shrugging, I smiled and relaxed more on my seat.

"Naruto is doing fine, Kushina-san."

After we gave our approval about chuunin exam and Chouma as our third member, Inoichi-sensei didn't delayed any moments. He trained us daily and gave us only Sunday as day off. At the morning I had training with Jiraiya-sensei and after lunch hour I trained with the team. Same went with Iruka and Chouma; they had their own training at the morning. Our combination with Chouma at the beginning was worse since he had depended too much on Shizu's tactis and Inora's intellect while Iruka and I simply charged openly with minimal guide and gesture to each other as long as we had our back on each other. Three weeks left before the exam and we had too many things to learn from each other.

The branch was dipped slightly indicating for a newcomer had come to my place. I looked up and met with the anbu guy.

Waving my hand casually, I smiled at him. "Hey, it's been long time since our last encounter."

The anbu nodded and looked at the orphanage. I assumed that he also took a look at the blond haired toddler. I turned my head from staring at him and looked at playroom.

Somehow today I was very talkative. "Um anbu-san, I'm going to enter the chuunin exam at the end of this month," I said softly and played with my fingers. Damnit why I was so nervous? Slowly I looked up and looked at the masked guy. Surprisingly he was staring at my face or so, I assumed since his mask was facing me. "Wish me luck?"

It felt like eternity as I waited for his reply. Our gaze remained on each other; I just assumed he did the same. With the silence was surrounding us and the children voice slowly could be heard anymore. I looked at the building and noted that the playtime was over. Naruto was being escorted to his own room. I turned back to the anbu guy and could saw his gloved fingers twitched as if he was thinking a reply.

"Um, are you okay, anbu-san?"

Hastily I looked at the sky as a hawk screeched and noted that it was flying in circle as in giving a message. I narrowed my gaze but stopped as a hand grasped my shoulder. Looked at the anbu guy, I was surprised. I stared at his free hand.

"Good luck…" I muttered softly.

Another grasp and then he vanished with teleportation jutsu.

I stared at the empty spot he stood earlier. "That's it?"

* * *

Only few days left before the exam and Inoichi-sensei had given us off day from taking mission and group training. Our combination with Chouma was at the best as our sensei had observed. Inoichi-sensei had gave us some pointers since his team mate was composed with him from Yamanaka clan, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Choza, thus he had most experience working with someone from Akimichi clan and Nara too. He was pleased with our growth and sometimes we did our training without him. He seemed busy from time to time with his work at torture and interrogation department. Knowing his skill and clan jutsu, Inoichi-sensei was one of the best people for interrogation but torture…I really couldn't place him in that field. It was just felt wrong. Seeing him cuddling with his daughter and next he was torturing someone was a mind destroyer! Of course we never seen he work with torturing part but…ah I should stop myself from imagine our sensei with whip in his hand and evil laugh came from him.

I rubbed my forehead with a groan. "Stop imagine that Rin."

A knocking sound came from my door and I stood up immediately. "Yes, wait for a moment."

Quickly walked to the door and unlocking it, I met with a surprise. There stood Tenzou in front of my door as I opened it.

"Tenzou, how do you know my place is? Ah never mind it, please come in." I stepped aside so he could enter my apartment.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"Nah, it's okay but sorry for the mess." Closing the door, I quickly went into my kitchen and took out a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator. Pouring it into a glass, I brought it into the living room. I raised my eyebrows as I saw Tenzou remained standing near the table. "Please take a sit."

"Don't worry; I'm just relaying a message to you."

"Yeah, still you're my guest," I said and waited for him to sit down. Thankfully the brunet took my word and sat down on one of the cushions.

Quickly placing a glass of orange juice in front of him, I sat down and waited. Tenzou drank the juice and relaxed. Now he made me felt nervous.

"Is it an important message?" I asked after long enough of silence.

Tenzou shrugged. He looked pretty cute with long hair of his. Somehow it made me feel a little bit envy. His hair was just so beautiful even though he was a boy. Ah, I guessed Iruka could rival Tenzou in this. That Umino boy did have a nice hair too since I helped him grooming it for few times.

"In my opinion not really but he made it sounded like a very serious matter," Tenzou said and sighed. "We're just come back too…"

"He? Who?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Senpai…"

"Oh…" I frowned. "What he wants?"

Tenzou shrugged and smiled slightly. "He want me escorts you to his place."

I laughed softly. "There's no need to do that Tenzou, I know where his place is. Just tell him I will come after I'm done with cleaning."

"He wants you there as soon as possible." The brunet laughed. "And here I'm enjoying a conversation with you."

I smiled and laughed a bit. "If it's very important why doesn't he just come here? Well you should come here more so we can talk a lot. You don't even share your secret about your hair yet!"

"He can't," Tenzou said.

"He can't?" I repeated in questioned manner. The brunet nodded slowly.

Now that was something worth for worrying, a high class ninja and an anbu couldn't come at this humble place of mine. Something had happened to Kakashi?

* * *

I stared at the sleeping figure under thick blanket and looked at Tenzou helplessly.

"What I'm supposed to do now? He is sleeping," I said and pointed at the sleeping figure.

Tenzou shrugged. "Wait here until he wakes up?"

"Wow, that's very helpful suggestion." I deadpanned and looked at sleeping Kakashi. He didn't seem really calm in his sleep as his brow twitched from time to time as if he had a nightmare and I didn't think a powerful ninja like him stayed sleeping when there was someone else in his place. And who was sleeping with his mask on? That was suffocating! Even just seeing him sleeping was enough making me feel hard to breath. Thinking back at the time I stayed here before, I was never seeing him sleeping since I always slept first.

"Just wait, well my job is done so see you later." With that Tenzou left Kakashi's place leaving me stood dumbly beside the bed.

"…" I stared at the empty spot where Tenzou stood. Sighing, I picked up the chair and set it beside the bed before rested myself on it. I stared at the sleeping Kakashi and shrugged. "Man, this is boring," I said and suddenly my eyes caught the orange book on his bed stand. Picking up the book, I flipped it open. My eyes caught at handwriting on the first page.

"Keep protecting Konoha Kakashi, signed Jiraiya," I read softly the handwriting and frowned. "Basically, Jiraiya-sensei who is the one gives this to this underage boy here." I waved the book casually and placed it back.

"Ungh…"

"Oh hey, you're awake!" I looked at Kakashi who slowly opened his eye.

"Too loud…" He groaned and shut his eye.

I placed a hand over my mouth. "Sorry, hey are you okay?"

"Tired, sore, cold…"

I blinked and placed my hand over his forehead, instantly I pulled and waved it slightly. "You're burning hot! Much hotter than my fire jutsu! You're sick and should stay at the hospital!"

"Please Rin, no hospital. I'm fine this is just come from my injury," Kakashi said and paused. "Um no, I'm just having a fever and no injury. Believe me, Rin."

"Injury?" I questioned and grabbed his thick blanket. Kakashi simply moaned sickly and didn't even fight back. My eyes widened and narrowed as I scanned his body, there were gash and bandages here and there and one of it around his thigh was bleeding. "Shit, Kakashi you're bleeding! I'm going to call someone now!"

"Please no medic!" The silver haired ninja pleaded.

Somehow he looked unsecured and scared too? I sighed. "S-Sure. Just stay tight!"

After ensuring a nod from him, I used my hiraishin seal at Iruka's apartment and startled the brunet who was reading a scroll.

"R-Rin! What're you doing here?" Iruka asked and stood up.

"Hey, Ruka hold me tight I'm going to teleported us at somewhere," I said and grabbed confused Iruka into a tight hug. Flashing the hand signs behind Iruka, we arrived at Kakashi's place. Slowly I released Iruka and found him blushing hard. "Stop blushing would you, we got a situation here," I said and pointed at Kakashi who stared at us tiredly. Iruka shook his head and walked to the bed.

"Hatake-san…"

Kakashi snorted. "Kakashi is just fine. You're Rin's team mate."

Iruka nodded and pulled the blanket. "I'm Umino Iruka, just call me Iruka, Kakashi-san." Iruka's eyes narrowed at the sight. "You should go to the hospital."

"Not that place, just do whatever you can."

Iruka sighed. "O-Okay." The brunet looked at me and asked for first aid box. I passed it to the brunet after found it near the bed and let Iruka did his job.

* * *

"Thank you Iruka-kun," Kakashi said and relaxed, there was a wet cloth over his forehead.

Iruka was rested on the same chair I picked up earlier. He looked tired. "You're welcome, I managed to heal everything, thank god it isn't something serious except for that fever, and I didn't see any signs of infection on any cuts you had."

"I was hiding myself in the river for quite time."

"…"

"…"

"…"

I decided to break the ice. "Well that's jounin class…"

Iruka shook his head slowly. "Jounin or not you should think your act properly but since it is a mission, I kind of understand but please be more careful after this," He said and stood up, collecting the used bandages and left the bedroom. My eyes followed Iruka's back.

I looked at Kakashi once Iruka was out from hearing range. "So, you didn't ask Tenzou to bring me here just for helping you treating your injuries."

"Yes," Kakashi said softly. "I want to talk about the chuunin exam; you're going to take it huh?"

"Yeah how did you know about it?" I frowned. I never told about it to anyone, even Itachi too. Oh except for one person, that anbu guy, he was an exception. I smiled internally.

"Nah, it isn't important," Kakashi paused and looked straight at my face. Somehow he was glaring but with his sick complexion it was more like to a tired stare. "Too bad that I'm in this state; I want to stop you from entering it…"

"Aren't we clear about my decision before? Can we just keep being civil on each other life, whoops it's more on your action on my life choice actually." I rested my right hand on my waist. "Stop nagging about my life, Kakashi."

"I know that Rin, but it's just…I don't know anymore."

"I really don't want to repeat my previous points about we're different people."

"I know…"

"Then why you're still…"

Kakashi rolled his eye and stared at the wall. "Just, don't die at the exam…good luck…"

The last wish came in whisper and I looked at now sleeping Kakashi.

My gaze softened and I sighed. Smiling at the sleeping figure, I muttered a word. "Thanks."

Iruka entered the room and we changed our gaze. Slowly I extended my hand to the brunet.

"Let's go home Iruka, his junior will come and help him later."

"S-Sure," Iruka said and grabbed my hand. "You're going to hug me again like earlier?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's the best way for me to do it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Iruka said and stared at the floor. "Hurry up; I'm tired and hungry too. You owe me lunch and dinner, Rin."

"Okay," I said and hugged Iruka. I felt he rested his head on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"M'fine." Iruka mumbled. He sounded very tired.

"Okay, let's go home now," I said and performed the technique.

* * *

I was cleaning my kitchen when a thought came by. I stared at my clean and empty sink.

"That anbu…Kakashi…he is an anbu and he was in charge of protecting Kushina-san…the chakra." I frowned. I did feel Kakashi's chakra when I was with Kushina and not that masked anbu when he appeared but did I check it everyday? No…Wait a moment.

"I just only felt his chakra but never saw him around…and that anbu, we greeted on each other at that tree but I never detected his chakra, ha!" My eyes widened at the connection. Crouching on the floor and laughed. "Kakashi is a jounin! Of course he mastered the stealth and chakra masking techniques! Anbu never showed his or her identity and that include their chakra too! Damnit Rin! Are you a genius or a stupid girl?" I groaned and punched the floor.

Slowly rested my head on the cool wooden floor, I groaned in embarrassment.

"And I fall to that guy too! Damn anbu guy! Damn Kakashi! You're the same person! Argh!"

Once I overcome the knowledge or mental breakdown I guessed, slowly I stood up.

"Tch, no wonder he knows about me entering the exam, I was the one who told him. Exceptional my ass…" Sighing I left the kitchen and entered the small living room but paused in the middle of trip. Slowly face palming, I groaned. "And I acted stupid in front of him too! Shit!"

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 30**

It was an internal type of exam. Thus only we Konoha ninjas were involved in this exam. Due to the shinobi war previous years, the hidden villages were still vary among it.

Chouma's experience from his previous chuunin exam really did help us a lot. We managed to pass the first stage easily which was a disguising paper test and the second stage was a real challenge but we made it till the end. We were supposed to find a scroll inside the forest of death and surprisingly, Chouma frowned about the changes. Last time he took the exam, they had to fight among other teams to obtain certain goods and they need to collect three set of it. The venue was still same but the test was different.

Apparently we still had to fight for the scrolls since it was limited and only half of the teams were going to pass the second stage. Our team had crossed path with Haru's team at one place where a scroll hidden and like her brother, that Hyuuga girl was strong! We lost to her team and managed to win from another team which its members were arguing among themselves. It was pretty stupid to watch them and Iruka simply web them into his traps thus the scroll was ours. It wasn't a cake walk to the tower since we had to fight few teams and protecting our scroll.

It was good thing that we had been practicing before the exam.

Iruka and Chouma grinned at me as we reached the tower. I grinned back to the boys.

* * *

"Hey you're Umino Iruka huh?"

We stopped from our walk inside the tower and looked at the direction where someone had called the brunet. My eyes widened slightly as we met with the same team that Iruka had trapped earlier. Chouma and I changed our gaze as Iruka stepped forward.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, I'm Hagane Kotetsu and that's my best friend Kamizuki Izumo," Kotetsu who had spiky black hair grinned.

"Your trap is pretty impressive," Izumo said and shrugged. "We reached the tower but sadly both of us are going to drop ourselves here. Only Maira is going to enter the final stage."

"Huh, why?" I asked.

Kotetsu sighed and pulled up one of his trouser leg. There was thick bandage with hint of blood around was covering his right calf. "I couldn't fight normally with this injury. Don't worry isn't from your trap Umino-san."

"Mm, Iruka is just fine. What about you Kamizuki-san? You look pretty fine." Iruka asked and we all focusing at him.

Izumo laughed. "Just call me Izumo and him Kotetsu you guys; we are around similar age range even though we aren't in the same year of graduation."

"Um okay," I said slowly and stared at him. "So?"

"Ah, I just don't want to leave Kotetsu behind. We're going to be chuunin together. There are always next time."

"Wow what a deep friendship," Chouma said and smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded.

After exchanging some opinions and tips, we decided to go our way. Silently Izumo called my name and I stopped.

"Yes?" I blinked.

Izumo took his time to spoke out his question. "You and Iruka are good friends, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we are a good friend." Right? I added in my mind.

He grinned. "Good luck."

"Um, thanks." I smiled and wondered. Why he asked that?

* * *

Inoichi-sensei greeted us with a warm smile and simply patted our shoulder or in my case, he patted my head. I frowned a bit but he simply ignored it.

There were four teams passing the second stage but with Izumo and Kotetsu withdrawing, there were only ten genins. The third stage or the final stage of the chuunin exam was a combat battle and it wasn't a team match anymore. It was a single match and the contestants were picked randomly. It wasn't a tournament type thus we only had one single match and the overall result was accumulated from each stage. The hokage had come and gave speech about the village, importance of teamwork, the exam and finally gave us a good luck wish. I turned around and looked at Iruka.

"Hey, this is it."

"Yeah," Iruka said excitedly.

My eyes then caught Haru. We exchanged our smile and then we followed Inoichi-sensei to upper part around the battle floor.

The final stage of the exam started with Maira from Izumo and Kotetsu team versus a raven haired boy named Suzuma from another team other than our and Haru.

I could hear Izumo's and Kotetsu's voices cheering for their team mate. Maira was a skillful fighter and healer. Her long wavy raven hair was in high ponytail matched with her pale skin. My mind instantly wandered at certain Uchiha who had similar complexion like Maira. Until the day of the exam I didn't tell anything to Itachi.

Actually we didn't meet properly after the night of my birthday. I stared at the floor and silently prayed for Itachi's safety out there. I shuddered slightly as I remembered his kiss on my cheek. For a chibi ninja, he was really brave to take that action. I sighed softly as I wondered what I was going to say the next time we meet. Groaning and felt my cheeks warming up, I shrugged. I felt three pairs of eyes were focusing at my sudden action which wasn't related with the event right now but, I ignored it. They didn't need to know about it. I wasn't even going to share it too.

* * *

"Now, I'm worried," Inoichi-sensei said as he was crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't like how randomly they are choosing the contestant."

"What do you mean sensei?" I asked as my gaze focusing at Haru and Chouma. It was the third battle after Maira won the first round and one of Haru's team mates won the second round. Aburame Shio was really something and his bugs, it was fascinating. I focused at the fight. It seemed that Haru was at disadvantage. Chouma had too much stamina and fighting experience from the missions since he was barely tired while Haru already panted heavily due to repeating motion of her kaiten for protecting herself from brutal attack from the Akimichi.

"There aren't too many contestants left, Rin," Iruka spoke softly.

Instantly I looked at the brunet. "I don't like the news," I said and looked at the floor before scanned the other contestant. Inuzuka Mizu from Haru's team and a brown haired girl from the team I didn't know who were their members but two of them had already lost from earlier fight. I looked at Iruka. "Somehow it is sounded like you and I are going to fight each other." I shook my head slowly. "I don't like it."

"Me too," Inoichi-sensei said stiffly. I looked at him and saw he was face palming and groaned softly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Sensei?"

"Let's go, Rin," Iruka said and walked to the stairs.

Slowly I looked at the battle floor and found Haru was being carried on the stretcher by the medic team. It seemed that she had fainted after too many defensive moves and became very tired from it. Chouma was announced as the winner. My eyes then darted to the screen and shuddered.

"Oh…"

On the screen it showed 'Umino Iruka vs Suzuhara Rin'

* * *

"Good luck both of you," Chouma said as he passed both of us.

I smiled and nodded as thanks to the chubby shinobi and followed Iruka to the floor.

The moderator came and confirmed our registration and arranged us in standard fighting range.

"Umino Iruka vs Suzuhara Rin begin!"

I pulled out a kunai and held it in front of me. Iruka did the same.

We both stood in defense position and eyed on each other warily.

" _You and Iruka are good friends, aren't you?"_

Izumo's question suddenly came to my mind.

How long it had been since I met him?

" _Spiritual energy and physical energy worked together in order to create more chakra." A voice continued with mine making me looked up and turned to my left. There was a boy with ponytail where he leaned his head on the desk while his arms were nesting around his head. He looked drowsy._

 _I blinked. He had scar across his nose bridge and it was looking fairly new. "Um, hi?"_

 _The boy grinned. "I'm Iruka. Umino Iruka."_

How many pranks we had done together?

" _Rin, this is jounin class apartment." Iruka spoke out his mind and looked at me with worry._

" _Yes, I know. Aren't you excited Iruka?" I smirked evilly while rubbing my palms._

" _Excited?" Iruka's eyes widened and he looked away in dismay. "Somehow I could see how I'm going to face my death day. We're going to prank a jounin? Oh kill me already."_

The sadness we had faced.

 _My eyes stopped at smiling face of Kohari and stoic face of Ikkaku. They were good parents and loyal ninjas. I was so going to missed Kohari's food, her advices and Ikkaku's teaching on target practices and traps. I glanced at my side, Iruka was no longer sobbing and he was wiping his tears._

The happiness we had shared.

 _Without any thinking, I tied moderately my hitai ate around my neck, just making sure it wasn't dangling much. Iruka stared at my direction and grinned when our gaze clashed._

" _You look nice with it there." Iruka spoke with a smile._

 _I touched my hitai with my fingers ate and smiled. "I'll keep it this way then."_

The bond we had lost.

" _No!" Both Iruka and I shouted together and we cried. Inoichi-sensei quickly placed his hands on Iruka's and mine shoulder. We stared at each other face._

 _Slowly Hanan opened his eyes and stared at the sky. "Wow…the sky is so beautiful…same with Konoha…I love it, its people…and team six…Rin…Iruka…please…tell Haru…do your best…and I'm sorry…for everything…"_

Smiling briefly, I huffed. "So, this is it huh?"

Adding chakra around my legs, I dashed forward and threw the kunai in my hand to his direction. Iruka dodged it by minimally moved his upper body and dashed to me before attacking at my bare arm. Hastily I grabbed another kunai and blocked his attack and pushed him away. Jumping backwards for a few times, I performed hand signs for a fire jutsu. Taking a deep breath and focusing at my chakra, I felt a wave of hotness came up from my lungs. With composure, I released a large fire breath to the brunet.

Surprisingly Iruka blocked it using a barrier seal. Damn, he knew my moves too well.

Then I pulled out my fire scroll which I used for training with Jiraiya-sensei. Unsealed the fire element toward Iruka as a large fireball, I threw a few kunais with it.

The fire went away and my eyes widened as Iruka remained still in front of me. What did he do? Then I caught a few torn parts on his shirt. Okay, at least the kunai did its job. Next, what should I do? It seemed that any elemental jutsu wasn't a good choice as Iruka managed to deflect it twice except for physical attack. Ah!

Taijutsu then! I would place my hiraishin seal on his body. From Minato's scroll, hiraishin seal wouldn't easily gone after being placed once but obviously that only happened for a proper and level of the jutsu being used. As for my situation, I had only managed placing the seal but not maintaining it over a long time thus I need to reapply it once again after a few days. After all I wasn't a powerful ninja like Minato. He was the hokage and I just simply a genin. To be able to use this jutsu was a pure luck after several failed attempt. I nearly gave up about this teleporting kind of jutsu but somehow Minato entrusted the knowledge. I couldn't simply let it go, right?

Decreasing our gap by jumping to him and giving a dive kick, Iruka once again managed to avoid it. Quickly I made a swift kick once I crouched on four on the floor. He dodged it again and jumped to the air and threw out several shurikens. Using the kunai in my hand, I deflated the attack but one managed past my defense and ripped my jacket.

"Ah!" Quickly I took looked at my shoulder and glared at Iruka. "This is my favorite jacket!" I hissed.

"Whoops! Sorry?" Iruka grinned.

"Tch! Save your sorry Iruka," I grunted and dashed to him before throwing a few punches right to his face and upper body. Now I did feel regret for wearing this blue and grey hoodie jacket. Silently I wept in my mind.

We focused on our punches, kunai attack and defense when I found an opening; swiftly I made a knee kick on Iruka's stomach and pushed his shoulder with my chakra imbued palm. I narrowed my gaze as my eyes caught the flare of my seal on his shoulder before it hidden. It seemed that the seal placement was a success. I would use that later.

Iruka was gasping the air and glared at my direction.

Slowly I moved into offense stance. This was my chance to prove everything. I really liked to show that Kaka… Ugh! I would deal with him later. I quickly regained myself and looked at Iruka. He formed several hand seals which I never seen before.

"What the?"

Iruka grinned as he finished his hands movement. "Just kidding!" Suddenly in his hands there were his kunais and his face became serious. My eyes widened in surprise, since when he had that many in his hands? Oh those hand seals were a trick! Without any delay, he threw it randomly but if anyone knew better, Iruka was targeting at every kunais movement. He was preparing his trap as I could see few of his kunais were bounded with chakra wires and paper tag.

"Oh no no no, you're not preparing any traps here!" I shouted and deflated a few of his kunai so that it went somewhere else. Briefly I looked at Iruka for his expression but somehow he remained indifferent. As if I was played into his plan. Damn!

"Yes, I am! And you're now in it!" He threw the last kunai and smirked. "Now you can hardly move Rin or you're going to regret everything."

"Damnit!" I cursed and eyed the floor warily. I couldn't see the wires and it made me feel unsecure. Iruka used the floor pattern and concealed his wires properly. Slowly I looked up and met with Iruka's gaze. "Now I'm scared. Tell me what kind of combination did you use?"

"Everything, I used everything in it."

I released a shaky breath. When he said everything it meant that there were colour traps, explosive tags, pepper seal, kunais and shurikens, senbons too, and the chakra wire itself. Iruka was a creative person and his traps were different from time to time depending on the situation he was in and his mood. Somehow, I couldn't read his expression for today. I guessed he really did grow up from the first moment we stepped out of the academy as a genin.

"Now, this is your chance to yield, Rin," Iruka said with a smile.

I eyed his face and noticed something. Wait a moment…was his smile a little bit strained?

"No," I answered him and moved my left foot a bit. The brunet's smile was twitched slightly. Ah!

Iruka pulled out one of his shurikens. "I don't want to threaten you but…"

"My answer is still a no, Iruka." I moved my right foot and stopped it once I saw a glint of chakra wire. Now I noticed that around my feet there was a mess of chakra wires network. This was something new from Iruka. He never used many chakra wires at once. Wrong move really would do some harm to me or in this situation…Looking up at Iruka, I narrowed my gaze. It seemed that he was holding his breath. Heh…It would do harm to both of us I guessed. I relaxed in my stance and smirked at Iruka. "Why don't you just yield Iruka?"

"I don't think that is applicable to me, Rin."

"Then what about this?" Activating my Hiraishin seals, I instantly teleported to Iruka and grabbed him before teleported to my first kunai I threw. That kunai was out from range of Iruka's trap. Loud explosion blast and kunais with shurikens together really made the battle floor a little bit happening. I could feel Iruka was gasped in surprised as he eyed the floor behind my barrier seal. It seemed that he really went all out as there were kunais and shurikens flying out at every direction around the floor.

"Phew, that's dangerous," I said and let the barrier down once the explosion finished. Iruka already stood up and sighed in defeat.

"I yield," He said and shrugged.

The moderator nin came with a clipboard full with shurikens and announced my win. Iruka chuckled awkwardly when he saw the board. I sighed and looked at the brunet.

"That was a good battle, Iruka," I said and patted his shoulder.

Iruka nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It was really good."

We grinned at each other and laughed before went up to Inoichi-sensei and Chouma.

The final round ended with Mei Mei, the girl from unknown team won after a quick fight with Mizu. That girl was really something. She used the scroll as her weapons storage and it was a lot! Anyway our rank wasn't solely determined on this final round. The exam was finished and we were able to went back home and the result will be informed later.

* * *

On the next day, there was a messenger came to my apartment unit on early morning. Quickly putting everything, we teleported at the Hokage tower and there I met with Chouma in front of the Hokage office.

"Hey, Chouma you're here too."

"Yeah and Iruka?" The Akimichi boy nodded at my greeting.

His question made us searched around and didn't found the brunet.

"Oh," I said and shrugged. Iruka wasn't here, he didn't pass?

As if sensing my sadness, Chouma patted my shoulder. "Mm…maybe he is already inside?"

I smiled slightly and followed him entered the room. Inside the room there were Maira, Mei Mei, Shio and Suzuma but no Iruka. I felt a disappointed feeling came by but quickly hidden it with a smiling face to the others. We greeted each other and stood in straight line and bowed properly at the Sandaime once he entered the room with several other shinobis behind him.

This year of chuunin exam there were seven genins going to chuunin rank and I was one of them. I stared at the flak jacket in my hands before looked up at Sandaime. Our eyes met each other and I quickly bowed before went back to the line. Jiraiya-sensei words came into my mind. I briefly looked at Sandaime who was congratulating Mei Mei.

He knows, my mind supplied and I looked at the floor in thinking. Ah, maybe it isn't important right now since my memory about this world is sealed; I added and agreed with my own conclusion.

Once everyone had received their certificate and chuunin flak jacket, one of the shinobi explained that we were going to have a briefing at the academy at eleven o clock.

* * *

Chouma patted my shoulder before he left with his original team while I simply stood at the now empty hallway before leaving the building. Once I stepped outside, I saw Iruka came with Inoichi-sensei followed behind him.

I stared at the certificate paper and the jacket in my hands.

Iruka smiled and patted my shoulder. "You're a chuunin now, Rin."

I nodded and wiped my tears. "Hn! Yeah!"

"Geez, don't cry would you!" Iruka sighed. "If anything, I'm the one who want to cry. I lost to someone a year younger and she is a girl too!"

"I'm not! There're just dusts in my eyes!" I huffed. "I just don't believe this! You're a strong opponent Iruka! Those traps of yours are really frightening!"

"Well, since you showed out your surprisingly fire jutsu and everything, I don't want to do it half heartedly but sadly I trapped myself in it too." Iruka frowned. "My lost for acting without thinking back then. And I said the same thing to Kakashi-san too." The brunet blushed slightly and sighed.

"Mm…" Iruka's speech made me remember about Kakashi and that anbu guy. I groaned silently.

Inoichi-sensei shrugged and patted my shoulder. With a smile, he spoke. "Congratulations Rin."

"Thank you Inoichi-sensei," I replied calmly after wiped away those tears. Noticing something wrong with him, I asked the question. "Sensei? What's wrong?"

Iruka slowly released his hand from my shoulder and stood beside me so that we both were facing our blond haired sensei. Inoichi-sensei smiled at us but his smile wasn't like the usual one. It was more strained that it should be. As if he was forcing it.

"Sensei, I know about it already, why don't you just made it clear with Rin now?" Iruka shrugged.

I looked at Iruka briefly before focusing at Inoichi-sensei. "Yeah, what's it?"

Inoichi-sensei sighed. "Team six is going to disband now."

"Huh?"

"Rin, you're a chuunin now and you're going to go for a different mission after this and Iruka is going to another team before the next of chuunin exam. As for me, you both know that I'm under torture and interrogation department and I'm going to fulfill my place there for full time after this." Inoichi-sensei explained calmly.

I nodded slowly. "Oh…in a bad way seeing it, it feels like that you're trying to get rid of us."

"Now, now, Rin don't make me feel bad more. This is hard for me too. You three are my first genins under my wing."

Iruka crossed his arms and sulked. "And you just throw me to another team. That is just too much."

"Ugh Iruka…I think we made it clear already."

"I will miss using my pepper bomb seal on you, sensei…" I said and stared at the paper seals in my hands.

"I'm not going to miss that!"

"Oh, I should put some dye in your shampoo later sensei."

"Don't you dare Iruka!"

We enjoyed our last moment as a team with laugh and tease until Izumo called Iruka. We stopped and looked at each other. Slowly I bowed in respect to Inoichi-sensei.

"Thank you very much for your guidance, patience and help from the first day us as a team until today, Inoichi-sensei. I understand the circumstance you're in and I'm sorry for my rude behavior and my lack in anything you deem undesirable. I enjoyed our time together and Hanan did feel the same too, I'm very sure of that."

"You're welcome Rin, I do feel the same and from now on, we're no longer a student and teacher. We are comrade now." Inoichi stared at me knowingly.

I nodded once and looked straight at him. I got your message Inoichi-san. "Yes, Inoichi-san!"

Iruka also bowed in respect and thanked Inoichi with everything he had done to us. Last bow to each other then we went away to different direction, with Iruka ran to Izumo and Kotetsu, Inoichi walked into the Hokage tower building and me went to the academy building.

Ah, academy…

* * *

I was sitting on the swing when someone approached me. Looking up I saw Itachi.

"Oh, hey Itachi…"

Itachi didn't answer me as he stared at the flak jacket on my lap. I looked at it and shrugged.

"Oh…um…"

"Congratulation Rin," Itachi said calmly made me quickly looked up and our gaze clashed.

Hastily averted my gaze, I stared at the dry ground. "Thank you, Itachi."

"Mn," Itachi replied and we became quiet.

I didn't like the chill air around us and the raven haired Uchiha stood silently in front of me. Slowly I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Are you busy today?" We both asked the same question and stared at each other.

Laughing softly, I grinned. "After the briefing, maybe I'm going to be free for today. What about you?"

Itachi just nodded and smiled. After a moment, he decided to walk away. I blinked repeatedly and looked at the retreated boy. Hastily I stood up leaving the swing.

"H-Hey, say something at least!"

Itachi stopped and looked at me. "Just wait here when you're done," He said coolly.

I stunned with his calm and cool reply. Since when he became like that? I shrugged. "Uh, sure."

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. I don't really enjoy this chapter but, wow I never thought that I'm going to write till this long. It is still a far way to go and thanks for the support everyone. (^v^) I'm feeling a little bit generous right now so here is the next chapter hint: Itachi and Rin meet Kakashi on the same road of life? First mission as chuunin and another meeting. (^,^)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 31**

The briefing was pretty similar like the genin one, the missions, team arrangement and the chuunin-jounin networks so we had knowledge and found a good pair for doing mission. The new knowledge was pretty useful and the rank of the mission also had been elevated from D and C rank type to C and B rank type. Occasionally the chuunin also would need to do the D rank type of mission with a group of genin. I wondered if Iruka would be pleased to hear this news. It wasn't that we weren't going to different way. We were still in the same village. I knew that was a clingy action from my side but, Iruka was my first real friend here and this was the first time we were separated.

Unknowingly I rubbed my chest. Worry and scare feeling about this new stage now had affecting me. Excited was one thing but worry was much greater. I might be considered coward now. Sighing, I looked forward and focused at the raven haired guy. Kurogame Muramu was one of the veteran jounin who had finished his explanation, behind him there was Shikaku. Our gaze met at the beginning of the briefing and he simply smiled at me. His presence in this classroom really did make me a little bit better. I looked down at the green jacket on my lap. Thank god there wasn't any mandatory need for wearing the flak jacket. It was big for my frame anyway.

* * *

Chouma waved me a goodbye as we stepped out from the academy ground and I waved back to him before went to the swing. I had promised Itachi to wait for him here and now I was worried. What I was going to say next?

Surprisingly the swing was preoccupied by a pair of couple I assumed by their not so obvious flirting on each other. I didn't see the guy but there was a girl who sat on the wooden swing. I held my laugh as my eyes caught with Kurenai's red one. The girl was blushing hard and I simply turned around and laughed softly in crouch.

Kurenai grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Stop laughing, Rin! That's not funny!"

"But…but…haha…to see you flirting and then your surprised reaction…haha…it was priceless."

"You saw everything?" Kurenai asked.

"Ha…no." I stopped from my laugh and slowly stood up. Turning around and faced the raven haired girl, I grinned. "No, I didn't see everything; I just come out from the academy and in need for some shady place for a seat when I hear something-"

"You heard us!" Kurenai shrieked in horror.

I looked away and smiled innocently. "Just 'I like you too' part and 'be careful' part and also 'meet you soon' part?"

Kurenai rubbed her face with her hands. She groaned. "This…ugh…"

"Chill Kurenai…That's nothing to be embarrassed about."

The raven haired girl sighed in defeat and released her hands from her face. She shrugged. "We're just friends."

I nodded.

"We are good friends." She was really trying to convince me.

I nodded.

"Really Rin, don't just nod! Say something!" Kurenai groaned.

I grinned. "Yeah, I do understand, don't worry. My best friend is also a boy if you need some assurance." My mind wandered to certain ponytailed brunet.

Kurenai shrugged in relief and smiled. "Now that's nice to hear." She then paused and pointed at some direction. "Is that him? Your best friend?"

Slowly I followed her hand and found Itachi who stared at our direction. My eyes widened slightly and quickly pushed Kurenai to the swing. "Uh, no…um he is a friend too but not best friend…just go back to your good friend, Kurenai."

"Oh…" The raven haired girl trailed and smirked. "I never know that you like someone younger…Rin…chan…" She poked playfully on my waist.

Avoiding her finger, I huffed. "Just shut up Kurenai or I'll tell the whole Konoha that you're having a date here."

Kurenai stiffened and narrowed her gaze at me. "We're not dating, as I said earlier we are…"

"Yeah, yeah I got it, see you around," I said in hasty before quickly ran to Itachi, grabbing his hand and dragged him away from the place. While we on the run, I wondered who was Kurenai talking to? I let the question away from my mind as we arrived in front my apartment door.

When I decided to unlock my door then I realized that I held Itachi's hand for the whole trip. One of my hands was preoccupied with the flak jacket and the other was his hand. Feeling a blush and increasing of temperature on my cheek, I quickly released his hand and grabbed my keys from one of my trouser pocket.

"Oh, um Itachi…wait a moment. I want to put my jacket inside," I said as my hand worked on the door. Slowly I opened it and met with another surprise as I stepped in into my apartment. My eyes widened and my movement became stiff instantly I met with the silver haired shinobi who was reading Jiraiya's book in my house. "W-What are you doing here K-Ka-Kakashi?" I eyed him and quickly stared at the floor.

Damnit! I didn't have any plan to encounter that Kakashi and his Anbu persona so soon!

A lazy looked focused at my now pale face. "Stuttering on your first day as chuunin?" Kakashi drawled and waved his hand with the book. "I never thought you have this too."

"U-Uh…"

"What's wrong Rin?" Itachi poked his head into my house. Ah…Now they met each other.

Sighing, I gave and opening so that Itachi could come inside my place. Kakashi stared at the new comer before he spoke out the next thing.

"So you have a friend from Uchiha clan."

"Not a friend, there are others too, from my class," I replied and pulled out my feet from my sandals. "Kakashi meet Itachi and Itachi this is Kakashi. I don't know how he comes in here," I shrugged at my lame explanation.

"One of your windows is unlocked. Make sure it locked next time," Kakashi said calmly before focusing at the raven haired boy.

"Play nice now you two," I said and hurriedly went into my room and closed the door. Sighing once again, I pinched my nose bridge. "What the hell is happening here now? I hope Iruka isn't home now."

As if the brunet knew I spoke out his name. Iruka's voice was heard from behind the door. Knowing that brunet, he would simply enter my house as his own when the door was unlocked.

"Hey Rin are you home? I've met Chouma earlier so…Uh…Hello Kakashi-san and Itachi-kun."

I sighed and shrugged before stepped out from my room. The flak jacket already rested on my bed.

"Hey Iruka, what's up," I said and looked at Iruka with a look 'go back now and come back later'.

Iruka grinned half heartedly. "I want to talk about the team formation but it seems that you're busy, we'll discuss it later."

I nodded. "Okay, Iruka see you later."

The brunet quickly left my apartment after giving a good bye and went to his place, while I looked at Kakashi and Itachi.

"Um, what do you want Kakashi?" I asked and picked up the orange book before keeping it on the small book shelf in the living room. I hoped that Itachi didn't see it.

"I just want to see the new chuunin," Kakashi answered simply and looked at the opened window. "I've seen the other so I want to make sure about your status. So, congratulations."

"Thanks," I said and stood silently. Now what? I was out from my questioning mind when Itachi spoke for the first time after he entered into my unit.

"Rin, are you done?"

Turning to him, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm finished with everything here."

"Let's go," The Uchiha said and pulled my hand.

"W-Wait a moment," I said and looked at Kakashi. With a trying glare, I grunted. "Just get out from my place and close the window."

Kakashi casually closed the window and locking it before he walked to us. "Nah, I'll use the door."

* * *

It was awkward! Very awkward! While I was walking in pair with Itachi and our hands intertwined with each other, Kakashi was simply following behind us. I tried my best for became relax and enjoying the trip but with the bored look on your back wasn't really comfortable. It felt like he was acting as a babysitter to us! We suddenly stopped in front of convenient shop. I stared at its entrance before looked at Itachi who remained indifferent. He rarely spoke after I dragged him away from Kurenai and now with Kakashi tagging along…I groaned internally.

"Itachi, why are we stopping here?" I asked and looked at the shop again. Actually I didn't know what Itachi would like to do at the moment.

"Mn…there's promotion for canned coffee for this week," Kakashi read the promotion banner on the shop wall.

Shrugging, I stared at him. "Why are you following us?" I asked with a hint of irritated with his action.

Straightening himself and looked at my eyes, we had a brief staring contest. Then his single eye rested at Itachi's and my hands. Humming slightly he spoke out his mind. "I see that you two have a deep relationship."

"Wha-"

Itachi tightened his hold on my hand and I simply shrugged. We didn't even answer Kakashi's statement and after a moment, the silver haired shinobi became bored, or so I thought as he went into the shop with mumbles about coffee, promotion and save money. For a jounin, he was pretty cheapskate. I bet that he had a lot of money from the high ranking mission and anbu works too. Ah, I really need to lay out some plans for my next encounter with Kakashi as the anbu guy. A light pull on my hand made me looked at Itachi.

"Let's go," He said calmly.

I nodded and let him showed the way. At least Kakashi wasn't going to follow us anymore.

* * *

We ended up at the top of Hokage great stone faces with packed lunch from yakitori shop and dessert from dango shop. Slowly and reluctantly Itachi released his hand from mine and I looked away and sighed. The whole trip was embarrassing. Most of the people around us squealed and chuckled softly at our hands. But meeting Gai at the yakitori shop was a real disaster. With his loud voice he praised and congratulated us for entering a youthful relationship. Almost everyone in the shop had looked at us and congratulated us. I couldn't even say anything since I was stunned and surprised while Itachi simply stayed silent and nodded occasionally.

Slowly I looked at the Uchiha boy. "Um, Itachi what are we doing up here?"

"I want to celebrate your promotion alone with you, Rin," Itachi said and paused as he placed down the food on the grassy ground. He looked up and smiled warmly. "No one really come up here only few nins on patrol are around. So basically we are alone here."

Casually he pulled my hand and we sat beside each other. I looked forward and saw the whole Konohagakure.

"Wow, I can see the whole village from up here."

"I want to share this view with you. To remember what is the most important to us here."

Smiling I looked at the raven haired boy. "Thank you, Itachi for sharing this precious view with me."

"You're welcome, Rin." Itachi looked at the village. "Now you're a chuunin. Your responsibilities will become larger than previously."

"Yeah." I nodded and looked forward. "Looking at the peace up here really make us want to try harder to protect it."

"Mn…Protecting what's important is the ninja's job," Itachi said softly and looked at me. "Rin, can I lean on your side?"

I raised my eyebrows and stared at Itachi. Something had happened? Slowly I closed the gap between us and let the younger boy leaned himself to my side. He rested his head on my shoulder. Sure, he did grow up but he was still shorter than me.

"Something happened, Itachi?"

"Mn…"

"Want to share it?"

"…"

"Don't keep everything to yourself Itachi. I'm here to listen everything from you." I smiled slightly. Just like what you did to me before, I said silently in my heart.

"Just stay beside me, Rin."

"…Okay…"

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean, when you said that I'm a friend but not best friend to your friend earlier?"

I stared at my lap. "Um, you're special friend?"

"I like it," Itachi said softly and leaned more.

We sat silently and stared at the view, enjoying the calmness. After a few moments of silent, Itachi spoke out something general.

"The night view is also nice."

"Really?"

"You should walk around the village more, Rin," Itachi said and slowly raised his head from my shoulder.

"Sure, I'll do that later," I said and looked down at our hands.

Itachi followed my gaze and grasped tighter my hand. "You don't like it?"

Slowly I looked away and stared at the village below. "Um, just hold my hand when we're alone?" Realizing what I had said, I quickly spoke out some explanation. "Ah…Um…I mean when there are not many people around." I turned at Itachi and chuckled softly. "I don't want to hear Gai-senpai again anytime soon. It was…Ugh…" I sighed and shrugged.

"Understood. He is pretty loud fellow nin," Itachi said calmly and I simply stared at him. So I wasn't alone when I felt Gai was loud. Too loud actually.

We grinned at each other and chuckled lightly before stopping it and staring at each other.

"Do you like Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked the question which I believed he had for a moment in his mind after the sudden meeting and I quickly averted my gaze away from staring at his face. How I was going to answer that? I didn't like Kakashi but his other identity and after knowing that they were the same person, I didn't really know anymore. I hate Kakashi for keeping me from advancing in my career and for comparing me with his dead team mate but I didn't hate his Anbu persona and I liked him…

"…No…I just…"

"It's okay, don't answer it, Rin," Itachi said in hurry and picked up the food. "Let's eat before the food becomes cold."

"Sure." I grabbed the food from Itachi's hands and looked at him opening the lid. Itachi was scared with my answer? I shrugged and slowly opened my food container.

I was munching the rice when Itachi asked another question.

"That orange book at your home, is that porn?"

Chocking on your lunch was terrible sensation. I was going to blame Jiraiya-sensei about that book and telling Fugaku-san about keeping his reading material at safer and unreachable place.

* * *

Iruka rubbed and pinched his forehead while he was staring at the window in my small living room. "Entering from your window? That Kakashi-san is pretty um…rude? And Itachi-kun was here because you dragged him from the academy ground."

I shrugged. "Yeah…"

"Wow, you really do have weird relationship with genius here."

I frowned and ate a mouthful of warm ramen. I brought the ramen as our dinner on my way back after some spending time together with Itachi. I didn't really want to consider that as a date or something like that since we didn't really made our selves clear with our relationship. I shrugged while munching my food. Actually the reluctant came from my side. I wasn't really sure what Itachi was to me and with Kakakshi…ugh the Anbu guy in the picture, now I really confused!

"Rin, stop glaring at your food, it's not proper," Iruka said and picked up his bowl for slurping the soup. I looked at Iruka and swallowed my food.

"Iruka, have you ever like or love someone?"

Instantly I regretted asking that question to the brunet. Slowly I raised my hand and wiped my wet face with ramen broth before sending a sharp glare at Iruka. Surprisingly Iruka stayed still with a deep blush on his face instead of panicking after spraying a mouthful of ramen broth to your dinner mate. I blinked and stared at the brunet.

"So, you do have someone special."

"Um…Uh…Um…Mm…"

"Iruka?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Who's the special one in your eyes?" I asked and smirked.

"Uh…Hey I sprayed the broth on you! Sorry Rin! I'm sorry! I'll clean the mess!" Iruka suddenly realized what he had done and quickly went into my kitchen to grab the rug.

I pinched my nose bridge and groaned.

* * *

Mei Mei was three years older than me thus that made me the youngest in the three man cell for the mission. We chatted a bit at the Konoha main gate while waiting for the jounin who were going together with us. We received the news about having a mission from a bird messenger on early the morning. Mei Mei was aiming to be a weapon specialist and she was collecting any weapons she could found in order to expanding her arsenal list. The girl had a dark brown hair just like mine except that her hair was longer nearly reaching her waist and she put it into nice and neat braid. There was a nice small purple ribbon attached at the end of her braid making it look pretty cute and matched with her light purple outfit which composed with very long sleeves traditional Chinese clothes for woman which was similar to the ghost outfit in the Chinese movies. Unlike the ghost who was wearing skirt underneath the cloth, Mei Mei didn't wear anything like that. She simply wore a black legging since the cloth itself was pretty long nearly reaching her knees. And that ribbon actually coated with poison. I shrugged once I learned the knowledge.

We were exchanging our words about hair care products when a loud voice greeted us.

"Good morning my dear youthful team mates! Here I'm Maito Gai, ready for the mission!"

I groaned silently and shrugged. Exchanging a pitiful look with the gate guards, I faked a cough.

"Um, Gai-senpai…What's the mission?"

"Oh Rin! You're…" Gai paused and stared at my face. "So you're a chuunin already?" He asked calmly.

I nodded.

Gai blinked and nodded. Slowly he placed a hand under his chin. "Now I understand why…"

"Why what Gai-senpai?"

"It's nothing important," Gai pulled out the mission scroll and read the content. "So there are two chuunin who are going with me, first is you, Rin and second is Mei Mei."

"Yes, that's me," Mei Mei answered and smiled. Gai nodded and explained to us about the mission.

We were going to the nation border between Fire country and Wind country to do some patrol at one of the check point since there was a report about suspicious activity near the area. The mission was focusing on information gathering and any form of battle or fighting should be avoided. It was a stealth mission even on our land.

Mei Mei and I nodded at the explanation from Gai and he was the captain for the mission. Surprisingly, he didn't show his loud and over youthful expression once he was in mission mode. I was glad about that since I believed that I couldn't stand his loud persona for whole two weeks together. I shuddered at the scary thought. This was my first mission as a chuunin and I was pretty excited about it until Gai arrived. And now since he was in mission mode now, the excitement came back. I smiled.

* * *

We had arrived at the surveillance tower after two days of trip from the main gate. At the tower there were two Konoha nins who were worked there as border guard. They greeted us and explained the situation. Gai had huddled us for a discussion and he decided for three shifts for a day. Each of us will working around the tower for eight hours per day for two weeks. One week had gone by without nothing unusual happened around us except for few merchants from the Sunagakure passing our border.

Mei Mei was catching up for some sleep when I decided to get some water from nearby river. It was early morning of the day and Mei Mei had the after midnight shift. No wonder she was tired. Gai was doing his shift about one hour ago and the other two nins stayed at the upper level of the tower.

"I'm going to get some water," I said at Ran who was climbing down the stairs.

The raven haired man nodded and walked into the small pantry. "Be more careful when you're at the river. Last night it was rain pretty heavy."

"Okay."

* * *

Reaching the river after repeating action of entering and exiting bushes, I stunned when saw the fast water and its level. "Wow, now I'm scared," I said softly and shrugged.

Crouching carefully on the riverbank, I pulled up my long sleeves and dipped my arms under the cold water before splashing a bit onto my face. Shivering slightly, I repeated the action until I felt totally refreshed from my earlier state which was tired and drowsy. This mission was really tiring after changing shift from day to day. Picking up my water canteen, slowly I dipped it under the water and let it full. While waiting for it, my eyes narrowed as I felt a weird chakra sensation from behind. Swiftly I threw out several shurikens at the direction and stood up, facing at the place where the shurikens stuck. The water canteen I threw it on the ground nearby my feet.

"Ow, what I told you earlier about your deadly aim?"

"You!" I gasped and my eyes widened.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 32**

"You!" I gasped.

"Yeah, me." The masked man gracefully jumped from the branch I had attacked with shurikens earlier. He was right; my aim was deadly as I could see the perfect straight line of my shurikens planted on it right where he stood earlier. Looking at him, I frowned as he dusted away the unseen dirt on his robe. It wasn't really important anyway since we were inside the forest and dirt and dust were everywhere practically.

"What're you doing here?" I asked carefully while moving my feet slightly from the bank.

"I'm just passing by around when I see you." The masked man answered casually and stopped patting his clothes. "A proper hello would be nice instead of being a target practice. It's nice thing that I'm pretty fast to avoid any of your shurikens."

I shrugged. "Nah, I wont easily saying hello to someone I barely knows. You don't even tell me who are you actually. Are you an ally or an enemy of Konoha? I don't know." I shook my head slowly.

"That's pretty hard questions; it must be suck to be you," He said with an amusement.

"You're the one who need to answer those questions!" I groaned and stomped on the bank. "Stop playing around and just answer it!"

The masked man walked forward at my direction. "H-Hey, you should be careful there…"

"S-Stay away! I'll let you near me when you tell me everything." I took a few steps back and quickly found that I wasn't feel the solid ground anymore. Turning my head to my side, my eyes widened. The water was moving fast and I was going to fall into it! "Shit!" I grunted. I was trying to use my kunai with chakra wires when suddenly my surrounding changed into swirling motion and I landed my back on a solid ground, hard. Groaning sickly, I opened my eyes and met with dark sky but there were still lights around which I couldn't pinpoint where the source was. "What had happened? I'm at the river…and going to fall into it," I said and slowly sat up. Patting on the ground I sat on, I frowned. What was this solid ground? It was a flat ground with no hint of dusts or sands. The colour was in pale blue and when I looked around, there were many of it with various heights surrounding the ground I was on at that moment. "Where's this place?"

"You should thank me for saving your life, Rin."

Quickly searching for the voice, my eyes focused at certain direction where the masked man was. He was crossing his arms over his chest and lazily leaned on one of the walls. I looked at my surrounding again and now I was getting scared. There wasn't any normal scenery and it was too quiet and it felt eerie. It felt like my plane with Rin but this place was much scarier.

"Hey, tell me what had happened? And where are we?" I asked him.

"You're going to fell into the river and I saved you."

"Is this afterlife?" I was frantically looking around.

"What?"

"I have a hunch about you and to think that you showed up and went away like a ghost…are you Obito's spirit?" I pointed my shaking finger to him.

"Hah?"

Slowly I grabbed my neck with my both hands and gasped. "So I'm really dead from suffocating inside the water and my soul was leaving my body then you took it here? Are you grim ripper?"

"..."

"Hey, so this is a judgment area or something? I was a good kid okay; I'm not doing anything bad!" Shouting, I crouched on the solid ground and slammed my head on it, repeatedly.

"I think you should calm down, Rin. You're going to crack your head like that."

I stopped and groaned. "Uh…"

"And this is not after life and I'm not Obito's spirit."

"Then who're you?"

"…"

"You're a grim reaper?" My eyes widened.

"Hell no! I'm not!" The masked man shouted.

"Then?"

"I'm…I'm…Obito…Uchiha Obito."

"Seriously? Are you sure you're not a lost soul or something? Last time I checked your name is on memorial stone."

"Uh…that's…"

"And now you're wandering around? Why not going back to Konoha?" I asked and waited for an answer.

After a moment of hesitation I guessed, Obito answered my question. "I can't."

"…"

"…"

"You trick me!" The masked man…no, Obito now shouted and groaned. "You trick me and let me tell you my name!"

"A ghost doesn't have chakra…it become dormant once the body dead." I said lamely. "Didn't you know that?"

"Argh! Crap I forgot about that!" He was now holding his head and groaning on the floor, rolling from side to side. Ah, what a child. Hey practically I was younger than him put aside my mental age. Ignoring Obito on the floor, I sighed and scanned my surrounding.

"Well, now I know who you are then next question is where are we? I bet this is not somewhere around on the map." I looked around.

Obito slowly calming himself before walked towards me. I quickly stood up and made a quite space between us. Slowly I raised my palm and signaling him to stop. He stopped and we were facing each other. He still had his mask on and I could see his spiky raven hair poked out from his hoodie. I scanned the guy and noted that I couldn't describe his appearance more since he wore a hoodie long type jacket or robe like that. Totally covering his whole body, I shrugged. Didn't he feel hot wearing those? So this guy was Uchiha Obito, one of Minato's genins and he was alive and not dead like he supposed to be and known. How did him alive I really liked to know but it wasn't a good question now since he answered my question about coming back to Konoha a little bit reluctantly.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me about your discovery," Obito said calmly and shuffle his feet slightly. He was uncomfortable?

"Discovery?" I raised my eyebrows. Ah…that. I did mention it when we met before. So he was curious to know about it?

"Yeah, you told me before if you know who I'm then you're going to tell me what you know."

I shrugged. "Fine, a fair trade huh?" Slowly I walked to him and rested a palm on his chest. "I don't know what had happened to you but somehow I can feel two chakras around you. I can't pinpoint where the actual place since I can't see it. Stop grunting! I'm a not a Hyuuga! Wait maybe you can since you're from Uchiha clan."

"Mm…" Obito shrugged. "I'll check about it later."

Retreating my hand from his chest and let it rested at my side, I looked around.

"Your hand is warm, just like her…"

"Huh?" I stopped my eyes at him.

"You might look similar but I know you're different person."

I blinked slowly and shrugged, staring at the floor. "At least you know that. I'm glad…"

"What's wrong?" Obito asked.

"Not really important," I said and paused. "You know, when I learned about your feeling towards Nohara Rin…I'm really supporting it."

"Thanks…I'll always cherish her in my heart even though she loved someone else."

We kept silent and stared at the solid ground.

I waved my hand casually. "Okay enough nostalgic moment, we got really important matter here. Where are we?"

Obito laughed. "After three meetings with you, I can describe you as question pusher! Always asking something until you got the answer and you trick me too!" He groaned at the end.

"Too bad that you're really a secret keeper. After all I'm just asking who you are only," I said and laughed. "I got something else to ask but I'll keep the question for later…Um…right now…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really can't go back home?"

"Sorry, Rin."

"Are you doing something bad which lead to that?"

"I don't know…"

I crossed my arms. "Don't erase my memory about you now…Tch now I know how you did it! Your eyes! Sharingan!" I face palmed and groaned silently.

Obito laughed softly. "Okay, I promise that I won't do it again but you keep about me as a secret."

I stared at the mask. This was a trade between us, I didn't know either this was a win win situation or something else. Knowing that he was from Konoha I still felt something wasn't right. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, I looked at him.

"Okay, I'll keep about your presence as a secret."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for saving me earlier."

Obito nodded. "It's fun to have a talk with you when you're not being nosy. Anyway every meeting must have their end. Close your eyes, Rin."

"Fine." I huffed and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I stood at the same place near the river bank. Slowly I picked up my canteen from the wet ground and looking around. Focusing on my chakra, I didn't find anything or anyone nearby. It seemed that after transporting or whatever it was, Obito had leaved me alone. I looked at the river and frowned.

"He didn't tell me what is that place! Argh!" I groaned and checked on my water canteen before went back to the tower. Of course I collect those shuriken from the branch too.

When I reached the tower, Ran had greeted me and asked how the water was before he went up to the upper level. It seemed that I wasn't going to the river for a long time since Ran act casual with me. When I checked at Mei Mei and thought that she was still sleeping, I was surprised to found that she was preparing some food. Slowly placing down the water canteen on the table, I stared at the scenery outside the window. There was greenery around and the air was pretty humid.

"Want some food Rin?" Mei Mei asked as she worked on cooked rice.

I nodded. "Yeah."

The long haired girl gave me a bowl of warm rice and heated canned meat. After saying thanks to her, I ate the food. Few spoons full later, I looked at her.

"I thought you are still sleeping."

Mei Mei nodded. "Yeah, Ran was cooking some food and the smell is too good. Then I woke up and found that I'm hungry…."

We chuckled softly and enjoyed our meal. I wondered where Obito went after dropping me back at the river.

* * *

We reached the gate after two days of trip and Gai was happily beamed the success of our mission. It seemed that there was indeed a suspicious activity near the border and it wasn't really involving any group of ninjas from other villages. It was the merchant's activity about trading some valuable thing as in their discussion and after few observations, we found that they were trading some illegal weapons. Mei Mei was excited with the finding and nearly wanted to ambush the group and it was a good thing Gai was around.

The teenage girl was pretty disappointed as we went back to our village without any direct approach to the merchant groups but she did agree that our mission was just info gathering. Following Gai's order, we managed to complete our report before our trip back to Konoha.

The gate guards were smiling to us and greeted everyone as we put an entry about our arrival in their log book. Mei Mei was still sulking lightly but she smiled at the two guards. Gai gave his blinding grin and I quickly pushed him away from the post with awkward laugh. After ensuring Gai was far enough, I could see the guard nins were putting some eye drops in their eyes.

* * *

Sandaime was reading our report with deep concern and wrote something down before passing it to his assistant who suddenly stood beside him. Our report was containing information that need decision making thus we gave it to our leader not simply to the mission room officer. The middle age man vanished in teleportation jutsu and I simply stared at the empty spot before listening to the Sandaime's fake cough.

"You three did well in gathering the information and I'm very pleased with the weapon details, Mei Mei," Sandaime said in a calm tone.

I looked at proudly smiled Mei Mei and shrugged. Ah, she and her weapons…

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama." The girl bowed.

"You're welcome, and now you three can go back and rest before the next assignment."

"Yes, Sandaime-sama." We three said and bowed to our leader.

Before we left the Hokage office, my eyes caught Sandaime's and he smiled warmly. I smiled back and quickly followed Gai and our weapon girl. He knows, my mind supplied and I sighed. Every time I met Sandaime, the statement always came into my mind. I wonder why he remained civil with my presence and didn't talk anything about it. It might be the seal in my memory but I really didn't know anymore. It was confusing sometimes.

* * *

Gai decided to treat us with dango and tea as our success in the mission. Mei Mei calmly excused herself as she told us that she had something to do at her home. I bet she was still soured with Gai's action during our mission. Well he did his job. With Mei Mei gone, thus here I was enjoying a cup of warm tea with Gai who was eating his dango at the shop.

"You did well in your first mission as a chuunin, Rin."

"Thanks to your guidance, Gai-senpai."

Gai laughed happily and drank his tea. "Oh sure, you're very welcome, Rin!"

We were talking about some taijutsu moves when another presence was joining us. Blinked and opened my eyes at the new comer, I stiffened. My eyes met with a single bored eye and masked face.

"Yo," Kakashi said and Gai enthusiastically replied his rival.

"Hey," I said softly and picked up a stick of dango. "What're you doing here?"

Kakashi shrugged while Gai was beaming about their rivalry contest. It seemed that the green spandex wearer was deciding a challenge to do with the silver haired nin while the latter simply called for the waiter and ordered his food.

I munched slowly the dango when Gai slammed his hand on the table.

"It's decided, we're having an eating dango competition and Rin is going to be our judge."

"Ah, I don't want to be anything, can I just go home already?"

"No, Rin. You're going to see us doing our rivalry contest with your own two eyes and be a fair judge. This is one youthful experience for you!" Gai beamed excitedly and grinned, showing his sparkling teeth. My eyes!

I shrugged in my seat and rubbed my eyes. "Ugh…"

"Shall we start now?" Kakashi asked boringly. I stared at him with disbelieve. He was going to do the challenge?

Suddenly a big plate with mountain of dangos was placed on our table and I shuddered at the additional sight in front of me. I tried to count the sticks but failed since it was too many. How they were going to finish this?

"Okay Rin, you as our judge set our mark!"

"Okay, ready?" I said tiredly. "Go…"

Resting my head on my palm while my elbow rested on the table, I looked at both jounins ate the dango. Gai was munching the excessive dangos in his mouth while grasping tightly the sticks in his hand. That wasn't a nice sight for innocent eyes. Those cheeks with moving balls under it. It was I didn't know what else I should classify it…horrible? Disgusting?

Slowly I turned my head and looked at Kakashi. I shuddered and instantly placed a hand over my mouth. Damn, my food I ate earlier! Seriously, the sight wasn't any better than Gai. Honestly it was terrifying! I could see the movement of round dangos under his masked cheeks as he tried to munch on it. Quickly standing up from my seat, I waved my free hand to both of them.

"Good luck, I don't feel so good so I'm going back first. Thanks for the treat Gai-senpai, bye you two," I said behind my palm and quickly left the dango shop. I wasn't going to have those balls as my dessert or tea time delicacy any time soon.

* * *

Slowly taking a deep breath and releasing it, I looked at the calm river. My mind instantly wandered at Obito, why he couldn't come back to Konoha and why was he wandering around. What he was doing when he didn't come back home and those place! I really would like some explanation on it and once again he ran away, just like that! Grunted under my breath, I stared at the dark evening sky. It was going to be dark soon and I should go back and clean up before rest after the whole journey.

I was thinking about getting some materials from the market when I heard footsteps reaching the small deck I sat on. Turning my head to my side slightly, I looked at the new comer and stiffened. Without waiting the silver haired shinobi reached near me, I opened my mouth.

"K-Kakashi, what're you doing here now?"

"The challenge was over and I just want to burn out some excessive dango I ate earlier."

"Oh, then you should go and run around Konoha or practicing some kata." I suggested. Who was the winner? Better left the question unanswered for my mental sake.

"I don't want to stay around Gai after having a challenge."

I shrugged and looked at the river. Without any invitation from me, Kakashi silently took a seat beside me. I groaned internally while remained calm at the outside. Damn those images came back! I pinched my nose bridge, shutting close my eyes and sighed. Go away, go away! I chanted in my mind.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

I still pinching and sighed more. "I'm fine, just some disturbing images, that's all."

"Disturbing image?"

"Don't ask I don't even want to explain it." Internally I groaned. It was all your fault!

"Fine."

Thinking about my dinner really shooing away the disturbing thought, I sighed in relief and looked at the river. "You seem want to talk about something, Kakashi. What's it? I hope that it's something much better than yours nagging about my rank status."

"I do want to talk about it but seeing that you're back from your first mission as a chuunin without any damage or injury, I guess I'll let it slide this time."

"Geez, what're you, my mom?" I rubbed my forehead.

"No…I'm just concern…Your looks…"

Raising my hand and stopping him from continued, I sighed. "Okay, I get it but you know right, that I'm not the girl who was once in your team. We are different person."

The silver haired shinobi nodded slightly. "I know that but I really can't help myself to think that you are on your own."

"I can protect myself, I got friends around and you too but please stop seeing her in me, okay?"

"I'll…try, Rin."

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'm really grateful if you do that." I smiled at him and looked at the river. I wondered how Kakashi would react if he knew that Obito was still alive out there. Briefly looking at Kakashi, I stopped my gaze and stared at his face. I might stare at his face for a long time as he narrowed his single eye at me.

"Why're you staring at me?"

Frantically I shook my head and looked away. "Ah, it's nothing, I'm just thinking about something. Sorry for making you uncomfortable," I said and peeked at him. Damnit, just look away already, Kakashi! I shouted internally.

"…" Kakashi stayed silent as a sign of waiting for my explanation.

I looked at my lap and played with my fingers. "I just think that, how you'll react if someone with similar face like your other team mates is around."

"Oh…"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…It's my fault anyway to make you to think like that," Kakashi said softly and silently stared at the river. "If anyone who should apologize, it's me. I'm sorry, Rin."

We sat silently and didn't exchange any other words for few moments, until I decided to going back home. Kakashi also did the same as he stood up a few second after I did. We walked together in silent to the market district before we went to our own direction after waving an awkward good bye. I was still thinking about that when I reached my apartment. How you're going to react with the news Kakashi? I asked in my mind. Kakashi was suffering alone and did Obito knew about it?

* * *

Iruka had visited me after I was done with my breakfast and he asked for sparring practice which I did agree. Surprisingly, when we reached the training field, there was Jiraiya-sensei as if he was waiting for our arrival. The white haired man waited at the middle of the field and after exchanging some look with Iruka, we stopped in front of him. Jiraiya-sensei grinned and greeted us happily.

"Seeing both of you here really gives me some harsh memory," The white haired man said with mirth. "I still remember holding my breath under that hot water."

"That was your fault being a peeper at the bath house," I said with distaste.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, it was inappropriate thing to do and to think that you're one of the respectable sannin…I don't know what to feel about that. Maybe I'm a little bit disappointed." The brunet shrugged.

"Oh don't be like that, Iruka. Maybe I'm a pervert but I also a serious man when it comes to teaching and doing missions. Ah…while those two are pretty important but searching for new idea for my book also is very important thus I need to do the research." Jiraiya-sensei mumbled and started talking to himself.

Iruka and I shrugged and looked at each other before sighing. Crossing my arms, I faked a cough, catching the sealing master's attention. "So, why are you here Jiraiya-sensei, as if you're waiting for our arrival?"

The man laughed and we waited for him to answer the question. After having enough of amused moment, he stopped and looked at us with calm, deep gaze. There was also a smile on his face. A sincere smile rather than perverted one, now he made me felt a little bit anxious.

"I'm going to teach you two a linked seal." Jiraiya-sensei pulled out two scrolls from his jacket. "I believe you can write some seal, Iruka."

The brunet who stood beside me just nodded slowly.

* * *

I jumped to my side as fast as I could before activating my scroll and adding my chakra onto it. Jiraiya-sensei calmly took a few jumps and searching around as he landed on the ground. Suddenly there was a blast of water came from one of the bushes near the toad sage and being a one, Jiraiya-sensei managed to avoid it, barely. I simply raised my eye brows after seeing the success or our seal while Iruka calmly stepping out from his hiding place. There was the same scroll like mine in his hand. Jiraiya-sensei patted his wet sleeve and looked at us with a grin.

"So, what do you think about this seal, pretty neat, right?"

We both nodded. "Yeah," I said and looked at the scroll in my hands. "Just like you said it isn't limited with the elemental attack but we can use the weapons too."

"Indeed but in order to do this you need a partner which you could trust with your life."

"Oh…"

"And you can do it alone but a proper preparation and large of chakra reserves are needed in order for it to work properly. That's why you need a partner and linked the seal. Sharing the chakra will make it more powerful." Jiraiya explained and crossed his arms before looking at the sky. Humming slightly, he looked at us. "Well, that's my lesson for today. Keep practicing and we'll meet again later." With that Jiraiya-sensei left the field.

I looked at Iruka. "So you're still up for a spar?"

Iruka kept the scroll in his weapon pouch before pointing at certain direction. "Um, should we ask about that to your boyfriend there?"

"What boyfriend?" I frowned slightly and followed Iruka's hand. My eyes widened as I saw two Uchiha boys slowly walked to the field and stopped under one of shady tree. "Oh…Itachi and Shisui-senpai too."

I guessed I need to practice my chakra detection from time to time. Even I was in the village.

* * *

I stared at the dango in my hand with a far away look. I never thought that Itachi had brought this as our lunch. He seemed to like the food very much. I didn't mind having it but after the yesterday event, I really couldn't eat one so soon.

"Hey Rin, you seems to stare at the dango for quite time already," Iruka stated making the other two focusing at me.

Laughing awkwardly, I waved my hand. "Ah, it's nothing…I'm just kind of losing my appetite. That's all." I sighed at the end.

"What's wrong?" Shishui asked.

Slowly putting down the stick full with dangos back on its packaging, I shrugged. "I just had it too much yesterday."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ah, Gai-senpai was treating us after the success of our mission." A short explanation should be enough, I guessed.

Iruka nodded with low chuckles. "I kind of can see the situation. I understand."

Slowly standing up, I walked to the target practice area. "I'll practice my aim, there. Come when you're done Iruka."

The brunet nodded reluctantly and slowly resumed his lunch. It was a good thing that I had a good portion of breakfast before going out even though I felt a little bit of hungry after those sparring practices with Jiraiya-sensei. I could manage before dinner time, I guessed. Suddenly a hand grasped mine making me stopped from reaching the middle of field. Turning around, I met with Itachi and he simply dragged me to opposite direction.

"H-Hey, the target practice area is there!"

"Let's go and find something else to eat."

"I'm not really hungry," I said and instantly regretting it. My stomach was grumbling and that was enough for Itachi to tighten his grasp. "Okay, I'm hungry," I said in defeat.

"I know, we all heard that when you're having a staring contest with those dangos." A calm answer from Itachi really made me felt embarrassed.

"Ah, it must be a nice thing to hear when you're having your food…" I sighed and let him dragging me around. "Fine, let's go and find some food please no dango or anything with round shape."

"Noted," Itachi said and we left the training field.

Ah, it was nice having friends around. I smiled.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 33**

My eyes widened as it met with Itachi's red one. Quickly jumping backward, I landed beside Iruka in a crouch and panted lightly.

"He has the sharingan, Iruka," I said hastily and stood up. How he had that, I wondered and kept the curiosity away since we had a sparring practice with both Shishui and Itachi.

"Itachi-kun?" Iruka asked with disbelieved and held out his kunai in defense position. I nodded reluctantly. The brunet cursed softly. "Shit, we can't do much then. He will see everything."

"Mm…we can do something…" I pulled out the scroll we received from Jiraiya-sensei earlier.

"Oh!" Iruka's eyed widened and he pulled out his. "I forgot about it!"

I pulled out something else too making Iruka smirked. Waving the seal tag in my hand, I chuckled softly. "Let's hope we win this. They are having upper hand on us with their sharingan and we are going to make it as their downfall."

"Cool, I like the idea." Iruka gave me his thumb up.

* * *

Shishui laughed as we both crouched in defeat while Itachi was washing his face from nearby river. It seemed that Shishui had taken an extra precaution since he had received the same attack from my pepper bomb seal from our previous spar. It wasn't same thing for Itachi since this was the first time for us exchanging our fist with him and while he was very calm in every situation it then changed into a sickly groan once he had a contact with my pepper attack. The youngest among us crouching on his four and sneezed repeatedly before Shishui had guided him to the river and left him there before resuming his attack on us.

My and Iruka linked seal did help a lot but it wasn't enough since Shishui was faster than any of us. Damn his fast movements and within a few moments, he managed to hit us with his perfect taijutsu moves. Getting a knee kick on your stomach was hurtful. After gasping some air, I sat down on the ground and relaxed. Iruka did the same and we bumped our fist tiredly.

"Nice loss, Iruka."

"Yeah, Rin but at least we managed Itachi."

We three then looked at the river and found that Itachi was still splashing the water around his face. I shrugged.

"Wow, I don't want to feel bad since this is a sparring practice," I said and stood up. "It's getting late. I'll help him going back home, see you later Iruka, Shishui-senpai."

Iruka nodded while Shishui smiled warmly before they left the field. Slowly reaching Itachi at the river, I crouched beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, are you done here?"

"Yeah…but…ah-ah-ahchoo!" Itachi rubbed his nose and frowned.

I shrugged. "Home is calling; I'll walk with you, Itachi," I said and extending my hand as an invitation for him.

Grabbing my hand, he tightened his grasp before following me side by side. I smiled warmly and we walked to Uchiha's compound, hand in hand. I ignored most of the dreamy look from the villagers and their moaning while silently walked to our destination.

* * *

Sasuke was the one who opened the door after I rang the bell. Slowly and reluctantly Itachi released his hand from mine and entered his house after pulling out his feet from his sandals. I simply stood at the entrance and saw the brotherly affection between those two until Mikoto showed up, wiping her wet hands with her apron. I guessed she was working on something at the kitchen. It might be their dinner. I bowed to her and ready to go out from their house when Mikoto patted my shoulder.

"Come in Rin and have some tea with us."

I laughed softly. "But I'm kind of dirty and sweaty too."

"It's fine, a tea time after a good spar is a nice thing to do."

"Rin-neechan, let's have tea together!" Sasuke shouted happily while hugging his brother. I smiled at his cute action and looked up at Itachi. He nodded in silent.

"O-Okay…"

"Good," Mikoto said happily and clasped her hands. "Make yourself at home, Rin."

"We can play ninja too right Rin-neechan?" I looked down at my legs and found Sasuke already latching himself at my side.

I grinned. "Yeah, sure!"

* * *

Mikoto placed down her cup of tea while her eyes focusing fondly at both of her sons who were practicing kunai holding. Itachi had taken a shower before joining us and took all Sasuke's attention. I looked at them. It was more to Itachi teaching Sasuke how to hold it properly. Slowly I put down my cup on the floor and looked at Mikoto.

"Thank you for the tea, it's nice Mikoto-san."

"You're welcome Rin-chan." Mikoto looked at me and smiled. "I heard that you're a chuunin now."

"Yes…" I nodded slowly.

"Congratulations Rin-chan. I bet Kushina was proud of you too if she's around." The raven haired woman smiled warmly. I could see the longing look in her eyes. She missed her best friend.

"Thank you and yeah…I guess." I looked at my cup and stared at the tea.

Mikoto pushed a small plate with a slice of plain butter cake to me. I looked up and saw she smiled with a hint of grin.

"My son told me that you can't eat anything in round shape at the moment," She whispered. "It's a good thing I made this for today."

"You're very considerate, Mikoto-san."

"Say that to Itachi, Rin-chan. You're just lucky that I made a cake today." Mikoto winked and I simply shrugged with a smile. She then looked at her sons. "He's a wonderful child, Itachi is. Sasuke too even though he is a little bit clingy at the moment. He is still a kid after all." The woman smiled warmly.

I nodded slowly and agreed with Mikoto. Without her noticing, I looked at her and smiled.

"You're a good mother, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto stiffened and slapped my back. Laughing, she rested a hand under her lightly blushing cheeks. "You're making me embarrassed but thank you, Rin-chan!"

"I mean it," I said and took a bite of the cake. "Mm! This cake is wonderful! You're a good cook too, Mikoto-san."

Another slap came from her before we laughed and had a talk about recipe and our favorite food. Itachi and Sasuke were joining us after they done with their practicing and true to her words, Sasuke was a clingy kid. Especially to Itachi when his brother decided to have a seat beside me. I guessed it was more of showing his possessiveness rather than clingy and it was so cute of him. I played with Sasuke's hair and grinned at the pouting boy.

"You're so cute, Sasuke!"

"I'm not cute! A ninja don't cute!"

Mikoto and I laughed softly while Itachi simply smiled at his younger brother.

* * *

I left the Uchiha's chief house when I noticed that it was getting darker and became more uncomfortable with dust and sweat over my skin. It wasn't visible but the feel was there. Mikoto wanted me to have dinner with them but I politely declined her invitation. She even made me promised her for the next time when I come to their house. I didn't see Fugaku around but didn't ask anything. I bet he was busy, yeah being a clan head. Itachi didn't follow me this time since he was needed for helping Sasuke to have his bath. It was a little bit lonely without him around but I didn't mind much. I looked around the Uchiha compound and suddenly felt like I was at another country. Almost everyone here had their clan crest embedded on their outfit. Exchanging smile with few people around I met with Suzu who was casually strolling around the shop.

"Hey Suzu!"

"Rin!" The girl waved her arm enthusiastically and ran to me.

I grinned. "It's been a while."

"Yeah and I heard that you're a chuunin now. Too bad Iruka didn't make it." Suzu shrugged and stared at the ground. Aw…she was sad about Iruka and it was cute knowing her feelings toward the brunet.

I smiled at Suzu. "Yeah, but he is training hard now. Don't worry about him, trust him!"

Suzu nodded and someone suddenly called her name. Patting my shoulder we went our ways.

* * *

Another mission success and after sending the report, we parted our ways. Raidou was a nice guy to work with. While we were doing our mission, he gave some pointers on chakra masking techniques as well as information gathering techniques. He had shared his experience and knowledge with me and I was grateful about that. I guessed the jounin-chuunin link was really useful. I decided to buy something before went back to apartment. I guessed after nearly three weeks of travelling outside, I didn't have anything edible at home. Shrugging, I slowly walked to the busiest part of Konoha.

The storage scroll really did its work and I liked it very much since there wasn't any need of holding everything with hands and arms. I was enjoying my shopping moments when I stopped in front of the convenient store. Entering the shop, my legs had brought me to a stop in front of a freezer, or specifically an ice cream freezer.

Rubbing my hands, I scanned the various types of cold treats from its transparent lid. "Now, what should I try this time? Or just buy the same one?"

* * *

I was enjoying my orange flavored popsicle when I noted that I reaching the river that I always enjoyed its scenery around. The river was calm and wide, and there were few decks around as fishing spot. There were also few benches around as resting place after a good long walk or jog. Savoring the cold treat and shivered slightly, I hummed until I reached at certain deck where I happened making it as my unofficial calming spot. But my legs did the work faster than my eyes as suddenly I stopped in the middle on the road and slowly my eyes focused at the deck after blinking. I stared at the two figures at the deck and instantly spotted certain Uchiha there.

"Itachi…and a girl?" I muttered in question and blinked slowly. Beside Itachi there was a girl with long dark hair. She was chatting happily and it seemed that it was a mutual chat. I nodded. "Oh, yeah a girl. She is around his age I guess…" I added softly and chuckled lightly. "Ah, finally you take my advice about having a talk with girl around your age, Itachi…I'm glad."

Sighing, I turned around and went back to my apartment. Holding a sob, I laughed softly and quickly ran away from the river.

"Tch! Why my heart feels hurt so much then?" I grunted and managed to throw the popsicle stick into nearest bin. "You're pathetic, Rin…" Activating my seal, I transported myself to certain place in my mind. I needed to talk, with someone.

* * *

"You're must be laughing now, Hanan," I said and hugged my legs. "To think that what my real feelings are and learn the difference between a crush and love. This is so embarrassing." I groaned. Staring at the sky, I shrugged. "I guess I can step back now and gives some space to them."

Sighing, I stared at the memorial stone before deciding it was quite a time I was sulking in front of it. I stood up and wiped away the dried tears. Looking around and found a river nearby behind several bushes, I walked to it and stared at my blurry reflection.

"Ah, my eyes…" I said lamely at the mirror image and chuckled. "So much for crying over a childish jealousy. Now let's look forward and focus on my practice and missions too." Crouching, I splashed water on my face. Somehow it felt like a déjà vu when I was doing it.

"Ah, just like that time when I felt a chakra behind me," I said and instantly threw my kunai at the direction behind my back. Quickly stood up and jumped out from the bushes, I met with Kakashi.

"That's deadly," Kakashi said as he played with my kunai with his fingers. It seemed that he caught it flawlessly. Well, a jounin caliber and Anbu too, what should I expect?

"You! What're you doing here?" I asked.

"…"

"Hey, I'm asking the question…"

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"It looks red and puffy, seems that you're crying?" Kakashi stopped playing with my kunai and stopped in front of me. "Who made you like this?"

"It's nothing…well I'm pretty busy right now so, later!" Grabbing my kunai swiftly, I quickly transported myself to the apartment.

Once I had arrived at my place, I shrugged and smiled. "Well, I'm just frustrated with my feelings. I really can't say that to Kakashi. He doesn't look like one but he is a nosy person! Ah…and I can't say on his face that I'm having a crush on him too."

Laughing softly, I went into the kitchen and checking on my food supplies.

It was frustrating but I would live through this. Be matured Rin!

* * *

My time was spending on doing missions, training and sparring with Iruka and sometime Gai. Unlike the genin missions which only took a week the longest and two if the condition worsened, the chuunin mission was far more that it. Now, I was rarely spending a whole month inside Konoha and the time I had, I used it for resting, training and experimenting on cooking. I had grown up from time to time and with a body of teenage girl, I could pull some cooking stunt which I had done before coming into this world. When I was alone, reminisced everything was a natural thing. Sometime I did worry about my real body but since I had come to a decision about it, I simply let it go. I hope Rin there was doing okay. It was pretty long time since our last meeting. Were we going to have it anytime soon or later? I didn't know.

Jiraiya-sensei had gone from the village with his own work after giving me a lecture about the life threatening sealing jutsu and warning me about using it. Well, I didn't think I would to use it unless the situation was a real threat. Beside that, I really needed to practice other sealing jutsu more and making sure I was really capable of using it in any situation around. It had been two months since last time I met with Jiraiya-sensei and I hoped that he was coming back here soon.

I looked at my thick bandaged left arm and right calf. The last mission was pretty nasty; I was injured heavily during a long duration of sparring with a group of missing nins. Maira was having few cuts and a severe chakra drain due to supporting us with her medical jutsu and Shio had broken ribs and twisted ankle while I nearly had severe blood lost due to deep cut on my arm and leg. Group reinforcement from Konoha had come and saved us from the missing nin thus our mission was a total failure since we couldn't achieved the target. It was a total disappointment but since everyone was safe, we accepted the truth.

We were treated at the hospital for few days before going home and while at there I had to hear an earful from Shiro later from Iruka about being injured and careless during a mission. A month leave of recuperation was stated in my medical log and thus here I was resting and doing nothing at home. The only thing that I could do that Shiro had approved was cooking. Phew, I was glad about that since I didn't have any broken bones like Shio and still could do some work. Iruka had visited from time to time but he went for a mission this morning and not going to come back anytime soon since his mission was outside from Konoha this time. Since he was teaming with Izumo and Kotetsu, I always met those two and we did having a few meals together from time to time, with Iruka too of course.

I flipped my calendar and noted that it was nearly the end of the year once again. I wonder how many months had gone by when I was being busy around the Fire country. I hummed and flipped more. My eyes widened as I checked the date and the year. "Damn, it has been almost two years already!"

Staring at the calendar on my hand, I calculated in my mind. Laughing, I slapped my thigh repeatedly. "I'm fourteen already? Wow!"

A thought came by and I quickly stopped myself from laughing. Grabbing the calendar once again, I checked on the year and the day. "Oh no…Naruto…"

* * *

I sat silently on the same branch which I had claimed unofficially as my seat when I did the observation. There were many leaves had outgrown on it and the tree also getting a little bit taller. On my way here, I was cursing about my broken promise to Kushina and apologizing to her repeatedly in my mind. I checked on the time and frowned.

"I'm here about two hours already, where is he?" I spoke softly and hastily, I stood in defense as there was a new comer on the branch. I calmed down once my eyes met with the Anbu guy…Ah Kakashi, now I remembered the crush feeling as it came back as soon I saw him. It wasn't important anyway, now I would like to know where was Naruto?

A flash of hand signs, I blinked. Kakashi seemed to know what I had in my mind. Slowly I stood up on the branch. "Naruto isn't staying here anymore? He is now attending the academy?"

A nod and I shrugged. "Oh…He is growing up already."

Another hand signs were shown and I rubbed neck in embarrassment.

"I was busy with missions and suddenly I forgot about visiting Naruto." I paused and stared at my feet. "It's been almost two years when suddenly I remember him. Damnit, I broke my promise with Kushina-san…"

A gloved hand rested on my shoulder; slowly I looked up at the Anbu masked face. Another hand signs and I nodded in relief.

"We are just doing our job for protecting Konoha and its people, yeah you're right. Thank you."

* * *

I sat silently on one branch of a sturdy tree near the academy entrance. The bell rang and there were group of children came out from it. I smiled fondly as remembering my time here.

"Ah, I missed that time," I said softly and quickly focused my eyes at certain blond haired boy who walked out from entrance in silent. "Oh…Oh…"

Naruto calmly claimed the single swing outside the academy and looked at the parents whom were waited for their son and daughter. I shrugged. "…Kushina-san, Naruto is doing fine after two years and he enters the academy but…" I stopped and stared at the lonely boy.

"Nii-san!" My eyes quickly followed the voice and I felt a fright feeling came from my stomach. That was Sasuke's voice and there he was! Now I remembered that I also didn't see Itachi and his family during that time period. Oh crap. Controlling my chakra presence and followed Sasuke, I saw Itachi. Damnit! He grew up perfectly, unlike the boy once I knew. Slowly I took a deep breath and releasing it.

"Calm down, he don't know you're here, Rin." I relaxed and looked at the brothers duo. I immediately regretted it as I saw Itachi's eyes were focusing at my direction. As if we were staring at each other eyes but I knew better since I was hidden behind the leaves. How did he know I was here? Ah he might not but he was a sensor? I shook my head. I didn't know anymore. Cursing under my breath, I stood up in haste and formed hand signs. "Tch…better going now."

"Hey Nee-chan what're you doing up there?"

I looked down and our eyes met. Naruto blinked innocently and I simply grinned awkwardly at him. Here was our first greeting. Too bad it was in awkward situation. "Sorry kiddo, I'm just resting here," I said calmly while briefly I looked at the Uchiha's brothers. Itachi was walking toward this direction with Sasuke followed obediently behind him. I looked at the blond kid again. "See ya!" Activating the seal, I transported myself to the safest place I had thought in my mind.

Shiro stared at me with annoying expression as I slowly sat down on his floor. I waved to him and his fishes. "Hi Shiro-san…"

The medic nin groaned in his palm and pulled me up from the floor before guiding me to the examination table. "When I say come for continuation observation and treatment, I didn't mean it like this! Using a transportation jutsu! Don't you get it that you're injured and in healing process? Please walk normally to here."

"Sorry, I'm just in hurry." I shrugged.

Shiro pulled my file and checked its content. "I think you're bit early from your schedule but never mind. Since you're here we better do the treatment."

I smiled and nodded at him. Slowly relaxing my body on the table, I stared at the ceiling. Shiro slowly checked on my arms.

* * *

I pulled down my sleeve and walked out from the hospital building. Shiro had changed new bandages for my arms and as for my calf there wasn't any visible white cloth anymore there was only a quite large plaster over my healing cut. They didn't want to use the healing jutsu in order to let it healed in more traditional way so that my calf was still flexible and didn't became stiff from a fast healing process. Same thing was being applied on my arm.

I walked aimlessly and wondered what I should have for my dinner since Iruka wasn't here tonight. Suddenly I missed his company. Sighing, I scanned several shops around.

"Mm…what for dinner…" I mumbled and walked from one shop to another, reading their menu from outside the shop. It was good thing they had placed their menu on the wall. It helped a lot! I smiled as I read one of the menus from a barbeque shop.

"Rin."

I stiffened. Using my chakra detection, I knew who was behind me. Releasing a shaky breath, I slowly raised my hands and Itachi had grabbed my injured arm.

"Ouch!" I shouted lightly once I felt Itachi stiffened and released his hand from my arm.

"You're injured!" He said in surprised.

Quickly focusing chakra under my feet, I jumped to the roof and activating my seal once again. Slowly I opened my eyes and met with the memorial stone. Panting, I walked to the nearest tree and sat down on the ground with my back rested on the tree. Groaning, I slowly rubbed my still hurt arm and relaxed. This place was unsecured since it was an open area, but it was better as I never came here with Itachi and spending our time together at this place. I stared at the bright evening sky and relaxed. Shiro was right; I shouldn't use any jutsu when I was in healing process. It was very tiring and now I was getting sleepy.

Slowly I closed my eyes.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. Mm…now we are going into the plot slowly and Rin, stay up!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 34**

I blinked my eyes and closed it. Slowly raising my good arm, I pinched my nose bridge and released a low groan. I knew that I was sleeping after another little escaping adventure and I believed that I was sleeping outside, at the memorial stone. But, how come I saw a ceiling when I opened my eyes? Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the pale yellow coloured ceiling. I frowned. My ceiling was in white colour not pale yellow.

A sound came from door as if it was sliding opened; I quickly turned my head to the source of it. My apartment didn't have any door like that. Hastily I sat up and met with Mikoto. It had been almost two years since I met her and she didn't changed much. Mikoto smiled warmly at me and sat down beside the futon where I was. She placed down a tray containing food and making herself comfortable before pulling me into a light hug. She was carefully avoided any stress on my bandaged arm.

"Mikoto-san, I'm sorry…" I murmured on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for not fulfilling our promise."

"Don't be, I understand your profession, Rin. I also was a ninja once."

"But I'm so cruel, forgetting almost everything just from a mere…I'm using the missions, training as my reason to avoid…"

"Rin…I think you should come here more. You don't have too many girl friends to share something like this, aren't you?"

Nodding, I hummed a yes. She was true, most of my friends were boys and Haru was busy and the other chuunin, more like a coworker rather than someone who I could talk with. Mikoto released her arms and I slowly sat down on the futon. "Yeah, I don't know how to deal with the feelings and I don't want to be a hindrance for Itachi to have a better relationship." I laughed softly. "Maybe I'm just aware about our age difference. Thus I came to a conclusion by avoiding him so that he could interact more with the girl."

"Oh, so you saw them sitting together?"

I laughed softly. "Yeah and I ran away…What a coward I'm, thinking that as a mature act. Stupid me. Wow it has been two years already and I still feel…uh…"

"Hurt about it?"

I nodded slowly and looked at Mikoto. "I thought it would be better with time but no. Running away isn't a solution and I still doing it." I sighed. "This is so embarrassing and after a long time, here I talk about it with you, his mother…Aw…" I covered my face with my hands. "To think that I'm much older than him and acting like this…What a child I'm." I moaned.

Mikoto laughed and patted my shoulder. "You're keeping your feeling to yourself for a long time, awkward is not something new. Don't think me as his mother now, thinks me as your friend."

"Yeah and thank you." I shrugged and looked around. "Mikoto-san, how did I'm here?"

"You should thanks to your savior later," Mikoto said and pointed to the windows. I shrugged, since I saw the heavy rain pouring outside. It was grey too; I guessed it was from the clouds.

* * *

After done eating, I put the empty dishes on the tray and looked at the window. It was still pouring outside but not as heavy as before. Slowly standing up and stretching my back, I walked to the glass panel and stared at the water fell from the dark sky. Mikoto had warned me from thinking about going back in this kind of weather and insisted for me to stay the night. I didn't even manage any answers out from my mouth since she gave me a stern look and I simply agreed with the arrangement. After all I was still feeling a little bit tired and it was a pretty long walk from here to my place and the weather wasn't in my favor. Shrugging, I slowly placed a hand on the window and shivered at the cool feeling.

"You should be resting, Rin."

I stiffened and felt a dread feeling came from my stomach. When he did enter this room? I didn't even hear the door! Panicking, I stared at the floor while chanting internally so that the awkwardness went away.

"I'm taking this out, good night, Rin."

"…"

Thak. The door closed and I released a deep breath before sat on the floor. That was intense.

* * *

Blinking and staring at the ceiling, I released a deep sigh. I couldn't sleep. Pushing the thick blanket away, I sat up and looked at the door. From the calmness in the house, I bet everyone was fast asleep. I placed a hand on my throat and gulped my saliva. My throat felt dry. I stood up.

"I'm thirsty, need water," I said softly and walked to the door. Casually let it opened, I strolled out and walked around the house before reaching the kitchen. My eyes immediately caught a jug of plain water with empty cups on the counter. Quickly pouring the water into the cup and raising it to my mouth, I enjoyed the cool sensation in my throat. Once satisfied, I washed the used cup and put it on drying rack. Exiting the kitchen, my eyes caught the main door and the living room.

Now I was in dilemma. There wasn't any pouring sound heard outside, so I guessed that the rain either already stopped or it just became a light rain. I took a step to the main door and shrugged slightly before stopping my feet. Was this a wise action, I wondered and stared at the floor. The house was dark, there were only few wall lamps were switched on and the light was dim. Releasing a breath and smiled, I turned around and stiffened instantly as I met with Itachi. I scanned the now eleven years old boy. He did grow up a lot from his child body and his face look calm with a hint of focus and indifferent expression. His hair was much longer and he tied it in low ponytail, dangling on his back.

"…"

"…"

"Um…Hey…Um…Thanks for not letting me sleep under the rain." I smiled slightly while internally I was groaning and pulling my hair. This was so awkward! "I wonder how you found me there…" I trailed softly.

"I'll always found you even you're in hiding, Rin" Itachi spoke calmly while I was punching on the internal wall in my mind. Damn! Even his voice sounded different! Stop beating harshly dear heart! I shouted in my head and paused. Hah! That was only a metaphor. Internally I frowned. Itachi was acting…like a man? Was he flirting without he knew about it?

"Ah…um…so…how are you now?"

Itachi took a step forward while I remained still.

"Fine and busy. I'm a chuunin now." He answered.

My eyes widened and casually I grabbed his hands into mine. Waving our linked hands, I grinned. "Wow, congratulations, Itachi. Now we're both chuunin!"

He smiled warmly and I smiled back. I blinked and stopped our hands, slowly I released the hold but Itachi grasped my hands and didn't let it go.

"No, not anymore," The raven haired young teenage boy said softly. "Two years was a long time I gave to you to think about your feelings."

"What?"

"Izumi and I are just only friends. Nothing more than that and I never thought that you would react like that…"

"Wait a moment…you knew I was there?" I raised my eye brows.

Itachi nodded slowly. "Yes and I tried to follow you, Rin but you're so fast and it was hard searching you around. That's the moment I realized how different we are."

"You're strong, you have sharingan…you could find me easily."

"I know but strong physically and considered genius in ninja thing was different with human interaction and feeling. I know that I've always pushing you around and always had us in awkward moment. So I've decided to give you some space for you to think about your feelings."

"Uh…" I frowned. What were we now, both morons in human relationship? I thought of giving him space for another chance of better human bonding and he did the same for me to figure out everything?

"I've always looked you from afar these two years. Not always but when I had a chance, I stopped around your place but you were rarely at home." Itachi paused and looked at me, straight to my eyes. "I had waited and keep waiting but it seemed that you weren't doing anything about it but become very busy with everything. As if you're forgetting about it…mine and yours feeling…" He trailed and stopped. "I spend my time of waiting your respond with training, missions and practicing and without I realized it, I was a chuunin already. Starting from that point, I was busy with my shinobi work and rarely saw you."

I looked at our hands. "Oh…So practically we are both…ah…so stupid."

"Yes, we are dumb in this field. While I care about my clan, my family and the village, everyone but there is something different with you, Rin. It was weird but I know it's special." The raven haired boy said honestly.

I stared at the floor and shrugged. Now I knew that Itachi was sincere at the beginning. It wasn't a childish crush but what I was doing these whole times? I tried to denied his feeling and yet felt jealous when he was with someone else. I was stupid! "M-My bad? Sorry for not realizing it at all…that you're…I'm sorry, Itachi."

"It's my fault too," Itachi said and paused. "I should confront you sooner so that we don't have this conversation. It's weird."

I laughed softly. "Yeah, it's weird…" It was more than weird since I was being confronted about this topic from someone was younger than me. Hey I was um twenty…uh…I lost count of my real age already but hey, I was still a senior in this. Internally I face palmed and sighed. Senior my ass, what kind of senior when I acted like a real child?

"So back then, you're jealous of Izumi." Itachi smiled.

I looked away and felt my cheeks heated. "Uh…maybe?"

"You're jealous." He stated the fact once again.

I nodded reluctantly. "Um…Y-Yeah…"

"Don't be," Itachi said softly and I felt a brief contact of his lips on mine. "Go to sleep, Rin. Good night." With that, Itachi slowly released my hands and left the hallway.

I blinked and walked mindlessly back to the room I came out earlier. Staring at the same ceiling after laying on the futon, I placed a finger on my lips.

"He kissed me…and that's my first kiss!" I pulled the blanket over my face and moaned softly in it. "Even I was back then at my real place, I've never kissed someone! Argh! This is embarrassing!"

* * *

Fugaku already left his house, when I was done showering and entering into the kitchen. Mikoto was serving a breakfast to a very happy Sasuke and I simply smiled at both mother and son.

"Good morning, Mikoto-san, Sasuke."

"Good morning to you too, Rin-chan," Mikoto said and gestured me to took a seat beside her youngest son. I followed her direction and looked at Sasuke who was staring at my face. Somehow, I felt uncomfortable as he was continued with his staring while having his food.

"Sasuke, stop staring at Rin-chan," Mikoto scolded her son and placed a plate of omelet in front of me. "Help yourself Rin."

I nodded and after muttering thanks, I took a spoonful of the food.

"So, Nii-san kissed you last night?"

I chocked on my omelet and cough repeatedly. Mikoto quickly gave me a glass of plain water and patted on my back while babbling to Sasuke.

"T-Thanks, Mikoto-san, I'm fine," I said and shrugged. I took another gulp of water when Sasuke asked another question.

"You're going to marry each other?"

Burst of water followed with harsh cough. I nearly sent a death glare to the boy but Mikoto was faster. I didn't know what Mikoto had done to her son as Sasuke silently finished his breakfast and quickly went to the academy.

I didn't see Itachi around the house and his mother stated that he was already out earlier. I nodded at the new information and wondered what had made him so busy in the morning.

After thanking Mikoto for the food and pleasant hospitality, I left the house with a deep blush. She had made me promised her once again to replace the old one. Instead of coming to their house, she said that she was going to visit my place anytime soon. The mother of two boys was glad that I was in medical leave. I smiled and nodded at her plan and blushed once she said about kissing techniques that she was insisting on sharing with me later. After a few blocks from the clan head's house, I noted the changes with my surrounding. I scanned around the Uchiha's compound and noticed that some of the people weren't friendlier like before. There were still few of them smiling at me and I smiled back but there was a hidden look in their eyes. The air was a little bit hostile but it was gone when they interacted among clansmen and clanswomen. I shrugged away the weird air from my confused mind and resumed my walk to my place.

* * *

I kept the extra bowls and plates inside the cupboard and closed it before checking at my kitchen and sink for the last time. Mikoto and Sasuke already went back to their home and Iruka was cleaning my living room. Itachi didn't join us since he had a job to do. What job, I didn't know. Even though our bond was tighter than previously, but it didn't gave the clearance on sharing information about mission and anything related. Anything considered as confidential should be kept away like that. After cleared out our feelings and being honest with each other, Itachi and I enjoyed our newest relationship status. We didn't tell about it to others and we kept our action in discreet. It was so fun and adventurous at the same time. We decided it like that since we learned it hard way from Gai few years ago. Only Iruka knew about my relationship with Itachi and he supported it very much.

The brunet had spoken out his observation on my behavior these two years and he was worried about it. He did give a lot of hints but I was a real oblivious type or simply an idiot. Iruka who was also a chuunin now had labeled me as a snail in realizing my own feelings and reaction time to it. I couldn't say much, since it was true so I accepted his verdict with opened heart.

"How's your injury, Rin?" Iruka asked casually as he entered the kitchen and went to the sink, washing the rug.

I checked on my injured arm and poked on now thinner layer of bandage unlike previously. It had been almost two weeks since I had received the deep cut and now the soreness and hurt feeling when I touched it almost gone.

"Better from day to day."

"Good to hear that," Iruka said as he closed the tap. He then looked at my arm and stared at it. "You should meet Shiro-sensei for finalizing the treatment. He's been nagging to me about your overdue appointment you know."

I gasped and checked on my calendar at my living room. "Shit, I forgot about the last week appointment with him!"

The brunet laughed and followed into the living room. "Well, I know both of you are catching up the lost time but please be careful with other commitment. Sensei is very worried about you, Rin." Iruka finished his short speech with a stern look. Somehow I could see an image of Ren-sensei in him.

Blushing with Iruka's speech, I looked away and nodded. Iruka's words were true; I should know how to arrange my time more. When I was going back into active duty, there would be more important matter I should placed it first.

* * *

Shiro had giving his speech on tardiness and appointment time arrangement when I had the last session with him. The medic nin later smiled fondly and gave his advice about being careful during the mission and everything related. He said my probation time would be cleared after another week and that was a confusing matter since I already healed from my injuries.

"Why another week, I'm fine now. I should be in active duty…"

"No, you should understand that your body had just finished recover but it isn't ready for a combat anytime soon," Shiro said as he flipped my file.

"Ah, so the final week is for me to do the practice again, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Okay Suzuhara Rin, after a week you're going to be in active duty once again." Shiro closed my file and smiled.

I smiled back to him and after saying thanks, I left his room.

* * *

I stretched my arms and grinned happily. Wow, it felt so good once you were cleared with any injury and could do the practice and training once again. I could wear my hitai ate again; I looked at the sky and sighed in content. Now that my arm was cleared, I had an idea in my mind. I would like to try making the flying fried rice with a wok as I had seen at one Chinese food restaurant. Mei Mei had brought me to that restaurant and proudly introduced her favorite menu while I was simply amused at the performance of cooks there. Rubbing my hands, I remembered the ingredients inside my refrigerator.

"Oh, there's lot of things I need to buy," I said and ran to the shopping district.

It had happened too fast, I had landed on the ground after bumped with someone when I nearly reached the district. A small hand had quickly grabbing my wrist before dragging me into dark alley. After a few moment of running, the hand released my wrist and I heard a small gasp. My eyes met with bluest eyes that I've met few weeks ago at the academy ground.

"You're the same Nee-chan on that tree!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, you're the one who blow my cover," I said calmly and crouched in front of him so that we were looking at each other in the same eye level. He was so bright, with spiky blond hair, orange shirt and shorts. He also had worn a pair of blue standard sandals for kids. I smiled at him. "Well, I should say thanks to you about it."

"Ah, I know that's something weird with you and that Sasuke's brother." He frowned and crossed his small arms over his chest.

I shrugged and laughed lightly. "Well, it doesn't matter right now, so what's your name?" I couldn't call his name leisurely like I had known him while he knew nothing about me. I didn't want to scare him so a proper approach would be fine.

"Uh…" Naruto averted his gaze to the ground.

"Well?" I raised my eyebrows. This was weird. First he shouted at me and then became this quiet? That was the fastest mood changes I had ever seen after Iruka.

"…"

I frowned and let my mind did the work. What was wrong with giving out your name? Okay, when you were facing with enemy nin, we didn't share out our name easily. But this was only within Konoha and he was a kid too! I didn't think they had learned this at the academy. I snorted lightly and smiled at the small boy.

"Well, my name is Suzuhara Rin, what's yours?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Oh, can I call you Naruto-kun? You can call me Rin-neechan."

Naruto instantly looked up at my face; our eyes stared at each other. I could see a clear gleaming on his eyes, he was nearly crying?

"Aren't you scared of me?" He asked carefully.

I blinked. "Scared of you? Why would I?"

Naruto stared on the ground once again and didn't talk anymore. I looked at the boy and waited, hoping that I could understand him and helped him from his problem.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. Um…there isn't always sunshine and rainbows in one relationship so that is how I interprets Rin's and Itachi's interactions (for future reference too). But thanks for the support of this pairing mercurae. Honestly I was pretty surprised when read your reviews but I do agree with some of points in it. Two years was quite long time and here we can see Rin's characteristic. Anyway, thanks again mercurae.**

 **Well, if anyone noticed this, I have updated the chapter almost daily till this one. Actually, I got too many things to do on the next few days and it is quite important and I need to focus on it. So this will be the last update for the moment and see you guys at the end of September I guess. Please enjoy the story while I'm not around. (^v^)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 35**

"I've been waiting for you, Suzuhara Rin," Sandaime said calmly while I stood in front of him dumbly.

I blinked and looked at him. He put down his hat on the desk and smiled warmly at me. I opened my mouth to spoke out something but nothing came out. This man was something, I could feel the leadership aura around him similar to Minato but far stronger. It might be due to his old age and the experiences he had. The wise look on his face and in his eyes made the aura stronger. Somehow I felt smaller in front of him.

"Ah…Um…"

"Calm down, please have a seat," He said and gestured to me an empty chair in front of his desk. Without any reply I silently followed his direction and sat down on it. After a moment I slowly relaxed and arranged some words in my mind.

"Um, Sandaime-sama…I learned from Jiraiya-sensei that you know my circumstance, am I right?" I asked and cursed under my breath. That wasn't the question I wanted to ask.

"Yes, I know about it but that isn't the point you're here aren't you?" Sandaime simply humored me.

I nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Uh yes, that's right. H-How did you know it? Uh forget it…" I shrugged and looked away, embarrassed with my awkwardness.

The man laughed and stopped it before I found any way to shrink myself in this room. After a few moments of silence, I looked up and met with serious Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama, I want to ask you about Naruto-kun…"

"Yes and I also have been waiting to have this talk with you, Rin."

"Excuse me?" I sat up straighter and looked at our leader.

"Minato, um Yondaime have given me something before the fateful day five years ago," Sandaime said carefully and looked at my face with his deep gaze. I waited for his next speech silently. He faked a cough and pulled out a scroll from one of the drawers in his desk. After checked on the scroll he extended his hand with it to me. "Here, take it. It has your name written on it."

Slowly I took the scroll from his scarred old hand. Raising my head, I looked at the old Hokage. "What's this Sandaime-sama?" I asked and checked on the scroll. My eyes narrowed at my name on it and from the hand work there it was Minato's hand writing. There was also a seal patented on it and from what I could see it was made as if it was the right moment for me to apply my skills on it.

"Please, open and read it," He said calmly and went to a corner of the office and preparing a pot of tea.

Grasping my hands for a few times, I released a breath and slowly unsealed the scroll. Pouring my chakra onto the seal design by hovering my palm over the scroll, swiftly I made several hand signs to guide it. Jiraiya-sensei did teach me how to undo a seal that had been made by other people and his lesson was proved to be useful right now. Focusing at my chakra flow on it, slowly I opened my eyes and released the chakra and the seal dispersed into thin air.

Releasing a deep breath, I picked up the scroll from my lap and slowly unrolled it open.

 _I guess that you've manage to unseal my masterpiece Rin-chan. Just kidding, that was only a piece of it but I guessed that Jiraiya-sensei did teach you a lot, right?_

My eyes widened at Minato's hand writing and looked at Sandaime after lowering the scroll and rested it on my lap, he simply ignored me as if giving a private moment for me to read the content inside the scroll. Gulping and focusing back on the rolled paper on my lap, I resumed my reading.

 _I'm sorry._

I frowned. Why did Minato said sorry at the first place? I focused at the scroll once again.

 _This is going to be hard for you. That's why I'm saying sorry to you, Rin-chan._

 _How old are you when you read this? I bet that you're fourteen or fifteen. Maybe you're even a jounin now. Time sure flies. I guess that you already grow up into a fine teenage girl with adult mind obviously._

I laughed softly, enough for my ears. You were wrong Minato-san, I'm still a chuunin and going to be a tokubetsu jounin for my skills and I'm fourteen! I said internally and stopped laughing as my eyes noticed the seriousness in the next paragraph.

 _I'm not going to explain everything here but I'll let you know that, the seal I put in your memories are only effective to both of you and Inoichi. I don't want to endanger both of your lives thus I take the risk and kept the knowledge away. I'm sorry for deceiving you about this but I have my own reasons._

 _The elders wasn't really happy with my enumeration as Yondaime Hokage especially Danzo-sama. They thought I didn't know about that but I know better. I do respected him as the elders who responsible with Konoha growth but somehow there's something wrong with him. I don't know what since I didn't interact with him much but do be careful if you happen to meet him or other ways around. Actually that's one of the reasons why I sealed your memories about this world._

 _I guess Jiraiya-sensei did tell you who are the one you can trust if something happen to you but I don't think you're going to find any of them soon. I believe with my work. Well I'm quite proud with it actually. That was my customized seal and it will only break with a condition that I believe you can't even find it. I'm sorry again but this is for your own good._

 _Call me selfish, using you or anything, I don't mind but there is one last favor I want to ask you. I believe that you're prepared enough right now to be given with it and you will do it with your own heart. I have arranged it with Sandaime-sama and talk to him. You know what else you're going to do._

 _I couldn't thanks to you properly since I'm no longer here when you read this. But please accept my thanks and master the jutsu I gave you before. You're going to need it._

 _Thank you, Suzuhara Rin._

 _Namikaze Minato._

The scroll fell on the floor and each content, words, letters inside it slowly disappeared and the scroll became empty like a new untouched scroll. I stared at the empty scroll and shrugged.

"Sandaime-sama…what's the task Yondaime-sama had arranged for me?" I asked softly while grasped tightly my hands.

"Rin…"

"I don't know…what I've done…I should keep silent about everything and don't feel any guilty than this…"

"But if you keep silent and let everything to yourself what you're going to do?"

"I don't know…there's too much holes in my memories about everything and I don't know what I was really going to do if I didn't say anything years ago."

"There is always fork in every road you choose and each of it has its own advantage or disadvantage. Yondaime had believed in you and your potential thus he lead you to this life."

A tear fell down from my eye. Sobbing lightly, I sniffed. "I don't mind he used me, I guess that was why I said that I was from the future at the beginning, I don't mind he sealed my memories away, which are for everyone and for my well being too, I don't mind being a ninja, I love Konoha and swear to protect it and its people, but I do mind how he used the knowledge. Why Sandaime-sama…why he couldn't avoid his death and Kushina? Leaving his son alone in this world? That's so cruel!"

Sandaime didn't say anything more and simply placed a cup of tea in front of me. After a while, I relaxed and wiped away any tears from my face and eyes.

"I'm sorry Sandaime-sama for acting like this in front of you," I said softly and lowered my head so that I didn't look at him.

The man simply hummed. "It's okay, it is hard for you to know something unpredictable like that," Sandaime said calmly and looked at the windows. "Minato…he was a wise man despite his age. I believe him."

"Still…look at his son!" I raised my voice and quickly lowered it. "Um…I mean those villagers, how they act towards him and he was living alone too. For five years old, that's too much."

"Calm down," Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage had used his authority voice making me instantly aware and calm down according to his words. He faked a cough and pulled out another scroll from the same drawer I guessed. Swiftly he unsealed it and unrolled the scroll on his desk. "Yondaime had given me this. There will be a time when you're old enough physically to receive this task. Mentally you're more than capable to do it. I won't say it as a task personally but in the eyes of those villagers it is going to be like that. Honestly it is more to a responsibility. Personally I think this is a blessing."

"A blessing?" I raised my eyebrows in wonder.

"A blessing to Naruto, Minato had asked me to give his son under your care once he is old enough to enter the academy. The trigger for this task to be happen that you, Suzuhara Rin, herself come and see me directly to talk about his son well being."

"Oh…So, that's why…" I trailed and looked at Hiruzen.

He closed his eyes and slowly opened it, looking straight at my face. "Suzuhara Rin, I'm going to ask this once and only, are you going to take this task or not?"

"Yes, I'm going to do it, Sandaime-sama." Firmly and steadily I gave my only answer for the final favor of Minato.

"Good and the rules are still there even you're going to live together from now on. In the eyes of villagers, you're only his caretaker…"

"Wait!" I stopped Sandaime from continued his speech and sighed. "I understand about the rules of his status as a jinchuuriki and his family lineage but no more than that. I don't care about other people but Naruto now. Say what they want but Naruto is under my care now."

Hiruzen smiled and laughed sagely. "You're truly something and I'm glad to have you by our side, Rin. I'm pleased with your determination."

I smiled warmly. "After all now I can fulfill Kushina's wish."

* * *

"You're going to moving out from this place, Rin?" Iruka asked the question once he heard the news from my mouth. I shrugged.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you earlier about it, don't repeat it in question."

"Well it's about time anyway," Izumo said casually and relaxed after he done with his food. He turned to Iruka. "You too Iruka. You're going to move out from this building, right?"

"Yeah…since we are already a chuunin now and this place is for genin." Iruka explained and looked at me. "But I've never thought about you, Rin as if…"

"As if I'm own this place?" I chuckled softly and looked around my apartment. "Maybe, I've been living here for quite years already." I smiled at the memories.

Kotetsu entered the living room once he done washing his dishes at the kitchen. He was a neat person and always helped with cleaning unlike Izumo who was his best friend. I wondered how they became a good friends, I shrugged. Well opposite attracts, I mused silently in my mind.

Kotetsu took seat beside Izumo and looked at me. "And I heard that you're going to be that kid caretaker."

I nodded and looked at Iruka who was glaring at his empty cup. Naruto was still a sore topic for him, I noticed.

"Aren't you bothered with it, Rin?" The brunet finally asked the question after a moment of silent. "I mean…he…um…"

"No, he is just a kid," I said calmly. "I'm not bothered with his status and anything at all."

"Aren't you scared with him, Rin?" Izumo asked.

"Why should I?" I shrugged. "I've never seen him doing anything bad so far but the villagers are the one who treat him like a plague."

"Yeah, you're right." Kotetsu added. "Well, it was a tragedy that day and not everyone can easily forget that."

"That's true," I said and nodded. It was hard for everyone. I looked at Iruka and noticed that he relaxed slightly. "So, when you're going to move out Iruka?"

"This will be my last week here; I'm going to chuunin quarters. What about you, Rin?"

"I've found an apartment nearby," I said and unsealed out the agreement papers from my storage scroll. "It was a little bit pricey but since I have a lot of savings, I buy it with help of few people of course. Legally I can't buy a house even though I'm a ninja." I grinned.

Iruka smiled. "I bet Inoichi-san is one of them."

"Yeah and he asked his coworker, Ibiki-san too," I said with a satisfied smile. "And I got it at more reasonable price."

Kotetsu and Izumo laughed loudly. "Somehow, the process of buying is more to a torture and interrogation process. I feel bad to the house brokers." Izumo said between his laugh.

"Well, they were lying initially and in front of Inoichi-san too. Wrong person at the beginning." I shook my head slowly. Kotetsu and Izumo clutching their stomach while laughing more.

Iruka joined the laugh and I smiled. I guessed the mood was little bit lighter now.

* * *

Both Iruka and I left our genin apartment at the same day. Surprisingly our new places weren't that far thus we still could visit each other when we had a chance or free time together. Since Iruka had become a chuunin, his schedule gradually changed. The brunet was no longer wearing his genin outfit and had changed it to standard Konoha nin uniform complete with flak jacket. I also had changed my outfit from casual hoodie jacket and trouser to standard uniform but no flak jacket. Instead of it, I had my own sleeveless teal turquoise hoodie jacket. It was more comfortable and I decided when I reached sixteen then I would wear the standard flak jacket.

After finished with the procedure of moving out from genin apartment, we walked out from the building and stared at it. I shrugged lightly.

"I'm not going to forget everything here, thank you Iruka for being a good neighbor these years."

As usual the brunet blushed and an extra action was added into it. He scratched his facial scar lightly and looked away. I smiled at his action and simply patted his shoulder.

"You know what, that blush of yours. We couldn't even lessen its effect on you," I said.

Iruka laughed. "Too bad, and I'm trying very hard too."

"Nah, I guess that's your charm."

Iruka blushed more and averted his gaze from my eyes. "Uh…Thanks?" He muttered hesitantly.

"You're welcome?" I replied softly.

After a while we laughed and walked to our new place.

* * *

That was the first time I had met him. The guy Minato had warned me in his final message. Shimura Danzo.

Hiruzen did give some subtle hint about being civil during the meeting and didn't let any unnecessary emotion showed unlike our personal meeting few weeks ago. As fully trained ninja, I knew how cover it and simply became emotionless and calm when my name was being called into the room. Since Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki, there was a need for elder's approval for his living arrangement. Sandaime had arranged everything and I only needed to reply any questions given if necessary.

The room atmosphere was stiff when I entered into it. Every eye silently followed my movements until I reached a stop in front of them. They were sitting down on sofas in the small meeting from specially made for them. I felt a little bit disgusted with the stale air and their looks.

"Suzuhara Rin, fourteen year old, a chuunin with advanced sealing techniques." Utatane Koharu, the only woman in the room started.

I bowed respectfully to them and answered her statement calmly. "Yes, that's me. Koharu-sama."

She nodded curtly. Oh seriously, I didn't like her so mighty reaction but I remained indifferent outside.

"So you learn the fuuinjutsu with Uzumaki Kushina?" Mitokado Homura asked. At least he was better than shit face Koharu. He was calm and more relaxed compared with that woman. But his question was a real surprise. I thought he would ask about my young age instead of my knowledge.

"Yes."

"Did she teach you everything about it?" He continued.

"No."

"So who did teach you the rest of the knowledge?"

"Jiraiya-sensei."

"I see," Danzo said so suddenly and paused before continued. "He is the only sealing master we have after Uzumaki Kushina death."

"Yes," Koharu agreed with Danzo's statement. While Hiruzen and Homura nodded silently.

"And Jiraiya is your student, right Sandaime?" Danzo casually added.

Internally I frowned. What was this now?

"Yes," Hiruzen said calmly and nodded.

It wasn't really new news for me since Jiraiya-sensei did tell me his relationship with Sandaime and who were his team mates. I bet the whole village knew this little knowledge and didn't bother much with it but why Danzo suddenly said it as if it was a mistake or something wrong to have your student teaching someone else?

A quick thought came by and I silently observed the occupants in the room. I didn't bother with Koharu since there wasn't anything important I could get from her. She did have face like someone who was having a constipation issue. I laughed silently in my mind. Homura was having a serious granddad face. Now I felt pity for those kids whom were having this guy as their grandfather. Hiruzen…Nah he simply sat comfortably on the sofa. As for Danzo, with weird bandages around his head and face, I couldn't read much his expression but there was a dark feeling or aura around him. Unlike Sandaime with bright leadership aura, Danzo was opposite.

"You do have interesting relationship with the previous jinchuuriki I noticed," Danzo said after a moment of silent.

"We do having a student teacher relationship, nothing more than that," I replied calmly.

"How come you came across to each other?" Koharu asked after no one commenting on my statement. Damn that woman!

"We met at ramen shop when she saw I was practicing my writing on seal tag." I made that lie before entering the room. Be prepared was better than nothing.

"Oh…"

"It will be wise to have another seal master around," Danzo said. "She should work her skills with the barrier team while doing other missions related."

Okay, now I could see the new flow now. This Danzo guy would keep me around the village now with his reasonable suggestion. I thought we were going to talk about Naruto's guardianship, not my ninja's life.

"Yes, since Jiraiya is practically not around here anyway," Homura added.

Hiruzen nodded silently.

"This girl is good enough," Koharu said as if I wasn't in the room. If I could kick her! Internally I punched the imaginary wall.

"Yes." Homura nodded.

"Yes." Danzo also nodded curtly before he turned to Sandaime. "Hiruzen, I believe you with this."

"You can go now," Koharu said to me and I bowed to them before leaving the room.

Fresh air outside was better!

* * *

I noticed two figures on the rooftop nearby my apartment before focusing at Naruto who was excitedly checked on his new room.

"Do you like this place, Naruto-kun?"

The blond haired boy stopped jumping on his bed and looked at me with his blue eyes. His eyes reminded me about the vast blue ocean. I wondered how long since I had seen one.

"Why do you take me living with you?" He asked softly.

Slowly crouching in front of him, I patted his shoulder and rested my hand on it. "Aren't you happy with this arrangement?"

Hastily he shook his head. "No, I'm happy but curious. Why? No one really wanted me after I'm three years old…they thought I don't know about it but their eyes say otherwise. So why?"

"I don't know why but I felt it was my call when we had that short talk at the alley before." I explained and smiled. During our fateful encounter, Naruto had run away so suddenly thus I took a decision to met Sandaime to confront about it. Somehow it lead to this, it was a nice thing at the end after all, except for that elders meeting.

"Uh?" Naruto blinked innocently and I laughed softly.

"Just don't think much and let's unpack your things, okay Naruto-kun?"

"Yep! Sure!" The blond haired boy beamed and jumped from his bed before ran to one of the boxes.

While ushering Naruto to do his work instead of staring at the box content, I took brief glance at the window. Those two figures were still there and I noticed something significant on them. Anbu mask!

My eyes narrowed as I noticed the same mask I had seen these years before. "Kakashi…" I muttered and turned at Naruto when I felt he pulled my sleeve.

"Uh, can I call you Nee-chan?" He asked shyly and stared at the floor. "Or do you prefer something else?"

"Nee-chan is fine by me, Naruto-kun," I said and ruffled his spiky hair. Aw it was so soft.

"Cool!"

Thus that was our starting point of living together. I wouldn't break any more promise that I had made with Kushina and I would protect my precious people just liked I promised Hanan.

Suddenly Itachi came into my thought.

But I did wonder where Itachi was these few weeks. When was the last time I had met him? Slowly I looked at the window once again, now I could see clearly Kakashi's Anbu mask and another figure beside him with mask too but there was something else I noticed. The raven ponytail moved by wind behind the new figure. Unlike Kakashi, this Anbu didn't wear up the hood, thus I could see the hair. It was black in colour. Turning around from the glass panel and went into the larger living room, I thought of something.

"It's just a hunch…" I muttered softly.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. Guess who is the Anbu?**

 **I thought that I'm going to update the new chapter at the end of the month but somehow I managed to finish this faster than I thought.**

 **Another announcement, I do write another story related with this one and the title is Rin-Perspective. This story is more one another view on each chapter thus any question about behind each action is answered there. So far there are only two chapters and I will update it more later. Please take a visit to it. (^v^)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 36**

I stared at the opened scroll in front of me and let my mind wandered a bit. What kind of condition that was needed to break Minato's seal on my memories. He said that I wouldn't able to find it at all but somehow it had made me more curious and really want to know more. My eyes focused at the scroll and I read the content of basic in sealing techniques and how to break it. I was too immersed with my reading material when I barely heard the door softly being closed and low murmured of 'I'm home' from certain blond.

"Welcome back…" I trailed softly and my eyes followed every Naruto's movements in the house.

He didn't heard my voice and simply walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of plain water and drinking it till the glass empty before leaving it on the kitchen counter. The five years old boy then walked out from our small kitchen and stared hollowly at our living room, as if there weren't any people around. I frowned. His action was weird. I waited for him to speak out something or doing anything but somehow he just walked slowly to his room which was opposite from mine. There was an empty room beside his which I hadn't decided what to do with it, thus I left it as it was.

The house was pretty large for us living together actually but after having a long after thought and a few discussions with Inoichi and sometimes Ibiki would gave out some comments; I was pretty pleased with the purchase. At the moment the house was under Inoichi's name and when I was reaching the legal age it would be mine properly. There were three rooms, two bathrooms with toilets, one living room and a kitchen. There also a veranda attached at the living room thus gave us space for laundry drying and sunbathing activities or anything like that. I had taken the master bedroom with bathroom together in it while Naruto took one of two similar size rooms.

My eyes quickly focused at him who already reached in front of his room. I guessed that would be enough time and slowly standing up from my seating which on a cushion placed at our living room. I assumed that he didn't see me around since there were sofas around and I was sitting in the middle of it and on the floor too.

"Naruto-kun?" I called his name and noticed he flinched before turning around and we were facing each other. He blinked once and a few more before laughed awkwardly with a hand rubbing back of his neck.

"I'm sorry nee-chan; um I forgot that I'm living with someone now," Naruto said sheepishly.

I shrugged with a soft sigh before smiling to him. "I understand Naruto-kun; it must be a quite shock for you to be in this situation. So suddenly there is someone willing to take you in after living alone for so long."

"Yeah…I guess, but I'm not doing anything wrong nee-chan, I'm sorry that I forgot about you, really!" He spoke out his mind with a panic tone and I frowned.

Crouching in front of him, I patted his shoulder. "Calm down, you're doing fine so far. I'm not mad or anything," I said softly.

Naruto stared at the floor. "I t-thought you're angry or something, it's always happened when I lived with other family. On the first day everything was fine but the next day…It never happened when I'm living alone. Sure it's lonely but I'm doing fine…"

At that moment I realized how lonely Naruto was. Being treated unfairly due to the grudge from villagers, even from a nice family changed their attitude within one night. Before we stayed under one roof like today, I would check him from time to time in hiding. While they were really didn't treat Naruto harshly, but some of their words were a total heart breaking. The five years old really didn't understand any of it but, even eyes contact did have a deep message in it. Naruto was just seeking some attention; he was only a kid who knew nothing about his parentage and his status as jinchuuriki.

Without wasting any moment, I pulled the lonely boy into my arms. "I promise you, there isn't going to be any days like that, as long as you're living with me, never!"

I could feel his hesitant hands grasped lightly on my back. Patting his back and releasing him from my arms, I grinned.

"Let's start again Naruto-kun."

"I'm home, Rin nee-chan," Naruto said with a smile. A genuine smile.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." I smiled back to him.

It took almost a week until I regained the trust from Uzumaki kid. I knew it was hard on Naruto, he didn't really showed up his unsecured emotion but keeping it and covered it with his smile and laugh. I believed that Naruto would open up himself to me later. He needed some times. The villagers still treated him with unfairness while there were few of them do act nicely like the Ichiraku's owner and his daughter Ayame. Now I knew why he loved ramen so much.

I already had reported myself to the barrier team and surprisingly the schedule wasn't packed thus I still had a lot off free times in my hands. Sandaime had suggested me to take a few shifts at the mission room and deciphering unit which I gladly enjoyed working at both unit. While most of my time was dedicated around the village, I still didn't see Itachi around since I had moved out from my old apartment. Sometimes, I could feel a tingled feeling every time my eyes caught the Anbu nearby but then what else I can do?

* * *

I was chopping on some vegetables with Naruto sitting across while staring with distaste at those green leaves and chopped carrots. Now I was working with broccoli.

"Um, nee-chan?"

"Yes?" My eyes was focusing at the knife and chopping board. I was comfortable with my skills at the kitchen now. After enough rest from previous injuries and practicing from time to time, I was quite proud with my handiwork.

"Is that for our dinner?" Naruto asked softly..

"Yes, why?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Um, can we have something else?"

"Oh, any suggestion?"

"Ramen?"

"I'm making ramen right now." Casually I pointed to the pot on the stove.

Naruto nodded slowly but his eyes were focusing at the chopped veggies. "But…"

"But?"

"Those veggies…"

"I'm making vegetable ramen." Briefly I took a peek at his expression.

Aghast look was plastered over his face. "…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"C-Can I skip dinner?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're not running away from some mere vegetables. They are good for you." I stated firmly.

"It tastes yuck!" The kid frowned and grunted.

"It's not that bad, you're just over reacting it."

"But…"

"A ninja don't act choosey over his foods," I said with finality in my tone and stuck the knife on my chopping board. I could see his eyes were staring at the sharp knife.

Gulping, Naruto sighed in defeat. "…Fine, I'm not skipping dinner."

I smirked and resumed my work. I wasn't going to tell him those veggies were for our lunch pack tomorrow not for our dinner. I was just loved to prepare the ingredients earlier rather than doing it later. It was time saving too.

"So, nee-chan I know this is kind of late for asking but you're a ninja too, right? Right?"

"Yes, I'm a chuunin right now." I answered his question while keeping away the knife and chopping board after washing it. Swiftly I kept away the chopped vegetables in clean container before keeping away in refrigerator. I hoped that Naruto didn't notice anything since I kept everything away and didn't add any of it into the pot.

"Wow, so you must really strong then!" Naruto beamed. "I remembered that day, when you suddenly disappeared from that branch. It was just like swoosh…then no one was there."

I paused and remembered the day when I ran away from Itachi. Chuckled softly, I hummed in affirmative. "Yeah, but I'm not really strong as you thought. I'm just skilled enough to be in the rank," I said with a smile while checking on ramen broth in the pot. Satisfied with the outcome, I turned off the stove. Picking up two clean bowls, I prepared the food into it.

"That means you're a good ninja then!" Naruto already prepared our table and I simply placed a bowl of ramen in front of him and at my place which across him.

"Maybe, I said and took a seat.

"And I'm curious about something else too…"

I picked up a glass with water. "Oh what's it?" I asked and took a gulp.

"What's your relationship with that teme's brother?"

I chocked on my water and cough harshly. Placing the glass on the table, I slowly regained my breath. "T-Teme? Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't like him." He sulked softly. I smiled internally; aw he looked so cute like that!

"He is…just…Argh! He is so good with everything and I don't like it!" The boy sulked and looked away grunted slightly.

"Whoa, calm down, I think you're just jealous." I picked up my chopstick while silently shuddered. It was a good thing that Naruto was easily distracted with other topic.

"Even every girl at the academy likes him and Sakura-chan too…" Now he was pouting.

"Wow, that's something," I said softly and slowly ate my food. "So, who's Sakura-chan?"

After swallowing his ramen, Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan is the most beautiful girl at the academy!"

"Oh I see…" I nodded and ate some more.

"But she likes that teme…"

"So, if Sasuke-kun is that good why don't you just proves to Sakura-chan that you can do like him too?"

"Um…actually…" Naruto shrugged in his seat and I raised my eyebrows.

* * *

I waited Naruto at the single swing outside the academy since I had promised him yesterday to help him with target practice. Sitting down on the swing, I let myself played with it slightly before my eyes caught the kids ran out from the academy entrance. It seemed that the class sessions were finished. I simply enjoyed the swing since there wasn't no one came and asked for it.

"Rin nee-san."

I stopped the swing and looked around searching for the voice who had called me. My eyes met with Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, how's the academy?" I smiled at him.

The raven haired boy smiled at my greeting and shrugged instantly when I asked about academy.

"Fine," Sasuke said simply and I raised my eyebrows.

"Just fine?"

"Um, yes…"

"That's weird, if remember my time here it was quite fun actually."

"That's because you're a girl!"

"Of course I'm a girl…what do you mean?" I huffed, annoyed with Sasuke's statement. Suddenly a thought went by. I grinned. "Oh…Naruto did mention about girls here…so you're Mr. popular then."

"I don't like it, they're just loud." Sasuke rolled his eyes and his face soured. He didn't really like the situation at the academy around him. Poor kid, to become center of attention at young age, I added silently in my head.

"Mm, well that's girl's nature. They become pretty excited over someone or something they like."

"But you're not like that with my brother." Sasuke countered my reasoning.

"Ugh…we're kind of different…um…" I looked away and felt my cheeks warmed.

"Ah ha so you do have something with teme's brother," Naruto said suddenly as he showed out himself from the nearest branch.

Both Sasuke and I had to look up to see Naruto who was sitting on it casually.

"Naruto-kun just comes down now, I've been waiting for you," I said and snorted. Pinching on my nose bridge I let out a sigh. I thought he forgot about that topic already, seemed that I was wrong. Naruto was quite persistent kid I took note in my mind for future references.

Sasuke had pulled my sleeve making me looked at him.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know Naruto?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I'm his guardian now." I explained at him.

Sasuke briefly looked at Naruto who was climbing down the tree before focusing at me again. "I see, so you're going to train him? He did say about someone is going to train him at class earlier."

I nodded and could see a flash of longing look in Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke-kun? Want to come with us? If you are free to join us."

"No!" Naruto shouted as he reached the ground. Well, he didn't know the chakra manipulation yet, so he climbed down from that tree like a normal person. I stared at the tree, I wondered about myself. If I was never here could I climb any tree easily? Were there any chakra presence at my original world that we could use to do something trivial like this? Could we run on moving water without falling into them? How I had changed since I was here?

"Rin nee-chan! Do you hear me?"

"Nee-san! Are you okay?"

I snapped out from my thought and looked at both Sasuke and Naruto who were staring worriedly at my face. Both of them had grab my hands and pulled it.

"Nee-san!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Calm down both of you!" I said loudly and shrugged. "I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"We're scared to death, you didn't respond to our call at all," Sasuke said and shrugged. Naruto nodded at the raven's explanation.

"Yeah, yeah teme's right!"

Patting their head and briefly played with the hairs, I laughed softly. "Thank you for worrying about me, now let's go both of you."

"What?" Naruto shrieked. "There is no way for teme to come with us!"

I stopped from my walk and looked at them. "Well, he is a good rival to start with, right?"

The blond boy crossed his arms and frowned. "Well…"

"You're not going to beat me dobe," Sasuke said casually and walked to my direction.

Naruto grunted. "I'm going kick your ass teme!"

I face palmed and groaned softly. What I had done?

* * *

Thuck, thuck thuck!

I stared at the target practice trunk with awed look before looking at smirking Sasuke and stressed Naruto. How old were they again? Put aside my condition since I had entered the academy at the age of nine, if I remembered Iruka's record, he managed to throw three kunai simultaneously at the age of ten. That was twice than Sasuke!

"That's pretty good, Sasuke-kun," I said and smiled at him.

Sasuke smiled back. "I'm practicing with nii-san to do it."

Naruto lowered down his hand with kunais in it. "Nii-san? He must be a great ninja to teach you something like this."

"He is good, I respect him very much," Sasuke said softly and paused. "But he is very busy lately."

I could hear sadness tone in Sasuke's voice. Well, Itachi was lucky to have a brother like Sasuke; I wondered when Naruto was going to became more open with me. I looked at the blond haired kid and shrugged slightly.

 _Well, you're just interacting with him for how long now; just take your time Rin_. I said silently in my mind and caught Naruto's eyes at my direction.

Suddenly I felt another chakra presence nearby and threw out some kunais at the direction. Taking a defense position in front of the kids, I looked around and met with Itachi who had caught my kunais.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted and ran towards his brother.

Naruto stopped beside me and I could felt his eyes were looking at me and Itachi for several times. He then pulled my sleeve as a gesture so that I crouched beside him. The blond kid whispered.

"What's your relationship with him? I bet that you're older than him!"

I laughed awkwardly. "Uh, you'll know later?"

"I'm not going to forget this, Rin nee-chan," Naruto said softly.

"Right, right…" I nodded and sighed.

"If he makes you cry, I'm going to kick his ass." That was the last thing Naruto had said before he went back to the target practice area and having shouting contest with Sasuke.

I was left stunned with his words.

* * *

We sat on nearby bench around the practice field at the academy, while Naruto and Sasuke were practicing their throw. Itachi passed me my kunais and gladly I took them and kept it inside my weapon pouch.

"Your aim is good."

"Well, you catch everything that I throw. So you're better."

"I'll always catch everything from you, Rin."

"Oh…Um…" Okay, that was awkward.

"Mother sends me here when Sasuke didn't come back from the academy." Itachi started a proper conversation.

"Mikoto-san must be worried, I'm sorry for bringing Sasuke here without informing anyone," I said with regret in my tone.

"Its okay, Sasuke is usually practicing here after the lessons at the academy ended."

"Oh, no wonder he is good."

"He is a fast learner." Itachi smiled and I could sense proud feeling came from him.

"He learns from the best." I smiled and looked at the field.

"…"

"…"

"How're you?" We both asked the same question and looked away. I face palmed myself and sighed in embarrassment.

Itachi broke the thin ice. "How're you, Rin?"

"Um, I think you know better than my answer, right?" I said softly while staring at my lap. Itachi was a genius; he would catch my subtle hint layered in the question. I knew he was an Anbu now but he was so young to be in there.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

I smiled softly. "So, how're you? It must be hard there."

"I'm fine, yes it's hard but I'm doing well." Itachi answered calmly and I simply shrugged from hearing his reply.

"Good to hear it…"

"I'm glad you're doing fine too."

"…"

"…"

"I miss you." We both said so suddenly and stiffened.

Quickly placing a hand over my mouth, I stifled a laugh but somehow I failed miserably. I chuckled and slapped my hand on my thigh repeatedly. "Damn! This is so awkward! Haha!" I looked at Itachi and saw him smiled. Slowly he joined me and we laughed together.

After a hearty laugh, we stopped and sighed contently. I looked at the evening sky.

"I do miss having a talk with you Itachi…"

"Just talk?"

"Um, I could sense your presence around and that's somehow makes me happy but not having a real conversation with you…it does makes me a little bit lonely." I closed my eyes and felt a breeze.

"It does," Itachi said softly and rested a hand on mine. "I miss your warmth."

Grasping his hand and intertwined our fingers, I smiled warmly. "Me too…"

Silently we simply enjoyed the evening breeze at the academy practice field while listening to Sasuke and Naruto insulting contest. Somehow the contest later turned into shouting contest and both of us became irritated with it. Releasing Itachi's hand, I quickly walked to the duo and slapped their backs.

"Stop shouting and insulting at each other both of you!" I groaned. "We couldn't even enjoy any calm moment with your shouting, even birds here stop chirping listening to both of you."

"Nah, you two are just disturbed with us around since you're having a sudden date," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and stop acting awkward to each other just sit under a tree and kiss each other already." Sasuke added rather boldly making me blushed heavily.

Both of the boys laughed and stiffened instantly especially Sasuke. I could swear that kid suddenly became paler. Turning around, I met with Itachi who just only few steps behind. I grinned and looked at Sasuke. The boy quickly averted his gaze. I changed my target and looked at Naruto; the blond haired kid appearance didn't change much, he already relaxed. I smirked.

"I guess a salad will be nice as dinner tonight."

Naruto's head snapped to my direction and his eyes widened. "No! That's gross! Anything but that nee-chan!"

"Mm…gross huh? I'll add extra salad in yours then."

"No!"

"I guess it's time to go back now, Sasuke," Itachi said at his little brother.

I could see Sasuke stiffened some more and nodded curtly. "Yes, nii-san. See you later, dobe and Rin nee-san."

Before the Uchiha brothers left us, Itachi looked at me and smiled. I smiled back before calling Naruto who was weeping silently on his four.

"That bad huh?" I raised my eyebrows and patted his shoulder. "Let's go back, tonight dinner is curry and salad is just only side dishes."

A tight hug was enough for an answer that moment. He hated vegetables so much; I guessed that's my job to change it.

* * *

I was manning the mission desk with Genma and Sandaime when Kakashi and several nins entered the room. The silver haired ninja was wearing his standard uniform complete with flak jacket and I felt amazed. Kakashi was totally like a man now. He grew up from a scrawny teenage boy to a late teenager now. My eyes then caught Iruka who stood stiffly behind Kakashi. Iruka looked at me and smiled warmly. I smiled back to him and felt a poke on my elbow. Turning to my side, I met Genma's curious gaze.

"Yes?"

"You know that chuunin, Rin-chan?" Genma asked.

"Yeah, we were a team before." I explained.

Genma nodded and greeted a nin who reached his desk. I shrugged lightly and looked at Sandaime who was reading something from certain mission scroll. Apparently Kakashi and others already left the room. The Hokage was frowning slightly and it poked my interest.

"Sandaime-sama?"

Hiruzen placed down the scroll and hummed. "I hope that their mission is going well."

"The group earlier?" I asked and received a nod as my answer. My eyes caught the scroll in front of Sandaime and shrugged. A rank type of mission and Iruka was in the team. I believed Kakashi would do fine and Iruka too, I hoped.

"They'll do fine; our ninja are stronger than their look."

Hiruzen laughed softly and picked up his pipe. "Yes."

The mission room became a little bit cramped with many ninjas had come back from their mission, making both me and Genma busy with checking on their mission reports and filing everything. The crowd became lesser after a while and I was a little bit shocked to hear the next thing Sandaime had said before he left the mission room.

Genma smirked and played with senbon in his mouth. "I've never thought to receive a mission after working hard here."

"Yeah," I said softly and starting to worry.

The mission Sandaime had given us was a standby type of mission. He had arranged for me and Genma and few others as backup unit for the mission that Iruka and Kakashi were in. Genma was ur team captain. We were going to be ready for the whole moment during their mission time and dispatched out from the village as soon as we received any distress message.

Silently I prayed for our ninja's safety.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 37**

It was a domestic day for me and Naruto since it was weekend. We were doing cleaning around the apartment and Naruto was tending his plants at the veranda. He was never stopping me from being surprised and amazed. I never thought that he loved gardening very much. Sometime, he would bring back a vase of nearly died potted plant and nursed it until the leaves grew and the plant became alive. That boy had green thumbs. I even asked him to plant some tomatoes and chilies and he did it very well. I was very happy with the outcome and Naruto groaned softly when he saw the tomatoes in his dinner.

I was folding my clean clothes and Naruto was doing his when a knock sound heard from the door. We both stopped from our work and looked at each other before the blond boy stood up.

"I'll get it!" Naruto shouted and ran to the door.

Quickly putting away the folded clothes, I slowly stood up and walked to the opened door. My eyes caught Genma who smiled at Naruto and changed into serious expression when he met mine. I nodded stiffly and quickly grabbed my flak jacket. Patting Naruto's shoulder and gave him a brief hug, I said softly to him.

"Take care of yourself and make sure the house is clean when I'm back."

"Sure Rin nee-chan, take care," Naruto replied back and grasped slightly on my arms.

Closing the door, I looked at Genma. It was a good thing he didn't judge the way I treated Naruto and entrusting the house to the kid. I knew he was one of few people who didn't care much about Naruto presence, but I couldn't be very comfortable with it. I didn't know what was it but I guessed it was a protective feeling towards the Uzumaki kid.

"They got the situation under control, we're going to help to bring back the injured," The senbon user explained.

I nodded. "I see," I said softly while I felt relieved emotion flushed through my body. No one died, I was glad but I still felt a little bit worry. Who was injured?

* * *

I waited silently and wrote down a seal design on a seal tag. Iruka was still in deep sleep after we had brought him and Hayate back to Konoha and went to the hospital as soon as we could. He had a pretty serious head injury and other scratches on his arms mainly at visible part of it. Other than that he was physically fine. Shiro had left the room once he done treating the brunet and had me to inform him as soon when Iruka woke up, thus here I was. Shio was following Hayate condition. Placing the finished fifth seal tag on my lap, I looked at sleeping Iruka. There was thick bandage was circling around his head while his ponytail remained untouched. I could see a few spots of dried blood on Iruka's uniform, which I believed it came from his injured head.

Well, it was pretty hectic at the beginning when we reached the scene, Iruka was resting under the tree with his hand pressed on his forehead and there were so much blood on it. There were dead bodies around and unconscious enemy nins. Other injured Konoha nins, were already patched themselves with bandages and their condition was far much better than the brunet and one more heavily injured nin, Hayate. Kakashi was fine overall and had asked us to bring back Iruka and Hayate first since the brunet was barely couldn't move much and the blood was not stopping while the latter was losing too much blood from a deep cut at his side. He was barely awake. Genma remained at the scene helping others, while Shio and I went back to Konoha in instant with Iruka and Hayate. It was a good thing their mission parameter wasn't that far to our hidden village. I had used hiraishin for instant teleportation with Hayate since he needed a fast attention while Iruka was with Shio went back here from normal route.

A low grunt came from Iruka, made me keeping away the seal tags and hovered slightly at him.

"Hey, Iruka?"

"Ugh, where am I?" The brunet blinked and eyed his surrounding.

"Hospital, I'll call Shiro-san, just stay still, okay?"

"Yeah…" Iruka sighed as he relaxed on the bed.

After received a clearance from Shiro together with a full bucket of scolding and advice, both of us walked out from the hospital building. Hayate was still remained at the hospital since he was under observation status due to his severe condition.

"Thanks to you, I got an earful from Shiro-san," I said in humor.

Iruka shrugged. "Well, he is right. I was too reckless and soft hearted. If Kakashi-san wasn't there, I don't know what will happen to us."

"I won't ask you what the mission was, I'm just glad that everyone was safe."

"Yeah," Iruka said softly and looked at the sky. "Rin, come with me?"

I blinked. "Okay?"

* * *

I stared at the scene in front of me. Iruka was bowing respectfully at Sandaime after him being accepted to be an assistant teacher at the academy. I guessed it was his call. Iruka was very good when explaining something, he made it simpler than our text book so it was easy to understand and he had mastered every basic skill we learned at the academy. He even had medical jutsu under his sleeve which was a quite advantage for him. I remembered at one time Tsubaki was injured during shuriken practice and then Ren-sensei had applied a healing jutsu on her.

My eyes then wandered and stopped at Kakashi who was silently looked at Iruka and Sandaime, I bet he was focusing at the former since Iruka was muttering his thank you with enthusiastic tone.

Then our gaze clashed. I bowed slightly to him and he nodded, addressing my presence.

Sandaime then left the rooftop, leaving three of us. Casually I walked to Iruka and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." I grinned and elbowed his side.

Iruka dodged my arm. "Shut up, Rin. I'm just become an assistant teacher first." He blushed and scratched his scar.

"Well, it does has a nice ring to it," Kakashi said suddenly and Iruka instantly bowed to him.

"Thank you so much Kakashi-san back then, I'm grateful to you."

"You're welcome Iruka-kun, don't worry much about it, everyone has done well in the mission," Kakashi said calmly and looked at me. "Thanks to you too, Rin for the fast respond to our call."

I nodded. "We're doing our part. You're welcome."

We smiled at each other in understanding since we were working with the same aim; protecting our village and its people. I stared at the evening sky and felt a relief feeling came from my heart. It was good that everyone was safe and it was nice to have an acknowledgement from Kakashi. I felt that we were likely a real comrade to each other now instead of him nagging about my choice in my life.

* * *

Iruka insisted that he didn't need my assistant and demanded me to went back home. After arguing about his condition and using some Shiro's words, the brunet budged from his decision. I wouldn't worry about Naruto since I had preparing everything in advance and had taught him to use the microwave and let him do it for few times with my presence to ensured nothing wrong happened. He was a good kid and very fast learner about food and gardening but a little bit slower in ninja things. Of course after a few times of practicing and training together I could see he had improved and now he managed to throw out the multiple kunai simultaneously even though it wasn't properly hit the target. He was going to do better from time to time, I believed it. Well, I didn't want to lose with Itachi and Sasuke. Somehow I even let myself in those five years old rivalry thing and dragging Itachi too into it. Surprisingly he didn't bothered much and enjoyed our times together. I was pleased with it.

"We're here," Iruka said and unlocked his door.

I followed the brunet into his unit and looked around. I did come to his place when we were moving out but I didn't really had a real chance to visit him after that to see properly at his new home. It was in similar design like genin unit except that it was slightly bigger but smaller than jounin apartment. I hummed in approval and casually went into his kitchen, checking for the food.

"I see that you have eggs and rice here, oh there is some chicken too, are you fine with fried rice, Iruka?"

"I'm fine with everything." Iruka muttered softly as he checked on his flak jacket. I could see the brunet scowled at it when he spotted the dried blood. I laughed softly at his reaction.

"Go clean up, I can smell dry blood from you."

Iruka looked around his body, smelling and shuddered. "Yeah, you're right and I stink too."

I laughed softly while taking out the ingredients from his refrigerator.

* * *

I was placing the plates with fried rice on the table when Iruka stepped out from his room. He looked cleaner and fresher. The brunet quickly helped me preparing the table by taking out a jug of plain water and two cups. We sat down on the chairs once the table was complete with everything. Silently we enjoyed the food and I looked at Iruka's forehead. It was still covered with bandage but thinner than previously.

"You're fine up there?" I asked.

Iruka patted at the bandage. "Um, yeah. Shiro-sensei patched me very well. I'm just covering it after putting some relief salve on the cut. Well the painkiller almost gone."

I nodded and finished my food. Placing down the spoon in the plate, I looked at Iruka.

"You're going to be a good teacher Iruka." I smiled.

Blushing, Iruka nodded. "Thanks, Rin."

"Well, there're exam for becoming a full fledge teacher, right?"

The brunet hummed and nodded. "I've heard it somewhere and I'm going to pass it."

"Cool," I said and took a gulp of plain water before placing the cup on the table. "You know, I've met Haru few days ago and she gave me interesting news."

Iruka blinked.

I sighed. "It seems that Mizuki is also trying for being a teacher too."

"Wow, that's good news!" Iruka smiled and laughed. "It's been a long time since we heard about him and to think that he is also applying the position."

"I believe you can do it Iruka but Mizuki?" I paused and sighed. "I still remember his insults and now he wants to be a teacher? I can't believe it." Waving my hand dramatically I sighed again.

"Maybe he had changed?"

"You're still on his side, you're just too nice." I frowned.

Iruka shrugged and blushed. "I can't help it, I know him since we were kid."

I snorted and smiled at the brunet. "Well, Mizuki aside, you should know Haru too is going to take the exam too."

"What? Really?"

"You heard me," I said and smirked.

Iruka insisted to do the cleaning since I had cooked the dinner. I simply agreed with Iruka's decision and relaxed at his living room. The brunet later joined me with two cups of warm tea. I gladly accepted and enjoyed it.

"I miss the time we're having dinner at each other places," Iruka said suddenly and shrugged.

I nodded silently. Indeed, it was true. I did miss the moment of having a friendly conversation after dinner and some times we even practicing our seal writing together and did other things too. Right now I had Naruto at my home and while it wasn't really different much but still there was a feeling of something missing there. Carefully arranged the words in my mind, I spoke out my suggestion.

"Why don't you come at my place any time soon? We still can do it even though we're not living next to each other anymore. Practically we are still a neighbor since your place and mine are just separated with one block only."

I eyed the brunet briefly and checked any changes on his expression. He did frown slightly and it disappeared instantly.

"I'll think about it," Iruka said softly.

"Good. Tell me once when you decide it. I need to make sure my refrigerator is full with everything. Knowing your ability to eat very well, I should be extra careful." Playfully I sighed and grinned.

"Well I'm a growing man okay!" Iruka countered and we laughed.

* * *

I reached my place when the clock read eleven. It was nearly midnight. Closing the door and entered the house, I met with silence. Shrugging, I looked around and let out a satisfied hum.

"I guess Naruto did his chores very well," I said softly and walked to the kitchen.

My eyes focused at the dryer rack as there were three bowls, cups and chopsticks on it instead one set. Frowning, I stared at the rack and nearly shouted when someone patted my hand.

"What kind of ninja startling in her own home…" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"N-Naruto!" I stuttered his name and groaned. "Well, this is the safest place for me thus I lowered my guard here." A lame explanation but it was better than nothing. I looked at the kid. "What're you doing here? Aren't you sleeping?"

Naruto stifled a yawn a grabbed a cup. "I'm thirsty."

"Oh," I said softly and looked at him pouring himself a cup of water.

"Are you fine, nee-chan?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"The mission?"

"It went well," I said and smiled at the now awake boy. "It was a success."

"Cool, I can't wait to do mission like you too, nee-chan!"

"Well, you're still needed more practicing and study too."

"Sure, sure…I'm going to be stronger anytime soon!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

I looked at the dryer again before focusing at Naruto.

"Did anyone come here when I'm not around?"

The blond boy perked up and grinned. "Yeah, teme and his brother come for a visit…but I know better." A sly look plastered over his face.

I groaned softly and waited for Naruto to continue. It seemed that he had something else to add.

"Teme's brother is a good cook! He cooks us cold noodles and it's very tasty!"

I blinked in surprised. Itachi could cook? I guessed he did have the skill then since Mikoto didn't have any daughter to help her in the kitchen and Sasuke was just too young to handle a knife. I laughed internally, it was pretty irony, while you could handle the sharp kunai there wasn't any clearance with kitchen knife. I had applied the same logic to Naruto and realized that it was weird. Well, I could teach him to cut the vegetables later. I frowned. I should not; he might destroy the goods with his hatred together in it. Seriously, it was only vegetables. Why he hated it so much?

"Rin nee-chan? Why are you looking so serious suddenly?" Naruto's worried voice brought me back and I laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just having an amusing thought."

"Nah, I bet you're imagining something perverted to do with teme's brother."

I blushed and flustered. "W-What're you talking about? I'm not!"

"Rin and Itachi sitting under tree…"

Grabbing the empty cup from Naruto's hand, I pushed him out from the kitchen. "Go to sleep, Naruto-kun or else," I said with stern tone.

The blond boy laughed and ran into his room before closing his door. I shrugged and sighed.

"Kids, now days."

The door opened slightly and Naruto poked out his head. "And he left a message, when you're back come at the place only both you and him know. Where is it nee-chan?"

I blinked. "Oh?"

A smirk formed on the blond boy's face. "You're going to a date? To a secret place?" A giggled followed and I groaned softly.

"Naruto!"

Click. The door closed and I sat down on the kitchen chair. Rubbing my forehead, I released a sigh. "Phew, now where is the place again?"

My eyes wandered to the windows at the kitchen wall. From the windows, I could see the Hokage great wall faces. Slowly I straightened my position from slouching to have a better view.

* * *

"No one is here," I said softly when I reached the place. I scanned my surrounding and didn't found anything, not even a chakra. I let out a small smile and shrugged with a little disappointment. "Well, it's pretty late after all. He needs rest too."

I looked around and smiled warmly. The place didn't changed much, sure the trees were bigger than two years ago and the ground was much grassier instead of dusty from the soil. Slowly I turned my gaze to the view of Konoha. My eyes widened when I saw the whole village. The night view was truly fantastic. Unlike the day view, at night Konoha looked livelier. I breathed out some air from my mouth in amazement.

"It's beautiful…Konoha is."

"It is…"

Hastily turned my head to my left, my eyes met with Itachi's dark orbs. His eyes were beautiful and full of mystery, I noted internally. Feeling a blush came onto my cheeks, I averted my eyes and stared at the village view. It was a good thing that our surrounding wasn't really bright at the beginning, thus I could feel secured about the redness on my cheeks. Now, I was going to felt what Iruka always went through. Man, this was embarrassing.

"Rin, look at me." Itachi demanded.

Slowly I looked back at his face and shrugged. "Um, this is kind of…"

The raven haired boy hummed and spoke out a word. "Embarrassing?"

"Not really," I said and stared at the ground below us.

"Awkward?" Itachi suggested.

I smacked my fist on my palm casually and smiled at him. "Yeah, that's it!"

"This is a new thing for me too."

"Ahaha…" I only could laugh and felt an imaginary big rock had landed on my head. I was twenty something damnit! And this experience being in love was a new thing for me too! Silently I groaned in my mind with agony too.

"Sometimes, I worried…"

I blinked and looked at Itachi. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"About our future, everyone here and this place too," Itachi said softly and he looked at the village.

I looked at Konoha again and shrugged. Itachi was right, actually I did worried about the future here from time to time. With my memory about this place had been sealed, I couldn't predict or doing anything if something happen. It might be too late or too early for me to interrupt it. I wondered if I did change anything…it was good or not? I didn't know and only could pray for nothing wrong to be happened in near future.

Sometimes, I did try to find any way to unseal my memory but true to Minato's words, I couldn't.

Damn! It made me frustrated too but since it was for my good then I simply agreed to whatever he had done with it.

"Stop it, Rin."

I blinked and looked at Itachi with confused gaze. "Stop what?"

"Looking very serious," The young Anbu said.

I laughed. "Well, we never in mission together and you don't know how serious I can be."

"…"

"…"

"That's interesting."

I stopped smiling and looked at deep thinking Itachi. I frowned. "Oh, no you don't."

Grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him, Itachi kissed my cheek and whispered something.

"Good night, Rin. Rest well."

Which I had interpreted as, 'Rest well, we're going to have a mission together soon.'

* * *

For few days after that night, my days went well and sometimes, Itachi would join us at the academy training field. He really knew how to make a scary joke and after two days without any news of mission or something, I relaxed.

"He does make me scary sometimes." I muttered softly and collecting every mission reports and gave it to Izumo who was manning the mission room together with me today since Genma was out with mission.

"Who's making you scared?" Izumo asked casually.

I shook my head and laughed. "Oh some friends."

"Not that kid?"

I paused from my work and looked at Izumo, I knew he and Kotetsu was worried with my living arrangement but they didn't really commenting much of it but sometimes I could feel their eyes on me.

I smiled. "Nah, not him, Naruto is doing fine."

"Good to hear that."

I nodded and then the mission room door opened with Mei Mei entering the room stiffly. The girl grabbed my arm and dragged me out from my place.

"Hey, hey Mei Mei…What's wrong?"

"Mission briefing, Sandaime called us," The weapon user said.

"Oh," I said softly and looked at Izumo.

"Just go, I'm fine here," Izumo said and nodded.

I nodded back and quickly followed the girl.

* * *

Mei Mei stiffened slightly when we entered the Hokage office. I looked at the occupants in the room other than Hiruzen and met with Gai grinning at us. I narrowed my eyes. His sparkling teeth! I still couldn't used to it. It was blinding like usual. I smiled slightly at him, no wonder Mei Mei stiffened beside me. She still had grudge over Gai? I wondered.

Stopping into fine line facing Sandaime's desk with I was at the other end, I noted that there was someone else beside Gai. I couldn't see that person earlier since Gai had blinding my eyes with his…I sighed internally and simply looked at Sandaime. He would call our names before he explained everything.

"Maito Gai, Mei Mei, Suzuhara Rin and Uchiha Itachi, all of you are going to form four man cells for this mission."

I stiffened when listened to the names.

What?!

We were going to do mission together?

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: Rin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **Chapter 38**

It was an infiltration mission. I was surprised and did wondered why Gai always involved with this type of mission. It was opposite with his character but when I listened to his serious voice during our briefing; I guessed there was reason why he selected to do it.

I simply focused at the map of the underground ruin we were going to go. The piece of paper would be burned to ashes if my staring released fire. It was a very confusing one as it looked like a maze. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the small part on the map that was marked with letter x. Slowly I raised my head and looked at Gai.

"Gai-senpai…"

"Just call me Gai now Rin. We're comrade doing mission together," Gai said and looked away. He was mumbling something under his breath which I didn't even care about.

I nodded and raised the map so that everyone could see what I was going to ask. "Look, here on this map, there's a marked spot. I bet there's the thing we aim for," I said as my finger pointed at the x mark. "And then there are too many paths to reach the place."

Gai nodded and hummed. "The map itself is really confusing and I bet that is a trap. Remember what Sandaime-sama told us earlier?"

We all nodded curtly. Mei Mei sighed. "Two teams already went there and they were back at the entrance once they reached the target place. Their mind was filled with genjutsu and it was broke once they reached here, Konoha and they didn't even remember properly what had happened inside the ruin."

"As if there's someone protecting the place," I said softly and paused. "A genjutsu…" I added silently as my eyes wandered to the youngest in our team. Uchiha clan was famous with their blood limit which was their eyes and the main point of it was genjutsu.

Gai hummed in distress. "Basically we are back to zero. Not enough information to begin with."

As far as our discussion went, Itachi was rarely spoke and simply nodded and hummed at every point we argued. I simply avoided his gaze from now and then. This was our first mission together and I really didn't know how to act around him. So avoiding his eyes was one thing but for how long? The mission was going to be about two weeks the shortest since the ruin was not in fire country but at Land of Wave. I groaned internally. Yeah, we were in a kind of relationship but we simply met, had a talk and sometimes holding hands together which only happened once or twice a month. To worked together for two weeks and more? That was something new for both of us. Silently I shrugged and sighed. Looked at him straight to his face with our eyes met before focusing at the sky, I made up my mind.

 _Just act naturally when you are in a mission, Rin. We are comrade after all._ I said softly in my mind and smiled warmly.

* * *

Gai had relieved us from the discussion and let us back to our place for preparation. I stared at the ground and started a mental list. A good supply of foods and Naruto too. A pat on my arm, made me stopped and looked at my side. I met with calm Itachi.

"Yes? Do you need something?" I asked and stared at him like we were nothing.

The Uchiha shrugged. "Already civil with me?"

Laughing softly, I looked around. Apparently only two of us were at the field. It seemed that Mei Mei and Gai already left. Turning back to him I smiled. "Well, now we're in a mission together and you really want to see my other side that bad? That's why you are in this too?"

Itachi laughed softly. "Maybe but it was Sandaime-sama's suggestion since my clan blood limit would be helpful."

I nodded. "I'm aware of that."

"Rin."

"Yes?" I looked at Itachi and found him staring at his feet.

"Do you want to grab something on our way back?"

Ah…he asked for a date. A date! What should I answer him? I hummed to cover my nervousness and looked at the sky. It was still early and I could buy some goods too. Looking back at Itachi, I grinned. "I'm thinking of something sweet."

Itachi smiled and grabbed my hand. "Good."

* * *

"Wow a mission?" Naruto asked while we were having our dinner.

I nodded and swallowed the food. "Well, tomorrow and about two weeks shortest I'm not going to be around. Are you really fine by your own self?"

"You bet Rin nee-chan! I'll be fine, don't worry!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. "Somehow I'm more worried if you skip your veggies."

Naruto frowned. "I'm eating it," He said and raised his spoon with a piece of chopped carrot. "See!"

"Yeah, in front of me. Don't think that I don't know that you're giving your veggie part of your lunch to Sasuke and your friend Choji." I grinned.

The blond boy gasped and looked to his side mumbling something. "Teme…"

"Well I saw it accidently when I'm on my way to the mission room and yes, I checked regularly after that."

"You're stalking me?" Naruto asked loudly.

I rubbed my ear. "More to watching rather than stalking. Don't make me like a bad guy here."

"Well, it's not that bad tasting but I still don't like it," Naruto said and paused. "Besides, that teme is always asking some of those tomatoes."

"That's why I'm putting extra."

"No wonder it is so heavy!" The boy groaned.

Smiling, I looked at him. "Well, it feels good sharing with others, right?"

"Um…"

"Well, those tomatoes come from your hard work too. Isn't it satisfying?"

"Y-Yeah…I like it when I see they're enjoying it. Choji always enjoy everything but teme's satisfying look is enough for me to know it," Naruto said softly and smiled warmly.

I smiled and played with Naruto's hair. "Good to know that."

We resumed our dinner and I chocked on my water on the next question came out from the blond boy.

"So, who're other members of your mission?"

Coughing violently and felt a small hand patted my back, slowly I regained my breath. After muttering thanks to Naruto and relaxed a bit I looked at him. I met with a worry gaze from the boy and instantly felt sorry from my sudden drama.

"Hey, I'm fine here…"

"Well you're coughing and wheezing as if there's no air…"

I shrugged. "I'm just surprised…with your question."

"Why?"

"Well, Sasuke's brother is in the mission too."

A sly grin instantly formed on Naruto's face. "Oh…"

"Don't oh me, Naruto-kun…We're in a mission okay."

Naruto simply collected the empty dishes and went to the sink. We had this arrangement as I was the one who preparing the food, he would do the cleaning after we done eating. After putting everything into it, he grabbed the small stool to step on while doing the dishes. For five year old kid, Naruto was smaller than his other classmates. I wondered what kind of food he ate at the orphanage and when he was alone. I sighed softly. Whatever it was I would change his eating habits and helped him grow up in better living condition. No more any lonely atmosphere around.

"I'm glad," Naruto said suddenly made me looked at him. Apparently he had finished with the work and already sat back in front of me. I guessed my mind wandered too far since I didn't realized that he was already relaxed and enjoyed his water.

"For what?"

"That teme's brother can protect you..."

I laughed. "That's very nice thought." Honestly I was flattered. Naruto was thinking about my well being, I was happy.

The boy grinned. "And you two can do your dating thing too…"

"Naruto!"

* * *

Mei Mei and I were having a small talk when Itachi had arrived at the gate followed with Gai a few minutes later. We girls simply stared at both of them and eyed their bag at their bag especially Gai. I frowned.

"Um, are you two moving somewhere?" Mei Mei asked at both of them.

Gai grinned and ouch those sparkles! I looked away and shrugged.

"Since the mission is going to take some times, I'm preparing every important need we are going to use later." The bowl cut man explained.

"Why don't you use the storage scroll?" I suggested.

"Not everyone is capable to use it, Rin." Itachi answered calmly and I shrugged again. Wow that was very blunt.

The weapon user beside me also shrugged and sighed. "Sorry…"

"It's okay Mei-chan! Beside this is good for endurance training too!" Gai answered enthusiastically.

I blinked. "Mei-chan?"

"Just…ignore him Rin," Mei Mei sighed and followed Gai who already went to the gate guard post.

"Uh, sure." I shrugged and walked to the post.

Itachi grabbed my wrist making me halted from walking further.

"Mother approved Sasuke to have few nights at your place, are you fine with that Rin?"

Hummed as in I was in thinking, I nodded. "I'm fine with that but I hope my place would be nice and neat like usual when we are back. Knowing both of them…"

"…" Itachi frowned and glared at the ground.

I laughed and patted Itachi's shoulder. "Don't worry much about that Itachi. They're going to be fine."

"Yes…"

He is a very good brother; I mused in my mind and looked at the gate. "Let's go, it's about time."

Itachi nodded and we walked to the post together.

* * *

After travelling via tree hopping and casual walk on the ground, we reached a river and Gai decided for a stop of the day. A grumble of thunder could be heard from the sky. It was going to be rain soon. We changed our look and nodded at Gai, agreeing with his decision. He later gave me a task of securing the parameter using barrier seal and traps to avoid any uninvited guest to our spot like wild animals and other nins. Itachi and Mei Mei were given task of preparing the tent and Gai himself went for fire wood search.

I was drawing a seal on a pretty medium large stone when I heard someone had called my name.

"Rin."

Narrowing my gaze and spreading my chakra, I didn't find anything. Slowly pulling out a hand full of shurikens, hastily I threw out at every direction and stayed low on the ground.

"Ouch! You always have this crazy aim, Rin but sadly I need to go somewhere else, later."

I blinked as I listened to the voice. It had been almost two years since the last time I met him. I didn't even try to find him during these times because I simply didn't know how. He just suddenly showing up himself and then went disappeared just like that. With his weird jutsu I guessed. Remembering the weird scenery of light blue and black did increase my awareness about him. Slowly I frowned and spoke the name softly. "Obito?"

"…"

"I guess he's gone." I muttered softly and looked at the stone. It seemed that he was really not around since I couldn't find any chakra around. I shrugged and checked on my work. Focusing my chakra into the design, I felt it linked to every seal that I had made around our place.

"Rin."

Quickly turning around, I met with Itachi. "Yes?"

"Everyone is at the camp, you're late," Itachi said.

I nodded and kept away everything I used for making the seal before stood up and followed him to our spot. We walked in silent and only grumbled of thunder was heard.

"You don't talk much when in mission?" Itachi asked, breaking the ice between us.

"Yeah," I said calmly and focused on my steps. In the woods, there were many things on its ground.

"…"

"…"

"…"

While we walked in silent, I knew that Itachi was observing me by the corner of his eyes. What was in his mind, I wondered. Snorting lightly, I opened my mouth. "Are you uncomfortable with me, Itachi?"

It seemed my question did startle him a bit. "Uh? No…"

I blinked and looked at him who silently walked beside me before focusing at the ground.

"I'm just happy." Itachi spoke after a moment of silent.

"Happy?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That we're in mission together."

"Oh…"

"That I can see your other side."

I shrugged. "Well, this is just an infiltration mission…nothing much to look at," I said indifferently and we reached the camp site. I knew that my answer was very vague and it might increase his curiosity but I really didn't want Itachi to see my bad side when doing the killing…ah I shouldn't wander to that part.

"Hey you two are back," Mei Mei said with a smile. "I'm preparing a dinner now; can you help me Itachi-kun? I know you're a good cook."

I looked at the Uchiha who silently nodded and followed Mei Mei to the river. It seemed that Gai had caught a few fish from it and that would be our food for tonight. I looked at slowly darkened sky. It was pretty leisure for a mission. My gaze then wandered back at Itachi who was preparing the food with the weapon user. Somehow I felt a little bit uncomfortable seeing them working together. They chatted and laughed softly. I shrugged.

"He's very skilled one."

"Gai?" I looked at the taijutsu nin.

"Rin, I want to discuss something about the mission," Gai said in very composed tone.

I nodded. "Sure."

Gai gestured to follow him and I obeyed. We reached the small fire, which I bet that was his work too. It wasn't wise to use open fire when we were travelling but it was needed as heat source and to cook the food too.

"From the briefing with Sandaime-sama, we know that the ruin is in dark with no light around."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Can you make a personal seal that emitting light when we are down there, Rin?"

I blinked and nodded. "Sure, I was thinking the same thing too."

The taijutsu user laughed and patted my shoulder. "Good to hear that Rin!"

A sudden addition of body heat at my other side, made me turned to it. Itachi was seated himself very near to me and busy placing the fish around the fire. I raised my eyebrows. There were too many spaces around the fire and he decided to do his work here? I frowned slightly and looked at Gai.

"I'll make the seal and give it to everyone when we are going to use it," I said and nodded to the taijutsu user.

"We're depending on you about this." Gai made a thumb up and grinned. I smiled at him while narrowing my gaze.

"Sure." I said and looked at Itachi when I felt an accidental nudge on my thigh. As if he did it purposely while focusing on his work. Snorting lightly, I ignored him.

* * *

I stared at the tent wall and blinked. There were sound of rain from the outside and I pulled the blanket tighter to my chest. It was kind of cold and I was alone. Mei Mei was on her watching duty. She was the first watcher followed by Itachi, Gai and last but no least, me since I need to disarmed the barrier around us. Closing my eyes and listening to the rain drops on the tent, I hoped that she was alright outside since it was wet and cold there. I also wished that Itachi would wear something suitable when his time come and Gai, I wasn't worried much about him. Shrugging under the blanket, I let out a small laugh and end up with a yawn. Rubbing my teary eyes, I sighed.

"Better sleep now," I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up for my duty, Mei Mei was in deep sleep beside me. Hastily and quietly preparing myself, I grabbed a few tag seal for the one Gai requested before.

It was very cold outside and I shivered slightly. Looking around and stopped at the dark sky briefly, I noticed that there wasn't any rain pouring like few hours before. Stepping out completely from the tent and closing it, I walked to the hooded figure who was sitting near the small fire camp.

"My time now…Itachi? Why're you here?" I blinked repeatedly and stared at Itachi who looked at me boringly. I hide my shock with indifferent expression. We never exchanged our gaze like that. As if he was in very bad mood.

"We exchange our turn."

"Oh…so I'm here now, you can go back and rest."

"I don't want."

"Huh?" I startled a bit and blinked some more, this Itachi was kind of grumpy and the way he spoke also different. It was full with irritation and grumpiness.

"He's snoring, I can't sleep." Itachi added quickly and sigh in grunt.

"Oh…Okay..." I trailed and shrugged. This was new thing for me. I had never seeing him like this. Slowly turning my head to the boy's tent, I sighed. Itachi was true, Gai was snoring and it was a very loud one.

Turning back to the Uchiha, I saw the tiredness around him. "Well, you just rest here, there's fire can keep your body warm. I'm going to check the perimeter now."

A curt nod was enough as answer and I quickly left the camp. Irritated Itachi was something new to me and I really didn't want to stay by his side when he was in bad mood. Even his eyes were cold and it really gave me chill at my back. Enough with cool atmosphere from our surrounding, I didn't want any extra coldness.

* * *

Once finished with securing the parameter and checking on every seal I had placed, I decided to stay on a sturdy branch of a very big tree nearby our camp so that I could work on my seal. I was on my fourth seal, when I felt an extra weight had landed on the same branch I sat on.

"Rin."

"Yes Itachi?"

"Can I sleep here?"

"Huh?" I stopped writing and looked at him.

"I still can hear the snoring from the fire and it's very disturbing," Itachi said softly and it melted me. While he was acting like a real adult when interacting with anybody which really made me embarrassed from time to time but he was still a child and do act like one of them. It made me wanted to protecting him, cuddling him and hugging him...I should stop my imagination now. I felt like a pervert now, ah this was your entire fault Jiraiya-sensei!

I stared at the boy and smiled. "Sure, just rest here. We're going to have another long journey when the sun rises."

Surely enough, the invitation was being accepted gladly and Itachi rested his head on my shoulder and a few moments later, he was in deep sleep. Okay, now he hindered my right arm and I couldn't do my work. Shrugging, I simply enjoyed the view and checked on my surrounding from time to time.

* * *

Gai and Itachi had a talk about the sleeping and watching duty arrangement when we reached our next stop. Apparently they really couldn't be sleeping under the same roof together or in this case it was Itachi alone since Gai didn't have any problem with it. I felt bad to the youngest member of our team but Itachi would do fine. Mei Mei simply shrugged and dragged me away for our womanly discussion.

"So, I have found a river near this place. Wanna take some bath?" She suggested with a smile.

I nodded. "That would be awesome. I'm not feeling so good with our hot trip today."

"Great, let's go now. Let them with their business."

I was squeezing away my clothes so that any excess water would go out from it. Mei Mei was still under the water and slowly walked to the bank. It felt refreshing after a quick dip and washing. The water felt so cool. We also brought back a pot of clean water to our camp site and found that Gai and Itachi had managed up the fire and tents. As usual, I went for parameter securing before we had our dinner and went for the rest.

It seemed that the arrangement of watching duty had been changed drastically. We were going to do it in pair this time and my partner was Gai. I really didn't mind much but somehow I could feel a little bit disappointment feeling in my heart. Mei Mei and Itachi were going to do the first watch.

We reached the ruin area after almost a week of travelling. While we could shortened our trip with our fast move ability, but Hiruzen had noted us to take this mission slow and steady. The first two groups were doing it in rush thus they didn't really prepared their mental well enough when they reached the ruin. Since it involving the genjutsu, thus we should be very calm and composed during the mission. It was one way of preventing it. Well, Kurenai did babble enough to me about it when I asked her help for breaking genjutsu practices.

"It went so well so far…I hope that we're not under a genjutsu already," I said softly.

Mei Mei smiled. "Well pinch your cheek and you'll know."

I grinned at the weapon user and playfully pinched her cheek. She squeaked and rubbed her sore cheek before glaring at my direction.

"Wow, I guess we're still fine…no genjutsu."

"Damn you Rin." Mei Mei cursed and huffed.

Gai came to us and called Itachi; we sat down on the ground facing each other and waited for him to start the final discussion before we went into the place we were aiming for.

"Rin, please." Gai nodded at my direction and nodded back. Pulling out several pieces of seal tag I had worked on few days before, I gave it to everyone. Mei Mei and Itachi stared at it before they looked at Gai who also had few pieces in his hand. The taijutsu user looked at me and I got the silent indication from him.

Clearing my throat with a few faked cough, I raised my hand with a piece of seal tag enough for everyone to see it. "Well, this is not a bomb seal or something like that. This is a chakra seal that emitting artificial light. It is depending on your chakra nature, by channeling your chakra on the seal, the fire will come out." I explained and paused. Extending my hand to the middle of our small circle, I channeled a little bit of my chakra and there was a small fire went out at the middle of the seal, bright enough for everyone to saw it. "My affinity is fire thus it'll look like this."

Mei Mei stared at her seal tag and frowned. "Wow I'm scared to try it since I have lightning affinity."

"Don't be Mei-chan, look!" Gai showed his seal tag. Everyone was focusing at Gai's tag. The fire was still like a normal one in appearance with a small size than normal but there was a hint of blue and small sparkles of electricity around it.

I was pleased with the outcome since I had Gai tried it for few times so that I could deemed it safe to be used.

I looked at Itachi and he was simply enjoyed his own tag by staring at it. I didn't know what he had in his mind but he had this pleased emotion on his face. I let him alone and looked at the taijutsu user and the weapon user. Gai was busy teaching Mei Mei and I did wonder what their relationship was. Shrugging I looked at the late evening sky and prayed that everything was going to be fine in this mission.

And I was wondered about Obito too, why he did suddenly showed up?

 **It has been long time since last update. Many things had happened and yeah those taking my time from writing and updating everything. I also noted about grammar review and yeah I did put the warning about it. I'm not a good writer and my grammar is far from good. Sorry if my writing style and grammar hindering the readings. With my limited time and access here, I can't do much but I will keep practicing to give my best. Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story.**


End file.
